


Break The Cycle

by MadameFist



Series: Poison Series [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Married Life, Miscarriage, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Ups and Downs, We're Adults Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFist/pseuds/MadameFist
Summary: 'Break the cycle, break the chain, love is louder than all your pain' - youplusme.Blossom has some demons to face, Bubbles has some demons to beat, and Buttercup has three demons to raise, thanks to Butch.PPG & RRB in their mid 30's trying to navigate adult life, marriage and parenthood - slightly AU but not really.Sequel to Poison & Wine - highly recommend reading Poison & Wine first for clarity.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Poison Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. I’m just your regular good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sequel to my story 'Poison And Wine'. It's set 6 years after the events of Poison And Wine. I strongly recommend reading Poison And Wine first as it will make so much more sense if you do - however I will try to clear things up a long the way, but to avoid major confusion reading the first story before starting this one will be really helpful to you!
> 
> I also want to add that updates to this story won't be as consistent and regular (and fast!) as they were with Poison And Wine - this is simply down to the fact that I haven't finished writing this story yet - whereas with P&W I had completed it already and was simply moving it over to here from another website. However I shall do my best to update as often as I can!

_Circles and cycles and seasons/For everything there's always reason - Break The Cycle, youplusme_

...

“Ma!” Jay bellowed as he stomped from his bedroom, his graffitied skateboard in one hand, little sister dangling by her ankle in the other. _“Ma!”_

“What is it Jay?! I’ve kind of got my hands full here.” Buttercup called back to her 14 year old son, Jay Utonium. She was busy wrestling with the remainder of her children, trying to get them to get dressed.

“If I find these girly crappy stickers on my board _one_ more time, I’m gunna drop her off the roof.” Jay said, letting go of his sister’s foot as he reached the top of the stairs. The young girl only giggled and zoomed into the air, landing daintily by her mother, who gave her a disapproving look.

“Emerald, what have I told you about putting stickers on Jay’s skateboard? He doesn’t like it when you do that.” She scolded lightly, as she managed to yank Olive’s arm through the armhole of her pyjama t shirt.

“But he liiiiike it.” Emerald reasoned, sitting down and grabbing the pyjama shirt Buttercup had laid out for her. She turned away from Olive to help Emerald put it on, while Ivy and Olive proceeded to pull off the clothes their mother had just put on them behind her back.

“There,” Buttercup sighed, standing to full height. “All dressed for bed, finally.” Her face fell when she turned to see Olive and Ivy running off in their undies.

Buttercup growled under her breath. “Jay, will you help me a second?!” She yelled up the stairs. Jay turned his music up in response. Buttercup growled again. “I can be LOUDERRRRRR!” she roared in reply. The music turned down a touch and Jay slammed his way to the lounge downstairs.

“What?” He asked pointedly.

“The triplets are working as a team again. Grab Olive and dress her for bed for me. Please.” She added, bending down and scooping Ivy up, who giggled profusely.

“Why are they usually such little shits?” Jay replied, grabbing Olive effortlessly, who kicked and fidgeted, pulling at her brother’s spiky black hair.

“You be quiet, you were just as bad.”

"But there was only one of me." Jay muttered, and Buttercup sighed her agreement. 

As they tackled them into their clothes, Emerald thought she’d help by decorating Jay’s pant leg with pretty pink stickers, seeing as he liked them so much.

When they’d finally accomplished their task, Buttercup exhaled triumphantly, grabbing the TV remote and switching onto the preschoolers channel. As if by magic, the triplets were hypnotised and all stopped what they were doing, rushing to the TV.

“Thank god for television.” Buttercup muttered, dropping the remote onto the couch.

“Oh for gods sake!” Jay cried, ripping the stickers off his pant leg angrily. “When will they stop being so irritating?!” 

“It’s the terrible two’s.” Buttercup said dismissively. “Just give it, I dunno, another 16 years and they’ll be easier to handle.”

Jay’s face fell. “Are you _kidding_ me?!” 

“Not even a little bit. But you can talk, you’ve got another 4years to go yourself.” Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. 

Jay rolled his eyes dramatically, zooming upstairs and returning seconds later, his skateboard under his arm. “I’m going to the park.”

“Be back by 6pm!” She called after him. Buttercup decided she needed a coffee and she needed one _bad._ The TV babysat the triplets for a few minutes while she dashed to the kitchen and quickly made one. While it cooled, she tidied her lounge quick, chucking toys, colouring books and stuffed toys into the toy box by the window. She called it _her_ lounge very loosely, let’s face it, it had became the triplets’ lounge as soon as they arrived 2 years ago.

As soon as Buttercup’s backside hit the sofa, the front door opened and Butch came in from work. He was carrying his work backpack and a suspicious looking brown bag. 

“Hunter gatherer home, hunter gatherer bring food from local fast food chain!” Butch announced, waving the large bag around. The tantalising smell of grease floated over to the triplets, it was probably one of the only things that could tear them away from their show. 

They turned their eyes in Butch’s direction, eyes alive with hunger and curiosity.

“Daddy!!!” They cried in unison, launching at him at full speed. Butch was luckily a pro at this and braced himself, catching the three super powered toddlers in his arms, careful not to ruin their dinner.

“How are my girls doing?” He asked as they giggled and nuzzled into him. “Oh man, have I missed Whimsical Winnie?” He asked, referring to the show on the TV.

“Just started!” Olive cried.

“I still don’t like them watching this show.” Buttercup muttered, then got up to greet Butch. “Oh my god, you got take out. Now I remember why I love you so much.” Buttercup said, snatching the bag from his hands, planting a kiss firmly on his lips then zipping into the kitchen.

Butch only smirked at her comment. “Where’s Jay?” He asked as he slowly lost his daughters to the TV again.

“At the park skating.” Buttercup replied through a mouthful of fries. "He's not long left."

“Have to shove his in the microwave.”

“Yeah, the girls were getting on his last nerve, so he went out.” Buttercup said, her fries now demolished.

“Em’s stickers again?”

“Yup.” 

“What can I say, she’s artistic.” Butch excused, looking over at their three little surprises with pride in his eyes.

Since becoming a couple again about 6 years previous, Buttercup and Butch were as solid as they’d ever been. And that was saying something, as they'd perhaps one of the rockiest starts in history. 

Not long after they decided to give being together another go, Buttercup had gotten a job with Butch at a large gym based in downtown Townsville; she worked as a fitness instructor and also moved the self defence classes she taught to that gym too, expanding her client base. Though she was making more money than she thought she would, she was still struggling financially, living alone with their son, so about 6 months into their relationship, Butch had moved in with her and Jay.

Jay, having not long turned 14, was almost the spit of his Dad, and had the attitude and temper to match it. He visited Mitch, his ‘step dad in reverse’ for lack of a better description, every other weekend, which meant Jay still saw the man he’d known as his father for the first 8 years of his life, and Buttercup and Butch got some time just the two of them every other weekend. 

That was until they had three little surprises arrive two years ago. They hadn’t seen eye to eye on the idea of having more children together. Buttercup had had Jay over a decade ago and didn’t want to do it all again. But Butch had missed the first 8 years of Jay’s life, due to the previously mentioned rocky start. 

Buttercup had discovered she was pregnant with Jay almost half way through her pregnancy - and her and Butch had been broken up. She'd also tried to move on by dating someone else: Mitch Mitchelson. They were only 22 when they’d found out, and neither had felt ready. Down to many complications and lack of communication on both ends, Buttercup stayed with Mitch and they raised Jay together - much to Butch's devastation. Buttercup and Mitch remained together until the truth of Jay’s paternity and Butch and Buttercup’s true feelings were revealed 6 years ago.

Butch felt he’d missed out on a lot, and though the only way he could make up for it was to be a brilliant father to his son from there on out, which he was, he still yearned for more children and the chance to experience being a Dad from day one. When they’d discovered they were having not only one child, but three all at once, he certainly _had_ proven himself.

They’d had triplets, 3 fraternal girls, Emerald, Ivy and Olive. Emerald was the oldest, and the least like her mother of the three. She was a very girly young lady, absolutely displeased by anything dirty, ‘boyish’ or rough. However Olive, the second born, was the complete opposite to Emerald. She was a feisty, rough and tumble tomboy, transfixed by dirt, mud, cars, tools and anything remotely 'boyish' - Emerald’s polar opposite. Ivy, the youngest of the three was a perfect happy medium of her sisters, happy to play with Emerald’s dolls and ponies or Olive’s trucks, cars and tool kit. All three were blessed with green eyes, Emerald’s the same forest green as her fathers, Olive’s the same jade as her mothers and Ivy’s a shade in between just like Jay’s, and thick jet black hair like their parents - although Olive's was the most unruly and wild like her father's locks were naturally.

They were extremely hard work, but worth every moment. Butch had truly proven himself with their arrival, their relationship was stronger than ever and he really was a devoted Dad. He hated leaving them for work each morning and loved spending his days off with them.

“God I’m _so_ glad it’s the weekend tomorrow.” Butch said as he handed the triplets their plastic plates with their fries and hamburgers on them, then slumped onto the sofa to eat his own. The girls sat with it on their laps, a few inches from the TV screen, munching and watching.

“Yeah, well unlike you I don’t get any time off. This stay at home Mama stuff is a full time ditty.” Buttercup said, jumping onto the sofa next to him with her drink; she’d wolfed her meal down in the kitchen. When you had three super powered wild toddlers to keep an eye on, you didn’t always find time to eat yourself. 

“You have _nothing_ to complain about.” Butch scoffed. “You guys have _way_ more fun all day than I do. All you do is watch cartoons, finger paint, play with toys, sand boxes, go to the park, make cookies and –“

“Clean up pooey diapers, clean up food when they decide to have a food fight, chase them around the house when Olive decides to go on a rampage, wrestle them into and out of their clothes, plead and beg and sing them to sleep, and then I get to sit down while they nap. But don’t be fooled! During this 10-minutes-if-I’m-lucky-nap, I have to tidy up the chaos they leave behind. There’s _three_ of them Butch. _Three._ They tag team me! You wouldn’t last a day doing what I do week in week out.” Buttercup said, glaring at the cartoon on the television screen that she’d seen five times already today.

Butch rolled his eyes. “You may have a lot to complain about, but you _know_ you enjoy every second.”

“Of course I do, I just - I sometimes wish I could work again. I miss it. My self defence classes were getting _so_ popular and we were making such a killing, and now they just don’t exist anymore.” Buttercup shrugged. Butch still worked as a floor manager at the gym in downtown Townsville - he was also a Personal Trainer. When they'd had the triplets Buttercup had ended up not returning to work after her maternity leave ended - realistically they needed her added income more than ever what with having quadrupled the amount of children they now had upon their arrival. But childcare was too expensive, and they couldn't expect the Professor or even any of their siblings to look after them all the time while they worked.

Butch frowned as he considered what she’d said, when suddenly he realised something she’d said before that he hadn’t picked up on immediately. “Hang on a minute, I wouldn’t last a day doing what you do?” He snorted loudly. “Hon’, what you do is a _breeze.”_

“Did you not hear what I just described? The poo, and the chasing and the mess?” Buttercup asked.

“I _so_ could do what you do. In fact, I’d _rather_ do what you do. It’d beat going into the gym day in day out, having to get way too close and personal with mature ladies - who I'm certain only get themselves in the sort of positions they do so I have to intervene - or pumped up assholes trying to give _me_ fitness advice when they're actually fucking paying _me_ to do that for them."

“At the gym, if someone _craps_ on you, you can kick them out. You can’t do that here, I’ve tried it they just come back." Buttercup warned, but Butch rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

“I spend every weekend and evening with them, you act like I don’t know what they’re like, of course I do. But they’re really not _that_ bad.”

“I know.. But can you really compare 7 days a week to 2?” Buttercup asked. “If you think it’s so easy, you do it.” 

Butch looked at his girlfriend, deliberating what she’d just said. She stole a couple of fries off his plate and looked at him. “What?” 

“I could, you know.”

“Could what?” 

“I could stay at home with the kids, and you could go back to work.” Butch said, pulling his plate in the opposite direction from her so she couldn’t keep thieving. “Why are you _always_ so fucking hungry?”

“Because, I ate leftover bread crusts for lunch! Really? Would you _really_ do that?” Buttercup spluttered. "All jokes aside?"

Butch shrugged again. “Sure. Like I said, I’d much rather be a stay at home Dad than go to work. We could probably just swap, the guys at the gym know you, you used to work there. They’d probably welcome you back, especially if you start your classes again.” 

Buttercup smiled excitedly as she realised Butch was being serious. “Would you really quit work for me?” She asked, surprised. "And take on these demons full time?"

He smirked, looking over at his daughters lovingly. “Yeah, course. Work’s not _that_ fun anyway. It was better when we were there together. I’d much rather enjoy watching you come home in the tight workout top and yoga pants uniform, all glistening and sweaty and tired.” Butch leered, kissing along her neck. Buttercup laughed and pushed him back slightly. 

“Butch, the kids.” 

“Oh come on, they’re _2.”_

“But I’m 14, and severely grossed out.” Jay said as he walked through the front door. “Super hearing, remember?” 

“Yeah, super hearing, you remember that yourself next time you and Toby are planning to bunk off Math.” Buttercup replied quickly, to which Jay rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue back.

“Your dinner’s in the microwave.” Butch butted in, stopping Jay short, who headed for the kitchen. 

“Oh, thanks Butch.” He called to him.

“No problem kid.” Butch replied.

Considering Jay hadn’t known Butch was his father for the first 8 years of his life, they had a unique relationship compared to the average father and son. He didn’t call him Dad, he called him Butch, as it was all he’d ever called him and felt most natural to him. And Butch had no problem with it - he was just grateful to have him in his life like he'd always wanted. Dad would have been nice but he’d settle for Butch.

Buttercup snuggled into Butch’s side, looking at her four children lovingly, then up at Butch with just as much affection. “You really mean it about me going back to work?”

“Yes, Buttercup, you can go back to work. If that's what you so desire. I’ll call Lawson in the morning and talk to him about it. Or better yet, we can go down there when we drop Jay to Mitch’s in the morning.”

Buttercup beamed at him. “I forgot how nice you are sometimes.”

“I’m just your regular good Samaritan.”

...

The young waitress sighed theatrically as she leaned on the side of the bar, trying not to clock watch; she had hours till she went home. It wasn’t even majorly busy that evening either, for a Friday. 

She brightened up a little when she noticed Bubbles Jojo, a celebrity around these parts, had just been seated with one of her children. Funny, she had two kids; the waitress wondered where the other might be. As she pondered, noting the blonde super heroine’s gorgeous blue dress and how svelte she looked, she felt small hands tugging at her pant leg.

She looked down, to be greeted by big, powder blue eyes, and thick, blonde hair in little plaited pigtails. “Excuse me, I was wondering if you could let me through.” She squeaked at her politely.

The waitress couldn’t help but smile as she cranked a brow at her. “Erm, let you through? What do you mean little lady?” She asked her, crouching down to her height. 

The young girl began hovering then, so she was level with the waitress’ head. It quickly clicked in her mind that this was the missing daughter. “I need to come through to the kitchen in the back - to speak with the head chef. So if you wouldn't mind...”

The waitress pulled a skeptical face at the little girl, then smiled patronisingly. “Little girl, the head chef is _very_ busy. Let me take you back to your seat and get you a kids menu –“

“Maybe you didn’t hear me right? I need to speak to the head chef right away. Like, now.” She replied, her voice still as syrupy sweet as before.

The waitress widened her eyes in surprise. “Umm, I don't know if - I guess if I take you. Sure - come this way.”

“I know what way it is... I just needed you to move..” The little girl muttered in reply, zipping through the air in a flash of powder blue. The waitress, baffled, followed her rather quickly. Her boss would _not_ appreciate some little kid coming into his busy kitchen.

The little blonde girl cleared her throat loudly as she entered the bustling kitchen. No one but the head chef would have heard her, it was so loud in there, but the head chef of this particular restaurant had an advantage, he had super hearing. He looked round, grinning vastly when he spotted the youngster waiting by the door, her little arms folded across her chest. Placing the knife he held down on the chopping board, he abandoned the fish he’d been cutting.

“Hello there madam, how can I be of service?” He asked, as the young girl hovered to his head height.

“Good evening fine chef, I have come to order for my table, and I have a few requests to ask of you.” She said, glancing at him in a mock pompous manner.

“Of course, of course - fire away.” The chef replied, holding a pretend pen and paper in his hands and jotting away as she spoke.

“Well, my mother wants the soy bean burger - medium rare please, and my sister would like the sausages with the creamed potatoes, and don’t skimp on the butter. And me? Well I’d like the batter covered chicken you call a nugget with fries, please. _Crispy_ fries! If they aren't crispy I'll send them back! Did you get all that down?” She answered, beaming at the chef sweetly.

He chuckled in response. “I got it all down, considering it’s what you three get each time you come in.” He winked. 

“Good, I like to make sure it’s perfect. Although with you cooking it, it always is! And it sure beats Mom’s cooking!” She added, winking back at him.

The waitress watched the exchange with surprise in her eyes; their head chef wasn't a strict dude, but he had to run a tight ship and took no shit. And usually he didn’t exactly take kindly to customers who wanted to come around the back to advise him on their meal. She’d awaited a different response, expecting him to ask her to leave his kitchen. But then it clicked. Of course, this young girl was the chef’s daughter.

The young girl leaned in and kissed Boomer’s cheek. “Thanks Daddy, I loveeeee you!”

“Love you too sugar.” He replied.

“Will you be joining us?” She asked him, as she watched him proceed to cut up the fish he was preparing.

“I get off in 10. I’ll come out with our food. See you soon sweetie.”

“See you soon Daddy!” Bonnie called as she zoomed out of the kitchen doors.

...

Boomer came out of the kitchen and headed toward the table his family were sat at. He had changed out of his chef’s attire and into his casual wear, and trailing behind him was a waitress carrying the meals Bonnie had ordered for them.

“Hey baby.” Boomer planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek as the waitress placed her dinner in front of her. “Well this is a nice surprise.”

“Hey! Well, we thought we’d come and see you out from work, and get something to eat while we were at it, didn’t we girls?” Bubbles said, beaming at her two daughters, who were looking down at their meals happily.

Bonnie, their eldest daughter, was 6 years old. She had big cornflour blue eyes, and shoulder length golden hair in plaited pigtails. Bonnie was a mini me of her mother, happy go lucky, cheerful and sweet to boot. Bridget, their youngest child was 3 years old, with eyes a shade of cerulean, and thick golden curls down to her chin. Bridget was the ultimate joker, always cheery, her life’s ambition to make you crack a smile. 

“Yup!” Bonnie replied, stuffing fries into her mouth.

“Uh huh.” Bridget murmured, stabbing a whole sausage onto the end of her fork. “Sausagesssss.” She cried, proceeding to bite one end off.

“Bridget! That is _not_ how Mommy showed you how to eat. Come here, I’ll cut your sausages up for you.”

“No!” Bridget cried. “Stab, stab!” She said, stabbing at another one.

“Hey hey, calm down dude; let your Mom chop up your food. Or I’ll fetch the guy in charge around here.” Boomer said, taking Bridget’s fork from her hand. “He might kick you right out of here you get all rowdy.”

“No Daddy, it’s you!” Bridget explained, taking her fork back from her Dad, Bubbles had just cut it up for her. She ate a bite daintily, smiling at the delicious taste. “Much better than Mommy’s cooking.” 

“Hey!” Bubbles cried. “I may not be a head chef but I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Yeah, bad is Aunty Buttercup’s cooking.” Bonnie added. “It’s no wonder they eat take outs all the time.”

“They wouldn’t eat _at all_ if Uncle Butch was in charge of the kitchen.” Boomer said as he tucked into his own meal. 

“That’s true. I honestly don’t know how you three survived growing up till you found us again.” Bubbles said, smiling at her husband fondly. 

Bubbles was the only married one of the three puff’s, her and Boomer had tied the knot 7 years ago, a few months before they found out they were expecting Bonnie. Boomer worked as a head chef at ‘The Diner’, a popular family restaurant in downtown Townsville, and Bubbles was a stay at home mother to their two children. She used to work as a dancer, but had decided to devote her time to her children. 

Their lives had continued together in heavenly marital bliss, with their two beautiful girls and their close family bonds. In fact, the only thing Bubbles felt was missing was a third little blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. As she watched her family eating together, she knew it would only be a matter of time before this missing little person was present. Bubbles wanted another baby. And so did Boomer, he just didn’t know it yet.

...

“Hello Mr. Longstein, how are you feeling this evening?” Blossom said as she walked into the patient's room, scooping up the chart that was attached to Mr. Longstein’s bed.

“All the better now you’re here, my dear.” He replied, leering at Blossom.

She arched an eyebrow, looking at him briefly, then down at her chart. “Right. Well, it’s been 3 days since your hernia repair surgery, let’s take a look and see how it is.” Blossom instructed; flipping down the chart and clipping it back to the bed.

She peeled the covers off the older man and examined the surgery site gently. “Oh, Mr. Longstein it’s looking brilliant. It's healing up just how we want it to. We should have you out of here in no time.” 

“You can touch it if you'd like. Maybe give it a little kiss better?” He asked, still grinning at her suggestively.

Blossom gave him a revolted look, then composed herself. “Erm, maybe later.” She covered him back up quickly, and walked out of the room, shivering.

She fell into step beside Tess, a fellow doctor at Townsville General Hospital, who giggled at the redhead’s displeased expression.

“He’s only a _little_ bit creepy right?” Tess said, and Blossom quivered.

“Yeah, just a little bit. But he’s all yours tonight, I get to go home.” Blossom smiled, fiddling with the stethoscope that was round her neck.

“Boo you. Sometimes I hate the night shift.” Tess grimaced, pushing her short hair behind her ear.

“Don’t be fooled, I’ll be back before you know it.” Blossom joked. Her beeper went off then, and she snatched it up quickly. “Oh, it’s the nanny. God, what has she done this time?” Blossom muttered to herself, and Tess laughed loudly.

“This is why I don’t have children. Your little girl is a legend though.” 

Blossom furrowed her brow as she turned and headed for the locker room to get ready to go home. “That’s one word for her. See you later Tess.”

“Bye Blossom!” She called back.

As soon as she made it into the locker room, Blossom retrieved her phone from her pocket and dialled the nanny’s number.

“Hi Katrina, is everything okay?” She asked, cradling the phone with her head and shoulder so she could grab her stuff and make a move. 

“Again?!” Blossom cried, and sighed. “Look, I’ll be home in like 5 minutes, and actually,” She turned and examined the clock on the wall. “Brick should be home like now. Just, just let one of us deal with it. I’m _so_ sorry, really I am. I know, we’ll cover the costs. I’m sorry. Bye Katrina.” 

Blossom hung up her phone. “Shoot,” She hissed under her breath. “This really isn’t working.” 

Blossom and Brick had been back together for 6 years. Together they had two children, Blake, 6 years old, and Rosalie, 3 years old. Most would assume, and did assume, that Blake would be a mini me of his father, and be a bit of a handful, and that Rosalie would be a smaller version of her mother, and be a polite little pleasure to be around. The truth was in fact the opposite. The only thing Blake had in common with Brick was his brains. He was a smart young man, always had his nose in a book and was mostly well behaved. Brick had tried endless amounts to entice him outside to kick a ball around, or even to play a video game with him and his uncles, but to no avail. He did inherit a cunning, quiet streak from his father though, and when provoked had a temper like no other. 

Rosalie, or Rosie for short (Rosalie was mostly only used when she was in trouble), on the other hand, was a handful when she wanted to be. She was clever and mischievous, more interested in playing pranks on her brother or anyone, really, then reading a book. 

And now, she’d frozen the nanny’s purse, _again._ And not only would they have to replace the purse itself, but all that was inside it would need replacing, _again,_ as it would be soaked through once it thawed. 

Blossom worked full time as a doctor, and Brick was a media marketing manager downtown in Townsville. They both worked five days a week, and three of those days the kids were looked after by a nanny, the remaining two Bubbles or the Professor, and his wife of 15 years Kelly, took them. Blake attended school with Bonnie, so it was mostly only Rosalie who needed watching - though she was due to start a couple of days at kindergarten soon.

Though Blossom had trained as a doctor straight from school, she’d only been back working at the hospital for just over a year. She took four years out to be with the children, but had craved to be back working as a doctor and so had gone back to work. She hated seeing so little of her children but at the same time wanted to have her career too. She was determined to prove she could have both.

When Blake turned 3, Blossom had planned to go back to work then, but discovered she was pregnant with Rosalie. She’d made it back to work a year ago, and had an impending feeling that she’d be leaving pretty soon to resume looking after the children, this nanny business just wasn’t working out, and it wasn’t fair to expect Bubbles and her father to look after them all the time. Bubbles had her own children too, and the Professor was getting on a bit now. 

Skipping changing out of her scrubs, Blossom threw her purse on her shoulder and got home as fast as she could.

...

Blossom got home a few minutes later to the sounds of complete chaos in her household. She noted that Brick’s shiny red car wasn’t on the drive; he must have been running late. 

Wincing as she stared at the huge block of ice that contained Katrina’s purse, Blossom put her own down on the table by the phone in the hallway and floated into the kitchen, where the source of all the noise was.

“Rosie, please, come back to the table and eat your dinner!” Katrina cried, chasing a little redhead, who was zooming around near the ceiling, giggling.

Blake was sat at the table, his dinner finished, a book in his hands, ignoring his sister being a menace and his nanny just _not_ coping.

“Rosalie Buttercup Jojo, what on _earth_ do you think you’re doing?” Blossom snapped, making her daughter stop mid air. She turned slowly, blinking her baby pink eyes innocently, twiddling a strand of her long mane of wild red hair round her fingers.

Katrina had jumped too, and turned to the door to see Blossom Utonium stood there, hands on hips, not looking one bit happy. “Oh thank god you're home!” She exclaimed. “She has been a _nightmare_ today!”

“No, _you’ve_ been a nightmare today!” Rosie responded, sticking her tongue out at Katrina.

“Rosalie, _manners.”_ Blossom quipped.

Katrina gave Blossom an exasperated look. “You know what?” She said, wilting. “I don’t get paid enough for this. I’ve been a nanny for 8 years, and trust me; I’ve had my fair share of bad kids, but bad kids with _super powers?!_ No, I can’t do this anymore.” 

Blossom’s face fell half with anger at the insult to her offspring, and half with panic at what was coming. She knew this speech, she’d heard it come from many nannies’ mouths over the past year they’d been hiring one, hell, she’d _done_ this speech herself on a bad day. “Katrina they are _not_ bad kids –“ 

“You’re just a bad _nanny.”_ Rosie said, glaring at the woman. 

“Rosalie!” 

“No, they’re not bad, they’re _unbearable!_ And I can’t bear them anymore.” Katrina screeched.

“What did _I_ do?!” Blake asked, he’d put his book down to watch, widening his deep red eyes indignantly. His chin length red hair had been pulled into a little ponytail, possibly Rosie’s handiwork. 

“I quit!” Katrina declared. “I don’t care about notice or anything like that, I quit!” 

She stomped out of the room and Blossom followed her. Rosie was too busy victory dancing in the air to follow and watch the rest now.

“Katrina wait, you can’t just quit, you’re leaving me in the lurch here!” Blossom reasoned as Katrina got to the front door and began trying to figure out how to maneuver her ice block bag into her car.

“I don’t care! I’m done.” Katrina spat, heaving the large block into her arms and gasping at how cold it was.

“But, we have a contract, you said you’d leave at least 3 weeks notice –“

She was on the drive by now, and she turned sharply to face Blossom. “I don’t care! Then don’t pay me! I’m not coming back here.” 

Brick had just pulled up onto the drive then, and got out of his car to watch the performance.

“Katrina, I know you’ve had a rough day but there’s no need to be so – Oh at least let me defrost your purse first!” 

She only shrieked in reply, dropping it onto the ground, ice shattering everywhere. She lunged down and snatched it up, stomping into her car.

“I’m not giving you a good reference!” Blossom called angrily as her car hurtled down the drive. She turned and faced Brick with a weary look.

“Another one bites the dust.” He simply said.

She gave him a stony look in reply.

...

Rosie blinked her big pink eyes at her mother, pulling the covers to her bed up so only they were peeking out. “You’re mad.”

Blossom sighed, gently pulling the covers down so she could see her daughters face. “No, I’m not mad. Not really. You just _really_ need to learn to control your powers. I know it's hard, but ice breath is _not_ a toy.”

“I was only joking around.” She mumbled. 

“Sweetie, Katrina didn’t find it funny the first time.”

“I did.” Rosie giggled. “And so did Daddy.”

Blossom smiled. “There’s a time and a place for jokes Rosie, messing with the nanny’s stuff isn’t funny to the nanny. How would you like it if I froze all your joke books, or Mr Stanky?” She asked, referring to the very weathered looking but very loved stuffed dinosaur Rosalie adored and had christened 'Mr Stanky' when she was only 2.

Rosie gave her a horrified look. “Don’t worry I won’t!” Blossom cried. “You’ve not been _that_ naughty. But you can see you wouldn't like it, right?" Rosalie nodded slowly, and Blossom sighed warmly. "Now, off to sleep.” She planted a kiss on her forehead. “Night sweetie.”

“Night Mommy.”

...

“This is a _big_ problem Brick! We don’t have anyone to look after the kids while we work. We can’t lump it all on Bubbles; it’s not fair. And even though the Professor will say yes, it’s not fair to expect him to do it either.” Blossom said as she wiped down the kitchen sides. “You know what a handful Rosie can be. And he’s not getting any younger.”

“Then we’ll get another nanny hired ASAP. Seriously, don’t worry about it, it’ll all sort itself out.” Brick reassured her as he ate his dinner. “Sit down and eat, we can tidy up after.” 

Blossom sighed, chucking the cloth into the sink and sitting back down opposite Brick. Both Blake and Rosalie were tucked up in bed, and together they were eating their dinner.

“No, this having a nanny look after the kids really isn’t working. Rosie is really playing up with it. She needs her parents around looking after her. Not a practical stranger, not her aunt or uncle, or Grandpa or Grandma. I’m going to have to quit my job.”

Brick shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve only just started working there again.”

“Well we’ve got to do _something_ Brick! They need us.”

Brick shrugged casually as he finished his meal. ”I’ll leave my job then.”

Blossom’s eyes widened. “Now _you’re_ being ridiculous!”

“I’m not. I’ll quit and stay with the kids during the week, and you go into work. Simple. We don’t have to hire a nanny, and you don’t have to quit.” Brick shrugged.

“But _you_ will! You can’t quit your job!” 

“Why not? It’s not like I enjoy it.” 

“You make more money than me! It makes more sense for me to quit my job. I still have some of my med school debt to pay off, there’s malpractice insurance, we have the mortgage –“ Blossom began to list off until he cut her off.

“The mortgage is fine and a manageable amount, I paid a huge sum up front when I got us this place remember? Yes, I earn a lot in this job but we’ve also got a hell of a lot saved up. I make $100,000 a year - and I spent almost four years on my own, paying pennies on rent, I had a whole shit load saved. Your medical school bills are also almost done; the malpractice insurance is a necessity. Bloss I fucking hate my job. I’d _love_ to quit.” Brick said, trying to hide the spiteful smile that wanted to play on his lips at the thought of handing in his notice.

Blossom hesitated, thinking it through. “Do you really think you could handle the kids, day in, day out? I have crazy hours remember, I’ll be at home sleeping some mornings when I’ve worked the night shift and –“

“Yes Blossom I am familiar with your work pattern as a doctor. And please, Blake is a breeze and Rosie’s always an angel for me. We’d be fine.” Brick brushed it off.

Blossom paused again. “We’d have to make some major lifestyle changes. We wouldn’t be earning as much, at all. Under half as much, in fact. What would we do about –“

“Okay, how about I don’t quit, I just go part time? If I halved my annual income we could still live comfortably. We’ll make sure my days at work coincides with your days off work? You could maybe cut down your hours a little bit too, so we’d see more of each other. How’s that sound?” Brick suggested.

Blossom considered again. “Would your work be okay with that?”

“If the options are that or I leave, they’ll choose that. I know they'd sooner have me there less than not at all.” 

Blossom sighed shakily. “Okay.. Okay we’ll do that.”

“Don’t fret, we’ll be fine. I’ll just cut my hours down and you tweak yours a little.” He shrugged. "Then I'm here for the kids and we don't have to keep going through nanny's like they're fresh underpants. New one every fucking day it seems."

She nodded, looking down at her dinner and beginning to finish the rest. 

Though things were brilliant between Blossom and Brick now, it hadn’t always been plain sailing. They had first gotten together age 16, and their relationship first met rocky roads when Blossom began her internship at Townsville General Hospital. They attended college together, Blossom studying towards her bachelor’s degree to go onto medical school, and Brick studying business and marketing. Blossom then started at medical school and Brick began to work his way to the top at his current job. Those 8 years Blossom spent studying were hard on their relationship, and Brick was under the false impression that once she was almost qualified he’d see a lot more of her. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. She worked stupid, nearly illegal hours during her internship; some weeks working 80 hours plus some. It put a huge strain on their relationship. 6 months before they were due to squeeze a wedding in somewhere in their hectic lives, they had a huge argument, which resulted in Brick wrongly thinking they'd split up and rashly sleeping with his assistant, and Blossom walking in on it.

They broke up, and barely spoke for three years. And during this three years, Blossom found solace in the arms of a certain green eyed brother of Brick’s, Butch Jojo - who was himself single at the time. They weren’t in a relationship, and they certainly didn’t hold strong feelings for one another, Blossom needed someone, something, and Butch was happy to be that thing she needed, to spite his brother for their own differences. 

Eventually they patched this up. Brick and Butch were finally beginning to mend their fractured relationship; it had taken a while as Brick had found it a difficult thing to move past.

Blossom and Brick had managed to put it behind them. They spent a night together and unknowingly conceived Blake. Not long after this Blossom suffered a horrendous moment in her life, in which she ended up calling Brick in her time of need. She was the victim of a drug infused date rape of a former love interest, and ex colleague of Bubbles’, of the name of Jeremy Paxton. And at this time, she also found out she was pregnant with Blake. 

Blossom and Brick had reunited, because through all their struggles they had realised they truly did love each other, and it was the only thing that mattered.

And now as she watched him take her empty plate and his own over to the sink and begin to wash them and the rest of the dishes up, she was reminded just why she loved him so much. He was prepared to cut down his own work hours so she could continue on in a job she loved. That, and he did his share of the housework. 

...

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be going over today.” Jay mumbled from the back seat of the 7-seater SUV.

“No, it's definitely your weekend here today, it’s on the calendar.” Buttercup replied as she pulled into the dead end street that Mitch Mitchelson lived on.

“I know, but... Ma, just turn around, I’ll stay at home this weekend.” Jay said, looking at Mitch’s house with dread in his eyes.

“Dude, what’s the matter? Why don’t you want to go Mitch’s this weekend?” Butch asked, turning around from his position in the front seat to face him. Even though the whole family could fly, taking to the skies with three super powered two year olds was kind of a death wish, so they’d gotten the biggest car they could afford for their large family to board. The triplets were in their car seats on the middle row of seats, Jay was in the very back.

“I do.” He murmured.

“Well then, we’re here, so come on.” Butch replied as Buttercup pulled up. He opened the passenger door and jumped out of the car.

“I just think that he couldn’t do this weekend. Yeah, I think Dad said he was busy.” Jay said as he caught up to his _actual_ Dad, who was approaching the front door. Butch didn't like that he still called Mitch 'Dad', and him 'Butch', but finding out the guy you'd always thought was your Dad _wasn't_ your Dad and someone else was when you're such a young kid was enough to screw someone up for life - Butch wasn't going to make things worse by insisting he call him Dad instead. Though he hoped one day he _would_ start to call him Dad. But he wanted it to be his decision, so he'd never pushed for it.

When Buttercup and Mitch had split up, Mitch had moved in with his cousin, until he started renting a place of his own with his new girlfriend, and Jay spent alternating weekends there.

“He can't do this weekend, and you’ve only just remembered this now we're at his door?” Butch said as he knocked on said front door. 

“Err, yeah. My bad…” 

“Why don’t you want to go over?” Butch asked, turning and eyeing his son suspiciously.

His question was answered when the door opened, and Princess Morbucks stood before them.

She frowned, giving them both a disgusted look. “I didn’t think you were coming this weekend.” 

Jay gave Butch a pointed look, huffing and folding his arms over his chest. “Let’s just go.” 

“No, wait a minute.” Butch said, putting his hand on Jay’s shoulder, stopping him from turning to leave. “Princess, where’s Mitch?”

“Inside.” She answered shortly.

“Can I talk to him?” 

The car door opened then and Buttercup appeared at Butch’s side. “What’s the hold up?” She asked, giving Princess an equally as disgusted look as she’d given them. 

“There’s been a mix up.” Princess replied. “Jay isn’t supposed to be here today.”

“I _told_ you.” Jay hissed.

“Why not? It’s his normal weekend to be here.” Buttercup replied. Mitch came to the door then, looking confused.

“No, he can stay this weekend if he wants to.” He said. “Hey man. You wanna come in?” 

Jay hesitated, looking to his parents, then to Mitch. 

Princess scoffed unpleasantly. “What the _hell_ Mitch? I thought we agreed to put a cap on all this?” 

“Put a cap on all this? What’s that supposed to mean? Mitch what’s going on?” Buttercup asked, folding her arms over her chest impatiently.

Mitch gave Princess an aggravated look, and cocked his head inside, indicating for Jay to come in. He did, after giving his parents a nod goodbye.

“Jay you call me if you want to come home.” Butch called to him. 

“I will.” Jay replied, before disappearing inside. Princess tutted loudly.

“What is going on?” Buttercup asked, riled.

“Mitch and I agreed that it's time for these little visits to stop.” Princess spoke, cutting Mitch out before he could even try to talk.

“Oh yeah? Well I really don’t think it’s _your_ place to have a say in that decision.” Buttercup snapped.

“Place? You want to talk about place? It’s not _Mitch’s_ place to even be having him! He’s not even his son! He’s _your_ son.” Princess complained animatedly. She always was stupidly brave in the face of a pissed off Powerpuff girl.

“This arrangement has nothing to do with you! This arrangement was made before you even existed in Mitch’s life. You have zero input!” Buttercup retaliated, managing to keep her temper in check for now. Butch couldn’t help but notice how she was grinding her fist into her palm as a safety measure.

“Well I _do_ exist in Mitch’s life now. So that changes everything.” Princess said smugly. Mitch gave her an irritated look, but didn’t bother to voice his own opinion. 

“Mitch, what the fuck is going on?” Butch spoke, his voice angered at the thought of them shunning his son. “This has been the way we’ve done things for like 6 years now, you get a girlfriend and suddenly it’s a problem?”

“I’ve been with him three years, actually, it’s not ‘suddenly.’” Princess butted in.

“No, but it’s taken you three years to persuade him this needs to stop.” Buttercup accused.

Princess opened her mouth to retaliate, looking Buttercup up and down with disdain, when she paused suddenly. “Didn’t you have triplets?”

Buttercup’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, so?” She glanced back at the car momentarily; all three were still in their car seats, swinging their little legs.

“You sure don’t _look_ like you had triplets.” She muttered, distracted by Buttercup’s still amazing physique. 

Buttercup looked angered and alarmed. “What the hell has that got to do with anything?”

“Nothing just, screams the word surgery, that’s all.” Princess jeered, smirking. "You'll have to give me the contact details of your surgeon."

Buttercup became incensed. “Surgery?! It takes more than your average scalpel to get through my skin! This isn’t the work of a surgeon’s knife, this is hard work and dedication, something I’m sure you’ll learn all about one day, when you grow up and join the adult world.” 

Princess scoffed. “Yeah, and I’m sure having chemically enhanced skin helped you along the way.” 

“The only thing being chemically enhanced helps me to do is beat your sorry -” Buttercup threatened, sliding up the sleeves of her shirt, hands balled into tight fists.

“Hey, steady on, there’s no need for that.” Mitch interrupted her, pushing one of Buttercup’s fists down.

“Mitch.” Butch spoke again. “You didn’t answer my question. What’s the problem?”

“Well,” Mitch hesitated, looking over to Princess, who urged him on with a nod. “I kind of agree with Princess. How healthy is all this for him? I’m not his real Dad, am I? I mean, he _still_ calls me Dad. And I’m not his Dad.”

“That’s right, he’s _not_ his Dad. I mean god, you’ll be asking him for child maintenance next.” Princess said, rolling her eyes and examining her nails.

“Keep rolling those eyes Princess, you might just find a brain back there.” Buttercup spat, irritated by this spoilt woman’s presence.

“And weren’t you the one saying about being an adult?” Princess returned with.

"Doesn't it bother _you_ that he calls me Dad?" Mitch asked, his question aimed at Butch. The green ruff couldn't tell if he was goading him or genuinely asking.

“If he wants to call you Dad he calls you Dad." Butch muttered, and Buttercup could see it pained him to say it. She knew deep down it bothered him. "I'm not gunna force him to do something he's not comfortable with. Look, you may not be his actual Dad, but you acted as one for the first 8 years of his life. If you suddenly wanna stop doing that, you shouldn’t have been there for him all this time.” Butch said, looking at Mitch with disappointment.

Mitch didn’t like that. Butch shouldn’t be giving him parenting advice; _he_ was the deadbeat dad that wasn’t there for 8 years, not Mitch. He got annoyed, because regardless of that he knew Butch was right right now, and Butch _was_ a parent, to all four of his children, and he would have been to Jay back when he was little if he'd been given even half the chance. And when it came down to it, Mitch wasn’t a parent at all. 

“Who are you to tell me about being there for your kids?” Mitch said, glaring at Butch. “You should have fucking been there from the start. Then we wouldn’t even be in this shit show!”

Butch’s forest green eyes flashed with anger, and this time Buttercup noticed him balling his fists into tight balls. 

“That’s neither here nor there now. I’m his Dad, I look after him, and I care for him. He only fucking comes here under the understanding that you wanted to see him, and he wanted to see you. But you don’t want to see him, and he doesn’t want to see you, so what’s the fucking point?” Butch growled. None knew Jay was lingering, listening. His building rage was interrupted by Princess tsk-ing loudly.

“Look at you two. Hard to believe you were best friends in high school huh?” She commented.

“Shut up Princess.” Buttercup muttered, wishing more than anything that her ex boyfriend had chosen anyone, _ANYONE_ but Princess Morbucks as his next long-term girlfriend.

Butch and Mitch gave each other a stony look, thinking back to all the various little things over the years that had come between them irrevocably. They had a huge amount of history, and the main wedge between them was the love triangle of sorts they’d found themselves in with Buttercup, and then the sheer amount Mitch had been involved in raising his son, and the sheer amount he hadn’t been allowed to be involved. One moment that particularly awoke a lot of venomous hate in Butch came to his mind as he stared at his former friend; it had happened about 12 years ago…

_**12 years ago...** _

_It was Jay’s second birthday, and Butch had surprisingly enough received an invite to his party. They were throwing a small get together at Professor Utonium’s household; cake, ice cream, presents and the like, with just a small amount of family and friends._

_And Butch was family, wasn’t he? Yeah, of course he was, he was his fucking father - even though everyone thought of him more as an uncle. Everyone but Buttercup and Mitch that is._

_He’d spent the majority of the event sitting in silence, watching the TV, chatting to his brothers here and there - generally resenting everyone else for how happy and contented they all were, and how completely ostracised he was._

_Sitting in the living room listlessly, Butch had been pleased to see Jay toddle in, snatching the remote from his hands and turning the channel over to a preschoolers one. He smirked, as the kid pulled himself up onto the sofa next to him, party hat on his head, cake round his face, eyes glued to the TV._

_“So kid, how’s it feel being 2 whole years old?” Butch asked him._

_Jay gave him a curious look, smirking back, and then glancing back at the TV._

_“I never was 2. Me, your uncles, your aunts and your Ma were all born aged 5. Not that you understand a word of that... Sure does seem like it’s a blast though.” He commented, to which Jay gave him a questioning look once again. “So, what’d you get for your birthday man?”_

_“A trikey. And a tool set. And cake.” Jay smiled._

_Butch smiled back at him. “Awesome - have you had a good day?”_

_“Yeah.” He replied simply. “Did you get me a present?”_

_“Yeah I did - that stuffed dinosaur toy. Do you like dinosaurs?” Butch checked, feeling a stab of guilt. He didn’t even know what the kid was into._

_“Yeah.” Jay nodded. “Geen ones. They’re the loudest.”_

_Butch grinned at him, chuckling. “That’s so true, the green ones are hella loud. And luckily, I got you a green one. You like the colour green?”_

_“Yeah.” Jay answered. “So does Mama.”_

_“Yeah, she does. So do I.” Butch paused, watching his little boy with pained eyes. He glanced at the entrance to the living room; he couldn’t see anyone there. "Hey birthday boy - you got a cuddle for me?"_

_"Uh huh." Jay mumbled, climbing onto Butch's lap and resting his head against his large chest, his eyes still glued to the TV. Butch froze initially. He didn't think he'd say yes. He hardly ever got to hold him - in fact he'd only ever held him once or twice when he was a baby - and for only about 3 seconds before Buttercup or Mitch had whipped him from his arms._

_Slowly, he placed his arms around him and gave him the tightest squeeze he could without hurting him, being sure to take everything in, the way he felt against him, his smell, the quickness of his tiny heart beating, his little chest rising and falling as he idly watched the TV; no idea Butch had a lump the size of an apple in his throat as he got to hold his little boy and give him a hug on his birthday. He _had_ to take it all in - he had no idea when he'd be able to do this again next. He had no idea when he'd get to see him next let alone actually hug him. _

_He hadn’t noticed Mitch stood in the doorway, keeping his eye on them both. His back was up the moment he'd watch Jay climb onto Butch's lap._

_"So you're favourite colour's green hmm?" Butch asked him, swallowing hard._

_"Yep. And Mama's favourite, and Butch's favourite." He replied, copying what Butch had just told him._

_“That's right. So, Mama likes green. Jay likes green. And so does Butch. And we’ve _all_ got green eyes.” Butch said, beginning to feel desperate and foolish._

_“Yeah. Geen eyes. Like Mama. And Unka Butch. And I like Unka Butch.” Jay smiled, looking from the TV to Butch._

_“You do?” Butch asked, and he nodded. “You keep calling me that but you see, I’m not your uncle. I’m your Dad. I’m not your uncle, I’m your Dad. That’s me. Not anyone else, me.” Butch said, his voice low, imploring a reaction from Jay of some kind._

_“Unka Butch and Dad?” He said casually, his childlike innocence hiding the severity of the revelation._

_“Not uncle - just Dad.” Butch replied, smiling exasperatedly._

_“You son of a bitch!” Mitch growled, throwing a punch at Butch and getting him right round the face. It didn’t hurt, not even a tiny bit, but it had made him jump. It had also made Jay jump, who'd clung to Butch's chest in shock at the sudden attack. Carefully, Butch placed him down on the sofa - the little boy was visibly shaken as he watched Butch turn to Mitch, his shoulders squaring up._

_His punch may not have hurt Butch, but Mitch’s hand was red and swollen and stinging from the blow._

_Regardless of that, he also began to square up to Butch, his teeth grit and eyes flashing with fury. Butch pushed him against the wall. “Go on then, hit me again, I’d deserve it. Go on, let’s see who it damages the most.”_

_“You had NO RIGHT to tell him that! No right!!” Mitch roared._

_“No right? I had _every_ right!” Butch came back with furiously. Jay watched the confrontation with wide, curious eyes._

_“He’s _not_ yours! You didn’t want him, remember?!” Mitch hissed._

_“Didn’t want him?! I didn’t get a _choice!_ This wasn’t _my_ decision!” Butch cried back in despair._

_“You think you just get to swan in when you fancy it?” Mitch accused angrily, pushing Butch bravely in the chest._

_“He’s my son!” Butch growled._

_“You may be his father, but _I’m_ his Daddy.” Mitch said in a low, menacing voice._

_Butch lost it then. Everything was a fury filled blur. He’d grabbed Mitch by the throat and squeezed. It was the sounds of Jay crying and the shouts of Buttercup and Brick, pulling them apart, that brought him back to reality._

_Mitch came out of it surprisingly unscathed, and Blossom and Brick had dragged a rabid Butch outside to calm down, who wouldn’t explain a thing to them._

_Buttercup had come out then, and Butch could guess by her expression that Mitch had filled him in on what he’d done. She looked filled with hate and rage, and Butch awaited some sort of reaction from her - anything._

_But nothing came._

_Both Brick and Blossom were asking what the hell had happened, but Buttercup ignored them. She just kept her gaze on Butch and said: “Just stay away from us Butch.”_

_”Buttercup, please -“_

__

_“Stay away.”_

Jay came back to the front door of Mitch’s house, backpack in hand, and pushed past him and Princess.

“I wanna go home.” He muttered, pushing past his parents too and climbing into the back of the car with his sisters.

Buttercup shook her head at Mitch in disappointment. “You’ve let him down today.”

Mitch only tutted back, disliking how all this had fallen onto him. “Please, it’s nothing compared to the years _he_ let him down. Yet he’s somehow now in everyone’s good books.” He said, gesturing to Butch. Mitch and Princess turned on their heels and shut the door.

Butch glared at the door, hate radiating off of him, until he glanced over at Buttercup, who was already looking at him. She hooked her arm around his. “Ignore him. Come on, let’s get the hell out of here and go spend some time with _our_ kids.” 

...

Bubbles peeked her head into her bedroom once again, sighing, but not being able to hide her smile.

“Boomer, come on, get up! We’re supposed to be at Blossom’s in like 45 minutes!” Bubbles said, fully opening the door and stepping inside.

Boomer rolled over onto his back, looking at his wife sleepily.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be up.” He said, ending with a long yawn.

Bubbles smiled. “The girls are all ready to go. They’re downstairs watching TV.” 

Boomer nodded. “Why don’t you come join me?”

Bubbles giggled. “As much as I’d love to, the kids could burst in any second. They’re good at that.”

“Then we’ll have to be quick.” Boomer smiled, rolling forward and scooping Bubbles up round the waist, pulling her on top of him.

Bubbles smiled down at him seductively. She kicked the door shut with her leg, then stroked down the side of his face and slid her fingers through his golden hair. “Hey, how about we don’t use anything?” Bubbles asked, continuing to stroke his hair.

“What do you mean?” Boomer asked in between laying kisses along her neck.

“You know… Why don’t we not use any protection …So we could maybe... have another baby?” Bubbles murmured, her voice sweet like honey.

Boomer froze, placing both hands on Bubbles’ shoulders gently, so he could look at her face. “You want another baby?” 

Bubbles froze too, looking at her husband’s cobalt blue eyes. “You don’t?” She squeaked.

He sat up, sliding her off him and next to him on the bed, the covers sliding down and revealing his chiseled chest. “I thought - I didn’t know you wanted more children.” He mumbled.

Bubbles’ heart sank. He _didn’t_ want more children.

“I didn’t know you _didn’t_ want anymore.” Bubbles said quietly, looking down into her lap.

“Hey, I never said I didn’t. I just didn’t know it was something you were thinking about.” 

“Well, you don’t look _thrilled_ about the idea.” Bubbles commented.

“No, it’s just, you’ve obviously been thinking about it, but I haven’t. It’s kind of been thrust onto me you know?” Boomer tried to explain, but Bubbles’ brow knitted in confusion.

“Boomer we have two children already...”

“But it’s still a big decision. What with you not working, do you think I could support a family of five?” Boomer said, his voice uncertain. 

“I don’t work because I watch the kids. Any money I’d earn if I did work would go on paying for a nanny, which I don’t want anyway. Boomer, we’d be fine, you know we would. Why don’t you have a think about it?” Bubbles said, pushing his blonde hair out of his face.

Boomer paused, contemplating. “If it was a boy I’d have a son.” He mused, and Bubbles smiled.

“Yeah, your own little boy hmm, wouldn't that be nice?” Bubbles enticed, knowing how much he had loved the idea of them having a boy.

Boomer couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “I’ll have a think about it. I will.”

She nodded; it was better than nothing. She hadn’t expected him to react like that though. Bridget just kind of happened after Bonnie, so there was no talking about it. 

But Bubbles just felt their family wasn’t quite complete yet. 

Boomer seized Bubbles by her hips, pulling her back on top of him and shaking her from her thoughts. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, scrambling to get comfortable.

“Well we’re still doing this aren’t we?” Boomer asked, confused.

Bubbles chuckled. “Nope! Come on Boomie, you need to get up, or we’ll be late to Blossom and Brick’s place.”

Boomer whined as Bubbles hopped off him, winking as she slinked out of the room.

Boomer hung off the bed and groaned, wishing he’d just said yes to doing it without a condom in the first place.


	2. It's these hormones dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has left kudos & bookmarked!
> 
> This chapter is HEAVY greens flashbacks - main story plot continues in the next chapter but I felt some insight to things that have occurred in the large gap of time was necessary. So apologies if you're eager for main plot line, it will properly resume in the next chapter..

_But it's never good/Never turns out as it should_

...

Brick placed his cell phone down on the kitchen worktop, struggling to hide the accomplished smile on his face. “Well, that’s work taken care of.”

“Taken care of? What do you mean by – Rosie, honey, can you just wait till I’ve laid everything out? It’s not going anywhere, and everyone will be here soon.” Blossom said, being interrupted by Rosalie. Today was her day off, and she’d invited her sisters and their families over to catch up. It’d been awhile since all six of them had no work on the same day, so she’d invited them over and was preparing a small buffet of finger foods for everyone to snack on. But Rosie just couldn’t stop herself from thieving some, her little hands had been reaching up from beneath the worktop, snatching carrot sticks as Blossom was cutting them up.

“I mean it’s taken care of. I’m part timing with immediate effect. Which also means you don’t have to ask one of your sisters or your Dad to look after the kids next week. So all’s well.” Brick said, coming up behind Blossom now and pinching a carrot stick himself. She flapped her hands at them both. 

“Go on, they’ll be here soon, god you’re all _so_ impatient.” She chastised.

“No, just hungry!” Rosie replied, bouncing on invisible stepping stones mid air. Blossom watched her wistfully, remembering being that small and carefree. 

“Why don’t you go see if you can tear your brother away from his bedroom? So he can actually socialise with his family.” Blossom asked Rosie, who jetted off, leaving a baby pink streak in her wake. She turned to face her partner then. “It was really _that_ easy to fix it up with work?”

“Yup. I told you, they don’t want me to leave. I told them I worked less or I left. They’re sorting it out for me. Let’s just say my assistants have got a hell of a lot more work to do. And I'll be doing the odd bit at home in my office.”

Blossom frowned slightly at the mention of Brick’s assistants. He only ever hired men now, after what happened all those years ago. “I’m sure Rory and the others can handle it.”

“They'll have to. While I get to chill at home with the kids.” Brick said, looking smug at the idea of it. The less time he spent at in that high rise the better.

“Hmm,” Blossom commented. “You let me know just how much relaxing you’re doing once you are looking after them more.”

“I told you, they’re fine with me. It’s because I’m more chilled out than you are.” 

The loud sounds of their children arguing filled the house then, Blossom only arched an eyebrow at her partner. “You go sort this, they’re _fine_ with you, remember?” 

Brick rolled his eyes, hovering out of the room and up the stairs.

He opened his son’s bedroom to see both his children stood with their faces inches apart, shouting hotheadedly at each other.

“Enough! Stop with the yelling! What’s the hell’s wrong? You were only asked to come and get him to come downstairs, how on earth could you turn that into a shouting match?” He yelled, his stern voice silencing them both for a few seconds.

Blinking, they both proceeded to shout their complaints about the other. Brick ran a hand through his red hair, sighing. “One at a time! Blake, you go first.” 

"Why does _he_ get to go first?!" Rosalie whined, and Brick shushed her.

“Here I am, in my room, reading innocently, and she comes barging in WITHOUT KNOCKING first, and tells me I’ve got to come downstairs. Before I can even respond in anyway she grabbed my book and threw it across the hall!” Blake explained, clearly outraged. “Look how ruffled my book is! She could have ripped it! And I've lost what page I was on!”

“You weren’t listening! Daddy, he didn’t listen! He _never_ listens when he has a book! Which is always, so he _never ever_ listens!” Rosie jibed, glaring at her older brother. “Cos he's so boooooooooring!”

“Rosie, there’s no need for you to be so –“ He stopped, hearing the doorbell ring. “Look, why don’t you go get the door? Cousin Bonnie and Bridget are here, I can hear them outside.”

Rosie’s face lit up and with a cheer, she zoomed out of the room to get the door.

Blake sighed, shaking his head. “She’s so obnoxious at times. And you didn’t even tell her off. Which is _why_ she's increasingly obnoxious.” 

“Don’t call your sister obnoxious. She’s just a little heavy handed. I’ll deal with her later. Come on, come down and socialise, or I’ll tell everyone she kicked your ass.” Brick said, taking his book from his hands and putting it down on his bedside table.

Blake frowned, reaching to scoop his book back up, but Brick beat him to it. “She didn't even touch me - it was my book that took the damage! Anyway, everyone? Who's everyone?”

Brick sighed. _“Everyone,_ everyone. Your aunts and uncles and cousins. They’re all coming over today, your Mom told you yesterday. Jeez, you don’t listen do you?” 

“I may _sometimes_ be a little engrossed in my books... It doesn't help that you always talk to me when I'm reading!" Blake pointed out, to which his father gave him a flat, unimpressed stare.

"You're _always_ reading, so when are we supposed to talk to you?" He questioned the young boy.

He shrugged lightly. "When I'm not."

Brick couldn't help but crack a brief smile.

"Also, it’s hypocritical of you to tell me to socialise when you dodge doing it yourself.” Blake reasoned as they floated downstairs.

“Hush.” Brick replied shortly, knowing on some level he was probably right.

Rosie had let Bubbles, Boomer, Bonnie and Bridget in, and they’d congregated in the kitchen, where everyone greeted each other. Blossom finally let people begin to tuck in on the little buffet she’d laid out on the dining table, and busied herself getting drinks for everyone.

Boomer and Brick cracked open a can of beer each, Bridget and Rosie disappeared into the lounge in a flurry of giggles, the pair of them the best of friends, and Bonnie and Blake sat down to get something to eat, Bubbles helping her sister out in the kitchen.

“No book today nerdpants?” Bonnie asked her bookworm cousin, who gave her a moody look back.

“It’s been confiscated.” Blake huffed in reply. Bonnie giggled, smiling at her Dad, who was giving his nephew a warm smile.

“You should get this kid an e-reader.” Boomer half suggested half joked.

“We wouldn’t _ever_ see him if we did that.” Blossom answered.

“At least you’re confiscating books off of him. It could be worse.” Bubbles defended. 

“That’s true. It’s not a bad thing anyway, I read all the time when I was your age. In fact, I do a lot of reading still now.” Blossom said, giving her son a reassuring look. “Don’t you listen to them, it’s only because they both know you could outwit them.”

Blake smiled smugly.

“Hey, the majority of that wit he inherited from me.” Brick reasoned.

“No, half from Mom and half from all the books I read.” Blake replied smartly.

The doorbell went, and Blake hopped off his seat. “I’ll get it.” 

He opened the door to allow Buttercup, Butch and their brood inside. As soon as Jay stepped in he was swarmed by one pink and two blue flashes of light.

“Jayyyyyy!” Bonnie, Bridget and Rosie cried, piling onto him and hugging him.

Jay squeezed them back, before pulling them roughly off. “Why is it that no matter where I go, I’m always being dog piled by little girls?” 

“Can’t help being such a lady’s man. Enjoy it, own it.” Butch replied, shutting the front door behind him.

"I wouldn't mind if they weren't little girls I'm related to." Jay complained as they showered him with affection some more.

Buttercup was too busy shepherding the triplets inside to notice her son was still covered in her nieces.

Three flashes of green began whizzing around the kitchen; food went flying into the air, as did crockery and cutlery. Bubbles and Blossom took cover, so did Brick and Boomer.

“The triplets are here.” Bubbles chorused to Blossom, who winced in reply.

“I hope they don’t break too much this time.” 

Butch had slid past the chaos his children had caused, ducking down and grabbing a beer, sidling into a seat next to Boomer. 

“Ivy! Emerald! Olive! Get your tiny booties on the ground right now! What have I told you about flying around like a swarm of locusts! There’s a time and a place! Put that down! Olive, I _mean_ it!” Buttercup yelled. After some giggling, they landed in a line, looking as angelic as ever.

Bubbles squealed, diving down and hugging them. “Cuuuuute!”

Buttercup scoffed. “Please, demons aren’t _cute.”_

Boomer opened his eyes, the sight of his relaxed green brother next to him making him jump. “Is it over?”

“For now, for now.” Butch reassured him, patting his arm.

“Oh come on, yeah they’re hard work,” Bubbles said, cuddling up to them all still in her arms. “But could you imagine life without them?”

Buttercup watched her blonde sister hugging her three naughty triplets and sighed blissfully (though rather grudgingly). “No, I guess not.”

_**About 3 years previous…** _

_“So,” Butch said, coughing and clearing his throat for the fourth time in one attempt at a sentence. “You know when we were talking the other night? About, kids and stuff?”_

_Buttercup flew over the back of the sofa, landing next to Butch with a bowl full of popcorn, which miraculously didn’t explode out of its bowl. “Yeah?” The word came out of her mouth slowly, as she could tell by the weird way Butch was acting that this was a conversation he was trying to begin delicately, which put her on guard a little._

_“Well, you know you said you probably didn’t want to have anymore?” Butch pressed, and watched her mouth form a thin line._

_“Yeah?” She repeated; beginning to predict what conversation they were about to have._

_“So did you really mean that? Or was that just like, a flippant remark?”_

_She turned to observe him. He looked a little agitated and sweaty. Nervous, even._

_Buttercup turned her gaze back on the old horror film they were watching and shrugged. “I guess so. Kids were never something I saw myself having a bunch of. If any, but life happens doesn’t it.”_

_“And you think two is a bunch?” Butch asked, diving his hand into the bowl on Buttercup’s lap and grabbing a fistful of popcorn. He didn’t really want any; his stomach was churning. It was more for something to do, to make him seem more relaxed then he felt._

_“No, I just know one is enough to handle. And I guess I just like things how they are. I _love_ things the way they are. And I don't want to, I dunno, complicate it.” She said with a short shrug. _

_“How would it complicate it? I don’t see how one more would make life so much harder.” Butch said, peeking down at her quick to see what expression she held on her face. Well, she didn’t look mad, so surely he was doing okay so far..._

_“Butch, don’t take this the wrong way but, I’m just not sure you could handle another child. Or more, a baby.” Buttercup said, turning to face him again._

_“What?!” Butch cried indignantly. “How can you even, I haven’t –“ He spluttered, so Buttercup interrupted before he could say what she knew he was going to say._

_“I know none of it was exactly your doing, but you missed out on all the newborn baby bits, the toddler bits - you’ve come back just in time for the pre teen and full teen bits, which I can only imagine are hell on earth. It’s not easy.” Buttercup admitted. “Babies, they’re so demanding. Jay was almost 9 when you moved in. It’s a different level of care. And while I'm not for one minute saying you couldn't do it, I just think comparing the 2 years you've been here with me and Jay being proper 'full time Dad', it's different to a baby.”_

_“I know that - but I don’t care. It’s because I missed out on all those bits of my son’s life that I want to have another kid. Cos I could have - should have been there back then. I can do it. We can do it.” Butch said, turning round to face her now. “If my brothers can do it, if Boomer can do it, I can do it! I want to do it.”_

_Buttercup blinked in surprise at how determined he sounded. Her stomach had twisted at the reminder of what he had missed out on, guilt ever present. It felt like that would never go away. “Butch, I understand how missing out on so much of Jay's life is going to make you feel that way - and I'm sorry -"_

_"I didn't start this conversation for an apology for all that Buttercup, I know you're sorry. And it's not all on you." He interrupted her._

_"Well, I'm still sorry... But, it’s not easy! Jay is 11 years old now, and he’s getting less kid-like everyday. We’re heading into uncharted teen territory and you wanna throw a newborn into the mix?!”_

_“Yes! Jay’d be fine, I bet he’d love a little brother or sister!” Butch defended, so Buttercup tried to change tact._

_“Butch, we’re not getting any younger –“_

_He interrupted her. “Oh shut up, we’re fucking 32 -"_

_"I'm almost 33!"_

_"Your sisters have just had kids! Age is nothing in this, okay? We’re still perfectly young to have another kid. And we’re fucking super powered okay! Which makes us better anyway. There are no excuses other than you just don’t want to.” Butch said, giving her a speculative look. "So if thats what it is, you just need to tell me."_

_There was a pause, in which they both stared at each other in a challenging way._

_“So, do you just not want to have anymore? Like, plain and simply? That’s it?” Butch broke the silence first._

_“I’ll think about it.” Buttercup said after a minute’s consideration._

_Butch’s face broke into a smile, and he lunged forward and pulled Buttercup into his arms tightly._

_“Hey hey, that wasn’t a yes! That was an I’ll-think-about-it!” Buttercup said, trying to remove Butch’s death grip. But for Butch, it was as good as a yes._

_…_

_Three or so months passed. The conversation came up again once or twice, but Butch tried not to push it, hoping she'd fully come around by herself._

_She had said she would think about it. And Buttercup had thought about it. She had. She still wasn't sure how she felt but she was trying to consider Butch's feelings in it all._

_But fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, the decision was taken from her hands._

_Buttercup woke up with a start one morning. She felt odd. Different. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Her stomach felt strange - and that’s what had woken her up - it had almost felt like swishy little flutters in her belly._

_Not like butterflies, or even gas - the only thing she could compare it to was being pregnant - baby kicks._

_But it couldn't be that! She wasn't pregnant. She was on birth control pills. And they used condoms. They were very careful - particularly Buttercup considering she knew Butch wanted more kids._

_She brushed it off and went about her day as normal. After work, she left to pick up Jay from school, then the pair headed off to Malphs to grab a few groceries; he’d ask to go to the magazine racks to pick out a skating mag. The boy had become obsessed with boarding almost overnight, so once they’d filled the shopping cart Buttercup had relented and followed him over._

_While he perused, Buttercup had glanced over at the celebrity gossip magazines uninterestedly._

_She hadn’t even been surprised when she’d seen her face on the cover of a more local one. It wasn’t uncommon for her and her sisters to be the victims of paparazzi, they were well known figures around these parts. Her sisters were on the cover of a couple of others, under the headline ‘Puff’s banish baby bod’s in 5 easy steps’. Buttercup rolled her eyes. She grabbed the magazine with her on it, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head._

_It read: ‘PREGNANT PUFF?’ Buttercup Utonium spotted out and about around Townsville sporting a suspiciously round looking tummy. Could baby number 2 be on the way? Looks like she’s caught baby fever from her sisters, who recently had their second children.’ There was a picture of her in a clothes store, glancing through a rack of clothes in a tight black top and cargo pants, a slight concave look about her abdomen._

_Buttercup was furious. She grabbed a copy, flicking to the main article, looking at numerous pictures of her out and about, some including Butch or her sisters, all with a big red circle around her stomach._

_“Motherfuckers!” She cried, outraged. But it got worse. It wasn’t the only mag that’d done a story similar. There were two others. She took a copy of each of them._

_“Jay, come on, we’re paying then we’re leaving!” She yelled to him._

_“But I haven’t even –“ Jay began to complain, then looked up and saw her expression. He knew that face, he knew better than to argue with that face. He grabbed a skate magazine at random._

_“Okay, let’s go.” He mumbled._

_..._

_Buttercup slammed the magazines down on the kitchen counter. “Have you fucking seen these?” She exclaimed._

_Butch peered down at them, a smirk erupting over his face instantly. "What the fuck?"_

_“Don’t fucking laugh it’s not funny! Who do they think they are making up a story about me apparently being pregnant?! I swear, they’ll buy any old shit these days.”_

_Butch chuckled, taking a closer look at one. “You are looking slamming in these photos though.”_

_“That’s besides the point!” Buttercup replied. She looked down at her stomach. “I haven’t even put on any weight… Have I? Okay, maybe a little bit. But what’s it to them? I’ll be fucking fat if I wanna be.”_

_Butch laughed again. “You couldn’t be fat if you tried, you've got too much muscle on you. Plus, fitness is literally your job. Maybe you should take a test?”_

_“I don’t need to take a test, I’m not pregnant! Some trashy mag saying I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I need to take a test! I just need to pig out less that’s all. I've just been so fucking hungry all the time.” She paused momentarily, looking mildly horrified. Butch cranked a brow at her._

_"What?"_

_“N-nothing. Nothing. It’s just the nerve of those guys! It's so fucking rude.” Buttercup complained, trying to not look like she was internally starting to freak out a bit._

_“Yeah well, they’re fucking vultures aren’t they? They've got no concern for manners if they think they've got a story on their hands. When was your last period?” He queried, and she froze for a moment, thinking._

_“It was… It was - oh I don’t know the exact date off the top of my head. I'm not some kind of calendar we don't always know when that was off by heart you know.” Buttercup replied irritably._

_Butch put his hands up defensively. “Okay grouchy."_

_"I'm not grouchy! I'm just irritated and tired - shit!" She hissed, realising she'd just added yet another telltale sign on. Tired. Always hungry. Slightly rounder tummy. Irritable as hell. What the hell was going on?!_

_"Why don't you just go take a test, just to put your mind at ease? I think we’ve got some in the cabinet, for a just-in-case situation like this.” Butch suggested, and suddenly she looked defiant._

_"I don't need to take a test, I'm not pregnant!" She insisted._

_He shrugged. "Well, a test is the only sure fire way to know."_

_"You just want me to take a test because you want me to be pregnant!" The green puff accused._

_He looked at her like she was slightly crazy. "Sweetie I'd love it if you were pregnant but I'm not telling you to take one cos of that. I just suggested it so you’d know for definite."_

_“It just - it doesn’t make any sense!” She cried and he shrugged, not knowing what to say to her - not knowing what she wanted him to say, after all, he wasn’t psychic._

_"Maybe I should just take a test. I think we do have some upstairs.. Oh my god I swear to god Butch - if you've gotten me pregnant!" Buttercup pointed an accusatory finger at Butch. He raised his hands in self defence once more._

_"Don't look at me! I wear a condom and you take your birth control pills!" He yelped._

_With a withered sigh, she headed towards the bathroom to find out for sure._

_..._

_Her hands were shaking as she reached for a pregnancy test from the back of the cabinet in the bathroom. She couldn’t be pregnant. She couldn’t be. Oh god what would she do if she was?! Butch would be over the moon if she was. At least she didn't need to worry about him freaking out over it. She'd be the only one freaking out._

_She took the test then laid it on the edge of the sink, waiting for the three minutes to pass. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she cocked her head to the side, examining her stomach. It did look a little swollen. Nah, it just had to have been that she was eating too much and not working out enough to make up for it. She couldn’t be pregnant again. Like Butch said, she’d been taking her birth control. Hadn’t she?_

_She opened the cabinet once more, retrieving the small polka dot purse she stored her birth control pills in. Unzipping it, she pulled all the pill blisters out to look through them. There were several empty ones from past months that she hadn’t yet thrown in the trash. They were all empty - she had been taking them._

_So surely she couldn’t be pregnant? Turning, she picked up the test. It had only been 1 or 2 minutes so it likely wouldn’t have the result yet - but she quickly found she was wrong. Staring up at her was a very vibrant positive test result._

_Slowly, she lowered herself onto the closed lid of the toilet, staring at the positive test. Positive. She was pregnant._

_There was a light knock at the door. “So what’s the verdict?”_

_Buttercup didn’t respond, still staring at the test in her hands. Butch opened the door to check in on her. “Buttercup? Everything okay?”_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Butch’s eyes bugged. “Seriously?”_

_Slowly, she handed him the test. He stared down at it in shock._

_“Shit. You’re pregnant! Are you okay?” Butch asked. She looked shell shocked. He was trying to keep his cool - inside he was ecstatic._

_“Yeah. Just. I mean - how could this have happened? I’ve been taking my birth control pills?!” She asked and Butch didn’t know what to tell her._

_“I, I don’t know. How far gone are you?” He asked, and she shrugged._

_“I have no idea. I better call my gyno and get an appointment or something.” Buttercup murmured, her voice lacklustre, the shock still setting in._

_He frowned, noting how conflicted she looked. “Buttercup, it’s going to be okay. I know you didn’t want this but, I promise it’s gunna be okay.”_

_She looked up at him. “I don’t know if I necessarily didn’t want this, I just didn’t expect it to happen unintentionally - again.”_

_“You don’t need to worry or panic okay. I’m not going anywhere.. I’m gunna be here every step of the way.” He’d approached her now, clutching at her hands. She knew he was comparing things to how it was when she found out she was expecting Jay. And they were broken up. And he’d left town._

_She knew it was different to how it was back then. They’d been together for over two years and he’d been there the whole time, showing no signs of cold feet and running away. She knew he’d be there._

_“I know that. I know.” Buttercup said, looking up at him. “You look like you’re struggling so bad not to smile like an idiot.”_

_A big smile did grace his features then. “I’m trying not to do too much celebrating while you process this.”_

_She smirked at him as he pulled her against him and held her tightly._

_..._

_Buttercup and Butch walked into the maternity wing of Townsville General hospital, and Buttercup thanked her lucky stars her sister didn’t work there at the moment - that would have been fun to begin explaining. She also hoped they weren’t being followed by any paparazzi; the local papers would go wild, especially after the ridiculous gossip magazine articles already circulating._

_At Buttercup’s request, her doctor had sent her for an early sonogram, to date her pregnancy and check that everything was okay. Within 20 minutes of arriving, Buttercup was laying on her back on a hospital bed with her stomach on show. Butch was sat beside her, looking a little nervous and out of his depth. The sonographer squirted some gel onto Buttercup’s stomach._

_“So how far gone have you calculated you are?” The doctor asked as he began to guide the doppler along her tummy, black waves and shapes blurring across the screen as the doctor gathered his bearings._

_“Honestly I have no idea.” Buttercup said. “I’ve been taking my birth control pills still and I can't say I've noticed any missed periods or whatever.. Is that a problem, the fact I've been taking my birth control pills still while I was pregnant?"_

_“It shouldn't be. But we can check on the baby now just to be sure, but it's very rare to cause any long term complications, so I wouldn't worry. Especially if you stopped taking them as soon as you found out." The sonographer replied, and Buttercup nodded that she did. "So zero indication of how many weeks you could be at all?"_

_"Not really... I guess you could say I have form for this. I was 4 months gone when I found out I was pregnant with our son. And I barely looked pregnant when we found out either. But, I do feel like I'm getting a bit bigger already right now.. It was one of the things that made me think I could be expecting." Buttercup explained as she watched the screen while the doctor searched around on her abdomen._

_"Okay, well let's see what we can find.” The doctor said absentmindedly as he searched around, eyes glued to his computer screen in concentration._

_At least 5 minutes of tense silence passed, and neither Butch nor Buttercup had seen a clear image of their growing child. Every now and then Buttercup thought she could make out a head, or a limb, but then he'd move the doppler and it'd disappear. Butch had absolutely no idea what he was seeing but he knew he was getting increasingly confused at how long this was taking and how little they'd seen or been told. The sonographer was concentrating deeply, and it wasn’t until Buttercup grabbed ahold of Butch's hand and flashed him a look of concern that he spoke up._

_“Is everything okay doc? I don't know a thing about this stuff but you're really rushing around in there… Could you pause it on the baby a second?” Butch said, confused. He’d never been to an ultrasound scan before - he didn’t really know how it all worked, but he thought he’d at least let them see the tiny baby on the screen._

_The sonographer suddenly realised himself that he’d been focusing so hard, he hadn’t spoken for several minutes, and when he looked up at the two super powered beings he could see worry etched on their faces._

_“Oh! I’m so sorry! How unprofessional of me, I was getting a little too engrossed. It's just that -" He paused. "I’m just going to get my colleague to take a look first, just so I can confirm this… If you'll just excuse me for 2 seconds.” He got up off his stool and left the room, both Buttercup and Butch watching him go._

_Their faces fell. “What’s going on?” Butch asked, and Buttercup swallowed hard, shaking her head._

_“I don’t know, but that can't be good.” Buttercup answered darkly. “They never did that at Jay’s scans.. No one left the room to confirm anything… Also saw him kicking around in there within minutes of them beginning the scan. Like literally, put it on my stomach, moved it a bit and there he was.”_

_"Oh." Butch murmured, swallowing hard._

_The sonographer returned with an older woman, who smiled warmly at the two of them as she took a seat in the original sonographers seat. “Hello there, I’m Dr. Summers. I’m a senior sonographer, is it okay if I just take a look?”_

_“Sure,” Buttercup said, her voice a little more forceful than intended. “If something’s wrong though, can you just tell us please?”_

_The female sonographer heaped the cool gel into a pile again in the centre of Buttercup’s toned stomach with the doppler, then pressed hard, the black and white images appearing on the screen again for everyone to see. She concentrated as she pressed in certain areas, pausing every now and then and then moving it slightly. Butch watched it intently, trying to pick up on any little shape that could resemble a baby, but he had no idea what he was even looking at._

_“I'm sorry for the silence, it just takes a lot of concentration - I can assure you though that nothing is wrong. We just wanted to get a clear picture of what we're seeing here. Tell me Miss. Utonium, were you on any kind of fertility drugs prior to conceiving?” The sonographer asked, pulling the doppler off Buttercup’s tummy, the black and white images on the screen disappearing too, and then putting it back in a different spot._

_“No...” Buttercup cranked a brow at her, baffled. “Why? Why are you asking that?"_

_“Well, Dr. Oswald called me in here to confirm what he thought he found, and Dr. Oswald, I can see exactly the same: three sacs, and three heartbeats, and three babies.” The doctor said, switching the 4D setting on, picking up a different doppler wand and placing it on her stomach once more. She turned the screen so they could see it in 4D._

_The monitor went an orangey colour, and sure enough, three tiny little baby shaped blobs were wriggling around in their separate sacs. All had little arms, legs, tiny little hands and kicking feet. You could make out their heads and little spots where their eyes and facial features were developing._

_There was another tense silence, as Buttercup felt like she was going to be sick at the sight of three babies. Three babies in her tummy! Three._

_“I would say you were about 12 weeks gone. They are fraternal triplets, or Trizygotic triplets, which means they are three separate eggs that were fertilized by three separate sperms. In other words, they’re three separate people, with their own amniotic sacs, placentas, and looks, they aren’t identical.” The sonographer began to explain, but it was white noise to Buttercup and Butch, they’d just been told they were having not one child, but three, all at once._

_The sonographer paused the screen on the 4D image of the three babies, and got up from his seat. “Do you mind if I call in our two medical students? We don’t get many cases of naturally conceived triplets.”_

_Neither Buttercup nor Butch even looked at her, they were both staring at the screen still, mouths hanging open slightly._

_“Err, we’ll give you a minute.”_

_When the doctors left, Butch and Buttercup looked at each other with shock. “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.” Buttercup mumbled, looking at the screen with wide eyes. “Three babies. Three babies!! You couldn’t just knock me up with one!!!” She screeched, turning to hit Butch on the arm._

_“Hey, calm down, this wasn’t my doing! Well, it sorta was but not intentionally! Be careful will you, think of the babies!” Butch cried, trying not to laugh._

_"Three. Three fucking babies, just, just walking around inside me. Oh god. Oh, and when they come out is it just gunna be like a fucking log flume?!" Buttercup exclaimed. “All three just shooting out one after the other?!”_

_"I dunno." Butch muttered, holding back his smile as he stared at the screen in awe. "Holy shit. Three fucking babies. Oh man look at them! They look like little aliens."_

_"They're not aliens Butch! They're fucking triplets. Three children, all in one go. Do I look like a fucking hotel to you?"_

_Butch couldn't hold his laughter back this time._

_"She said you're 12 weeks. That's like 3 months isn't it?" He asked, his brow knitting as he thought deeply._

_“Yeah.. Why, what’s that face for?” Buttercup asked - Butch suddenly appeared guilty._

_“Nothing nothing.. I just - I think I know when this happened.” He murmured a little sheepishly._

_Her eyes widened in shock. “What?! What do you mean? When?”_

_“Do you remember like, 3 or so months ago, when we dropped Jay to Mitch’s for the weekend, and we decided to go out for once, and we went to that new biker bar in Little Tokyo? And we got like, stupidly wasted?” Butch asked her gingerly, and she nodded slowly. "And we ended up doing it in the toilets at the bar...?"_

_She gasped. “Oh my god, yes I remember. We were so hammered. Didn't we go home and basically just carry on having sex?”_

_He nodded. “And then just about died of a hangover the day after? Yeah, I kinda had a memory of that night a couple days later - and I remembered the condom was broken one of the times we did it, when I took it off.” He admitted, looking guilty._

_“Seriously?!” She exclaimed and he nodded weakly. “What the fuck Butch why didn’t you tell me?!”_

_“It was like days after that I had some kind of post hangover flashback and it was way too late for the morning after pill - I knew you'd be mad so I just kept quiet - you're also on the pill so I assumed that would cover it anyway! And then when nothing come of it I just kind of figured you hadn’t fallen pregnant from it anyway so it probably didn't matter…” Butch confessed._

_“But clearly I did!” She barked, indicating the paused screen of the sonogram. “Threefold!!”_

_“I’m sorry! I was just so fucking drunk - so were you! It was a good night…” He added, and she whacked him on the arm, trying not to smirk at him._

_“Well I hope it was worth it because clearly this is what happens when we have unprotected sex - Jay, and fucking triplets.” Buttercup replied, looking back at the screen, half awed half horrified._

_Butch exhaled slowly. “Triplets. Fuck.”_

_..._

_Telling everyone was almost as much fun as finding out. Their siblings had of course been over the moon for them - but they had also found it hilarious. Butch and Buttercup had heard every joke or comment possible, particular about it running in the family._

_Jay had been convinced it was a joke, it took him a little while to catch on that they wouldn’t ever make a joke about something like this, they were both terrified as it was._

_The Professor and Kelly had been ecstatic, that would bring their total of grandchildren up to eight, and they just loved grandchildren, as they got to give them back to their parents when the visit was over._

_As the months passed by, and Buttercup’s stomach began to swell, Blossom, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles began to feel a little sorry for their brother and sister at what was about to come, so they planned a trip out just the six of them before Butch and Buttercup's family basically doubled in size._

_It was nowhere near the end of the world; it was three beautiful children, and something to be cherished._

_So one night that Buttercup was feeling up to it, they left the kids with the Professor and Kelly overnight, and went to a classy bar to sit down and real-talk on kids._

_All six of them stood along the bar, ordering their drinks. Blossom was watching her drink being made keenly - a habit she'd developed since what had happened to her. As they waited to be served, Buttercup felt a tap on her shoulder._

_“Oh wow, aren’t you glowing!” The stranger cried, gesturing Buttercup’s bump._

_“No, that’s just sweat.” Buttercup answered flatly._

_The woman laughed nervously then tried to change the subject. “Congratulations - you must be due any day now!”_

_“I’m only five months pregnant.” Buttercup spat, crossing her arms above her bump. The woman began to stutter, trying to think of the best way to right this, but Buttercup spoke before she could. “Move it along before I eat you."_

_The woman hopped away, wincing. Buttercup glared as the others chuckled lightly at her._

_“Buttercup, why don't you come find a table with me, before you do eat someone.” Blossom said, her drink in her hand as she linked her arm through her sisters._

_There was a table free tucked up the corner, big enough for all six to sit around (even Buttercup, who at 21 weeks pregnant was about the size Bubbles was at full term). When they’d all got their drinks (a soda for Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles, first one pregnant, second two breastfeeding still), conversation steered itself toward the triplets and the aftermath of the triplets. And of course, the gender of the triplets, which Butch and Buttercup had just recently found out._

_“It just had to be three girls, didn’t it? It’s three girls, and they’re all going to be nightmares, just like I was.” Buttercup guessed, looking weary at the thought. “The Professor always hoped one day I’d have a daughter just like me.”_

_“They might not all be like you.” Bubbles mused, to which Buttercup gave her a stony look. “One or two of them might be nice.”_

_“I am nice!” Buttercup defended._

_“You just threatened to eat that woman!” Boomer cried._

_“Well, why go up to a pregnant lady and guess when they’re going to give birth? Your best bet when it comes to pregnant women is to just not try and start a conversation.” Buttercup replied._

_Blossom nodded. “I agree. Strangers always seem to say the wrong things.”_

_Brick nodded, smiling at a memory. “Remember when you were pregnant with Rosie, and that old lady asked if you were still breastfeeding Blake, who was 2 at the time, bear in mind, because your boobs were so huge. 'He must be very hungry.'”_

_Blossom gave Brick a displeased glance, folding her arms over her chest. “Leave me alone, I’m still breastfeeding Rosie now!”_

_“I know.” Brick grinned, eyeing her chest and receiving a light punch on the arm from Blossom. “That is one good thing about post baby bodies.”_

_“Yeah,” Boomer agreed. “Giant boobies.” He said, gesturing to Blossom and Bubbles’ milk filled breasts._

_Blossom and Bubbles gave their partner’s irritated glances._

_“But there was an awful lot you didn’t consider when you decided to not mention that broken condom to Buttercup.” Brick said to his brother, shaking his head disapprovingly._

_“Like what?” Butch asked, swigging his bottle of beer._

_“Like how little sex you’ll have after she’s had them three.” Brick said, pointing at Buttercup’s huge bump._

_“Or how little sex you’ll want! They aren’t the prettiest of sights after a baby. And you're always so tired all the time when they're little.” Boomer added._

_Bubbles and Blossom looked at their partners in shock._

_“Excuse me!” Bubbles cried. “But you said I was glowing after I had Bridget!”_

_“You were honey, you were! I just mean like, you know, you’re all, bleeding, and dribbling milk, and –“_

_Bubbles let a shrill gasp of outrage escape her mouth._

_“Even though they’re being complete assholes, they are right.” Buttercup said. “You remember what I looked like a few days after having Jay right? You think Jay stretched my stomach out? It’s going to look like a fucking deflated balloon when these three are done with it. I’m going to have to work out so damn hard.”_

_Butch felt a tap on his shoulder then, and they all turned to see Mitch standing there._

_“I can vouch for that.” He said, giving Buttercup a cheeky glance, who glared lightly at him back. It was always so awkward running into the ex, especially when the ex had been around for the birth of your current boyfriend’s son._

_“Yeah?” Butch said. “Well no one asked you.”_

_Before Mitch could turn to walk away, wondering why he bothered, his date joined his side, letting out a squeal of delight. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the puff-ruff squad. What’s the matter, has there been a break-in down here or something?” Princess cried, as she handed Mitch a beer._

_Buttercup grimaced at the sight of her ex boyfriend's new flame, the most irritating woman that inhabited the planet, Princess Morbucks._

_“Oh, hi Princess.” Blossom said, forcing a pleasantness to her voice. “It’s been years, I don’t think I’ve seen you since high school.”_

_“No,” Princess said, an obvious tone to her voice. “I saw you at that medical conference a year or so ago, at one of Daddy’s hotels. I happened to be staying there that weekend and you were there too.”_

_“Oh, I must have blocked that out.” Blossom replied smoothly, the sweetest, most genuine smile on her face._

_Princess frowned deeply at her. Her expression changed completely when she looked at Brick, who was sitting beside the pink puff. “Brick, hi! How are you? I’ve not seen you in so long! Not since -”_

_“I’m fine thanks Princess.” Brick interrupted her, grabbing his drink and gulping it down. Blossom eyed him curiously but didn’t ask. Princess had had a thing for him throughout high school; Blossom guessed the memories were coming screaming back to him. Something like that anyway._

_She then turned her gaze to Buttercup, examining her large stomach with a disgusted expression._

_“Oh yes, of course, he’s shoved a whole litter up there hasn’t he? How bestial. Wow, imagine the state your body’s going to be in when they come out? My body hasn’t been savaged or ruined by any children. Unlike you three, I don’t have a stretch mark in sight.” Princess bragged._

_Buttercup was digging her nails into her palms so hard she was almost drawing blood. Mitch tried to persuade his girlfriend to move along but she ignored him._

_“Neither do we. I guess super skin doesn't leave stretch marks.” Bubbles said with a shrug._

_“Well, still.” Princess said, still trying to gain one up on them, for no apparent reason. “They always say you’re never the same down there after don’t they? Me however, is a different story, huh Mitchie?”_

_Mitch looked a little embarrassed by his girlfriend's bragging, he didn’t exactly want bad blood with Buttercup and her family, it wasn’t what he bargained on happening when he’d spotted them all out._

_“Yeah, we aren’t getting any younger though, am I right? Tell me, Princess, have you started naming your eggs yet?” Buttercup asked. She brought her hand up and tapped her wrist. “Tick tock, Princess, tick tock. We’re not getting any younger.”_

_Princess glared, seizing a hold of Mitch’s arm. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” A friendly smile fixed onto her face as she glanced at Brick before turning away. "Bye Brick." He ignored her._

_The six sniggered as Princess and Mitch left._

_“That girl is unbelievable.” Bubbles cried._

_“She hasn’t changed one bit.” Blossom added._

_“Who the hell starts bragging about how tight their tutu is? I mean please, if high school is anything to go by, it’s probably like tossing a hotdog down an alleyway.” Buttercup muttered, and the others laughed._

_“She did get around.” Bubbles agreed. “But not Boomer and me. He’s my only one.” She’d put an arm around her husband and kissed his cheek tenderly._

_“Your magic number being 1 is not exactly something to brag about Boom.” Butch said, to which Brick snickered along with._

_“Oh yeah? Well at least I know what my number is.” Boomer replied; Butch rolled his eyes._

_“I think it’s sweet.” Blossom said._

_“What’s wrong with having a low number?” Buttercup asked Butch, giving him a ruffled glance. “Mine is only 2. You and Mitch."_

_“So is mine.” Blossom said, then paused. “Well, kind of.” She didn’t like to count Jeremy. “Hey,” she said, turning to face Brick. “I don’t think we ever had this conversation when we got back together, what’s your 'magic number'?”_

_Brick suddenly looked a little hot under the collar and grabbed his beer, taking a long swig. “We never had that conversation because you don’t need to know that.” He muttered._

_Blossom looked surprised. “It’s a lot isn’t it!”_

_“No.” He said, still looking rumbled. “So Butch,” He changed the subject a bit. “Do you even know your number or is Boomer right?”_

_“Hey, we’re talking about your number right now bro.” Butch replied, winking. Brick glared at his brother, thanking him mentally (and sarcastically) for having his back._

_“Yes.” Blossom replied, arching a brow at him. “Come on, spill! It can’t be that high? How much sex could you have had in three years?!”_

_“I dunno, it’s probably like, 8.” Brick said, watching Blossom’s eyes widen. “See, you didn’t really want to know did you?!”_

_“Hey I didn’t even say anything! It’s just a lot more than I expected!” Blossom said, then paused. “I know about 2 of them. Carla, and me. But who were the other 6?”_

_“Just, women. I was single, it was allowed! What can I say, I’m an attractive guy. But hey, none of my numbers are your sisters so -”_

_Boomer interrupted him quickly before that topic could get brought up, noticing the stormy look Blossom had given Brick as soon as he’d mentioned his brother. The subject of Blossom and Butch’s fling was always one that brought tension to the group._

_"Wasn't there that maid?" He said, and Brick shook his head slowly at his brother, fire in his eyes. Boomer didn't catch the warning and carried on speaking anyway. "The one you used to hire to clean yours and Butch's apartment."_

_Butch laughed. "Oh yeah! The maid. I remember her. She was damn -" Buttercup had flashed him an unimpressed stare. "Good at cleaning."_

_Blossom turned to look at her partner. "You used to hire a maid to clean our old apartment? That place was tiny!"_

_"That's the bit you're annoyed about?!" He exclaimed and she smirked at him. "It was one time and we never hired her again afterwards.. It was too awkward."_

_"Oh god I just thought of someone worse than our maid!" Butch cried, and Brick glared at him darkly._

_"Butch don't you fucking dare." Brick growled, but it was no use. Everyone had to know now._

_"It was kind of my fault, to be honest." Butch conceded, as Brick continued to threaten him if he told them who he was talking about._

_"Who was it Butch? And how could Brick sleeping with someone be your fault?" Blossom asked curiously. It had to be someone really embarrassing for it to elicit such a reaction from Brick._

_"Yeah you've gotta tell us now!" Bubbles urged._

_“It was years ago. Before Brick and Blossom got back together, before Buttercup and I got back together. Brick and I were both handsome young bachelors. There was this woman I met at a bar.” Butch began to explain, ignoring the fury emanating off his redheaded brother as he told the story._

_“Figures.” Buttercup inputted, but Butch continued._

_“We hit it off and she agreed to a date with me but her friend had been dumped recently and she was trying to get her back out there. So she said she’d go on a date with me if I brought someone along for her friend. Which I did. Brick.”_

_Brick sighed deeply. “I fucking hate you.” He murmured. Blossom glanced at him curiously, before urging Butch to continue._

_“Because he was single at the time. We both were. So we get to the restaurant. Brick’s all pissy with me cos he didn’t want to go. I’d lied and said I’d met her friend and she was nice and attractive and he should try and get back out there too - but I actually didn’t know the first thing about this woman or the woman she was bringing along with her.” Butch continued._

__

_“Who was the friend?” Blossom pressed, and Brick covered his face in his hands._

__

_“Princess Morbucks. This woman arrives with Princess.”_

__

_“No way!” Boomer gasped. “You slept with Princess?!”_

__

_Brick hadn’t removed his hands from his face. “It was one night. One horrendous night.”_

__

_“Oh my god Brick, how could you not tell me you slept with Princess when we were broken up?!” Blossom questioned, a chastising tone to her voice._

__

_“I didn’t want ANYONE knowing I slept with Princess fucking Morbucks! The entire night was fucking awful. And made worse when Butch ditched me, leaving me with Princess!”_

__

_“I didn’t ditch you, my date and I left early -” Butch tried to defend but Brick interrupted him._

__

_“Because she made it obvious she would have sex with you if you left.”_

__

_“Which she did.” Butch grinned, as Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. “But the rest is on you man.”_

__

_“How on earth did that end up happening?” Blossom queried. She wasn’t mad - they weren’t together, and she fully realised Brick likely slept with other people during that time. She was just astounded to learn Princess was one of them._

__

_“Butch left me his credit card to get the bill. Which I did. And a few bottles of the restaurant’s most expensive champagne. I don’t remember the ins and outs of it. I just know I drank a lot of champagne and I woke up with her in bed next to me. She was ushered out very quickly and I regret it with every fibre of my being.” Brick muttered, shamefaced._

__

_“Wow, that is just shocking. I am shocked and appalled.” Boomer cried, and Brick rolled his eyes._

__

_“You’re not mad are you? I mean, we weren’t together -” Brick said, turning to Blossom, who shook her head._

__

_“Of course I’m not mad, it was years ago! It is something you could have mentioned to me though. You really were lost without me huh?” Blossom said, a disappointed smirk gracing her features._

__

_He smiled a small smile back. “Like I said, I didn’t want anyone knowing. Butch only knows because we lived together and he witnessed me kicking her out the morning after.”_

__

_“So wait,” Boomer said, mentally trying to figure something out. “Brick has slept with Princess, and Blossom. Mitch has slept with Princess, and Buttercup, and Butch has slept with pretty much everyone going?”_

__

_“Sounds about right.” Buttercup said, Butch looking mildly offended. “8 isn’t that many.” She added, semi defending Brick. “Butch’s is WAY higher, I’m sure. And neither is 4.” Her comment was aimed at Blossom, who’s eyes widened at her sister at her words._

__

_Buttercup bit her bottom lip, her jade eyes also widening as she realised her mistake. “I mean 3. Not 4. 3? Or 4? Oh shit.”_

__

_“Buttercup! Stop talking!” Blossom hissed, and Brick turned to his girlfriend with prying eyes._

__

_“4? Hang on, there’s 4 now?” He asked bluntly._

__

_“I’m sorry!” Buttercup cried. “I get confused about what you include and don’t… And I’m all pregnant - baby brain…” She lamely attempted to defend herself._

__

_Blossom sighed in resignation, looking a little guilty. “Seeing as you told me about Princess. 3 willingly… 1 not. So, yes. My number is technically 4.”_

__

_“So, me, Butch -”_

__

_“And some guy she met at a medical seminar like a year after you cheated on her with Carla.” Bubbles said._

__

_Brick’s crimson eyes widened as he looked at Blossom._

__

_“We were single! And it only happened because Buttercup was encouraging me to get back out there and try and move on. It was awful anyway. I went back to my hotel room afterwards and just cried and raided the mini bar.” Blossom mumbled, pushing her hair from her face and hoping she wasn’t blushing with embarrassment too much. Brick asked her why she went back to her hotel room and cried. “Because he was the first person I slept with that wasn’t you. And I had thought you would be the only one I’d ever sleep with.”_

__

_Brick looked sympathetic for a moment but then the third person she went on to sleep with came to mind. His brother. “Guessing that sadness disappeared when Butch got his claws in - or did you cry after sleeping with my brother too?”_

__

_Blossom flashed him an irritated look, and Butch rolled his eyes, but Brick was smirking._

__

_“She did actually.” Butch said, unhelpfully._

__

_“Don’t worry I did too after the first time as well.” Buttercup assured her sister, who giggled at her._

__

_“Oh come on! That’s not true!” Butch cried, outraged._

__

_..._

_“Hi,” Blossom said, peeking her head through her front door. “Come in.”_

_She opened the door wider, and Buttercup could see Rosalie on all fours, charging into Blossom’s leg, trying to get past her to escape out the front door. Blossom had only opened it a crack at first to try and contain her daughter._

_Buttercup sidled her inhuman bump inside, heading straight for the living room. Damn, she needed to sit down. She was 33 weeks gone now, and not the size of one house, but two, possibly three small terraced houses._

_Blossom bent down, scooping Rosie up into her arms and followed her sister through into the lounge. She put Rosie back in front of the television, but the moment her little butt hit the floor she got on all fours again and scurried back towards the door._

_Blossom sighed. “Man she is hard work. I forgot how hard it is to keep an eye on them once they start crawling.”_

_“Urgh don’t.” Buttercup complained. “I’m going to have three all doing it at the same time. You know, when I think about it like that, I could actually cry a little.”_

_Blossom returned with Rosie and shut the living room door. Blake, who Buttercup hadn’t even noticed at first as he was so quiet, was sitting on the sofa reading a colourful book, he barely looked up to greet his Aunt._

_“I can’t believe he’s reading already.” Buttercup said. “Jay certainly wasn’t. But then, he barely reads now.”_

_“Well, I thought the earlier I taught him the better.” Blossom shrugged, as Rosalie got to the door and began bashing her little fists against it, whinging her complaints aloud. Blossom scooped her up again before she could bust a hole in her door._

_“But he’s 3!” Buttercup cried._

_“He seems to really enjoy it.” Blossom shrugged again, putting Rosie down in front of the TV again. “So how are you feeling? How did your appointment go?”_

_Rosie was captivated by the programme that had just started, so had stopped trying to venture out of the house; Blossom could sit down and talk with her sister._

_“Erm, well. It went good and it went not so good.” Buttercup said, bobbing her head from side to side._

_“What was not so good?” Blossom asked, worrying for her three nieces in her sister’s tummy._

_“Well, the good is that they’re all doing fine. Doc said he was amazed they were still inside me at 33 weeks, some women have gone into labour by now. He also said they’re showing no signs of coming anytime soon. But, well the thing he’s concerned about is delivering them. When you had Blake and Rosie, do you remember the doctors talking to you about C sections not being a possibility for us?” Buttercup asked._

_“Yeah,” Blossom nodded. “Because they can’t get through our skin, well, they’ve not found a metal that can yet anyway. The most they can do is use Antidote X in a real emergency situation, but then that brings a greater risk to us.”_

_“Yeah, exactly. They said the same when I had Jay, and the same to you with Rosie and Blake, and they would have told Bubbles that with Bonnie and Bridget too. I wasn’t majorly concerned when they told me that with Jay. I was kinda cocky about it and I just figured I'd be able to do it no sweat. But well, with a multiple birth, especially triplets, natural births are a lot less common, and a lot less safe.”_

_Blossom nodded, her brow furrowing. “Yes, most women have a planned C section with multiples.” Blossom began to guess what her sister was going to say. "But, a lot of women do give birth naturally too. More than you would think."_

_“Well, I can’t have a C section. I have to deliver them naturally. And like you say, it does happen. They told us about loads of cases where women have naturally given birth to triplets, one after the other and all have been fine. And I’m okay with that, that doesn’t, you know, bother me or anything.” She paused, looking down at her huge, wiggling bump. “But, he told me there’s also been rare cases where one has been delivered naturally, then the others have become distressed so they’ve had to send them for an emergency C section. And if that was to happen to me, well there wouldn't be a whole lot we could do. The doctor basically told us to prepare for the idea of potentially losing one. Or two. Or all three, if things really went wrong. I just, I don’t know what I’d do if that happened.”_

_Blossom took a hold of her sister’s hand tightly. Buttercup let her._

_"I know I've bitched and moaned and damn near shit myself at the idea of three babies all at once. But I don't think I could handle losing any of them." She added in a small voice._

_“Of course not. It’s a scary situation. And all you can do is continue to rest until the big day comes along, and then when it does, you’ll know you’ll be able to do it. Of course you’ll be able to do it.” Blossom reassured her._

_“You think?” Buttercup asked, struggling to hide the doubt and fear she was feeling._

_“I know. Of course you will. Because you’re Buttercup, and there isn’t anything you can’t take on.” Blossom smiled._

_Buttercup smiled back at her. “Thanks Bloss. I’ll do the best I can.”_

_“You’ll do great.” Blossom promised her._

_“There was something else I wanted to ask you.” Buttercup said, shifting uncomfortably._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Would you be in the delivery room with me, at the birth? Butch is obviously going to be there but, well I don’t expect him to be able to keep it together much - he’s pretty brand new to births. And his first experience of it is going to be three babies in one go; the poor bastard. Things could really, really go wrong, for all of us, and well, you’re so level headed and you're also a doctor. You’re really good at speaking for me when I can’t. Normally it’s because I’m too angry, but this time it’ll be cos I’ll be in too much pain and whatever, I think having you there would be handy. For me and for Butch.” Buttercup mumbled._

_Blossom smiled, hugging her sister tightly. “I would be honoured. Oh Buttercup, you're such a sweetie.”_

_“Oh shut up, it’s these hormones dammit!”_

_..._

_“Okay,” Jay cried, as he knelt beside his father. “This is officially the freakiest thing I’ve ever seen!”_

_“I know right! It’s like there’s little aliens in there trying to bust out or something!” Butch agreed as he stroked Buttercup’s tummy again. She giggled as she watched her son and boyfriend freaking out about the shapes the babies were throwing in her tummy. It was huge, and it was contorting and wobbling around as the babies stretched and wiggled in her womb._

_“They’re not aliens dummy! They’re your kids!” Buttercup replied, but she was smiling._

_“Look at that, look at that – whoa! Did you see that!” Butch cried, to which Jay laughed and agreed excitedly._

_“That was the biggest one yet! I thought she was gunna break out!” Jay gasped._

_Buttercup laughed. “I think you two are exciting them.”_

_“I can’t believe they’re not here yet!” Butch said impatiently._

_“Yeah, when will they be here?” Jay asked, jumping into the air with excitement._

_“I dunno, soon. Sooner rather than later or I think my uterus is going to explode.” Buttercup said, shifting on the sofa and pulling her t shirt down her top. It was a little fruitless, it didn’t cover her vast tummy, filled with babies._

_“I need a cup of coffee.” Buttercup mumbled, as she began to attempt sitting up. “God I’m so fed up of this decaf crap.”_

_“You can have the straight stuff again soon.” Butch said, extending a hand to help her up. As Buttercup took it, she felt a tight, sharp pain across her stomach. A very familiar pain, she’d suffered contractions before, in fact, she’d been suffering from lighter ones the past few weeks, but this one, this was a real one._

_Her face had tensed as the pain had shot through her, and Butch had immediately asked if she was okay. Before she had the chance to answer, another one happened straight away._

_“Are you okay?” Butch asked again. Buttercup managed to reply._

_“I think I’m contracting.” She grunted._

_Butch sat her back down again. “Jay, go grab her bags. Get yours too, we’ll have to drop you at the Professor’s.”_

_“Butch, they might not have even properly started - shit! I don’t need to go right awa –“ Buttercup began but a couple of contractions interrupted her. “Fuck I forgot what son’s of bitches these things are!”_

_“Yeah we do! You’re high risk remember? We’re going down there now. I’ll call them on the way.” Butch said as Jay threw Buttercup’s hospital bags to him, he caught them and put them under his arms._

_“We’ll have to take the car, I can’t fly.” Buttercup said. “Call Blossom, don’t forget to call Blossom!”_

_“I will, I will. Come on, let’s get going."_

_..._

_When Blossom finally arrived at the delivery room, Buttercup and Butch both sighed with relief._

_“Thank god you’re here!” Buttercup cried, latching onto her hand when she was in reaching distance. “We thought you were going to miss it.”_

_“Is it moving along quickly?” Blossom asked, placing a large black suitcase down under Buttercup’s bed._

_“What’s that?” Butch asked, confused. It looked oddly familiar._

_“Oh nothing. Just in case of an emergency.” Blossom said. Butch was a little puzzled. That looked suspiciously like a case of Chemical X._

_“Yeah, the doctor said I was like, 8, 9 centimetres last time he came in. It’s going so fast, it took forever with Jay.” Buttercup said, breathing sharply as pain took over every few seconds._

_“I know, I remember. Second babies can be quicker. I know my labour with Rosie was. I went into the hospital at 3.15pm, she was here by 4.05pm. It’s okay though, it means the worst will be over quickly. Then the real fun begins.” Blossom reassured, taking a damp cloth off the bedside and dabbing at her sister’s head._

_Buttercup was so glad she’d asked Blossom to be there. She had a calming effect on Buttercup at times, her very presence made her feel a little more at ease. If Blossom was there, everything would be okay._

_Both sisters glanced back at Butch, who was pacing up and down, his brow wrinkled in worry._

_“How’s he fairing?” Blossom asked in a hushed whisper._

_“Hmm.” Buttercup said, enjoying the gap in contractions. “Not great. It’s so weird seeing him look this frightened. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him look this scared before.”_

_“It’s because he’s worried. He's probably feeling a little out of his depth as well. It’s okay; everything will be fine. And if I have to, I’ll make him pull himself together.” Blossom said, giving Butch a flat glance._

_Within an hour it was all systems go. The room was filled with doctors and midwives, and three infant warmers to transport the babies onto to check they were all okay. It was a given that the triplets would more than likely need neonatal care, most multiples were a little underweight, so they needed to be ready to provide what care they needed._

_Blossom was at one side holding a hand, Butch was at the other, feigning to have his cool kept, but failing pretty miserably. Twenty minutes passed, and Buttercup had delivered the first baby girl. Butch was in a state of utter amazement - he'd never seen a baby being born before, let alone his own child, having missed Jay's birth._

_She immediately screeched the house down, a brilliant sign. A midwife declared the time, and that it was a girl, and she was taken over to an infant warmer to be cleared up and check all her vitals were okay._

_Buttercup and Butch looked on in concern, it was only Buttercup squeezing Butch’s hand hard that made him look down at his girlfriend. “Go check she’s okay.” Buttercup instructed, as she gathered her strength. After double checking with Blossom, who nodded, signalling she’d stay with Buttercup, Butch headed over to the infant warmer, where the baby lay wailing, a couple of midwives surrounding her._

_Buttercup was also being surrounded, midwives and obstetricians were checking the position of the next baby, who would be along any moment now._

_Butch looked at the baby, that was tiny, but not as teeny as he had imagined them to be. She had jet black hair, and when she glanced up at him with dark green eyes, the same forest green as his own, his heart melted just that little bit. “Hello little lady.” He said, taking a hold of her hand, and she squeezed it with such strength. “I’m your Daddy.” He said, almost as if he was convincing himself of that too. “Is everything okay with her?” He asked a doctor, who nodded._

_“She’s absolutely perfect.” She assured him. "A decent weight too!"_

_Butch smiled, one down, two more to go. He wanted to stay and hold her, but then Blossom called him over, so he zipped back to her side, taking Buttercup’s hand._

_“Don’t I get a little longer to rest then that?!” Buttercup asked, exhausted already._

_“I’m afraid not, this middle baby is coming now. And then, so will the third. But then you can rest.” The doctor delivering the babies promised her. Buttercup nodded, as she squeezed Blossom and Butch’s hands and pushed._

_This baby was quicker, 15 minutes later and the second baby had been delivered. Another girl, just as predicted. This baby too wailed as she felt her first hit of air filling her lungs. Just as before, Buttercup told Butch to check on their young one, and he did, while Blossom stayed with Buttercup._

_Butch looked down at the baby, she looked confused and bewildered as she was rubbed down and her airways checked. She peered up at Butch with light green eyes the spit of her mothers and Butch felt a stab of affection for the beautiful little baby. “You have your mama’s eyes baby girl.” He told her. “Buttercup, she looks just like you!” Butch cried._

_“Buttercup, are you ready to push again? This is the last time now okay? You can rest after this, you’ve done so, so well!” The doctor praised her._

_“No,” Buttercup said, shaking her head and wiping her bangs, which were stuck together with sweat out of her face. “No, I can’t do this. I can’t do it again I just can’t.” She cried, pure exhaustion taking over._

_Blossom wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. “Of course you can Buttercup. Don’t be ridiculous. You can do this; you’ve faced worse than this! You’ve already delivered two, you can do one more easy!”_

_“No, no I can’t! I’m too tired!” Buttercup cried, her voice cracking._

_“Buttercup!” Blossom barked. “You don't exactly have a choice right now!”_

_“All right Blossom, chill out, she’s fucking in labor okay! She’s just squeezed two babies out!” Butch snapped, not liking Blossom’s tone._

_“Yes, exactly! She needs to deliver this last baby girl or you could lose her! We’re running out of time. You can do it. Of course you can do it. Now isn’t the time to get too scared and chicken out.” Blossom asked, a taunting tone._

_“Scared?!” Buttercup cried, sputtering. “I’m not scared. I'm not scared of nothing.”_

_“No?” Blossom asked._

_“No! Of course I’m not!” Buttercup cried._

_“You sure look scared.” Blossom said casually._

_“I am not scared!” Buttercup cried, some of the usual defiance back to her voice._

_“Then prove it.” Blossom provoked. Butch finally caught on to what she was doing. She knew her sister well._

_“Fine! I will! Let’s do this!” She declared, taking ahold of Blossom and Butch’s hand one last time._

_This baby however, took a little longer. So long, that Buttercup began to doubt that she could do this once again. 35 minutes later, and the last baby girl was born into the world._

_But there was no deafening cry. Instead, a deafening silence. Panic surged through Buttercup, Butch and Blossom, as the doctors suddenly crowded around the baby, who was taken over to the infant warmer immediately. The mechanism was turned on, and the midwives and doctors began to rub the baby down. Tubes were stuck down her throat, and Blossom felt another stab of worry when a few minutes passed and there was still no cry._

_No one spoke, no one dared. Buttercup felt herself crumbling, like she was slowly ebbing away. There was no cry. Why was there no cry? Was her last baby girl gone? Her head fell back against the pillow in despair and she felt tears leaking down her face. She couldn't bring herself to look at Butch, but he was holding her hand so tightly it almost hurt. She’d said she couldn’t do it and she’d been right. She’d done it wrong, she’d not been strong enough, and her little girl had paid the ultimate price, it was all her fault –_

_Her pained thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of piercing cries filling the room. The cry was different to the ones they’d already heard, and Buttercup quickly realised this was because it was a different person crying. It was the third baby, the youngest triplet._

_“She’s okay.” Blossom had hissed; her voice laced in emotion. Buttercup glanced up at her sister in disbelief. Blossom, hovering in the air slightly, craned her neck to see the third triplet. “She’s okay Buttercup!” Blossom said again, squeezing Buttercup’s hand. Buttercup noticed the tears threatening to spill down her sister’s cheeks. She’d thought she was gone too._

_Butch had gone over to look at the youngest baby girl as soon as she'd been born and whisked away to the warmer, cranking his head so he could see but still stay with Buttercup. He'd exhaled with relief when she'd started crying - he didn't realise he'd even been holding his breath. The green ruff noticed her eyes were the spit of her older brother’s in colour. She was breathing fine now, and blinking around curiously as she was wrapped in a blanket._

_“She’s fine.” Butch had breathed. “Oh thank god, she’s okay.”_

_Half the doctors had turned to Buttercup now, helping her deliver the last placenta and making sure she was okay._

_“Look at them! Fucking look at them Blossom!” Butch cried. “They’re here! Do you think we can hold them in a minute? I don’t even know which one to hold first. Blossom, do you think – Blossom? What’s wrong?”_

_Blossom wasn’t listening to Butch; she was too busy watching Buttercup. She’d been fine one moment. The doctors had obviously been confident she was okay, they’d all taken a step back to let her meet her babies. But Buttercup had suddenly looked out of it. Her eyes had crossed slightly, and she looked confused and dizzy. When Blossom looked down at the bed sheet, it was covered in blood. It had been covered in a lot from the deliveries but they’d taken that away and placed a fresh one down, but Buttercup had almost bled through the new one._

_Blossom’s medical mind went into overdrive. ‘PPH. Postpartum Haemorrhage. She’s lost too much blood,' she thought frantically._

_“She’s haemorrhaging.” Blossom cried, and once again everyone in the room jumped into action. They were attempting to shove IV drips into Buttercup’s arm to no avail, and someone had left to grab some antibiotics._

_Buttercup was going in and out of consciousness. Butch had shoved through, taking ahold of Buttercups clammy, limp hand. “Buttercup! Buttercup, please be okay, please be okay!! Shit - Blossom what’s happening?!”_

_Blossom was too busy fiddling with the black suitcase under the bed. “Blossom? Blossom what the hell are you doing?! Is she - is she dying here?!” Butch bellowed._

_“Just give me a second Butch –” Blossom called up to him._

_“No, not in a second, now Blossom! You’re a doctor, do something!” Butch yelped._

_Blossom appeared beside him with a large syringe filled with a thick black liquid._

_“I am doing something!” She snapped at him. “Get out of the way. All of you; let me through!” Blossom cried, barging through them all. She seized Buttercup’s arm dropped a tiny amount of Antidote X onto it, before promptly plunging the needle to the syringe into it. She slowly pushed down, letting the liquid enter her body._

_“The Professor was afraid this might happen. Any normal person could be sent down to theatre and stabilized. But the quickest way for someone like us to get better is,” Blossom paused, the syringe empty._

_“Chemical X.” Butch finished for her, and Blossom nodded._

_All the doctors had backed off, allowing Blossom to take over, this had been discussed prior to Blossom’s arrival with the team set to deliver the babies, the Professor had insisted it was a must, and rightly so._

_“Now what?” Butch asked._

_“We wait.” Blossom said, dropping the syringe into the suitcase._

_And slowly but surely, Buttercup stirred. Blossom glanced under the sheet over Buttercup’s legs. The bleeding was stopping. Blossom sighed with relief. Suddenly Buttercup threw her legs away from Blossom, shielding her dignity. “Hey, what the fuck, don’t look up my sheet!” Buttercup cried irritably, her voice heavy with exhaustion._

_Butch grabbed ahold of her and held her close, and Blossom chuckled, sighing again. “I’ve never been so glad to hear you snap at me.”_

_..._

_“Butch, you’re still shaking! Calm down, it’s all over now, we’re all okay.” Buttercup said reassuringly, squeezing Butch’s hand._

_“I know, I know.. But Buttercup, I thought we’d lost a baby girl, then I nearly lost you.” Butch said, placing a kiss along her hand. “It was scary as fuck. I mean imagine I lost you and a baby all because I didn't mention the fact a condom broke one time...”_

_She chuckled at the ridiculous way his brain worked. “Like I said, I’m here. It’ll take something more dramatic than some blood loss to finish me off, anyway.” Buttercup reassured._

_“You reckon?” Butch asked, smirking. “Seriously though, if it weren’t for Blossom, and the Professor insisting she bring some Chemical X, you’d probably be a goner.”_

_Buttercup smiled. “Nahh. I’d still be here. But I’ll be sure to thank Blossom and the Professor anyway. But for now, these little tooties need a name each.” Buttercup said, positively beaming down at the three baby girls on her lap. “I still can’t believe they weigh exactly 6lbs each.” Buttercup mused. “I was lugging around 18lbs and the rest for months on end.”_

_“My girl bakes em good.” Butch said, kissing the top of her head. “I kind of picked a name for the first one, the oldest one.” Butch mumbled, his lips still pressed against Buttercup’s hair. "If you like it too, of course."_

_“Yeah? What’s that?” She asked._

_“Well, she’s got my eyes hasn’t she? Her eyes, they're like two emeralds. So, I figured we could call her Emerald?”_

_Buttercup had been cringing, awaiting a terrible name that wasn't actually a name, but was pleasantly surprised. “Emerald. Emerald, I don’t hate that. In fact, I kind of like it. Emerald. Hey little Emerald. That's your name sweetie! Okay, what about the other two?”_

_“Didn’t you pick a name you liked?” Butch asked._

_Buttercup nodded. “Yeah, it was Olive.” She hummed, looking at the two remaining babies. “I think she looks like an Olive.” She said, pointing to the little girl with the jade green eyes like her mother._

_“Yeah? Emerald, Olive, and, hmm, who are you?” Butch asked._

_Blossom had come back in then, carrying a tray of buttered toast and an orange juice box each. She greeted them, glancing down at the triplets laid out on Buttercup’s lap._

_“We’re just naming them.” Buttercup explained._

_“Who is who so far?” Blossom asked._

_“This is Emerald, and this is Olive. But, we’re not sure about this baby girl yet.” Buttercup explained. “I’m thinking it should be another name that makes you think of the word ‘green’. Emerald and Olive makes me think of green. What do you think?”_

_“Hmm.” Blossom mused, looking down at her. “What about Ivy? That makes me think of like, lush greenery.” Blossom suggested._

_Buttercup and Butch looked down at the youngest baby girl. “Emerald, Olive and Ivy.”_

_Butch nodded. “I think that’s the one.”_

_“Hello my baby girls.” Buttercup smiled, passing Emerald to Butch, and Ivy to Blossom, holding onto Olive herself. “Uh, I’m so glad you’re out of me you have no idea!!”_

_..._

_“How on earth you are managing to breastfeed all three I will never know.” Bubbles said, watching Buttercup tandem nurse Olive and Ivy, Bubbles had Emerald in her arms, feeding her a bottle of expressed milk._

_Buttercup shrugged, focusing on the TV. “They’ve gotta eat.” She shrugged. "And I'm producing so much fucking milk it's unreal."_

_“You must spend half your life pumping off breast milk.” Blossom mused, as she scooped Rosalie up into her arms, she’d just toddled over and thrust her chubby arms in the air, indicating she wanted picking up. Blake, Bonnie and Bridget were watching TV, the boys were in the kitchen._

_Butch was resting his head against the counter as him, his brothers and his son sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He was nursing a mug of coffee, and he looked up at his brothers in a zombie like state._

_“I haven’t slept for weeks.” He muttered._

_Jay grinned, slurping his juice box. “I’ve slept like a baby. Hey, why do they say that, these babies don’t sleep like ever?”_

_“It’s a cruel oxymoron.” Brick smiled._

_“When does this get better?” Butch asked his brothers desperately, dragging his hands through his hair. “Seriously. When?!”_

_Boomer shrugged. “All depends on the kid.”_

_“Yeah, Blake slept like a dream right from the beginning. He still sleeps well now. But Rosie’s still keeping us up, I don’t think she’s ever slept through and she’s 1.” Brick said. Butch wilted at the thought of a year of this._

_“Bonnie sleeps through. She has been for a couple of years. Bridget has us up occasionally. I would say on average it gets better around a year old.”_

_“A year? Really? I’m not gunna sleep for a year?!” Butch exclaimed, shocked._

_“Fraid’ so.” Brick grinned, loving seeing his brother going through this._

_“Bet you regret that drunken night at the biker bar now huh?” Boomer sniggered. "Learn from your Mom and Dad Jay, heavy drinking leads to this."_

_Jay laughed at his Uncle, then glanced through to the living room. “Is Mom done in there yet?” He complained. “I wanna watch TV.”_

_“No,” Butch said, glancing through. “Daisy the cow is probably gunna be milking for at least a good 10 more minutes.”_

_“I heard that!” Buttercup called through._

_..._

“Buttercup? Are you listening?” Blossom said, calling her sister's name for the second time. She shook her head, breaking out of her trip down memory lane.

“Huh?” She asked, feeling little hands grabbing a hold of her t shirt, and looking down to see Olive signalling she wanted to be picked up. Buttercup obliged.

“I said, so you’re going back to work?” Blossom repeated herself, fixing the triplets and her children and nephew and nieces a drink each.

“Yeah I am, Butch is going to be a stay at home dad.” Buttercup replied, struggling to hide the smirk from creeping up her lips.

“That’s great - and odd timing, Brick is going part time too. He'll be watching the kids more often, we had our latest nanny storm out last night.” Blossom said.

“What did she do this time?” Buttercup asked, smirking at her middle name sake niece. She absolutely loved that Blossom had an unruly daughter. It was fun to watch.

Rosalie picked food off the table daintily; Blossom told them all she froze the poor woman’s bag, _again._

Rosalie smiled innocently. “I didn’t like her - she was a bad, _bad_ lady.” 

“She was a _nice_ lady. And even if you didn’t like her, that doesn’t mean you ruin her stuff! Plus, I’ve told you more than once about using your super powers inappropriately. You only use them like that in… In?” Blossom asked.

“In an emergency.” Blake and Rosie droned together.

“Right, in an emergency. Bad guy breaks through the window? Emergency, freeze em up good. Disliking the nanny? _Not_ an emergency.” Blossom lectured. Blake rolled his eyes, and Rosie mouthed ‘Blah blah blah’ as Blossom’s back was turned.

Bubbles and Buttercup couldn’t help but giggle.

“But Daddy always said to use inin-shi-tive, to deal with things I don’t like. So I did.” Rosalie explained innocently.

“Initiative?” Blossom asked, widening her eyes at Brick.

He shrugged, his expression saying ‘don’t blame me’.

“Well, I wanted the nanny gone, so I took inin-shi-tive. She’s gone now.” Rosie smiled. “Seems like a good thing to me.”

“What an enterprising little lady.” Boomer smiled.

“I’m really looking forward to both of you attempting to tackle being stay at home dads.” Bubbles grinned. Buttercup and Blossom gave her knowing looks.

“Oh aren’t we all.” Blossom said, cocking a brow.


	3. Hard rock songs as lullabies

_No one ever held you/No single moment of truth_

...

Blossom stood by the nurse’s station, skimming through her patient’s charts, her brow furrowed in concentration. Fern, one of the nurses, strode over and placed a chart atop of the one Blossom was reading.

“Hayley’s back. She’s desperate for a kidney.” She said, indicating that she was now under Blossom’s care.

A couple of other nurses who were sitting behind the station both sighed and tutted with sympathy.

“Oh really?” Jenny, another nurse said, her expression caring. “I was hoping we’d seen the last of her last time she left when her condition improved.”

Fern nodded. “Me too. But, she’s back, and really needs a kidney, and soon. Hopefully we can fast track her on the list, it’s pretty crucial she gets one.”

Blossom had been reading her notes and listening to the nurse’s chatter at the same time. “Chronic kidney disease. She’s been in before then?” She asked.

“Yeah, when you left, she was here for months. Left when her condition improved a little with dialysis. But she’s gone downhill fast just lately. She’s been sent back here to basically wait for her kidney.” Fern explained.

“I see.” Blossom said. Her brow knotted in confusion as she looked at her name. Hayley Paxton. Hayley Paxton? Why did she know that name? She was certain she knew the name. “Are you sure she wasn’t here when I was?” Blossom asked. “Her name seems really familiar.”

“No.” Fern answered casually. “Check her notes, you weren’t working here when she was admitted last.”

Blossom nodded, seeing she was right. “Well, I better go introduce myself.” 

As Blossom entered Hayley Paxton’s room, she suddenly realized quite quickly why she recognized the woman’s name. Hayley Paxton, with her brown hair and brown eyes, and even a similar bone structure, looked a lot like her brother, Jeremy Paxton.

Blossom froze, a little stunned as she put two and two together in her mind. Hayley looked up at her, a little confused, smiling slightly as Blossom pulled herself together.

“Hello Miss. Paxton.” Blossom stammered slightly, putting her doctor’s smile on her face. “I’m Dr. Utonium; and I’ll be your doctor while you’re here.”

“Hello Dr. Utonium. You can call me Hayley; I’m more than likely going to be here long enough so we may as well be on a first name basis from the get go.” Hayley replied with a kind smile. Jeremy didn’t have a kind smile, even when they were seeing each other before it happened. 

Blossom smiled back. “Right well, hopefully you won’t be here forever and we can find you a kidney as soon as possible. And, my name is Blossom, if you want to do first names.” She added.

Hayley smiled again. “I know _your_ name, of course I do! The Powerpuff girls and all. Well, women now.” 

Blossom nodded. “Yep, that’s right. Well, just give your red button a press if you need anything and I’m going to get onto the renal consultant that’s on call today, okay? We’ll try and keep you as comfortable as we possibly can while we track down a kidney for you.”

Hayley thanked her as Blossom swiftly left the room. She thundered down a few corridors till she got to the staff room, where she stopped, standing in front of the lockers and breathing heavily.

Jeremy’s sister was here. And under her care. Could she deal with that? 

Yes. Of course she could. Of course she _would._ It wasn’t Jeremy himself. And he hadn’t been seen in Townsville for years, not since he was threatened by three very pissed off Rowdyruffs to never bother showing his face here again. His sister was pretty ill. Her quality of life on dialysis was abysmal and if she didn’t get a kidney soon she would die. Would he come back to see her?

Blossom thought deeply about the few weeks she dated Jeremy years ago - if you could even call their handful of dates ‘dating’. She remembered him mentioning a sister, who had kidney problems. But that was all he’d said. Nothing about them being particularly close.

It would be okay. She couldn’t _not_ treat her. Hayley hadn’t done anything wrong. Blossom wondered if she knew as she straightened her scrubs and headed back outside. 

No, she couldn’t have known. How could you look someone in the eye if you knew your brother had drugged and raped them? You couldn’t, surely?

...

“Blossom, are you okay?” Tess asked, moving her head so she was in Blossom’s field of vision. “You’ve been holding that spoonful of soup in the air for like 10 minutes, I think it’s cool enough to eat now. And duh, ice breath?”

Blossom shook out of her stupor, looking at Tess apologetically as she sat opposite her in the hospital cafeteria. “Sorry, I was in a world of my own.”

“Hmm, I noticed. Which one are you worrying about?” She asked, referring to a patient, as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Blossom and Tess hadn’t always seen eye to eye. They studied together at medical school, then were both placed at Townsville General Hospital to do their internship, along with Tess’ surgeon boyfriend Tom, and fellow doctor Ethan. Tess had always seen Blossom as major competition, which she was. She’d been the golden girl, and Tess was right to see her as a rival. 

But since she’d returned to work after settling down and having a couple of kids, she sensed something different in Blossom. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Tess had never asked, but she could feel it.

Maybe it was just age. Maybe motherhood? She wasn't sure, but she'd seemed different. To be honest, Tess had found the whole thing weird when she'd first left. It was weird to her how she’d disappeared that night at the club _years_ ago, and then not came back to work for several years. But Blossom hadn’t offered to explain, so Tess didn’t ask - she didn’t want to pry.

But now, Blossom sat in front of her with a faraway look in her eye, and Tess felt that feeling again. What was up with her?

“Oh, it’s my kidney transplant patient. She’s pretty sick. And so young to be potentially so close to death. She’s only 29. I just hope they find a donor for her soon.” Blossom mumbled, sipping her soup and cringing at how cold it had gotten.

“Oh right, Hayley Paxton? Yeah, she’s a nice lady. I take it none of her family are a match?” Tess asked casually, giving Blossom another look at the strange way her eye twitched at the mention of Hayley Paxton’s family.

“I assume not. I mean I didn’t see any mention of it in her notes, but she’s been dealing with CKD for a few years, if one of them was a match they’d have helped her by now surely?” Blossom mused; for once actually hoping one particular member of Hayley’s family _wasn’t_ a match.

Tess shrugged. “Nothing surprises me in this place anymore Blossom. There are some monsters out there.”

“There sure are.” Blossom replied quietly. Tess gave her a searching glance.

“Hey Blossom… We’re friends, right?”

Blossom granted her a look of confusion. “Yes, of course - why?”

“Right, well, you don’t have to answer me, but - well when you left before, it was a little strange. What happened?” Tess questioned, lowering her voice. “I mean, we heard Dr. Collins had asked you to go to Mandeville for 3 months and that you had gone, but then we never saw you again. We heard from maternity you were expecting Blake, so we kind of just expected you'd come back after your maternity leave was up, but you never did. Then you started working here again like 5 years later. The last time I saw you, you just disappeared. I don’t know if you remember - it was the late Christmas do - at Temptress. God, it was _so_ long ago - do you remember?” 

Blossom felt cold dread hit her, she’d been waiting for this conversation with Tess for a while now, or from Tom or Ethan or some of the other doctors she’d originally been with the night the attack occurred. Yeah, she remembered. 

She sighed, knowing she should probably be honest but didn’t want the pity or sympathy. It was nice having a close doctor friend - and she'd always got the feeling Tess wasn't that fond of her when they trained together. But now they seemed to get on so much better; she didn’t want Tess to suddenly treat her differently.

“You don’t have to answer…” Tess said again, looking a little like she was regretting ever saying anything. “Did something happen that night, or something?”

The face Blossom pulled must have landed her in it, as Tess’ eyes widened as she realized she was right. “Blossom what happened?”

Blossom sighed, looking around the canteen quickly to make sure no one was sitting too closely. “Look, if I tell you I want you to promise you won’t treat me any differently, okay? It was a _long_ time ago now and I’m fine.”

Tess looked concerned; she nodded.

“Remember the guy that I went over to the bar and ended up chatting with? He was an ex, of sorts - well even ex seems too strong. We didn’t date. We went on like, a couple of dates and that was it. But he was keen, much keener then I was. Anyway, he got talking to me at Temptress that night, and after assuring me he had a girlfriend and just wanted to catch up, he put something in my drink when I wasn’t looking. I woke up at his place a few hours later. I’m sure you can guess what transpired while I was unconscious.” Blossom whispered quickly, not tearing her eyes off Tess’, she wanted to gauge her reaction.

Tess’ eyes popped, and she put a hand to her mouth. “Oh my god, Blossom! Oh my - I’m _so_ sorry! God, I had no idea. It makes sense now… We ran into some of the girls from gynaecology and ended up moving seats. We didn’t see you again after that. Everyone said you’d probably gone home with someone…” 

Blossom shrugged and sighed lightly. “I did, without my recollection, or consent.” She said dryly.

“I’m so sorry! We should have been looking out for you! Oh my god, I feel terrible.” Tess said, and she looked like she meant it.

“Tess, it’s no one’s fault. He had that planned, he planned to take someone home with him that night, and unfortunately for me I was whom he chose. It’s normally an acquaintance, isn’t it? An ex, a work colleague. The moment he saw me there he would have decided it was going to be me.” Blossom assured her.

Tess was silent, but nodded slightly numbly in agreement with Blossom.

“Did he go down for it?”

“No, it didn’t lead to a prosecution. I wanted little to do with it all anyway.” Blossom muttered.

“So he’s still out there?!” Tess asked, outraged.

Blossom nodded, wondering if she should add that it was Hayley’s brother.

“That’s ridiculous! You knew who he was! You knew his address! How could –“ She spluttered.

“He used a condom.” Blossom said bluntly. “The forensic surgeon I spoke to told me it was the ‘new rapists trick’. That way there’s a scarce amount of evidence - the rohypnol in my system was trace amounts. I’m guessing my powers burned it off quicker. So it was just his word against mine.” 

“That is foul, that’s _disgusting!_ I mean where's the justice in that?!” Tess cried, angry for her friend.

“I know, but there’s no point dwelling on it. I also found out I was expecting Blake at that time, so I just had to get on with it you know? The reason I didn’t just come back was because I started my maternity leave when I got back from Mandeville. I was in no fit state to return to work anyway. Having my son forced me to get better. I had to get better, I had to take care of myself, I had this little person who I loved so much relying on me. It kicked my butt to get better. For _him._ I’m okay.” She reassured her, noting the tears threatening to escape from her friend's eyes. 

“Wow, you sound so strong. That is just awful. And I’m so sorry that happened to you. How do you do it? Walk around here like nothing happened… Surely it’s something that you think about every day?” Tess asked, almost in awe.

“Well, yes, in some ways. It kind of lives with me. But it doesn’t dominate me. It’s not that I don’t feel the pain, it’s just that I’m not afraid of the hurting anymore.” Blossom shrugged. "And I don't think about it _every day._ Fortunately I've got a lot of positive things and people in my life to focus on instead."

...

Butch swiftly zipped out of the open automatic doors at the entrance of the gym, tucking himself round a corner and giving it a few seconds before proceeding down the block, just for safety’s sake.

The way he saw it, he only had a matter of days left working at the gym; Buttercup was going to take over his job and continue her self defence classes next week - what did it matter if he skipped out on his ‘gym monitoring’ duties for one afternoon? He’d taught all his classes, ‘filed’ all his paperwork, he had no clients booked for that afternoon - there was no way he was going to stand and watch people using the gym equipment incorrectly for 3 hours before he could go home.

There happened to be a burger joint not too far from the gym, he planned to go get himself a snack before returning home to whatever delicious meal Buttercup _may_ have attempted to whip up...

Deciding it was better to walk than risk flying (he could either be spotted in the air, his green streak be seen or actually run into an airborne relative), Butch rounded the corner leading to the fast food joint, only to come face to face with his son. They almost ran into each other, but froze at the sight of one another.

Both took a few steps backwards, reversing around the corner, not taking their eyes off each other till they could no longer see the other.

 _Shit, I can’t let my kid see I’m skipping work!_ Butch thought, frantically trying to figure out what to do.

 _Dammit, what if Butch tells Mom I’m skipping Math? She’ll kill me,_ Jay thought hurriedly.

In unison, both carried on round the corner, guilty expressions smeared on their faces, and slowly walked passed each other, doing a synchronized shoving-of-the-hands-into-pockets.

Once they were a few paces from one another, they both stopped again, turning to face each other at the same time.

“Don’t tell your Mom I’m skipping work!” Butch cried, the same time Jay yelped: “Don’t tell Mom I’m skipping Math!”

They smirked at each other, visibly wilting with relief at the silent agreement of secrecy.

“Hey, wanna get a burger?” Butch offered, cocking his head in the direction he was going.

“Sure, just as long as you’re not going to interrogate me on why I’m playing hookie.” Jay obliged, joining Butch by his side.

Butch scoffed. “Do you know me at all? You’re looking at the guy who held the record for the least homework handed in in a semester.” 

“That’s quite the achievement.” Jay grinned as they walked in the same stride.

“Sure is. Was in the yearbook and everything.” Butch smiled as they arrived at the burger bar, and Butch held the door open for him.

...

“So,” Butch started, as he unwrapped his burger. Before he could continue, Jay groaned and sighed loudly, leaning on the table in the booth they sat in. _“What?”_ Butch asked instead, confused.

“You said you wouldn’t interrogate me!” Jay groaned. “It’s only maths! Surely just as long as I can count, add, subtract, multiply and divide I’ll do okay in life! I mean really, when was the last time you used algebra? I’m _actually_ asking you?”

“Whoa, whoa hey slow down! I told you I don’t care about any of that!” Butch said hurriedly, putting his palms out in front of him in defence.

“You don’t care about me skipping class?” Jay asked a little incredulously.

“No.” Butch said, taking his first bite out of his burger.

“You don’t care about me missing out on my education?” Jay reworded his question, astounded. 

“Nope.” Butch confirmed through a mouthful of burger. “You get what you put in with school. But I don’t see it as the be all and end all. I didn’t put a lot in, I didn’t get a lot out of it, but, I’m happy. And that’s what counts. The more you know, and all that. Are you happy?” Butch asked him.

Jay looked down at his burger, picking at a couple of the seeds on the top of the bun. “Well, yeah.” 

“Well then who cares if you skip a class every now and then. Just, don’t get caught.” Butch instructed. “And that’s a life lesson for plenty of scenarios there.”

Jay smiled, picking his burger up and taking a bite. “You’re a weird Dad.”

“I’m gunna take that as a compliment.” Butch murmured, enjoying his confirmation that he _was_ his Dad. He took what he could get considering he didn't actually call him Dad. “Hey, that reply seemed a little delayed. Everything okay bud?”

Jay gave him an exasperated look. “Butch, no interrogating!”

“I’m not interrogating, I’m asking what’s up! I know I’m a _weird_ Dad and all, but I am still your Dad.” Butch said with what he hoped was a responsible looking expression.

Jay rolled his eyes, but when he looked up at Butch’s expectant glance he sighed. “I’m fine!!”

“Yeah? It’s got nothing to do with what happened the other day at Mitch’s?” Butch asked, watching Jay’s expression carefully.

“Well, that did suck, but no, I’m not upset by that, not really..” He shrugged.

“Not really?”

“Well, no. I could have guessed it would happen at some point. He’s not my Dad is he? And now I’m getting in the way of his love life so I’m becoming a nuisance.” He complained; his voice full of resentment.

Butch’s expression hardened. “You’re not a nuisance. And I don’t blame you for not wanting to go over there. Princess is a chore of a woman without a doubt. If you wanted, I could talk to him. Try and see what he’s playing at? And if that fails, we can just lessen your time at his, if you don’t wanna be there?” 

Jay shrugged again. “I guess you could do that. Only if you were subtle, like not Butch subtle, _actually_ subtle.”

“Dude, I can be subtle, you can almost spell my name with the words in subtle.” Butch scoffed, and Jay narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure that out.

“No you can’t…” He murmured and Butch paused for a moment.

“Maybe I should have tried harder at school.” He commented, before shrugging it off.

“I just don’t want him to think I’ve asked you to talk to him or something, cos then he'll think I actually care - and I don't.” Jay said as he finished his burger and leant back in his seat.

“Right, of course. I reckon I can do that. Subtly.” He winked, and Jay rolled his eyes again.

...

Visiting times ran from 8.30am to 8.30pm on the ward Hayley was on, with only an hours protected meal time at 12.30pm, which Blossom really detested right now; it was a long time to try and avoid Hayley’s room.

She detested that too, that she wanted to avoid a patient’s room. She was her doctor; she couldn’t _avoid_ her! But she wanted to, which made her feel a little bit ashamed. The past week Hayley Paxton had been staying at Townsville General, Blossom hadn’t let who her relative was affect the level of care she received from her at all, but she’d busied herself in other areas at times when she should have perhaps gone to chat with Hayley, rather than send a nurse in.

What made it worse was how lovely Hayley was. She was ever so kind, and ever so ill, but acted as if her kidney disease was no ailment to her. It made Blossom respect her, and feel her respect for herself lower as she’d scamper past her room quickly, or feel glad when she’d walk in and Hayley had no visitors.

But Blossom breathed in deeply as she strode towards Hayley’s room to check in on her. She had made the decision to go check on Hayley and stay with her as long as she could. She would have a chat with her and get to know her a little, lord knew she’d been nothing but brief every time she had been to see her.

“Good morning Hayley, how are you feeling this morn –“ Blossom stopped mid-sentence, staring at the two people in the room in shock, her eyes wide as Hayley’s chart clattered to the floor. 

Hayley gave her a look of mild concern and surprise as Blossom stood stock still, staring at her visitor.

Jeremy turned around, smiling coolly at Blossom. “Well hello there stranger, it’s been years. Like what, 5 or 6, something like that?" 

Blossom’s hands began shaking profusely; she was shaking all over as she stared at him, unable to take her eyes off him. She watched him scanning her body from top to bottom, and went lightheaded and nauseous at the thought of him looking at her, remembering what he’d seen before, what he’d done. When he was finished, he smiled a satisfied smile.

“Dr. Utonium, are you okay?” Hayley had asked, her tone anxious, it had broken Blossom from her stupor. 

She shook her head no, but then realized what she’d done and nodded, bending down and fumbling for the chart on the ground.

“S-sorry, sorry about that. I, I skipped breakfast this morning. Just went a little lightheaded, that’s all.” Blossom stammered, still watching Jeremy, her eyes wide with fright.

“You looked like you’d seen a ghost.” Jeremy commented; a smug grin on his face still.

Hayley gave him a confused look. “So do you two know each other then?”

“We dated.” Jeremy answered, looking her over again and making Blossom shudder and feel even sicker.

“Only briefly.” Blossom managed to mutter, finally tearing her eyes from Jeremy to Hayley again. “I wouldn’t even call it dating.”

“Ahh, I see. God, who _haven’t_ you dated?” Hayley asked, directing her question to her brother. “I didn’t know a Powerpuff girl was in your little black book!”

He shrugged, still smiling. “Guess I’ve been around.”

“This isn’t awkward or anything is it?” Hayley said, glancing from Jeremy to Blossom. “Because if it is, he can leave –“ 

“Of course not!” Jeremy responded hurriedly. “We ended on good terms, didn’t we?” 

Blossom didn’t answer, just gave Jeremy an alarmed look, feeling about an inch tall. Hayley had picked up on Blossom’s fearful demeanour and was confused. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re as pale as a sheet.” Hayley said; placing a hand on Blossom’s arm as she approached the bed. Blossom whipped it away quickly, making Hayley jump.

Blossom nodded distractedly. “I need to check your blood pressure.” 

“Okay.” Hayley said; uncertainty in her voice as she held her arm out for Blossom to wrap the cuff around it.

“So how is she doing Blossom?” Jeremy asked, and Blossom did her best to block out the sound of him saying her name from echoing around in her brain.

Blossom froze again, the air she’d been pumping into the cuff deflating. She needed to concentrate. She was already hearing the flashback, if she didn’t concentrate, if she blinked or even lost control a teeny tiny bit, it would take hold, and she’d be right there, seeing it. 

The blank white ceiling, _his_ blank white ceiling popped into her head, as did the pale blue lampshade. She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, then looked at the cuff in her hands, trying her hardest to block the flashback out. She hadn't had one in _so_ long. Now he was here it was like she was right back there.

“Blossom do you want me to call a nurse? You really don't seem right.” Hayley suggested. Blossom came back to earth at the sound of Hayley’s concerned voice.

She took the cuff off Hayley’s arm, placing it down on the side shakily and fiddled with Hayley’s IV. “I think I will get Nurse Watts in here. I umm, I just need to go to the, umm. Yeah I need to err -” She never finished her burbled sentence as she headed for the door to exit swiftly.

“Hope you’re feeling better next time we see you Blossom,” Jeremy said as Blossom froze, halfway out of the doorway. “Now Hayley’s hospitalized again, I won’t be leaving her side. Maybe next time we run into each other we could catch up?” 

Blossom didn’t reply; she only pushed herself stiffly out of the room, shooting towards the nearest ladies room. The moment she stepped inside a cubicle, she puked into the bowl. 

After vomiting up basically everything she’d eaten that day, there was a light knock on the stall door. 

“Hello? Are you okay in there?” She knew that voice. It was Tess.

Blossom tried to answer but was only sick again in response. The door wasn’t locked, only pushed to, and Tess pushed it open. “I’m coming in.” She warned. “Blossom? Are you okay?” Tess cried, patting her friend’s back as Blossom spat into the bowl, catching her breath.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” She stammered, wiping her mouth with the tissue Tess had passed her.

“Blossom, you’re white as a sheet. And you’re shaking.” She said, clutching her hand. “You’re not fine, you look a mess!” 

“I just, I skipped breakfast.” Blossom mumbled, trying to suppress the throaty tone to her voice as she kept the lump in her throat at bay. "Or maybe I'm just coming down with something."

Tess gave her a skeptical look. “Are you forgetting I’m a doctor? I know all the excuses, and so do you. What’s happened? Oh - baby number three?!” Her tone had gotten excited then, and Blossom shook her head rapidly.

“No no, no baby number three.” Blossom assured her.

“Oh. Well, that’s okay - good even, I’d miss you if you went on maternity again. Is it, is it what we spoke about last week?” Tess asked delicately.

Blossom gave her a stunned look. This was _exactly_ what she didn’t want, being treated differently because of what happened to her. Now every time she was upset Tess would think she secretly knew why. But her mind argued with her: _She is right this time though Blossom! This_ is _about what you spoke about! Tell her! Tell her he is here! Tell her you can’t possibly treat Hayley anymore!_

Blossom swallowed, opening her mouth to explain to Tess who Hayley’s brother was, when Tess pulled this face at her. It was a face full of sympathy. Pity. Tess felt sorry for her. There was concern in this look too, but mostly it was sympathy and pity. And Blossom _hated_ it. She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that look. She _detested_ that look. That look was for the weak, for the ones who couldn’t quite hack it, who needed help. Blossom didn’t _need_ help. She could do things just fine herself.

So she shook her head, hardening her expression. “No Tess. I told you, I don’t want to be treated differently. I told you that in the confidence that you wouldn’t treat me any differently - and that I could trust you to not constantly bring it up.”

“Blossom I’m not! It’s just, I’m a doctor, you’re presenting signs of someone going through a flashback or repeating trauma in their mind. So I put two and two together.” Tess said and Blossom frowned at her.

“You also just asked me if I was pregnant?” The redhead countered with.

“Yeah, just in case your symptoms were from that…” Tess reasoned lamely.

“Well you don’t need to analyze my ‘symptoms’, okay? I’m your friend not your patient.” Blossom said, pulling herself together a little and standing upright. She flattened her scrubs out and patted at her hair. “I’m fine. I feel better now anyway. It’s because I haven’t eaten, and I’m worrying about my patients, plus it’s stressful at home at the moment. Don’t worry about it.” She said, walking purposely to the sink, washing her hands, then leaving.

Tess watched her go, but she didn’t believe a word of what she had said.

...

When Blossom opened her front door that evening, she was bombarded with an onslaught of noise: a child screeching, to be exact. She glanced into the living room, noting that the TV was on and talking to itself at full volume, which wasn’t helping. After going inside, turning it down and switching it off, she started searching for her children and partner. 

Her first child was sitting halfway up the stairs, his nose deep in a book.

“Blake! Are you okay?” She asked, approaching him. “What’s going on?” 

“Rosie left the fridge door open for hours and the kitchen’s all wet. She also did a load of colouring on Dad’s files. He was really mad and told her off and she’s upstairs crying. Personally? I think we should just stick her up for adoption. Think about how quiet the house would be if we did.” Blake explained. "I'd make a really good only child."

“Blake, that’s no way to speak about your sister.” Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Think about it.” Blake repeated, his face serious, before he went back to his book.

Blossom sighed, hanging her purse up. “Where are they both?”

“Rosie’s howling in her room. Dad’s clearing up the kitchen.” Blake said without looking up.

Blossom headed for the kitchen first. Brick was on the floor kneeling in a few inches of water that was covering half the kitchen, it hadn’t quite spread to all of it. He was rummaging through the fridge, trying to figure out what was salvageable, when he heard a sound behind him and looked around.

“Thank God you’re home. That girl is a fucking nightmare.” He spat angrily, screwing his face up at some stinky fish fillets that were not as fresh as their former selves.

“Nice to see you too, sweetheart.” Blossom replied dryly, reaching for the mop to start clearing up the floor. “I’m sure it was just an accident.”

“How do you –“ Brick started to ask but Blossom interrupted.

“Blake told me. You really _do_ have to watch her every minute of every day. Even when she’s sleeping.” She pressed.

“How can you forget to close the refrigerator door for like 4 or 5 hours?!” Brick cried, exasperated.

“How come no one _noticed_ for like 4 or 5 hours?” Blossom questioned, ticking Brick off even more.

“Because we went out. We ate out. I didn’t fucking know I had to check every damn door and/or cupboard in this house before I went out. I assumed they were smart enough by now to know to close it behind them!” Brick continued to grumble. “I didn’t fucking sign up for this.”

“Yes, you do have to check - they are _children._ And actually yes, you _did_ sign up for this. You said, oh what were your words? ‘Rosie’s always an angel for me’? Wasn't that what you said?” Blossom countered. 

“Oh can it will you Bloss? I am _not_ in the mood. She’s been impossible all day. And then when she did calm down she decided she wanted to do some coloring - I went to grab her some paper but rather than waiting for me like I asked, she opened up my briefcase! Now my Johnson’s advertisement deal is covered with flowers, ponies and fucking knock knock jokes! She wrote knock knock jokes on my files!” Brick explained irritably. Blossom was smirking, trying not to laugh. “It’s not funny! Imagine she scribbled all over one of your medical journals or something.”

Blossom straightened her expression, detecting he really _wasn’t_ in the mood. “And to make matters worse she hasn’t stopped screaming for hours. I thought we got over that stage when they weren’t newborns anymore!”

“I’ll go see her.” Blossom mumbled, heading out the door.

“Yes, because you’ll be able to magically make it all better! If I can’t make her stop yelling what makes you think you’ll be able to?” Brick called as she left the room. Blossom didn’t respond, only glared as she headed up the stairs. _Home sweet home._

As she hovered past him, Blake reminded her: “Just think about it.” 

“Blake, go down and help your father clean up the kitchen.” Blossom instructed.

He muttered a “This is so unfair!” As he slammed his book shut and hovered down towards the kitchen.

The volume of Rosie’s screeching got louder as Blossom entered her bedroom. She had her head buried in her pillow but she was still at an eardrum shattering volume. 

“Rosie!” Blossom called, but Rosie didn’t even stir. This is what happened when you were a super powered family. Blossom wondered what the neighbours must be thinking as she drew in a deep breath to bellow. “ROSALIE!!”

Rosie stopped, looking up sniffling. “Mommy!” She cried, rushing to Blossom so quickly Blossom nearly fell over. She held onto her tightly, stroking her soft red hair. “Mommy! Daddy’s been a nightmare all day! He’s so grumpy and angry all the time! And he shouted at me like _all_ the time! Everything he said was a shout! I was only trying to brighten up his work stuff, and, and I didn’t mean to leave the fridge open! It was an accident! I forgot…” 

“Shhh.” Blossom said, stroking her hair. “It’s okay honey, accidents happen.”

“D-D-Daddy shouted at me Mommy!” Rosalie urged. “He was so mad and his face went all red like his eyes! Like a dragon!” 

The pink puff tried not to smirk at her description. “I’m sure he did. Although your intentions were good, you mustn’t draw on any of Mommy or Daddy’s important documents. You have your own coloring books and paper, if you’d have waited like Daddy told you to he’d have got them out for you.” Blossom scolded gently.

“I was just trying to be nice.” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

Blossom couldn’t help but smile. “I know. Well, why don’t we go downstairs and help Daddy clear up the kitchen? We can also apologize for colouring on his files, and Daddy can say sorry for shouting at you. Sound like a plan?” 

Rosie nodded a little reluctantly. “He better say sorry.” She said flatly.

“He will.” Blossom replied with a smile. “And you will too.”

As they made their way down the stairs, Rosie snuggled into Blossom’s chest. “I wish _you_ could stay at home with us. Dad’s so crabby all the time.”

Blossom half smiled, thinking about who could quite possibly be waiting for her tomorrow at work, her stomach rolling uncomfortably. 

“Sometimes I do too.” Blossom mumbled.

...

Once the kitchen floor was cleared up, a load of groceries ordered online to arrive the next day, and a pizza on its way, Blossom stood in the kitchen at the sink cleaning the few dishes that had accumulated throughout the day. As she stood there and scrubbed at a distracted pace, she thought about her day and what had happened.

She kept playing it back over and over again in her mind. Jeremy stood there, smiling in a self-satisfied way, watching the way she was slowly crumbling just at the mere sight of him. He’d made her feel so small so quickly - and the way he looked at her was so unnerving.

Blossom was furious at herself for her reaction. She wished she could have been stronger, as if it was no bother to her that he was there. Maybe next time, when she could expect his presence, she could keep her cool a little more. She didn’t want him to think he’d won. Because he hadn’t. He may have won as in getting away with it, but he hadn’t won her, he wouldn’t dominate her.

She’d come so far in not letting it beat her, when it very almost had a few times over the years. Not having to see him had obviously worked wonders for her recovery, because the moment she had come face to face with him again, after several years, she felt like she’d just gone to pieces right in front of him.

The image in her head of him drinking her in the moment he saw her; it made her shudder. And every time she saw it in her head, she then saw flashes of him with her. It seemed harder to push away when his face was now so fresh in her mind.

Blossom froze, staring blankly out of the window as some images took hold of her in her head. She could feel hands touching her waist, stroking her hips softly with his thumbs. When she realized that there actually _were_ hands holding onto her hips, her breath hitched, and she was quick to yank them away. 

“Whoa, whoa – hey! What’s wrong?” Brick said; feeling a little stung that Blossom had pulled away from him like that.

She dumped the glass she’d been cleaning down in the bowl, wiping her hands on her front and taking a few steps away from Brick. He noticed her hands were trembling, and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

He took a step closer but she took another backward away from him.

“Blossom?” Brick said, confused.

“I’m sorry.” Blossom muttered, her breathing rapid as she pulled her wet hands through her hair. “I can’t breathe.”

It suddenly dawned on Brick what was happening to her: She was having a flashback. He felt a stab of despair; she hadn’t had one in ages, months - maybe even longer. He’d been beginning to think they’d become a thing of the past, something she’d moved passed or learned to control. 

“Blossom, it’s me. Brick.” Brick said, taking a step toward her. “Just take a long, steady breath.”

Blossom exhaled slowly, nodding. There was recognition in her eyes now as she looked at him, also the customary blush from embarrassment that followed.

She took a step toward him and he opened his arms, holding her tightly. “Where did that come from?” Brick asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I’m sorry - I don’t know.” She mumbled. “I’ve had a rough day.”

“Mine’s not been easy either.” He replied, thinking deeply. He was really bummed out. She’d been so much more herself lately. Something must have happened, something must have triggered this. “Was there any kind of trigger, do you think?”

Blossom thought about Jeremy at the hospital. She also thought about what Brick might do if she told him he was there. She didn’t want to act too brashly. And she certainly didn’t want Brick ending up in prison. Who was to say he would even come back to see Hayley again? He knew three super powered men were after him if he bugged Blossom again. Maybe he’d taken a chance, and when he came face to face with Blossom, maybe he wouldn’t risk it again?

Who was she kidding? She remembered Jeremy’s words. He fully intended to visit again.

But if Blossom told Brick, he’d go all evil villain on his ass. Which she wasn't disputing he didn’t deserve; he did. But Blossom didn’t want to feel like a damsel in distress, it wasn't her style. She’d had enough of feeling like that ever since it had happened.

Last time she’d been around Jeremy, she’d been pregnant, and there wasn’t a lot she could do even if she had wanted to. This time, she wouldn’t take it. She wouldn’t involve Brick until she felt she had to, for her own pride’s sake. 

Plus, she’d quite like to have Brick around. She was after all quite fond of him - and she’d rather they raised their children together - Brick would find it a lot harder to do so from a prison cell. Which is where he’d inevitably end up if she told him Jeremy had been in her general vicinity that day.

“Blossom? Have you gone again?” Brick asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

“No, no I’m here. Sorry, I was just trying to think of a trigger. I guess I was just thinking about it again.” She muttered, forcing a smile onto her face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be so hostile.”

“You hostile? I think _I’ve_ been the hostile one. Sorry if I was a little pissy when you got in. Just these kids, they’re harder to deal with then the stupid desk jockeys at work. But, I’ll get there.” Brick said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face as he spoke.

“You just have to learn how to deal with Rosie, the key is to never let her out of your sight, ever. In fact, we should probably go and check what she’s right doing now.” Blossom murmured.

...

“Okay - so you’ll call if you need anything? And I mean _anything,_ okay?” Buttercup said as she grabbed her coat from the rack by the door.

“Yes - I’ll call you if we need anything, I’ll call you if anything bad happens - which it won’t!” Butch assured her. “We’ll be just fine. Almost as if I’ve looked after them before - like they were my own flesh and blood or something.” He added dryly.

Buttercup nodded slowly, grabbing her purse. “Okay, well - remember to make sure they nap cos they’re SO cranky if they don’t get at least one nap in. Two if you can wangle it. And Ivy likes it if you put some music on if she really just won't settle -”

“Buttercup I know - hard rock songs as lullabies, _I know._ And I am definitely _not_ going to forget to make them sleep so you don't need to worry about that. Don’t worry about _anything_ okay hon’ I got this.” Butch said, wrapping his hands around her waist and giving her a quick kiss. “Ohh I forgot just how _good_ this uniform is on you.”

It was Buttercup’s first day back at work. And she was now feeling very nervous to leave her babies behind.

“Oh my god you two are just _gross.”_ Jay complained as Butch chuckled, kissing her once more before letting go of her so she could leave for work. “Mom if we don’t leave now I’m flying to school by myself.” He added; they were going to head off together leaving Butch with the car.

“Okay, okay I’m coming. Girls - give Mama one last kiss just _one_ more.” Buttercup cried, the three toddlers automatically bundling into her arms at the request, and showering her with dribbly wet kisses.

Jay groaned loudly. “I’m going to fly to school myself. Bye Mom, bye Butch. Bye mini satans.” 

They called goodbye to him as the triplets unleashed their mother and began to wave goodbye to her.

“Jay, wait up I’m done!” Buttercup called. “Oh, I’m having second thoughts. I can’t leave them -”

“No you’re not - go - be _free!”_ Butch urged. "We'll be fine."

She must have turned around to them three or four times to say goodbye and tell them she loved them all, before finally flying off to catch up with Jay.

Butch watched at the door until she was a tiny dot in the distance. With a blissful sigh, he turned around to look at his three little girls who were all standing in the living room looking like tiny, adorable angels.

“And then there were four. Just Daddy, Emerald, Olive and Ivy. We’re going to be okay, won’t we girls? We’ll be _just_ fine.” He said, smiling confidently at them. They smiled innocently back.

Out of nowhere, Olive unleashed her laser beams from her eyes for a millisecond, cutting the wire of the ceiling light fixture clean off, the glass shade crashing to the ground and breaking loudly.

Butch stared for a moment, watching the live wire dangling uselessly from the ceiling, his trail of vision going down to the broken glass shade on the floor.

“Oh fuck! _Olive_ \- what the hell?!” Butch cried.

“OH FUCK!” They all chorused in unison.

“No, shit - don’t say that!” Butch cried, placing his hands on his head.

“SHIT!” They all exclaimed.

Butch stared at them all as they grinned at him. What had he signed himself up for?

...

“Yes, I’ve switched off the breaker. I need someone out ASAP, I have three two year olds here and no electricity. Which loosely translated means no TV. I’m literally surviving with the juice they have in their tablets - when the batteries run out in them I’m fucked.” Butch told the electrician he was on the phone to.

“Fucked!” Olive cried in the background, and he shushed her.

“No man, not you. My potty mouthed children. 3pm? That’s the earliest you can do? No, fine I’ll take it. How much is this gunna set me back? $300?! Are you _shitting_ me?!” He yelped.

“Are you _shitting_ me!” Ivy hollered; Butch didn’t even bother to hush her, he only groaned.

“Fine. Fine. $300. Oh it’s $350 now - for the replacement ceiling light. Right. _Great._ Thanks. See you then.” Butch ended the call with a groan. “$350 that little stunt has just cost me Olive. You do realise I’m going to have to put you on the black market now to cover the costs, hmm?” He said, looking down at her with a sigh.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed once more and he groaned, covering his face in his hand. He dialled a different number on his cell phone, placing it to his ear with a sigh.

"Brick - hey man, it's your _favouritest_ brother calling!" Butch began to schmooze.

 _"Boomer, why are you calling me from Butch's number?"_ Brick replied dryly, and Butch frowned deeply.

"Very funny - listen, I need to ask you if you could do me a HUGE fucking favour -" Butch began until Brick cut in with a haggard sigh.

 _"How much?"_ He asked.

Butch cringed as he answered him. "$350... Olive just fucking lazered off a light fixture about 0.10 seconds after Buttercup left the house. And it's my first day watching the kids while she goes back to work and I can't fuck things up this quick -"

 _"Fine. Fine I'll transfer it to you now."_ Brick said, and Butch sighed with relief.

"Brick you're a lifesaver - did I ever tell you just how much I love you?" Butch asked him sincerely and he heard his brother make a noise of disgust down the phone.

_"Please don't."_


	4. They get the job done!

_But if you were mine/I would've looked into those eyes_

...

"So how are you finding staying at home with the kids?" Butch asked as he stretched out on the park bench tiredly.

"I suppose it's gotten easier. The first few days were… An adjustment. But, I feel like we're getting used to it now. It's better than work. Although I've got to admit this is the first time in a long time I've been looking forward to work." Brick answered, watching Rosalie play with her cousins in the park in the distance. "But then when I was back, I wanted to be home with the kids again. At least it’s only two days a week. And they're happier with it this way than they were with the nanny."

"I'd do this any day over going back to work. Buttercup's been back for over a week now and she's loving it. I mean, she misses them of course." Butch said, looking over at his three girls lovingly and sighing a light but contented sigh. "But she deserves to go back to work if she wants to. I’m doing fine. It’s just the girls that are a handful really. Jay's 14 now, he basically looks after himself."

"Yeah but, there's three of them. I only have two and I sometimes struggle. And Blake's at school 5 days a week so it's mostly only Rosie I have to look after. Rosalie is a year older than them and she’s trouble enough on her own." Brick said, watching while Rosalie chatted and laughed with her cousins. "If Blossom and I had 4 kids, I'd be at work 5 days a week without a doubt, 6 if I could wangle it."

Butch laughed, knowing by the look on his brothers face that he wasn't joking around. 

"Seriously, are you not finding it hard?" Brick asked, and Butch shrugged. 

"Harder than I first thought it would be, better than work though. I like spending as much time with them as I can, Jay included. To be honest, if it keeps Buttercup happy, then I'm happy." He said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, me too I guess. Blossom's happier being at work, although she does miss the kids as well. Only thing I miss is the extra money." Brick mused.

"Yeah, but these are the times you'll be longing for again when Rosalie is a teenager and she brings a boy home with her." Butch said, thinking of a similar scenario with his girls. "I'm gunna have that to deal with _threefold."_

Brick's face hardened at the thought. He felt sorry for the boy already.

“I guess so.” Brick muttered.

There was a silence as the two brothers looked on at their daughters playing.

“Who’d have thought we’d have ended up like this a few years ago huh?” Butch commented. “Things have changed _so_ much in so little time.”

“Yeah. There was a time I could barely look at you without wanting to strangle you.” Brick said flatly, still watching Rosalie play.

“Same.” Butch added with a smirk.

“Well, at least it’s all behind us now.” Brick muttered.

“Long behind us.” Butch confirmed. He looked at his brother now, thinking about how genuinely glad he was to see him happy, and to be happy himself. Again, it wasn’t something he wished to see a few years ago, what with his jealousy towards him. “Hey, I know Buttercup and I are obviously done now, having four children together, but do you think Blossom and you will have anymore?”

Brick looked around at his brother, eyebrow cranked. “No way. Two is plenty for me. More than enough, in fact. I legitimately do not know how you do it with double that. And three of them being the same age. And the spawn of Buttercup. And you. I seriously salute you.”

Butch laughed. “It’s not as hard as you’d predict. It’s fun, actually.” Butch said, glancing back at the girls briefly, then doing a double take. “Hey, are we two kids down?”

Brick looked around sharply then too, eyes scanning the park for the kids.

Butch sighed. “It’s probably two of mine. Where’s Rosalie and Ivy? No wait, there's Ivy, and is that Emerald? Yeah, it’s Olive missing. Damn they all look so similar.” 

Brick jumped into the air, automatically going into panic mode. “Fuck, where are they?! Rosie?! Rosalie!" He yelled, instantly frantic.

"Calm down, they'll be fine, the triplets pull this stunt all the time. I always find them eventually." Butch said coolly, scanning the park for his daughter and niece.

"Calm down? This is my first solo trip to the park, and I've only came with one of my kids while Blake is at school, we can't fucking lose half of what we came here with? Unlike you and Buttercup, I only have one daughter! I don't have two back ups!" Brick hollered. 

"Relax! We'll find them! Em! Ivy! Help us find your sister and cousin, come on." Butch called to his two present daughters, who reluctantly flew over at their dad's command. "Chill out, they'll be here somewhere."

Brick looked anything but chilled.

...

Buttercup tossed the 100lb weight plates onto the rack like they were as light as pillows, going onto the 75lb ones after. She had only been back at work a week and had already done this task basically every day. She didn’t mind though, it took her a lot less time than it did the other staff.

Once she got the 50lb and 25lbs all stacked up, she stood back, hands on her hips to admire her work. She’d taught a few classes that morning and was now on gym monitoring duties for the afternoon.

She turned to go check the state the equipment cupboard was in, and nearly walked straight into a man who'd been standing watching her. He was a fellow employee - which she only knew because he was wearing the male version of the uniform. He was tall, but then she was only 5 foot 2, and had mousey brown hair and brown eyes. She didn’t recognise him though, this must have been the first time they had worked together.

The gym instructor looked Buttercup up and down, stopping at her ringless finger, then at her name badge. Buttercup rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and staring at him expectantly.

“So you must be the new meat.” He grinned, and Buttercup furrowed her brow.

“I don’t think that’s what my badge says.” She said, looking down at it briefly, and he chuckled. “I’m not new meat, anyway. I used to work here, I started back a week ago. I’m old meat.”

“Like a mature steak?” He muttered smoothly, and Buttercup cranked a brow at him.

“Did you just call me a _mature steak?”_ Buttercup questioned, and he laughed again. 

“No - sorry. I always get a bit flustered around attractive women.” He excused himself playfully.

Buttercup blinked, smirking slightly. “Ohhkay.” 

“So,” He continued, oozing into his set of lines. “You've come back to work here? I haven't long started, fate or what?” 

“Listen, what’s your name? Lonnie?” Buttercup asked, checking out his name badge. He nodded. “Lonnie, I have four kids, and a boyfriend big enough and scary enough to make you wish you never looked at me, let alone spoke to me. So why don't you save your best lines for someone who is remotely interested?”

The smile on Lonnie’s face didn’t change at all, he only gave her a smoother, surer look. “Hard to get huh? That’s fine. I love a good chase.”

Buttercup scoffed. “A good chase? What the hell are you talking about? Not hard to get. _Four kids._ Scary _boyfriend._ Not interested. The last reason should be reason enough.”

He chuckled again, self assured and Buttercup sighed. She hated guys like this with a _passion._ And they kind of came with the territory with gyms.

“You know, I’m kind of forgetting something.” Buttercup said, looking up as if to think.

“What?” Lonnie asked, confused slightly.

“I'm about 10 times _scarier_ than my hulk of a boyfriend. Don't test me, I'll eat you for breakfast.” Buttercup warned him, her expression threatening.

But Lonnie only sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows. “Game on, I appreciate a challenge.”

...

“It’s been 20 minutes now! _Fuck!”_ Brick cried, as they landed again in the park, not far from where Rosalie and Olive had gone missing.

“Okay, I’m actually starting to worry a bit now.” Butch mumbled, looking around.

Ivy and Emerald weren’t too fazed, each time they landed again, they scurried towards the park again to play, Butch was careful to keep an eye on them while they searched.

“Olive!” Butch yelled. “This isn’t funny anymore!” 

“Rosalie, I swear to _god_ when I get my hands on you -” Brick threatened fruitlessly to his missing daughter, when a familiar voice interrupted them, and they both looked in the direction it came from.

“So who’s winning the Dad of the year award hmm?” Bubbles stood holding onto Olive and Bridget, Rosalie at her feet, and both Brick and Butch sighed loudly with relief.

“Oh thank _god!”_ Brick cried, grabbing a hold of Rosalie, who squealed with annoyance. “You’re okay,” Brick said, checking her over. “You’re okay, thank god - what the _hell_ Rosalie?! I was so fucking worried!”

Butch had grabbed Olive too, holding her closely. “Jesus christ O, don’t do that.”

“Where the hell did you go? We’ve looked everywhere!” Brick asked his daughter, who only shrugged casually. 

“We saw Aunty Bubbles and Bridget at the park across the road, so we went to go see them.” Rosalie said, unperturbed.

“And you didn’t think to let me know?! If you’d have just said we could have all gone together! You can’t just go wandering off like that!” Brick scolded.

Rosalie shrugged again. “I figured Olive had told you.”

“Rosie, Olive is 2 years old.” Brick responded, unimpressed with her excuse.

“Yeah, she hardly knows how to use a toilet by herself.” Butch added, and Olive gave her father an outraged look.

“Hey! I only pooped on the floor once this week!” She babbled.

“I know sweetie, and I’m so proud I could pee.” Butch answered her sarcastically.

“Don’t ever do that again Rosalie. Your mom would shit a kitten if she knew…” Brick said, suddenly looking to Bubbles with fear in his eyes. Would she tell her?

“So, are you two gunna buy us some ice cream or am I gunna have to tell Buttercup and Blossom about this?” Bubbles asked, her voice sweet as honey.

Butch and Brick froze, blinking nervously. “I’m guessing you’re a chocolate with sprinkles kind of gal?” Butch said; Bubbles smiled at him sweetly.

...

“Do you have any further questions on your care here Hayley?” Blossom asked, looking down at Hayley Paxton’s chart then glancing up at the woman in question.

“No,” Hayley said, her voice delicate. “I think you covered everything. Thank you, Dr. Utonium.”

“You’re welcome. So, how are you feeling?” Blossom asked, perching on the end of her bed. She’d not seen Jeremy today, and it was just gone 6 in the evening, she was feeling like he wouldn’t show today, so she was quite confident in coming to talk with Hayley.

“Erm, not great, to be perfectly honest with you. My hands feel so swollen.” She muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists. Blossom took a look at them, they did look red and on the larger side.

“That’s the oedema your kidney failure is causing. I’m sorry it’s making you feel uncomfortable.” Blossom said, examining her hand gently.

“It’s okay, I’m pretty used to it by now. It’s just feeling really swollen today. I was hoping my Mom would come see me today, but nobody has. Not even Jeremy and he’s been to visit almost every day. I think he just feels guilty for leaving town for so long, but it’s nice to have him back in my life. And back in town.” Hayley said, looking at Blossom and raising her brow. “He’s not being problematic for you, hanging around is he?”

Blossom’s expression became guarded at the mention of her brother, but she shook her head softly, standing and fiddling with Hayley’s IV. “No. He’s here to see you, and that’s lovely.” She couldn’t very well take away the only visitor she seemed to be having. Jeremy hadn’t actually done anything wrong in the hospital to justify her having him banned and removed. Although she argued with herself that what he’d done already was bad enough. 

Hayley smiled, but she wasn’t sure Blossom was being honest. She didn’t know the woman that well, but she had quickly noticed how closed off she went if Jeremy was mentioned. And her reaction to seeing him was just plain weird. Maybe she behaved like that around all her exes… Or maybe she _did_ just feel uncomfortable, she was a professional in her place of work. 

“Hey, are you feeling better today? You seemed off not long ago, when Jeremy was here?” Hayley pried, and Blossom forced a smile onto her face.

“Hayley, I’m not the patient here, you are! Trust me, I’m fine.” Blossom assured her. “I better go check on my other patients. I’m on the late shift tonight so I’ll see you in a little while. But don’t hesitate to ring your buzzer if you need anything.” Blossom got to her feet and headed for the door.

“Thanks again Dr. Utonium.” Hayley called.

When Blossom rounded the corner she came face to face with Jeremy, who was obviously heading into his sisters room to visit.

“Oh, hello Blossom.” Jeremy said, smiling that leery smile that seemed to attach itself to his face around her. Blossom took a step away, not answering him and walking quickly down the corridor towards the nurses station, where other people were sure to be.

Jeremy sighed, stalking after her. “Blossom.” He hissed, but she kept on walking. “You keep ignoring me. Why aren’t you talking to me?”

Blossom stopped abruptly, turning to face him sharply with an angered expression. “Why do you think? I'm treating your sister. That doesn’t mean I have to talk to you. I don't need to talk to you. And I don't want to.” 

“I don’t see what harm talking to me as well will do.” Jeremy answered, clearly annoyed by the way she was acting.

“Well that really _does_ speak volumes. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to even look at you. If I were you, I’d keep your distance.” Blossom said, her tone mildly threatening. She felt stronger talking to him this time, much more in control.

“Or what, you'll get your boyfriend on me? You've got a couple of kids now huh?” Jeremy said, and Blossom nodded cautiously.

“Yes.” She snapped.

“Well I’m sure your kiddies wouldn’t want to have to grow up with Daddy in prison now, would they?” Jeremy said, letting her know the threat of a beating from Brick or his brothers wasn’t much of a threat to him anymore, and that he'd certainly go to the police.

“Just stop it. Visit your sister, not me. I don't need to have to deal with this when I come to work. So leave me alone.” Blossom hissed at him, turning to leave.

But Jeremy carried on talking. “I am here to see my sister. I don't see why my presence bothers you so much.” 

Blossom stopped again, turning around and facing him once more. “If that is true you have more issues than I previously thought. You _do_ know why it bothers me so much! It more than bothers me - you clearly have _no idea_ what you've done to me! You have no idea how long it has taken me to pick myself back up!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Oh come _on,_ I don’t see why it’s so traumatic to you, you weren't even with it, surely you don't remember a thing?! You're a doctor right, so you went to college, that can't have been your first blackout wasted fuck?” 

Blossom was fuming as she glared at him. She glanced around quickly, typically no one was around. “You stay away from me!” She hissed at him, turning and walking away.

He strode after her, catching up. “Wow, someone found some balls since I last saw them. I like it, but let’s see how quickly I can turn you back into that quiet little mouse in scrubs.” He stepped closer to her, and she stopped, looking at him with wide eyes as he continued to walk towards her, backing her into an open supply closet.

The door behind him was open, and Blossom tried to reign in the strong voice she’d been using earlier. “I said _stay away_ from me.” She inwardly cursed herself for the wavering tone of her voice. He leaned in closer, and Blossom turned her head away, his face and breath so close, reminding her of things she tried _so_ hard to forget.

“Shhh, don't get cocky, because I'm gunna guess that it will only take one touch to make you shrink back into yourself again.” Jeremy grabbed her face, making her look his way again. She pushed his hand away rigidly. His touch was like ice. She felt like she was plunging into a nightmare. 

Jeremy smiled at her wickedly. “I can do whatever I want.” To demonstrate, Jeremy placed a hand onto one of Blossom’s breasts and squeezed. “See!”

Blossom jumped at his touch, and suddenly found herself frozen in fear. She couldn’t make herself move. Internally she was screaming at herself to send him flying; she was outraged by what he was doing and wanted it to stop, just like before. But she _couldn’t_ make herself _move._

She felt totally powerless just like before. And suddenly, the same white ceiling came flashing into her mind. The pale blue lamp shade. The body, heavy on top of her, moving up and down. 

He sniggered, and the sound almost plunged her deeper in. It was taking a huge amount of effort not to crumble into pieces. She managed to raise her arm, but it juddered slowly upwards. He squeezed her breast once more, and the action sparked an anger inside her. Who the _hell_ did he think he was? How _dare_ he come to her place of work and harass her like this!

With this newfound fury, she found the strength to grasp his arm, pulling it away from her and pushing him a step away from her.

He laughed as she looked up at him, her rose eyes furious. But the anger faltered as he loomed over her. "You’ve got no power, Blossom. Not anymore. My priorities have changed; I’m willing to take a beating from your boyfriend or one of his brothers - it’s no skin off my nose if they end up in prison. You’re not in charge here. You'd do well to remember that. If I wanna visit my sister I will. So I'll be seeing you." He turned, and was gone in seconds.

Blossom began to breathe rapidly and shakily, trembling all over. She crouched down on the floor, gripping at her head in fear and panic. She could hear her own heartbeat, fast and fleeting, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she tried to regain control.

She felt totally violated all over again. How could someone reduce her to this, make her feel so useless, so vulnerable? _Why_ was he doing this to her? What was the point? He'd gotten what he'd wanted from her all along 6 years ago. Had he not done enough?

The sound of fast approaching footsteps shook her from her anxious trance, and she wiped at her face, turning slightly so it looked like she was reaching for something at the back of the supply closet on the bottom shelf.

When she glanced around there stood a young intern, in floods of tears.

"Stella, are you okay?" Blossom asked, getting shakily to her feet. Her own voice sounded foreign to her; she hoped the intern hadn't noticed and tried to compose herself.

"Oh! Dr. Utonium, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry." She cried, wiping at her face hastily.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked, and the young doctor sighed.

"It's my pancreatitis patient. He's been hospitalised for 4 days now, he's on IV and antibiotics and pain meds but he doesn't seem to be improving and I don't know what to tell him, he's on a feeding tube and I don't know if its an infection or what and I'm freaking out cos he's really, really mean and -" She burbled and Blossom interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, sweetie calm down. Take me to your patient, I'll take a look at him." Blossom said, and the girl's face lit up.

"Oh really?! Thank you Dr. Utonium!" She cried, relieved.

"This is a teaching hospital, it's what I'm here for." Blossom said as she followed her out. She was relieved too for the much needed distraction.

...

"Ahh," Boomer sighed blissfully as he cuddled up closely to his wife. "This is the _best_ part of the day."

Bubbles giggled as she snuggled into him. "The end of the day is your favourite part of the day?" 

"No, I just mean, you know, getting to cuddle up with you when I've been away from you all day." Boomer replied, nuzzling into her neck, and she giggled again. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was nice. Bonnie and Blake enjoyed school today. And after I dropped Bonnie off I took Bridget to get some new shoes. She was really good letting them size her feet, so I said we could do whatever she wanted to do. She picked the park. And guess who happened to wander over to say hello?" Bubbles said.

Boomer thought about it for a second. "The old Mayor?"

"No. Rosalie and Olive. _Just_ Rosalie and Olive. Not long after I found Brick and Butch just about going into meltdown looking for them." Bubbles laughed again at the memory.

Boomer sucked in air through his teeth. "Jeez! I'm guessing that will _not_ go down well with Blossom and Buttercup." 

“Well, I kinda gave them a second chance.” Bubbles said, smiling innocently.

“How?” Boomer asked, confused.

“I promised my silence if they took me and the girls to the ice cream parlour and brought us ice cream sundaes.” Bubbles grinned and Boomer gave her a mock look of shock.

“Bubbles Jojo! I never had you down as a partaker of _blackmail!”_ Boomer said, kissing her neck and making her giggle again.

“I am when it comes to ice cream. I’m seriously craving it like mad at the moment. The girls are loving it. I honestly haven’t wanted it this much since I was pregnant with - Oh!” Bubbles shot up in bed then, sending Boomer flying onto his stomach.

“Whoa, hey, what’s up?!” Boomer cried, sitting up sharply, watching Bubbles disappear into their bathroom.

“I’ll be five minutes!” She yelped, and Boomer furrowed his brow, sitting back in bed confusedly.

It took him that whole five minutes to piece it together, and he sat bolt upright quickly just as Bubbles slowly walked through from their en suite bathroom.

“So have you given the whole, having another baby thing much more thought?” Bubbles mumbled as she stood at the door that led to their bathroom from their bedroom.

 _“Really?!”_ Boomer asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Yeah…” She said quietly, trying to hide her joy, in case Boomer didn’t match it. She moved her hands from behind her back, revealing the positive pregnancy test to him.

“Wow.” Boomer said, pulling his hands through his blonde waves.

“I’m pregnant.” Bubbles said, examining the stick, then looking over at Boomer cautiously.

He looked shocked, but then he smiled, and any worries Bubbles had had dissolved instantly.

“Damn my swimmers are like, Olympic or something?! You start getting broody and they get the job done! They get the job _done!”_ Boomer exclaimed, and Bubbles giggled.

He opened his arms out to her and she fell into them. Boomer held her tightly.

“Are you okay with this?” She asked into his shoulder. “I know you wanted some time to decide if you were ready.”

“What’s not to be okay with? Yeah I wanted to think about it, but, what’s done is done. It’s not something to get upset about is it? I mean who knows,” He said, pulling back a bit so he could look at her, and put his hand on her flat stomach. “There could be a little boy in here.”

...

Butch kicked off his boxers and kicked them into the dirty laundry hamper, stretching as he did so. “Oooh I love getting into bed. I wish I never had to leave it. Even better when you’re scantily clad under the covers.”

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but she was smirking as Butch jumped into bed beside her. “I wear more clothes than you do to bed.”

“It’s natural! Man was not made to wear pyjamas in bed.” Butch said, and Buttercup chuckled lightly.

“Yes, but man _does_ scare the shit out of his son when he goes to the bathroom late at night, naked.” Buttercup replied.

“I put underpants on before I go now!” Butch cried, and Buttercup laughed at him again.

The faint sound of heavy rock music resounded from one of the bedrooms and Buttercup tsked loudly.

“God dammit Jay. If he wakes the girls I swear to god _he_ can get them back to sleep again.” Buttercup said, getting to jump up to tell Jay off again, but Butch held her back.

“Don’t worry about it, those girls could sleep through a fucking hurricane. They like rock music at bedtime anyway. If anything it’ll soothe them.” He replied.

Buttercup sat back, knowing he was probably right. 

“Anyway, you have an okay day?” Butch said, distracting his girlfriend from the distressing thoughts of the triplets waking up.

She thought about her day momentarily, then clicked her head to the side. "It was all right. You?"

"Yeah, fine. Not much to report here. Took the girls to the park with Brick and Rosalie, then bumped into Bubbles and Bridget and ended up going for ice cream sundaes. Nobody went missing, not even for a little while, it was seamless."

Buttercup scoffed at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Well _that_ isn't suspect. Just as long as they all come home with all their fingers, toes, arms, legs etc, I don't want to know the details, I think my head will explode if I did. Ignorance is bliss and all that." 

"That works well for me then." Butch muttered under his breath. "So, work was just 'all right'?" 

Buttercup thought about it again then nodded. "Yup. It was fine." 

"Working there suddenly becoming shit? You've gone from having a rad day to 'it was all right'. What gives?" Butch pressed.

"Nothing gives. Was just a normal day." There was a pause, and Butch watched her closely for a few seconds. She was looking up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed, until she noticed Butch watching her and looked round at him. "Did you get on with everyone at the gym?"

Butch shrugged. "I guess so, mostly yeah. Why, you not making _fwends?"_

He grabbed a hold of her waist, pulling her close to him as she whacked him in the stomach. "Shut up, I've made a couple of acquaintances. Or, at least speaking with a couple of seemingly decent people."

"Someone pissing you off then?" Butch guessed and Buttercup shrugged.

 _"Everyone_ pisses me off." She answered bluntly. Butch smirked. "You know a guy called Lonnie who works there?"

Butch thought about it. "Rings a bell. Think I remember him orienting as I was leaving. He was new. Why? He’s causing you issues?"

"No, he’s just kind of a jerk, that’s all." Buttercup answered casually.

She decided not to go into any details about Lonnie hitting on her, she knew Butch would blow it out of proportion; and he hadn't actually done anything wrong yet, bar being very inappropriate. Buttercup just had a niggling feeling he was going to be irritatingly persistent. He hadn't stopped eyeing her up for the rest of the day after she shot him down, and the numerous death glares she sent his way did nothing to deter him.

"I don’t remember much about him. I don't think he had been there that long when I left. But to be honest, most of the dudes there are cocky jerks. That must be why I fit in so well." Butch said with a grin.

"I fucking hope you didn't behave like even half the guys down there do." Buttercup said, and Butch angled his head to look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." Buttercup mumbled, nuzzling against his strong chest.

...

“Good god I'm glad to be in bed." Brick said through a yawn. "What a day."

Blossom glanced over at him as he got comfy amongst the covers. What a day indeed. She noticed the red stubble around his face and how tired he looked and frowned. He had enough on his plate at the moment. The kids were hard work, she knew that herself. She shouldn’t burden him with more.

"You've had a bad day?" Blossom asked, and Brick looked slightly nervous. 

"No, no. It's been fine, just long that's all." Brick said, sidestepping the losing their daughter for almost half an hour that day, and the stress and panic it had induced.

"I guess it was easier with Blake being at school for a few hours?" Blossom questioned and Brick paused before answering.

He would have thought that would have been the case. "Yeah, one is definitely easier than two. Although Blake isn't always an issue, he spends the majority of his time with his nose in a book."

Blossom nodded knowingly. She wondered how bored he had been at school so far, he'd been reading since he was three years old.

"I'm just glad we didn't have triplets like Butch and Buttercup. Those kids are like a Jedi mind fuck." Brick added, and Blossom couldn't help but smirk.

"Butch seems to be doing well so far though." Blossom commented.

Brick smirked, but agreed. 

"What did you do today?" Blossom said, putting the medical journal she'd been reading down on her bedside table.

"Well after taking Blake to school, Rosalie and I met up with Butch and the triplets at the park. Then we bumped into Bubbles and went for ice cream. It was fine. How was your day?" Brick had been wanting to know all evening but hadn't gotten the chance to ask what with sorting the kids and dinner, and Blossom hadn’t been in too long. She'd seemed off lately, and even more so this evening. He was worried she was slipping again.

Blossom's face fell as she thought about the events of the day, and Brick furrowed his brow. "Bad day?"

“Oh,” Blossom said, trying to stir the images of Jeremy out of her mind. “It was okay. I found an intern crying in a supply closet today. That took me back.”

“Please, you were never _that_ bad.” Brick said, turning over in bed so he was facing her.

“Are you kidding? The first time a patient coded on me I freaked out _big_ time. It’s scary. Turns out she was getting all mixed up because her patient was a sexist, alcoholic ass who'd drank himself into pancreatitis which led to some other complications. Guy needs a stent, and sadly he won't be leaving us for a while now. He's the type who demands to see a male doctor. I _hate_ that type. But I’ve got to admit I get the urge to treat them just to show them how brilliant a doctor I am _and_ I'm female.” Blossom said, remembering the ass demanding his doctor be ‘a man who knew what he was doing’. 

“Huh, I’d sooner have you looking after me than a man.” Blossom rolled her eyes at him. “At least you have tomorrow off now.” Brick said, still watching her. 

“Yeah.” Blossom mumbled, her features flattening as she remembered Jeremy. She wondered if he would be visiting Hayley tomorrow. At least she wouldn’t be there to run into him.

She was on call tomorrow evening. And then she had a shift the day after. Would he be there then?

The redhead tried to push the thought of him to the back of her mind. But it was hard. He’d acted as though he felt he had power over her. And told her she had none. What terrified her about that was how much she felt like he was _right._ He only had to look at her and she was right back there again, feeling totally powerless and out of control. 

He made her feel so small. What was she supposed to do now?

Brick felt his stomach drop as he watched her. She was spaced out, her face had that familiar apprehensive aspect to it that she tended to get when she was thinking about it again. He wondered _why_ she was thinking about it again. It seemed like she was a lot lately. He felt so powerless to help her sometimes.

She noticed him watching her, so she forced a small smile onto her face. He tried to smile back but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

Blossom leant over and switched off the lamp on her bedside. “I’m beat.” She muttered, before snuggling down amongst the covers, her back turned on Brick. "Goodnight." 

Brick raised an eyebrow. Goodnight? That was it... Goodnight. Not even a quick hug, or a kiss? Normally he _always_ got a kiss. He knew she was regressing again. He could feel it. It either happened slowly, or suddenly. In the past week or two, she'd gone from the best place she’d been in a long time mentally, to slowly beginning to take small steps backwards.

And it was frustrating for Brick. Frustrating to watch her slip back into the depression, anxiety and fear, and frustrating to feel her distance herself from him. He knew full well she was hardly aware she was doing it. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

Blossom had barely noticed she had turned away from him. Her mind was elsewhere, reliving the events of the day. Jeremy's face flashed in her mind, sneering at her, taunting her. Unbeknownst to her, she curled into herself a little, trying to rid the images from her head.

Brick slid over slightly, curling his arm around her and pulling her gently closer to him. His hand happened to land on her breast, at the same time she was remembering Jeremy grabbing her there, and Blossom jumped at his touch, sitting up instantly with her back to Brick.

He sighed, laying flat on his back and rubbed at his face. Blossom felt instantly guilty, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about any of it. 

Instead, she turned, leaning forward and pecking him lightly on the lips. He half smiled at her, and she laid back down again, trying to focus on the fact that she had tomorrow off. After the two days she'd had she needed a break from the hospital. And she could cross her fingers and hope that when she went back to work Hayley had a new kidney and was on her way out of there...

...

Unfortunately, for more reasons than one, that didn’t happen. Blossom enjoyed her day off with the kids, but when she’d gone back to work the following day, Jeremy had been there, and he’d followed her around once again. He’d stopped and chatted with nurses, and even tried to drag her into conversations he started with them. She’d been very blunt, or completely ignored him each time, which had confused her colleagues. On countless occasions she’d asked him to go away, but he’d just ignored her each time, continuing to float in and out of Hayley's room and follow her about when she was in between patients. That was all he had done, but it was enough to put Blossom on edge the entire day. 

The rest of her week had been much the same. Everywhere she seemed to turn, he’d been there. Smiling at her, watching her. Getting chummy enough with the other nurses and even a couple of the doctors that they weren’t questioning his reasons for being there. He was completely unnerving her.

He hadn’t yet been as bold as he had been the week previous, which she was thankful for. But he was still there pretty much everyday.

Blossom had been at work since 6am that day, and it was now 11am. She hadn’t yet seen Jeremy, and she’d been at work for five hours, so for once she was feeling quite positive about the day. Her patients were all stable, so she popped her pager on the waist of her scrubs and made her way to the cafeteria, getting some breakfast, (or was it lunch now?) and sitting down at a table.

She picked her sandwich up to eat it, and her phone began to ring in her pocket. It was Brick; she pressed the answer button, tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder. “Hey.”

 _“Hey, you okay?”_ Brick asked on the other end.

“Yeah,” Blossom said, taking a sip of her orange juice. “I’m just having some lunch. Or, breakfast, I can’t really decide. It’s hard to know when you’ve been up since 5am.” 

Brick chuckled briefly. _“I guess so. I just called to see how you’re doing, really.”_

“Me? I’m fine.” Blossom said, becoming distracted by the chair next to her being pulled out. “W-why do you ask?”

It was Jeremy. He placed a tray down next to her own one, beginning to tuck into the sandwich he had bought.

Blossom’s breathing quickened as she glanced at him repeatedly. She grabbed her cell phone as she nearly dropped it in her panic. 

_“You just seem a little off lately, that’s all. I feel like you’re slipping away again.”_ Brick said, as Blossom tried to regain control of her breathing.

“I’m, I’m fine. Really. I am.” Blossom stuttered as Jeremy casually ate his food next to her. "Just a bit stressed, that's all."

Brick paused. _“Are you sure? Cos you really don’t sound it.”_

Blossom swallowed, trying to swallow back some of the fear engulfing her. He was _way_ too close for comfort. “I’m okay Brick. Like I said, stress. Look, I better eat while I’ve got the chance. I’ll see you later, I get out at 2pm, so - so we’ll have the afternoon together. Bye.” She hung up quickly, pocketing her cell and looking at Jeremy wearily. “What are you _doing?!”_

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m eating my lunch. I didn’t get the chance to grab anything to eat on my way here.” Jeremy answered unconcernedly.

“Please sit somewhere else.” Blossom bleated, her face twisted in distress.

“It’s a free canteen. I can sit where I want to sit.” Jeremy shrugged, a cheery smile still on his face as he ate. 

Blossom looked down at her food. She suddenly had zero appetite. Jeremy began chatting as he finished his food, but Blossom couldn’t hear what he was saying. It was idle chit chat about his day, but she was too busy having a mini meltdown next to him. Seeing him in the corridors, or chatting with a nurse at the nurse station was one thing. Having him sit beside her was another. His leg was resting against hers, she pulled it away quickly when she realised.

Blossom gripped at her lunch tray, deciding _she_ would move instead. But as she went to stand, Ethan, a doctor friend of Blossom’s, came and greeted her. She didn’t respond, just stared at him with wide eyes. Ethan didn’t pick up on her anxiety, he just pulled a chair up opposite her. After grabbing ahold of his sandwich, he looked over at Jeremy, then to Blossom, waiting for her to introduce him to him.

But Blossom couldn’t bring herself to speak. Jeremy could though.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy Paxton. An old friend of Blossom’s. My sister is here, she has kidney disease.” She hated hearing him say her name. He reached his hand out to shake Ethan’s.

“Nice to meet you. I’m sorry to hear that. Hayley Paxton - is that your sister?” Ethan asked, and Jeremy nodded. “I thought I recognised you, you’ve been here like, every day right?”

“Yeah, I have. My sister and I are really close. She deserves someone here to see her every day.” 

“That’s so nice. She’s a lovely woman.” Ethan said as Jeremy smiled sincerely.

Blossom sat beside him, hoping and pleading he didn’t say or do anything inappropriate, as Ethan and Jeremy began to talk about Hayley’s condition. Then she felt Jeremy’s hand land on her thigh and she nearly hit the ceiling. But Ethan and Jeremy didn’t even notice her reaction. Jeremy squeezed her thigh, and his hand began to travel higher between her legs. Blossom stood up sharply.

Both Ethan and Jeremy stopped mid sentence, looking up at Blossom, confused.

“Blossom, are you okay?” Ethan asked, but Blossom couldn’t respond, she was too flustered, too busy trying to calm herself down. She didn’t answer him, she just stalked out of the cafeteria, abandoning her lunch.

...

Blossom managed to successfully avoid Jeremy for the rest of her shift, and her patient load was too high, so Ethan offered to take Hayley off her hands for the next couple of days, as Blossom had some time off - and she'd been eternally grateful. He'd also tried to find out what had happened at the cafeteria, but she'd brushed it off and avoided talking about it.

She was in the co-ed locker room now, waiting for it to empty out a little more so she could change before heading home. She had three missed calls from Brick, which gave her a stab of guilt. She was pretty blunt on the phone with him. She hoped he wasn't angry. He was right, she _was_ slipping again. But she knew exactly why.

The locker room had emptied slightly, so Blossom proceeded to change, taking off her scrubs top and pulling off her long sleeve shirt she wore underneath it. She thought she had her non uniform t shirt ready to put on - she tended to get it ready to put on straight away so she wasn’t ever stood in her underwear for too long, but it had gone missing. She hadn't noticed it had slipped down the side of the bench.

"I forgot how good you look without those scrubs on."

Blossom flinched at his voice, fear drenching her. She turned slowly; Jeremy was stood by the back wall lockers opposite her. The locker room was empty.

She clutched at her discarded scrubs top, shielding herself best she could. "You aren't allowed in here." She mumbled. It was pretty useless, but it was all she could muster. “Get out.”

He glanced around casually, and shrugged. "There's no one else here to tattle on me. Your little staff room is empty too. I think we'll be okay." He had a confident smile on his face as he took a few steps closer. Blossom tried to take a few steps backwards, but bumped into the bench clumsily.

"Get out of here." Blossom said, forcing her voice to come out stronger. But it was still a little strained. 

“Do people hook up in here often?” He asked, glancing around. 

She swallowed hard. “I mean it Jeremy. You aren’t allowed in here! Get out!” Her voice was definitely stronger this time.

"Don't you remember what I said before? You’re not in charge! If anyone is in charge now it’s me! And I say, let’s have some fun. I think I deserve it, considering I've had to stay out of Townsville, where my friends and family are, and my job _was_ because of you. The job I had to give up because of you, that I worked towards for _years!_ All because of _you,_ and your big, scary boyfriend. Well I'm not afraid anymore. The police aren't looking for me because they didn't _believe_ you. I'm free to do whatever I want." He looked angry now as he filled the space between them and towered over her. "I had to uproot my entire _life_ because of you. My sister is extremely ill, and there was no way I was going to let you keep me away from her. All of this, it’s all because of _you!"_

Blossom trembled profusely as he sneered at her. She’d tried to stand strong as he’d gotten closer to her but with every venomous word that came out of his mouth she could feel herself wilting. He plucked the scrubs top she’d been holding against herself from her hand effortlessly, and that was when she realised she’d frozen again. She couldn’t freeze up, she had to act _now._ But it was like her brain was shutting off, it couldn't cope with what was happening so had slammed on the brakes in order to survive.

Jeremy backed her up against a locker, pushing his body against hers, and she felt a whimper escape her lips that was beyond her control. "If you'd have just fucking slept with me when we dated, if you hadn't have been cheating on me with someone else the entire time, if you didn't think you were so much _better_ than everyone else, none of this would have happened. Women like you are all the same." He pressed his forehead against hers aggressively. "So I say we do this with you awake this time, hmm?"

Blossom recoiled, another ungoverned whimper coming out of her. She was gripped by sheer terror at him being this close to her, and them being so alone. She couldn’t move again. And she needed to. She needed to _move,_ she needed to push him away. The reality of the situation was she _could_ stop him. She could push him away with minimal effort but her brain would not make her arms move. She was frozen in fear. And if she didn’t snap out of it soon things were going to escalate, to a point she couldn't cope with. 

She felt his hands grabbing her breasts. “Come on, you owe me this.” 

It seemed to kickstart her brain once more. _Blossom if you don’t move now he’ll do it again. If you don’t do something now, he's going to do it again, while you’re conscious and fully aware. You need to stop him now! You’re letting him win! Do not dare give him the satisfaction of even touching you! You can do this. Stop this! Stop him!_

Her hands moved shakily, but she was still afraid. _What if I can't stop him?_

"Imagine if your asshole boyfriend could see you now." He hissed, dipping his head lower as if to kiss her, and it was enough to make Blossom snap.

She glared at him, shoving his shoulders roughly. He fell into the lockers nearby, looking at her with wide shocked eyes. 

"I said _get out!"_ She yelled furiously. "Get the hell out of here and stay away from me! Don’t you ever touch me again! You have no power over me, and I owe you nothing! If you don't stop harassing me like this, I will call the police. I mean it, I have had enough of being tormented by you! Believe me you have already done enough! Just leave me alone!!" 

Jeremy got to his feet, scowling at her. "You will regret this!" He hollered, dusting himself down and stalking out of the room.

...

It was half past three by the time Blossom got in from work. Her shift had finished over an hour ago. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be a little late - something cropped up with a patient that couldn’t wait, something along those lines. But after the strange phone call they’d had on her break, Brick had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was in the kitchen tidying up, when he heard the front door open and close.

"Bloss?" He called, but there was no reply. He heard her zooming up the stairs, seconds later the shower was running. 

He sighed, slinging the towel he’d been using to wipe down the sides over his shoulder. 

She was in the shower for 25 minutes. This wasn’t exactly unheard of for her - she had a lot of hair. But her whizzing straight in from work and getting into the shower without saying hello was out of the ordinary. Brick had sat down on their bed, waiting for her to come out of the ensuite.

When she did emerge, wrapped in a towel, she looked alarmed. "Where are the kids?"

"Rosie's taking a nap in her room. Blake’s in his room reading. We’ve not long picked him up. Rosie fell asleep in my arms as we flew back. Are you okay?"

"Okay. Okay, I should get dressed. Okay. Yes, I'm fine, just really needed a shower, that's all." Blossom said, pulling the towel around her tighter. She'd needed to wash his touch off of her, one touch just made her feel like dirt.

"Okay.. So, are we going to talk about what happened earlier on the phone or...?" Brick said, but Blossom avoided his gaze.

"No." She said instantly as she padded through to their bedroom to put some clothes on. "I mean, nothing happened."

Brick sighed again. He hated this, even after 6 years he never knew what to say, he felt terrified he'd say the wrong thing. 

"Bloss, do you think maybe you should get some help?" He said gingerly, and she froze, mid pulling her shirt on.

"Help? For what?" She asked, her voice feigning innocence. He knew she knew what he was referring to. 

“Come on, you _know_ what I’m talking about. I know it’s been like, over 6 years, and probably 80 percent of the time you’re okay but, you go through little phases where you’re just - absent. Has something happened? Recurring trigger, or something?” Brick asked, and Blossom pulled her t shirt on, turning to look at him.

“Brick, sweetie, I’m fine.” Blossom brushed it off, turning to find a fresh pair of jeans to put on.

“Blossom sweetie, when you constantly say you’re fine, I know you’re not. I know you, I know when you’re not okay. Maybe it’s time to talk to someone?” Brick suggested, and Blossom shook her head.

“I don’t need to sit in front of someone and watch them pick me apart. I’ve met shrinks, most of them are crazier than their patients. Seriously Brick, I’m fine.” Blossom assured him, but he looked at her flatly, not being fooled by any of it.

“I’d normally be the first to agree with you, you’ve done incredibly to deal with what happened without any therapy of any kind, but Blossom, _I’m_ beginning to not know what to do anymore. I’m beginning to not know how to act around you.” Brick said, and Blossom turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

“...Why?” She asked in a small voice.

“I’m always worrying that I’ll say the wrong thing. Or, I don’t know, do something that’ll make you feel off… I mean, think about the last time we were intimate -” Brick began, but Blossom cut him off.

“You’re making this about _sex?”_ She spat and Brick gave her an aggravated look.

“No I’m not - it’s not even about sex. Yes, we haven’t had sex in a couple of weeks now, which isn’t normal for us, but I’m not even talking about sex, I’m talking about _intimacy.”_ Brick said softly, approaching her and taking her hands gently, but she pulled them away quickly. “I can’t even _touch_ you at the minute.”

Blossom looked down at her hands in shock, realising he was right. She’d barely noticed she was doing it. 

"Blossom I'm not trying to moan about it, you know that right? I just want you to be okay. It's perfectly normal to have the odd regression, you normally do around the end of January, the anniversary of it happening, but it's September... You've done so great so far, but there's no shame in admitting you maybe might need some help." Brick told her carefully.

Blossom knew he was saying all the right things. He wasn't being half as insensitive, brash or stung as he could have been, yet she still felt upset by what he was suggesting. The idea of having some counselling to her seemed like admitting she was a victim. Admitting she'd allowed this to happen to her and therefore needed treating like she was crazy. She knew she'd done well without any professional help, and she intended to carry on that way. Her latest relapse was because of Jeremy's presence and his sporadic harassment.

Brick was trying to help, but he was just making Blossom feel like a victim. Like someone to pity, someone who was vulnerable and weak.

"Stop treating me like I’m a victim. You don't know how I am feeling -" He cut her off.

"Then tell me! And I'm not treating you like a victim! I love you, I want my girlfriend back, I want my partner back. I want you to feel happy. Not victimised. I don't know what to fucking do next!" Brick cried in despair.

Blossom paused, looking at his desperate expression. "You and I both." She mumbled, turning and leaving the room, now fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Brick hollered, not being able to hide the annoyance in his voice. This was so frustrating for him. He naturally felt the need to protect her. But he was powerless to help in all this, especially if she wouldn't let him.

"I'm going to pick Blake up from school." She called back. 

“He’s in his room, it’s almost 4 o clock.” He replied and heard her footsteps stop sharp.

“Well, then I’ll cook dinner.” She replied smartly.

Brick pulled his hands through his hair in despair as he slumped back onto the bed. "Fuck..."

...

As Boomer hovered along the sidewalk downtown in Townsville, he felt like there were more eyes on him than usual, and it was beginning to bug him. Him and his brothers had long cleared their names, but people still knew their story and carried a prejudice, regardless of their now innocent statuses and relationships with the city's saviours. 

He had not long finished work, and was taking a detour through town to grab a tub of ice cream (Bubbles’ pregnancy craving). He began to wonder if it was worth checking out the headlines in the paper today too, it may give him some insight on all the stare’s he was receiving.

Boomer stopped at the nearest newsstand, doing a double take when he looked down at the headlines: **POWERPUFF BLUFF?**

The blonde cranked a brow, and proceeded to read the subheading underneath: **EXCLUSIVE: Local man pleads innocence against life ruining rape accusations.**

He began to hurriedly read through the snippet on the front page when someone cleared his throat loudly at him. "This ain't a library ya know."

Boomer glared at him, thrusting a dollar at him from his back pocket. He wandered aimlessly as he read the front page, dodging passersby as he did, who tutted at him irritably. _This_ was why he was getting funny looks. Someone had gone to the press and told them about Blossom's rape ordeal, except they claimed it was falsified.

"UNCLE BOOMER!" 

"Rosalie!!" 

Boomer looked up to see a baby pink bolt hit him in the stomach and send him toppling onto his ass. When he looked down with a huff, sure enough his niece sat on his stomach, cuddling up to him. “Uncle Boomer! Uncle Boomer! Is Bridget with you?” She cried, looking around excitedly.

“Rosie, hi - no, she’s at home.” Boomer muttered, looking around at the floor trying to grab the newspaper that had fallen from his hands.

“Is that Mommy on the front of that?” Rosie asked and Boomer snatched it up.

“No! No, I mean, erm, I don’t think so.” Boomer stammered, and Rosie gave him a confused look.

Blossom caught up to them then, looking at Rosalie in exasperation. Blake hovered behind her, looking bored.

“Rosalie! What have I told you about running off like that! It’s dangerous! Boomer I’m so sorry!” Blossom cried, extending her hand to help him up.

Boomer looked up at his sister in law with an alarmed expression. 

“Is something wrong?" Blossom commented, concern etched on her features.

“Nothing. Nothing! I was just err, going to the store to get Bubbles some ice cream, and I err, forgot! I forgot what flavour to get. So, how’ve you been?” He added lamely, and Blossom gave him a puzzled look.

“Ice cream?” She asked, with a cranked brow as Rosalie jumped and tried to snatch the paper from Boomer’s hand.

“Mommy you’re on the paper today!” She cried, and Boomer stuffed the paper against his chest, front page down so they couldn’t see it.

“No she isn’t.” Boomer said quickly, and Blossom cocked her brow at him.

“She is, I saw her!” Rosalie giggled, jumping up to grab at it again. "Silly Uncle Boom Boom!"

“Urgh,” Blossom grimaced. “Are you kidding? What garbage have they come up with now? Let me see.” 

“Erm, nope.” Boomer mumbled, and Blossom frowned at him.

“No? What do you - why not? Boomer, let me see it!” She cried, reaching forward to grab it but Boomer stuffed it down his shirt. 

“Nuh uh!” He cried, leaning back so he was out of her reach.

“Boomer! Don’t make me go down there!” She threatened. Boomer gave her a challenging look and she sighed. “Fine, whatever - there’s a newsstand down the block, I’ll go and look myself. Rosie, Blake, come on. Say goodbye to Uncle Boomer, he needs to get Aunty Bubbles some ice cream...” Blossom said as she began to walk the direction Boomer had come from.

“Blossom, wait no! Please, just don’t look at it!” Boomer exclaimed, hastily catching her up as she gasped loudly.

“Oh my _god!”_ She hollered as Rosalie buzzed about her feet.

“Let me see, let me see!” Rosie said, trying to look at it.

“‘POWERPUFF BLUFF: EXCLUSIVE: Local man pleads innocence against life ruining ra-’” Blake began to read aloud, as Blossom did her best to stand in front of the stand.

“No! _No_ Blake don’t read it!” Blossom yelped, as Blake’s face crinkled in confusion.

“I told you not to read it.” Boomer muttered uselessly as Blossom gave him a horrified expression. She extended her hand shakily, and slowly Boomer placed the paper into it.

He bent down and scooped Blake and Rosalie up. “Rosie, Blake, don’t even look at it.” He mumbled, and she gave him a confused look, but did as she was told, sensing the suddenly serious tone. Uncle Boomer wasn't often serious, so if he was it made her feel a bit odd.

Blossom read the front page speedily, her breathing shallow as she realised what had happened, what Jeremy had done. He’d gone to the papers. He told the press she had accused him of raping her, and that she was _lying._

She looked up, noticing the people around her giving her curious, but ultimately haughty, judgmental looks as they passed. She wanted the ground to swallow her up there and then. She couldn’t believe it, she was in shock.

Boomer gently tugging at her arm brought her to. “Come on Blossom, let’s get out of here.” He said softly, and she did as he said, nodding hollowly.


	5. Vasectomies all round

_And said:/Tell me the words you long to hear/And I'll sing them loud and clear_

...

“Oh thank _god_ you’re home, I’ve been looking forward to this ice cream _allll_ day!” Bubbles cried as she heard her front door open. Bridget and Bonnie’s ears pricked up at the ice cream talk.

“Ice cream?” Bridget asked curiously.

“Erm, Bubbles I didn’t get the chance to get the ice cream.” Boomer muttered, and Bubbles pouted, turning to look at him and noticing the worried look on his face. She then noticed Rosalie making her way over to her cousins excitedly. Blake lagged behind, soundless and deep in thought.

“Is everything okay?” Bubbles asked, as Boomer handed her the newspaper and Blossom sat down quietly at their breakfast bar.

“Hey,” Boomer said, hovering through to the lounge where the kids were. “Why don’t we put some ‘toons on. Daddy didn’t manage to get some ice cream but, there’s cookies in the kitchen cupboard.” 

“No ice cream?” Bridget asked sadly, wilting. She’d become quite accustomed to her Mom’s craving. 

“Cookiessssss!” Bonnie and Rosalie cried, fist pumping. 

Blake hovered over to the sofa, picking up the TV remote and turning it onto their favourite channel. Boomer couldn’t help but notice how odd he looked watching TV and not reading.

“Oh my god!” Bubbles squealed as she finished reading the article. “This is crazy! It’s, it’s absurd!”

Blossom sat with her head in her hands, leaning on the side. Bubbles stood beside her, placing her arms around her shoulders affectionately. “Blossom, I don’t know what to say. This is awful! It’s, it’s a load of _garbage!”_

Boomer stepped out of the room as Blossom pulled her hands through her hair. “I don’t know what to say either. I’m just speechless. I can’t believe this. I’m so _humiliated!_ And angry, and ashamed! _Everyone_ knows now. Everyone who buys the Townsville Tribunal anyway! And what if they aren’t the only paper to pick up the story? You know what they’re like, if one of us is in the news it’s normally all of them! And they’re going to lap up a story like this. God, I feel so stupid and gross!” 

There was a knock at the front door, but Bubbles barely heard it, she was too busy assuring her sister. Boomer must have got it, as him and Brick walked through the kitchen door a few moments later.

“I just saw it as Boomer called. I can’t fucking believe it.” Brick said, immediately joining Blossom’s side. He went to touch her shoulder but, remembering how touchy she’d been lately, didn’t. Blossom noticed it, and it made her feel worse. “It’s bullshit, every word of it.”

“Now everyone who reads this, _everyone_ in town is going to think I’m some attention seeking liar who cries rape! No one is even going to believe it possible for me, a super powered being, to even be attacked like that.” She reached forward and grabbed the article before Bubbles could stop her, and began reading aloud. _“‘Blossom Utonium, of the town’s now semi retired crime fighting trio the Powerpuff Girls, and esteemed doctor at Townsville General Hospital, reportedly claims to have been drugged and raped roughly 6 years ago by an ex lover. The accused, a Townsville born citizen with no prior convictions, has opted to remain anonymous to protect his identity.’_ Aren't I entitled to anonymity, as the victim?! _'He says 'the accusation has turned my entire life upside down. I’ve had to leave town since it reportedly happened, but I finally decided to ignore the fear and take my life back. I have done nothing wrong and don’t deserve to be treated this way’. The fear he is speaking of is of course assumed threats from well known ex villain, media marketing manager, and long term partner of Blossom Utonium, Brick Jojo. When asked if this is why he left town, the accused declined to comment.’_ He’s lying! He’s lied throughout the whole thing and made me look like a rotten excuse of a person! _‘The incriminated says he just wants to bring some normality to his life again, and clear his name so that he can resettle back in his hometown of Townsville and continue his work in the arts: ‘It’s something I struggle with everyday, everywhere I go, wondering who she’s lied to and what slanderous things have been spread about me. I find it quite disgusting as it does nothing for those who have truly experienced this harrowing ordeal.’_ I just, I can’t even fathom this!” 

“Stop reading it.” Brick said, taking the paper from her hands and throwing it onto the floor. “What do you mean _he’s_ lying?” 

Blossom froze momentarily. She knew it was Jeremy who had done this. He’d warned her, he’d told her she’d regret standing up to him. He’d left the hospital and gone straight to the press, and played the part of the falsely accused man whose life had been ripped apart. He was trying to break her down bit by bit.

But Blossom didn’t want to tell them how she knew. It wasn’t worth it, Brick would rip his head clean off his neck.

“She means Jeremy.” Bubbles answered.

“It must have been him. Isn’t it obvious? Who else would do this? The article reads as if they had an interview with ‘the accused’. It’s him, he’s done this.” Blossom said, almost hysterical with outrage and embarrassment. 

“He must be back in town. It says he’s ‘taking his life back’.” Bubbles added.

“Has he got a fucking death wish?” Boomer asked incredulously.

“Oh god,” Blossom said, Boomer’s words going over her head as something dawned on her. She leant on the table with her elbows again, head in her hands. “Oh my god the Professor and Kelly. What will they think?! I’m so humiliated. Everyone knows. Everyone thinks I lied. The Professor and Kelly, my colleagues at work. My patients! How am I going to face everyone?”

Brick looked stony as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was thinking about what Blossom and Bubbles had said. It made sense, it did seem Jeremy himself had given the press this information. The only other people who knew were Blossom’s own family and the police. It _had_ to be him. All he was thinking about was finding the stupid bastard and making him pay for prolonging Blossom's suffering.

“Blossom you haven’t done anything wrong. None of this is your fault. And, maybe it’s about time the Professor knew about it anyway…” Bubbles suggested softly.

“Bubbles, I _can’t_ tell him. It’ll break his heart, I’m just trying to protect him. He doesn’t deserve to go through the suffering that comes with finding out someone you love has been through something like this. The same suffering I have to watch Brick deal with all the time. It’s bad enough I had to do it to him, I’m not doing it to the Professor too.” Blossom mumbled, not meeting Brick’s eyes.

“Blossom, you haven’t put me through anything.” Brick muttered, glancing at Bubbles and Boomer a little awkwardly, then back at Blossom. He kind of wished him and her were alone, she’d never voiced these feelings to him before.

“Of course I have Brick! It’s that psychologically devastating, it takes down everyone in its path. It manages to affect everyone. Of _course_ you’ve been hurting too.” Blossom said, still not able to look at him. Brick blinked, almost dumbfounded. She felt _guilty_ for him going through stress during all this? 

“But Blossom, it isn’t your fault. It’s his!” Brick cried.

“He’s right Blossom. You’ve not done anything wrong. I think you should go talk to the Professor. He’s better at handling things than you think.” Bubbles said, squeezing her sister’s shoulders warmly.

“I can’t imagine anything worse right now. But I suppose we should go do some damage control.” Blossom muttered.

“You can leave the kids here if you like?” Bubbles offered, and Blossom looked at her gratefully. 

“Thank you. Both of you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Boomer said.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get your ice cream, Bubbles.” Blossom added, giving her sister a pointed look.

“Oh, oh don’t worry about that. Boomer can pop out and get some now.” Bubbles said, nudging her husband who was nudging her back.

Blossom sharpened her knowing look, and Bubbles smiled a small smile. “How did you know?!” Bubbles yelped happily.

“I know everything.” Blossom said, a smile on her face now. “Congratulations.”

...

When Kelly opened the door and Blossom and Brick were standing there, she looked down at Blossom and pulled a sympathetic face at her. Blossom gave her a flat stare back. It was happening already. She didn't want people to treat her differently. Kelly was giving her _that look,_ the pitying one, and she didn't even know the full story yet.

"Come in dear." Kelly said in a quiet voice. Blossom didn't reply, she just stepped inside and headed for the Professor's lab, and Brick followed her. 

When they'd reached the bottom of the stairs, the Professor was sat at his desk, tinkering away. Blossom noticed today’s newspaper discarded on the counter. He'd read it. But then she knew he would have done, he always got the Townsville Tribunal. He’d read it everyday for as long as she could remember.

"Professor?" Blossom said gently, and he didn't reply, his hearing wasn't what it used to be being in his early seventies now. "Professor?"

He jumped slightly, looking around and smiling when he saw Blossom and her partner stood there. "Blossom, Brick, how lovely to see you both. Are two of my wonderful grandchildren here too?"

"Actually no, they're at Bubbles’ house... I thought it would be best to come see you without them today." Blossom muttered a little awkwardly.

The Professor's smile faltered slightly as he gazed at the newspaper on his desk briefly. "Ahh, yes. Come, take a seat."

He guided them over to his recliner they had moved in there for him a few years back, Brick and Blossom pulled up a couple of wheelie chairs and sat opposite him.

After a short pause, Blossom spoke. "It wasn't true, what you read in the paper."

Brick nudged her foot. That wasn't necessarily true.

"Oh, don't worry Blossom, I've read enough cock and bull stories about you girls over the years to know what's true and what's false." The Professor brushed it off; but his eyes, they were still concerned. "Remember the field day they had when you all started dating the boys? And when they found out about Butch being Jay's father. They'll pick at anything they can. Or just plain make things up."

"Hmm, they are a pest." Blossom murmured. Brick gave her an encouraging look. She looked back at him doubtfully, and he stood up.

“I better get back, get the kids home. You two should talk. Blossom, I’ll see you back at home.” Brick said, nodding at the Professor, before turning and leaving.

Blossom was a little surprised he left, maybe he figured she would tell him if it were just the two of them. He was kind of right. Except, she didn’t mind him being there. He was obviously pissed off by the headline. She thought what she said to Bubbles was maybe bothering him too.

“Is it partly true, Blossom? I mean, did it really happen?” The Professor asked, his voice strained, his expression distressed.

Blossom stiffened, not knowing precisely how to answer him, or whether she was going to continue to shield him from the truth or not.

“I know you girls can more than look after yourselves, but it doesn't mean I don't worry. You're still young women and you’re still vulnerable. Those types of men have their ways and means, and I know you’ve been through a tough time, on and off for awhile now.” The Professor said, looking at her searchingly.

Blossom hesitated, still unsure of what to say.

“Blossom, you don’t need to protect me.” He said softly, and Blossom wilted. What was the use, he looked like he already knew anyway. He was her father, he had read the news and something had just clicked, it had scared him. And now, her arrival to talk about it, it confirmed it for him.

“It was almost 7 years ago.” Blossom said, her voice uneasy. “I was invited out for the Christmas do with work colleagues. It was late January by the time we managed to go. I didn’t even realise it had been planned though, I didn’t intend to go. But, my colleagues persuaded me. I bumped into someone there and he put Rohypnol in my drink without me realising.”

The Professor looked positively heart broken as she confirmed his anxieties. This was what she had wanted to avoid. She couldn't _bear_ to see him so hurt.

"Oh Blossom." He breathed sadly. "Who, who -"

"Jeremy Paxton. Bubbles' old colleague." She answered him.

"Oh god." The Professor exclaimed, remembering them all trying to push him on her, to try and fix her loneliness after Brick broke her heart. "7 years ago? Blake just turned 6, don't tell me you were..." He couldn't say it, it was too much.

"I was 13 weeks pregnant with Blake, I found out the day after it happened. Luckily the drug didn't affect him." She confirmed.

"Oh Blossom. You should have told me." The Professor gasped.

"I didn't want to worry you. How do you tell your father you’ve been raped? It's fine, it's all over. It's done now. As you can imagine, Brick and his brothers dealt with him in their own way. They made him leave town. Up until recently, it seems..." Blossom mumbled.

"The perks of having ex villain son in laws, I suppose." He said, probably the first time he wasn't disapproving of their fierce nature. "The police?" 

"I told them but, there wasn’t enough evidence, the case was closed." Blossom explained, and the Professor looked outraged.

"That’s appalling. He’s still out there, he could be doing it to other women, other people’s daughters!" He cried.

"I know, and that’s awful, but there’s not a lot I can do. It's over. I have to think about now, you know?" 

His anger dissipated, and he frowned sadly. "Oh Blossom, my poor sweet Blossom, come here." He opened his arms to his daughter, and Blossom fell into them. She hadn't realised how reassuring a hug from her father would feel now he knew. It was so relieving to be comforted by him, that she felt some tears fall from her eyes, a small sob escaping her lips.

"Sweetheart, are you putting on a brave face?" He asked.

"A little bit. I get the odd flashback, and I usually know how to deal with them. I mean, I'm fine, you know, I am." She said, pulling away from the hug to wipe her eyes. "I'm fine. It’s just, I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes. I just don’t know. Neither does Brick. I’m fine, for ages, and everything’s okay, and then something happens, and…" She hesitated again. She should tell him. She should tell him that Jeremy is at the hospital, and that he's been causing her further misery, and that she could feel herself turning into that hollow woman again. "Urgh... It's exhausting."

The Professor smiled at her sympathetically. She noted the crinkles surrounding his eyes and smile. How silver his hair was. She couldn't do it. He didn't deserve the stress. "Come up to the kitchen dear, I'll fix you a cup of tea." 

Blossom forced a smile on her face. "That sounds lovely."

...

Buttercup sat down in the employee lounge with a huff. She was in a _foul_ mood. And if she saw one more Townsville Tribunal she was going to roll it up and stick it up the nearest person's ass.

She’d seen the article, and _boy_ had it made her mad. It was bullshit, each line of text was fabricated fuckery. She'd called Blossom immediately, and although she tried to brush it off a bit, Buttercup could hear how upset she was about it. And who could blame her, it had painted her as a person _no one_ wanted to be.

She had called Blossom to check she was okay, called Butch to rant and rave, gone on her lunch early to cool down, but been so wound up still she'd stomped down the road and bought herself a burger. Because she was pissed, and fried food understands.

She took a large bite of her cheeseburger, and the sound of someone tutting loudly made her frown deeply. 

"You are _not_ eating a cheeseburger." 

When she realised it was Lonnie a little growl escaped her lips. Now was the wrong time buddy. She glanced around, and he was leant on the kitchen side, smirking.

"I _am_ eating a cheeseburger. Alone. And I'd like to keep it that way." She snapped, taking another bite.

"Didn't fancy hamster food from the cafe today?" He asked, sitting on the sofa opposite her.

"No, my mood called for fast food. Call me out on it again and my mood will call for stamping on testicles." Buttercup warned angrily. She did _not_ need any crap from him right now.

But he only laughed - he never seemed to take any of her threats seriously and it was really irritating. Most of the time people knew she _wasn't_ kidding around when she said things like that. Not Lonnie.

"I bet you could eat a few of those burgers and still keep that figure of yours jaw-droppingly trim." He said, a leery look on his face.

Buttercup stared at him angrily. "Shut. The hell. _Up."_

"Hey, I'm a gym trainer, a looked-after physique impresses me, it's my line of work. Doesn't it impress you?" Lonnie asked, standing and stretching himself out, trying to inadvertently display his muscles.

She cocked her brow at him. In comparison to Butch, Lonnie was a mildly muscley, small dormouse. He was attractive in an obvious, pretty boy kind of way, and a lot of the other employees and gym goers batted there lashes at him, but Buttercup didn't - she didn't need to, she had Butch.

"Not really." She answered honestly, going back to her burger, which _did_ impress her. Lonnie for once looked a little put out, but it didn't last long.

"Your metabolism must be as fast as the heads that turn when you walk by in this place." He commented, winking at her. Buttercup gave him a disgusted look. Was this guy for _real?_

"Why don't you save these _amazing_ lines for a woman who gives a damn? I am _not_ a woman who gives a damn." She told him clearly.

"The other girls who work here are basic. Basic, run of the mill gym bunnies. There's something different about you." Lonnie said, trying to sound sincere.

"Maybe it's the ability to break your arm with a sneeze?" She guessed, taking another large bite of her burger.

He laughed again. "Probably yeah, I like ‘em feisty."

Buttercup gave him an unamused glare. "Look will you just cut it out? I have a boyfriend, and four kids, I’m happy. And I’m _not_ looking to fool around with anyone, okay? I mean it, that's enough."

"So you say." He replied, grabbing an apple off the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

Her brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Four kids? Massive boyfriend? I’ll believe it when I see it." Lonnie said, taking a bite out of his apple and leaning back on the sofa.

Buttercup glared at him furiously. "You think I'm lying?!"

"You sure don't _look_ like you've spat four kids out." He said, like he was in on the joke.

"Tell me, what does a woman with four children look like then?!" She enquired, her voice acidic. 

"Not you." He scoffed, not realising he was just riling the beast.

Buttercup grabbed her wallet angrily, sliding a couple of photos out of the photo pocket. "Well here's your proof. Four kids. A son and then triplets. Psychotic boyfriend. Who used to work here, so you should fucking recognise Butch Jojo when you see him. Now get off of my case."

Lonnie looked at the photos briefly and shrugged. "I'm still not 100 percent bought on it. They could be nieces and nephews. And a brother."

She growled frustratedly. "A brother?! Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

...

The next day, Blossom was back at work. She had argued with herself about pulling a sickie, but that would just make her look guilty of what Jeremy had accused her of doing, and she wasn't a liar.

So she'd gone back into work and held her head high. It was really deflating, the constant eyeballing and whispering. 

But Tess had really pulled through for her, she'd spent the majority of the day by Blossom's side, giving gossiping nurses and interns the evil eye and Blossom words of encouragement.

"Just keep strong and ignore it. You've done _nothing_ wrong. That guy oughta be ashamed of himself, and so should anyone that believes that article. They should know better than to think so poorly of you." Tess said, her face hard as they strode side by side down the corridors of Townsville General.

"Thanks Tess. You have no idea how much I appreciate the support." Blossom said, touched. She was glad she had confided in her now.

"Don't mention it, it's all true. If anything, I think this whole thing will end up being a blessing in disguise." Tess replied, and Blossom arched a brow at her.

"How on _earth_ will that end up happening?" Blossom questioned skeptically.

"In the end it'll expose him for what he really is. That's what I'm hoping anyway. I've got my fingers crossed. Listen, I'll meet you for lunch okay? Keep going. You're doing great." Tess said encouragingly.

"Okay, thanks Tess." Blossom said before swallowing deeply and looking down at the chart in her arms. Hayley Paxton. She needed her vitals checking. She could have asked an intern to do it, but she was beginning to feel bad about avoiding Hayley so much. All of this was as much her fault as it was her own.

With a shaky exhale, she made her way inside her room.

"Hello Hayley, how are you feeling?" Blossom said, looking down at her chart as she walked inside.

"Erm, I've been better." She replied croakily.

When Blossom looked up, she could see she'd been crying.

"Oh Hayley, what's wrong?" Blossom asked, immediately joining her bedside.

"It’s nothing, I'm just emotional, I guess." Hayley sniffed. But Blossom could see she was lying.

"I understand, it must be hard just sitting around waiting." Blossom said gently.

“It’s not that, I’m used to that. I know how to deal with that.” Hayley said, wiping at her eyes. “I don’t know how to deal with this.” Her voice cracked as she tried not to burst into tears.

“I see.” Blossom said, stroking her back and wondering if she knew. “Well Hayley, whatever is worrying you, try not to think about it. You have enough on your plate as it is, you need to stay positive and try to combat any added stress.”

Hayley looked up at her for a few seconds, studying her face. Blossom looked away.

“I read that story, in the newspaper.” She murmured quietly.

Blossom looked around at her, looking alarmed. She didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t believe a word of it. There’s no _way_ you would accuse someone of that falsely. Or concoct that sort of story. I think the Townsville Tribunal has gone below the belt even publishing it.” Blossom looked down, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. “I think there was some truth in it though.”

Blossom looked at her now, looking even more anxious than she had done. “I really don’t think we should discuss this.”

“It actually happened, didn’t it?” Hayley questioned in a small, wary voice.

The air in the room disappeared as Blossom blinked. Her mouth went dry, and she stammered, not knowing how to answer her.

“Oh god. It - it was my _brother,_ wasn’t it?” Hayley asked, her voice filled with the same anguish the Professor’s had before when she’d told him. Except, there was shame in Hayley’s voice.

Blossom gave her a wide eyed look. How had she guessed? Hayley didn’t seem to need an answer, she put her head in her hands in shock, but she wasn’t crying. “Oh my god. I knew it. God! It was _him,_ wasn’t it?”

Just as Blossom urged herself to say something to the woman, the door to her room opened, and Blossom felt the air go cold as Jeremy greeted his sister.

“Hey, how are you doing Hayls?” He asked casually. "You look upset."

Hayley gave her brother a stare that was far from welcoming. Blossom picked up Hayley’s chart, nearly dropping it in her haste, and excused herself.

Jeremy watched her go, then turned to his sister. “She’s a very fidgety doctor, isn’t she?” He commented.

Hayley continued to stare at her brother unpleasantly. “Well, she’s under a lot of stress, don't you think?” She muttered flatly.

“I guess so.” Jeremy answered with a shrug.

“Jeremy, I’m not feeling so good. Come back another time, I think I’m going to take a nap.” Hayley said, sitting down a little more in her bed.

“Oh, okay then. I’ll swing by tomorrow.” He frowned.

“Goodbye.” She said bluntly.

...

“Something isn’t right with this picture.” 

Butch and Brick looked up at Boomer as he spoke. He was pointing across the park, and they both looked in that direction.

Blake was sitting in the sand pit with his sister and cousins, cross legged with his chin resting in his hands, looking bored. 

“No book.” Boomer said, his voice almost shocked.

“What’s up with your boy?” Butch asked, and Brick sighed, leaning back in the bench they were all sitting on and looked up at the sky.

“He read the headline in the paper.” Brick said in a somber tone.

“Oh.” Boomer said, looking back at his nephew, brow furrowed.

“He won’t know what rape is. He’s 6.” Butch said, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself of that fact. The kid _was_ insanely smart for his age. And Brick had never lied to him when he’d asked about things that were perhaps bordering on inappropriate for a child of his age to understand. Blossom had even had to tell Brick to maybe sugar coat things every now and then. So Brick had no idea if what Butch said was true. Although they had obviously never discussed that topic.

“He’s not stupid though.” Brick said darkly. “He’s capable of looking up the definition of things. He’s done so in the past.”

“Yeah, he is incredibly smart.” Boomer murmured.

“Urgh,” Brick said, leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee, his chin in his hand. “God knows how to even begin to handle that one.”

“Things’ll get easier man.” Boomer said, and Brick scoffed lightly.

“It sure doesn’t feel that way at the moment.” He muttered back. Rosalie and Bridget were twirling around so fast, the triplets were getting dizzy watching them. Blake was too engrossed in staring at his feet to pay attention. “Do you think it was him? It had to be, didn’t it?”

“Who?” Boomer asked, confused.

“Him - _Jeremy._ Do you think he’s back, and went to the papers?” Brick said, his voice getting a rough edge to it as he said his name.

“You think he would be that stupid? To come back to Townsville, let alone go play the wrongly accused man to the press?” Butch asked as he recounted his kids. Yep, still three of them.

“I dunno. Dude has a death wish if he’s back. I don’t think I could control myself if I ever saw him again.” Brick said savagely.

“Man, if someone did that to Buttercup? I’d be doing _hard_ time right now.” Butch agreed. “Whether we were dating at the time or not.”

“I know what you mean, but it’s a whole different ball game when you have kids though. Not really worth putting them through that, is it?” Boomer pointed out.

“I guess so.” Brick said, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to ring the bastards neck still. “If he’s here, it would explain a lot.”

“What do you mean?” Butch asked.

“It’d explain Blossom's behaviour lately. She’s in the middle of a downward spiral at the minute. She hasn’t been this bad in a _long_ time. She needs to see a shrink but she has too much pride.” Brick said, exasperated.

"Hang in there bro, things'll look up soon. They always do." Butch said.

"You just gotta keep showing her you're there for her. It's all you _can_ do. She won't listen to you about going for some therapy anyways." Boomer added, and Brick looked his way.

"How'd you know that?" Brick questioned.

"Because, you don't know what's she's been through, so why should she listen to you? She's only gunna listen to someone who's been there." Boomer said simply, like it was obvious.

Brick blinked, digesting what he'd said. "But I don't _know_ anyone who's been through it too. Neither does Blossom, as far as I know." 

Boomer shrugged; this was as far as his knowledge spread.

There was a short period of silence as Brick processed what Boomer had said, broken only by Butch shouting at his brood.

"Olive! Ivy! Put that little boy down! He doesn't wanna play! Not everyone likes to play like you guys play! _Olive!_ Don't make me come over there!" Butch hollered, standing to get two of his daughters' attention. Looking across the park, he noticed the boy's appalled looking mother. "Sorry bout that ma'am! My girls only feed on the weak!" 

She glared at him, marching across the playground and snatching her son's hand up. Butch sat down obliviously, smiling lovingly at his girls.

"Oh are you fucking kidding me, where's Rosalie?!" Brick said, jumping into the air.

"Sit down, Emerald's burying her in the sand." Butch replied, yanking his brother back onto the bench as he rolled his eyes.

"Rosie, pack it in!" He hollered, but was ignored.

Boomer sighed loudly, looking to the heavens.

"What are you sighing about? Bridget and Bonnie are actually behaving." Brick said as he sat back down.

"Bubbles is pregnant." Boomer said, and his brothers clicked their heads in his direction.

"Hey, congrats man." Butch said, clapping his blonde brother on the back.

"Congratulations." Brick agreed.

"Thanks." Boomer mumbled, half smiling.

"You’re not pleased?" Butch questioned, and Boomer nodded.

"No, I am. I'm just worried I haven't got a third in me." Boomer shrugged.

"Boomer, man, if _I_ can handle 4, 3 in one go, _you_ can handle one more." Butch assured him.

"I guess so." 

"Imagine me, 5, 6 years ago, did you picture me like this?" Butch asked, pointing at his three baby girls.

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Boomer answered him honestly.

"Right, if _I_ can, _you_ can." Butch said, no room for second guessing. 

"Vasectomies all round once your next one is here?" Brick proposed. 

"Oh _hell_ yes." Boomer cried.

"High five to that." Butch said, holding his hands up for his brothers to slap.

...

A couple of days later, and things had only died down slightly for Blossom. The majority of her colleagues had gotten over the hype of the story in the paper; thanks to Tess and her husband Tom, she was guessing mostly, so that had made a lot of things easier for her.

She came across the odd patient, or even patients' relative who had clearly lapped up every word of the article and gave her disgusted or curious looks as she walked by, whispering under their breaths, but as difficult as it was, Blossom could ignore it.

What she was struggling to ignore was Jeremy's looming presence in the hospital; he still came in daily despite Hayley's reluctance to see him. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Hayley had somehow caught on; and Blossom had refused to talk about it any of the times Hayley had tried to bring it up, much to her frustration.

She didn't know what Jeremy would do, or how he would react if he knew Hayley knew the truth. It appeared that Hayley hadn't mentioned anything to him so far, that or he just didn't care.

Blossom didn't want to find out how he would react, she didn't want to talk to him or interact with him at all. So not only was she avoiding talking to Hayley; she was doing her best to avoid Jeremy loping down the halls, smiling at her in a satisfied way, and passing by her a little too closely.

The most aggravating thing about it was how sly he was acting. The majority of the nursing staff thought he was a really nice guy. He stopped and started conversations with them all when she was there, and spoke to Blossom so sweetly around them - she felt like pulling her hair out in frustration. They had _no idea,_ and it made complaining about him seem almost impossible. Like anyone would believe her? 

Why would you want _Hayley's brother_ barred from visiting? He seemed so genuine and nice - and had done nothing inappropriate in front of any other staff members. If anything, complaining would likely make that article about her look more accurate. It felt like there wasn't anything she could do about his presence on the ward.

And what was worse, Blossom was beginning to think she was being followed around the hospital by a woman. Ever since the story had been published, every way Blossom turned, she was there, hanging around, trying to look like she wasn't following her.

She was tall, taller than Blossom, with wavy, warm mahogany hair, smokey eye make up and a green parka coat she tucked herself away into. It was day 3 of Blossom noticing her hanging around, and she was beginning to lose her patience with it all now.

She pounded the corridors of the hospital, and stopped abruptly, turning to face the woman sharply. She hadn't anticipated Blossom's halt, and nearly walked straight into her. 

She was younger than Blossom was, but she didn't look nervous, just like she'd been caught.

"Can I help you?" Blossom said, her voice struggling to stay polite. "Are you lost, or something?"

"No." She answered bluntly, and Blossom folded her arms across her chest.

"Then what's the problem? I have noticed you following me around the past 3 days." Blossom said, her voice bordering on impolite now.

"I read the Townsville Tribunal, the other day." She said shortly. Blossom cocked her head to the side, her expression unamused.

"Let me guess, you're annoyed with me? Come to yell at the liar? Tell me what a rotten person I am? Maybe you’re just curious to see if it’s true - or are you press? I am _so_ close to losing it now with all this. Paparazzi I expected, but being followed around at work?! This is a hospital! People die here!" Blossom began to rant.

"No! No, I'm not press!" She cried hastily.

"Then what?! Why are you following me?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I know what really happened! I know Jeremy Paxton raped you!" She blurted out quickly. Blossom stared at her, stunned. 

"What? How? I mean, how? Who are you?" Blossom asked slowly, baffled by her admission.

The young woman answered Blossom's last question. "My name is Sasha, Sasha Wood. I, I read the article in the paper, and I just knew it was Jeremy by the things that were said. It just really seemed like it was him behind it. Like, mentioning that he works in the arts and stuff. Skipping town... Plus, I know from my cousin that something happened between you and him years ago."

"What do you mean? Who is your cousin?" Blossom said, her head hurting as she pieced this all together.

"Michelle Wood is my cousin, she worked with Jeremy and your sister Bubbles at Marshalls Dance Company. She still does. She was at the party at Bubbles’ house - where your boyfriend caved Jeremy's head in, then Jeremy fell off the planet. It was just gossip when she told me, I didn’t think much more of it, but that was before... It was only when reading the article I realised that that was something more." Sasha explained confidently.

Blossom furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of what the woman was saying. "I, right so, what does that have to do with - how do you know what you think you know?" She stammered confusedly.

"I know what I know to be true, because he did it to me too." She mumbled, her confident exterior crumbling slightly, expression saddened, but also almost pleading with Blossom to believe her.

Blossom froze, totally bowled over by what she'd said. "Really?" She questioned, her voice sounding strangled. Sasha nodded. “Oh god.”

When Blossom managed to tear her eyes away from Sasha, she looked down at her watch. It was almost 4pm. All her patients were stable, and the interns were on it as it was. "Come, let's, let's go get a cup of coffee. I can spare 15 minutes." Blossom said, and Sasha nodded, following her.

...

"Okay," Blossom said, exhaling. "Just start from the beginning. All of it, from the top."

"Okay," Sasha said, thinking back as she clutched at her coffee. "Well I first met Jeremy when I was 22. Michelle threw a house party and invited me along, all her work friends were there as well, I think it was actually a wrap party after a production, but Michelle ended up hosting. This was 3 years ago now, and Jeremy turned up at this party. He’d been invited but no one expected him to actually show as he left town. Nobody had seen him in ages. They didn’t know why and he didn’t want to talk about why, all he said was that there was bad blood here now. He wouldn’t elaborate any further. Michelle and some of the others told me on the hush hush about him getting beaten up by a Rowdyruff at one of Bubbles’ party’s, so we all kind of guessed it had something to do with that. Anyway, the party was starting to fizzle and a bunch of us wanted to go out and carry it on. Only a few of us went on to a club, Jeremy and myself included, and you can guess the rest cos it’s probably the same thing that happened to you.”

“He put something in your drink? At Temptress, downtown?” Blossom asked quietly, and Sasha nodded.

“Same nightclub and everything. I woke up in someone from the party's bed, and I just felt like hell. I knew something had happened. It was one of the other dancer's apartment. He was in the kitchen making pancakes, he said I had a funny turn, and the dancer had offered him her keys to take me home. Said he was really worried about me. I sat with him, and ate the breakfast he’d made, totally numb. He was _so_ convincing, his story about taking me to the closest person's home and letting me sleep it off in a spare room while he slept on the sofa. I almost believed it myself, until I saw the used condoms in the bin.” Sasha said, her voice a hollow whisper Blossom recognised.

“That’s what he does. He has a whole skit, it seems.” Blossom replied dryly. 

“He did the exact same to you?” Sasha said, mildly surprised. 

“Almost, scratch the breakfast and the apartment. He used to have a place near Temptress. That's where he took me. I came to before he got home from buying breakfast food from the grocery store. I too saw the - the condoms and got out of there as quick as I could. I went straight to the police, but nothing came of it.” Blossom said, startling herself at how easy it was to tell this perfect stranger what had happened to her, something she hadn’t even told her own father for almost 7 years.

“I didn’t have the guts back then, to go to the cops. I didn’t tell anyone, not even Michelle.” Sasha said, almost kicking herself.

“You were only 22. I don’t know if I’d have had the guts to at that age either. It was just an immediate reaction for me, I kind of regretted it to be honest. I just want to forget about it.” Blossom murmured. Sasha was looking at the cover on her coffee cup intently as Blossom looked at her searchingly. 

“So how exactly did you guess what happened to me, with Jeremy?” Blossom questioned.

“That’s just it. I guessed. I just had a feeling. I read the article and I just knew it was him. Maybe it’s because he did it to me, maybe it was a lucky guess cos I just assumed it would be him, I dunno. I decided to come find you, and then I saw him here. And then I saw you both together, and just, every now and then you’d pull a face when he’d try and include you in conversations with other staff here or whatever. I knew it then, it confirmed it for me.” Sasha said, her eyes looking a little less brave as she mentioned Jeremy being around. 

“His sister is here, she’s a patient of mine.” Blossom loosely explained.

“That fucking sucks.” Sasha muttered. Blossom nodded, ignoring the language. 

“If you didn’t tell anyone about what happened, how come you’ve tracked me down and just told me?” Blossom asked her, and Sasha looked serious, glancing around slightly before answering.

“He raped you 6, almost 7 years ago right?” She asked bluntly.

Blossom looked around sharply, flustered and hoping no one heard. “Can you keep your voice down… Yes, why?”

“He raped me 3 years ago. Which means he did it to me _after_ he did it to you. How many other women do you think have fallen victim to him?” Sasha hissed.

“I don’t know, and to think about it just makes me feel nauseous.” Blossom answered honestly.

“Right, and it’s not right, is it?” Sasha added.

“Of course it isn’t right. But there isn’t a lot I can do about it. I reported it, I gave what evidence I could give immediately, it didn’t go to trial because of lack of evidence and he was free to go. My word against his. The end. It’s unjust, but - it’s life.” Blossom said hardly.

“That’s not how life should be.” Sasha snapped. Blossom’s lips formed a thin line but she didn’t respond. “I didn’t report it, and now I’m going to. When I read your article I checked, too much time hasn’t passed. I can still report it. And I want to mention you.” Sasha said, and Blossom looked at her with wide eyes.

“Me?” The pink puff reiterated.

“Yes. He might actually go down if there’s two of us claiming he did it.” Sasha said, her voice urgent.

But Blossom shook her head softly. “Sasha, if you’re ready to go to the police and report him, that’s great. And I wish you all the luck in the world that it goes how it should go. But, I no longer want any part of it. I don’t want anything to do with any of it anymore, I just want to move on from it.” 

“He’ll keep doing it Blossom.” Sasha responded rapidly. Blossom winced, hiding her eyes with her hand. She knew Sasha was right.

“I have a name to protect, Sasha. I have family to protect. It’s not as black and white as you’re making it out to be.” Blossom said quietly.

“He just dragged your name through shit in the papers! Everyone thinks you’re a liar! Don’t you want to save your name, and reputation?! You’re a fucking ex superhero, you shouldn’t have to bathe in that inaccurate bullshit!” Sasha cried, getting angry now.

“I have children to protect! It was bad enough having my name and the words ‘accuses innocent man of rape’ on every paper in town, but having my children seeing it? My father? That was worse! There wasn't enough evidence to prosecute him and that's the end of it, nothing I do can change that. It’s his word against mine and it’ll be the same for you.” Blossom said, crossing her arms across her chest. There was no way she was having any part in this.

“It’s not the end of it though, is it Blossom? I’ve seen him around the hospital. I’ve seen him slyly harassing you! How _dare_ he! You should be so fucking angry for yourself! You should be outraged! You deserve fucking better and so do I!” She declared fiercely, banging her fist on the tabletop and slopping some of her coffee. Blossom didn’t say anything, she just looked at the puddle of coffee, knowing Sasha was right, but feeling helpless to do anything about it. “You are lying to yourself Blossom Utonium. And it’s bullshit!”

Blossom glared up at her, but it faltered, because she knew she was right, though she didn’t want to admit it. 

“I used to fucking look up to you man! You were all about justice, and truth and hope, and now? You’re just letting him do that to you without a fight? BULL. SHIT.” Sasha snarled.

“Will you calm down? Or you’ll have to leave, this is a hospital.” Blossom warned her evenly.

Sasha drummed her fingers on the tabletop loudly as she tried to calm herself down a bit. This was not going as she had hoped it would. She was hoping they could team up and beat this guy. She wasn’t expecting the former Powerpuff girl leader to be such a wet blanket about it.

“You say you have children?” Sasha asked suddenly, and Blossom’s back straightened at the mention of Blake and Rosalie.

“Yes.” She said guardedly, still glaring at Sasha.

“Do you have a daughter?” Sasha questioned, and Blossom’s expression fiercened. 

“Why?” She bit out. 

“That's a yes.” Sasha smirked. “How old?” 

“She's 3.”

“Imagine, when she's older, she comes home from a party, sick and disoriented, and suspiciously sore between her legs…” Sasha said, giving her an evil look, trying to bait her. It worked. 

“Stop that!” Blossom growled protectively. 

“It could happen. And it could be him, 20 years from now.” 

“Stop it. Stop it now!” Blossom snarled. Sasha did as she was told. “This is ridiculous. I don’t need this. It’s bad enough I feel I can’t turn a corner in case he’s there, manipulating me, but now it’s you too, trying to make me feel like a terrible person for wanting to forget about it all and just move on with my life. Just leave me alone, or I’ll be forced to report you and get you kicked out of here.”

“Funny how you’ll do that to me in a second but tell me, how long has _Jeremy_ been roaming these halls and you haven’t reported him?” Sasha queried, and Blossom just looked madder. She didn’t like being proved wrong. “Because he has that power, doesn’t he? He still ignites the fear. Trust me I know, I feel the same way too every time I’ve spotted him here, and I’ve only been hanging around for 3 days. This massive hood on this coat is because of him. He will always fucking hold that over us, unless we fight back.”

“I don’t want anything to do with him -” Blossom began but Sasha interrupted her.

“How many more things are we going to let him take from us? Our dignity, our sense of self, our security, the ability to be in a relationship with someone, a proper, trusting, fulfilling one?! He’s taken all of that from me! Has he taken that from you?” Sasha asked, and Blossom hesitated. “You’re hesitating.” 

“No, not, not _all_ of that.” Blossom said, Sasha’s words getting to her; but she didn’t want them to.

“So you and your husband, you’re all good then?” Sasha questioned, and Blossom swallowed hard.

“He’s not my husband. He’s my boyfriend. My long term partner.” She answered.

“Ah. I see.” She smirked slightly. 

“What has my relationship got to do with any of this?!” Blossom snapped.

“Do you trust him?” Sasha asked delicately.

 _“Yes!”_ Blossom answered instantly, almost offended at the suggestion. "Of course I trust him I _love_ him!"

 _“Can_ you trust him? Has Jeremy left you with the ability to?” There was a pause as Blossom processed the question. All these things Sasha was saying, it was almost like it was awakening something in her brain. And she didn’t like it. “He’s a man. One of those ruffs, right? The red one. A former baddie. With superpowers. He could overpower you easily. He’s the only one who could. How can you, as a rape victim, trust him to -” 

“Now that is enough! Brick would never! And to even suggest - and another thing, I am not a victim, I am a survivor. And so are you. It’s something that happened to us, not something we are.” Blossom bit back angrily.

“Exactly!” Sasha smiled. “Soz about the tough love. It was the simplest way to get through to you, bring out that fiery redheaded-ness. Look, I'm going to report him, it's taken me 3 years to get the courage to and I am going to do it, and I'm going to mention you, and the article. It's up to the police if they want to contact you.” 

Blossom smiled slightly. “Fine. Mention me. I wish you luck.”

“Feels like I’m gunna need it.” She muttered.

"Listen, next time, if you want to talk to me, you don't need to stalk me for 3 days." Blossom added with a smile. 

"Duly noted." Sasha said quietly, smiling back.

...

Blossom was slapped with reality the moment she touched down in front of her house that evening. Dozens of paparazzi jumped out of nowhere, shoving cameras and flashing lights at her as she made her way up the garden path. Fortunately for Blossom, or maybe unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, she had been bombarded with paparazzi before, so she knew to put her head down, walk inside and say nothing.

"Miss Utonium, do you have anything to say about the recent allegations made against you in the press?" 

"Blossom the Daily Star would like to offer you the chance to give your stance exclusively?" 

"Miss Utonium, you've been exceptionally quiet since the story broke. Why is that?" 

When Blossom opened the front door to the house, she was greeted by Brick's furious expression. He gave the pap's a wrath filled scowl.

"Are you vultures for fucking real?!" He boomed as Blossom slipped inside to let him deal with them. "You fuckers are scaring my daughter. And if _she's_ scared that automatically means _I'm_ homicidal. Do I need to demonstrate just how homicidal I'm feeling?"

The camera- wielders scrambled, disappearing as quickly as if they too had superpowers. He slammed the door loudly, cursing under his breath as Rosalie peeked her head round the living room door.

"Are they gone?" She asked timidly and Brick nodded. "I'm glad you're so scary."

Brick gave her a slanted smile.

"I hate the paparazzi." Blake said huffily.

"Me too. Where's your Mom gone?" Brick asked.

"Upstairs to change." Blake said, as he and his sister returned to the living room. A few moments later, Blossom appeared in comfy pyjamas, looking sullen.

"Hey." Brick said, looking at her like she may crack any second.

"Hey." She replied in a wilted voice.

"How did today go?" 

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it. I'm home with you three now, and that's what counts." Blossom said, and Brick nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fair enough." Brick said, wanting her to elaborate, but not pushing it. Brick had been on tenterhooks around her lately. Blossom was very aware of that fact, but she'd done nothing to change it. The things Sasha had said that day had made her hyper aware of it too.

It bothered her that she was doing so little to make things normal between her and Brick. She knew it was because of Jeremy too, and that just made it all worse.

"I'm gunna make some tea, would you like some?" Blossom asked, and Brick nodded.

"Sure."

...

Half an hour later, Blossom was curled up on the sofa with Blake on one side and Rosalie on the other, a film they had picked to watch on the TV and the remaining pieces of pizza they had saved for her on a plate balancing on the arm of the chair. Brick was on Rosalie's other side, and she was slowly drifting off to sleep against his chest.

It was moments like these where Blossom wished she were a stay at home mother still very intensely. Especially when work was as fun as it was at the moment…

She looked around at Brick, who kissed the top of Rosalie’s head, then looked up at Blossom, smiling, he hadn’t realised he was being watched. 

“I’ll take her to bed, it’s past her bedtime anyway. And yours.” He added to Blake, who didn’t respond, wondering how much longer he could get away with not going to bed.

When Brick and Rosie left the room, Blake snuggled up to Blossom, and Blossom put her arms around him tightly.

“We miss you being at home you know. Dad does his best, and we have fun and stuff but, it’s not the same.” He mumbled into her chest.

Blossom smiled sentimentally. “I know, I miss being at home too.”

“But, it’s good that you’re a doctor. And that you help people. We did about doctors today at school, and even though I know all about it all already, I thought it was really cool that my Mom does what doctors do.” Blake explained, and Blossom squeezed him harder. 

“Well thanks Blake. I miss being at home, but I do love being a doctor. You, Rosalie and your Daddy are my favourite people to look after though.” She said, kissing his red messy hair, then patting it down.

“Yeah, well we’re all here to look after you too.” He said, turning to look at her now, his face serious and full of concern. “Even though you’re a doctor, you have to let people look after you, okay?” 

Blossom’s face fell slightly and she nodded slowly, stroking his head softly. 

Blake didn’t fully understand what he’d read, and by the way things had shifted slightly at home, and the reams of paps hanging around the house hounding them, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He just wanted his Mommy to be okay.

“Okay, I will.” Blossom mumbled, giving her son a tight squeeze again. “Love you, Blake.”

“Love you too Mommy.” He mumbled back. 

“Shall we take you up to bed?” Blossom said, peering down at him. He looked bummed out.

“I guess so.” He replied.


	6. Part man, part tank

_Let me heal the wounds you've held on to for all these years_

...

When Boomer got home from work that afternoon, he opened his front door and was welcomed by the sound of his wife throwing up loudly in the bathroom. 

He glanced into the living room, and saw his two daughters peering out timidly, then hovered through to the bathroom. 

“You okay sweetness?” He asked. Bubbles put her hand out, signalling she was fine; she wasn’t exactly able to answer properly right now. Sure enough, a fresh round of retching brought on a fresh round of puke.

Boomer grimaced, patting her back gently. “Definitely pregnant.” He muttered. Bubbles gave him a thumbs up over the bowl.

He smirked, turning to go tend to his little girls. “Hey Daddy… Is Mommy not well?” Bridget asked gently.

“She’s fine, she just took one look at your bedrooms and it made her yack.” Boomer said, pulling a ‘what are ya gunna do?’ face at her and shrugging.

Bridget’s little face turned into one of perfect shock. But Bonnie rolled her eyes.

“Really?” She mumbled sheepishly.

“Mmhmm.” Boomer replied casually.

“He’s only kidding around Bridget.” Bonnie assured her sister. But the matter of fact look on her father’s face made her cocksure look falter a little.

“Just how clean _are_ your bedrooms?” Boomer questioned, and Bonnie thought about it for a second, while Bridget automatically looked appalled.

“Not clean at all!” She cried.

Boomer shrugged with a sigh, and in seconds the pair of them had zoomed up the stairs, leaving a powder blue and dark aqua flash in their wake. 

Boomer smirked, turning back to Bubbles, who was leaning on the edge of the toilet now, panting.

“All done?” He asked, stroking her back again.

“I think so,” She mumbled, wiping her mouth. “You know they don’t always know when you’re kidding right?”

“I know, but if it gets them to tidy their rooms.” Boomer said, smirking again.

...

“Wowee, he sure was _grumpy.”_ Sasha said sarcastically as Blossom left a patient's room, stepping into the same stride as her and following her through the hospital corridors.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Blossom asked, and Sasha nodded bluntly.

“Yeah, what an ass. Do you get many men act like ungrateful pigs when you’re, you know, _helping_ them?” Sasha asked as they turned a corner and came to a halt at the nurses station, where Blossom pulled the man’s chart from under her arm and began writing on it.

“Unfortunately, yes. There’s a lot of sexual politics in a hospital when it comes to male and female doctors. Sadly, a lot of men seem to think if you own a uterus you automatically have no idea what you’re doing and that you should be wearing a tiny low cut dress with a big red cross on it, putting a finger to your chin and pouting confusedly. Not everyone thinks like that, it’s normally the older generation that’s the worst.” Blossom said, eliciting a giggle from a nurse standing nearby.

“Huh,” Sasha said, shaking her head. “Seems like a real ball ache.” 

“It can be, but as you and I both know more than others, the world is full of abominable men, but not every one in existence was raised like that.” Blossom uttered.

“Hmm. I’ve yet to find someone to prove me otherwise.” Sasha muttered, and Blossom smiled.

“You will. And when you do, they’ll be a real game changer.” Blossom assured her, but the young woman still looked skeptical. “So,” Blossom said, changing the subject. “Do you not have a job to go to, or anything? Or don’t they mind you following me around here all day?” 

“I did have a job to go to, butttt right now I’m in between. I’m currently hunting for another.” Sasha murmured a little too casually.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what happened?” Blossom questioned, tucking her next patient's chart under her arm.

“Apparently I was ‘acting out’... I dunno, just didn’t like it that much. I studied art at college so, as you can imagine there’s a shit ton of job ops just lying in wait for me.” She said sarcastically, and Blossom smiled a slanted smile.

“Well, what do you _want_ to do?” 

Sasha shrugged. “I dunno, I just like painting. Anyway, what’s with all the questions? _I’m_ the one supposed to be hounding _you,_ not the other way around.”

Blossom sighed as she approached her next patient's room. “Sasha, I’ve already told you I’m not going to the police. I don’t want to drag it all up again.”

“I hate to break it to you sweetums but Jeremy has already dragged it all up when he went to the fricking papers! You should be trying to save your name by shaming that guy with me, and sending him to fucking jail.” Sasha said, attempting to follow Blossom into her patient’s room, but Blossom shut the door on her.

That wouldn’t deter her though. She folded her arms across her chest, watching Blossom chat to her patient from the side of the door. Blossom was a strong woman, she knew that about her because she’d always been a strong person; Sasha knew that just from watching the towns celebrities save the day as she grew up. And this was why she wouldn’t give up on her, regardless of how long it took her to get her to go to the police department.

Ten minutes later and Blossom reemerged from the patient's bedroom. “Think about how many women we are potentially saving from going through what we did. If we speak up, there could be more of his victims coming forward. We could get justice for so many.” 

Blossom furrowed her brow, knowing Sasha was right. The justice-fighting side of her was swaying, but the frightened side still won out. “Sasha, I just don’t know if I have it in me -”

“Don’t you want to set a good example? When your little boy and girl are older and inevitably find out about all this, don’t you want them to know you fought for justice? Wouldn’t you want your own kids to fight for justice if they were wronged?” Sasha cried, and Blossom gave her a flat look.

 _“Stop_ bringing my kids into this.” She instructed strictly.

“You know I’m right! If you’d just come down to the station with me, we could - What’s wrong?” Sasha asked, interrupting herself. Blossom’s face had paled a little as she looked behind Sasha.

“Nothing.” Blossom said, looking away and failing to conceal the sudden panic that had graced her features.

When Sasha turned her head, she saw Jeremy walking down the corridor. Blossom caught his eye and he looked over at her, leering. The pink puff glared back at him. 

Sasha whipped her head around quickly, not wanting him to recognise her. She had seen Jeremy about, but he hadn’t noticed _her_ yet as far as she could tell.

Jeremy approached them, giving Sasha a brief, unobservant look. 

“Hey Blossom. I see you’re still talk of the town huh? I’m not surprised, that article really went in hard on you huh?” He said, a nasty expression gracing his features.

Blossom screwed her face up at him. “I know it was you.” She told him, her voice firm. 

He shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. And you have no proof. _Again._ All I can say is, I’m sure you regret your actions from the other day now, hmm?” His voice had gotten a threatening edge to it, and he looked at Sasha, catching himself slightly; but he did a double take when he did.

“Sasha? Sasha Wood?” Jeremy said, shocked.

She glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. Jeremy looked from her to Blossom, putting two and two together. 

“What’s this, some kind of club for pathetic women?” He asked, and they both glared at him. “So what are we new besties or something? 'Spose you’ve got a lot in common right?”

“You are _sick.”_ Blossom murmured, but he only laughed in response.

“So what do you do, get together and discuss the best sex you’ve ever had?” He laughed cruelly, shaking his head as he sauntered away.

Sasha felt herself breathing again as he walked away. When had she held her breath? 

“That guy, I can’t fucking believe it. When I think about what I’d say, what I’d do if I saw him again, I get so angry and upset. But when he’s right there, I freeze up, and it’s all just happening again.” Sasha said, her teeth grit together.

“I know.” Blossom said quietly.

Sasha turned her brown eyes onto Blossom then. “Don’t you want to shut him up?!” She hollered angrily. “Listen to him, walking around like he’s the man, when he’s done something so -” 

“Fine, Sasha.” Blossom interrupted her.

“What?” Sasha asked, confused.

“I’ll think about it. Like, I’ll _actually_ think about it.” Blossom said, and she sounded like she meant it.

“Really?!” Sasha cried.

“Yes. Really. He can’t just go about thinking like that, and acting like that. It’s not right.” Blossom said.

“No. It’s not. Look,” Sasha pulled a pen off the pocket in Blossom’s scrubs, and grabbed her hand, scribbling onto the top side of it with the biro. “Here’s my number. You call me. _Anytime,_ okay? In fact, drop call me ASAP so I can call _you_ anytime.” 

“You could have just written it onto a piece of paper.” Blossom muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket and adding Sasha’s number into it.

“I’m going to the police tonight. I’ve been putting it off but, after that, I’m fucking going tonight. Please, do think about it.” Sasha said, her voice pleading.

“I will, I will.” Blossom promised her.

...

“Hello Miss. Paxton, ready for your pain meds?” Blossom asked as she walked into Hayley Paxton’s hospital room holding a small cup of pills.

“I already told you you can call me Hayley.” Hayley said, sitting up in her bed ready to take the tablets.

“Right, sorry. I have so many patients, I forget which ones prefer the formalities and which ones don’t.” Blossom said, trying to keep the conversation light and professional. 

“Well, maybe if you’d stop _avoiding_ me you’d remember I don’t mind you calling me by my first name.” Hayley said, and Blossom looked at her momentarily, then began to fiddle with her IV as she took her pain pills.

“Hayley, I’d hate for you to think I’m avoiding you.” Blossom murmured, and Hayley cocked her head to the side, giving Blossom an irritated look.

“I think we both know why you are.” She said. Blossom didn’t respond, she just unclipped her chart from the bottom of the bed and began to flick through it. “Blossom, will you _please_ just talk to me? You never answered my question and it’s been driving me mad.”

“Hayley I’m your doctor, there are things that are appropriate for us to talk about, and things that are inappropriate. Gossipy articles in the newspaper about my life are under the inappropriate section. I’m sorry. I’m sure one of the nurses would _love_ to scrutinize my personal life with you.” Blossom said a little coldly. 

“Blossom, you know I don’t mean it like that! I know you’re my doctor but, I consider you a friend too.” Hayley said quietly.

Blossom wanted to tell her she saw her that way too - even though her brother was a rapist, who had preyed on her, she was still a lovely woman. But she was unsure about talking to her about all this. Was it the best idea, really? To be telling this woman her brother had raped her, when her brother stalked the halls of this very hospital? What would Jeremy say, or do if he knew Hayley knew? Would he be angry? He’d probably flat out deny it. If he could lie to all of Townsville in the paper, he could lie to his sister. 

Hayley had been watching Blossom through the silence that had ensued. She quickly realised Blossom wasn’t going to talk. The more she was around the woman, the more her fears were confirmed. Hayley decided if Blossom wouldn’t talk, she would.

“It makes sense for it to be him. The anonymous man in the paper. I’ve had friends of mine accuse him of it in the past.” Hayley said, looking down into her lap.

Blossom looked at her with wide eyes.

“Jeremy’s my big brother, he’s 4 years older than me.” Hayley began to explain as Blossom did the math in her head. Hayley was 29, that would make Jeremy 33. Blossom had had no idea she was older than him, she was almost 36. 

“When I was 17, he’d come home from college and my friends would go gaga over him. They always did - they all thought he was this amazingly cool and buff dance student. And I obviously thought he was really great too. He’d sneakily buy us alcohol, and we’d all have a great time. Except once, when a friend of mine woke up in bed with him; me and three friends had gone down to stay at his dorm. She said she didn’t want to sleep with him, and he put something in her drink that would help her relax. It was her first drinking experience, she reckoned she told Jeremy she was freaking out about her parents finding out, so he gave her a relaxant. My family, we totally _lynched_ her. None of us believed her, no one suspected Jeremy of being capable of such a thing. And he insisted he was innocent. She didn’t go to the police. Probably because of the way my family and friends treated her. I _totally_ believed Jeremy when he said it didn’t happen. We had no reason to think he would do it. He’s a good looking guy, he was always telling us about this girlfriend and that girlfriend.” Hayley explained, and Blossom listened carefully.

The pink puff thought back to all those years ago, the night it happened; he had said he had a girlfriend then. It was the only reason she gave him the time of day and didn’t just walk away from him. If only she’d known better then.

“But then, 3 years later, something similar happened. He went to New York for a year, he was in some production, and they’d put him up there for the duration of it. I was 20 and me and a few girlfriends went down to stay with him. We did some drinking again and, yet again another friend of mine claimed he had attacked her when she was drunk and out of it.” She continued. “We didn’t believe her, mainly because she’d only had a few drinks, then she just passed out. Jeremy had laid her down in his roommates’ room, so he’d hardly been near her. My family reacted exactly the same way. And so did I - I was _livid!_ She knew what had happened years ago, everyone said she was just copying to get attention. I believed it for some time, but I don’t know. I saw the way they were around him, they were just so terrified, and distraught. And it seemed so genuine. My Mom always said they were good actors, and that Jeremy was the innocent one in it all, but... Truth is, I haven’t seen anyone behave that way around him but them. They were quite clearly traumatised by being in his presence. And they _changed._ I mean, we obviously couldn’t be friends anymore after that but. I watched from afar the way it changed them. It was like he'd broken them up into little pieces. But like I said, I’ve not seen anyone act like that around him. Apart from you.”

Blossom’s expression was that of a deer caught in headlights. But she was also saddened, saddened to hear Jeremy had now at least four victims, so it seemed. And they were so young, too. Just 17 and 20. She couldn’t imagine her 17 year old self being able to cope with it at all; her 29 year old self barely had. She then thought of 17/20 year old Brick. He’d have done time over it, she knew that for definite.

“You’re frightened of him.” Hayley said, watching Blossom intently with an upset expression. “He makes you so uncomfortable, it’s plain to see. And then I saw this article, and it implied it was him more than once; his job, having left town for years on end. I guess I just thought it fit. And then after everything I witnessed here, when he suddenly showed up again to see me - I just put two and two together. I’m right, aren’t I?”

Blossom continued to look at her with a broken expression, not knowing what to say; not wanting to say anything.

“Please! Just answer me!” Hayley cried desperately. “I need to know!”

“Hayley, I don’t want anymore trouble, it’s all been stressful enough as it is and, and you don’t need any added stress in your life right now so -” Blossom stammered uselessly.

“Oh god, I knew it. I _knew_ it!” She wailed, putting her head in her hands. “How could he?! What is _wrong_ with him?! And my friends! I bet he did it to them too… Oh god!” 

Blossom didn’t have a lot to say. She went to stroke her hand to comfort her but it somehow didn’t feel right. Hayley sobbed quietly, and Blossom turned to leave, not exactly knowing how else to respond. 

But as she got to the door, she bumped into Jeremy. He was going into Hayley’s room with a brown bag of fast food in his arm just as Blossom was leaving. She froze, her breath hitching as she saw him. He smiled his usual creepy smile at her, but then his eyes flickered back to Hayley, sat in her bed crying, and he scowled at Blossom deeply. 

“What have you done?” He growled.

...

Butch looked across the living room at his son. He was slonked across the sofa opposite him, the remote control balanced on his stomach. And he looked fucking _miserable._

“Hey,” Butch whispered to Buttercup. She was sitting next to him, slumped on the sofa with her brow knitted. She looked _almost_ as miserable as Jay did. “Something’s up with the boy.”

He teared his forest green eyes from his son, glancing down at Buttercup again. She still looked pissed off. “Buttercup?” He repeated, and she looked up at him now.

“Hmm?” She answered blankly.

“Jay. What’s up with him?”

Buttercup looked over at him too. He did look sort of down. “I don’t know. He’s not been to Mitch’s for awhile now…” She mused. “Think it’s bumming him out? Mitch is being such a fucking jerk. I’m gunna have a word with him.” 

“No, let me. I’ll talk to him.” Butch said, and Buttercup didn’t respond. She supposed it all had just as much to do with Butch as it did her, if not more so. “Hey boyo.” Butch called over to Jay, he looked over at him, but didn’t move. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” He mumbled, and Butch gave him a look of annoyance. 

“Cut the teenage crap, what’s wrong?” Butch pressed, and Jay gave him an almost identical look of annoyance back. 

_“Nothing.”_ Jay repeated. 

“Mitch being a dick bumming you out?” Butch questioned, and Jay shrugged. 

“I dunno.” He answered quietly. 

“I’m gunna talk to him.” Butch said again, determination and anger in his voice. He wouldn’t have him hurting his boy. 

“Don’t, cos I don’t care. I’m not going to see him unless he calls to arrange it. If he’d rather be with Princess then, well, fuck him.” Jay said furiously, looking up at his parents to see if they were going to tell him off for cussing. Neither batted an eyelid. 

“Fine,” Butch said, nodding. “That sounds like a fair deal to me, if you’re happy with that.”

“I am happy with that.” Jay said, and he did feel a little better about it all. There was still something on his mind though. But what his mother said next pushed everything to the back of his mind.

“There’s half an ice cream cake in the freezer.” 

He was gone from the sofa to the living room in a whoosh of emerald green.

...

When Blossom opened the front door that evening and stepped inside, the house was unnaturally quiet. She looked around, still feeling nervous, and realised it was so quiet because Blake and Rosalie weren’t here. Where were they?

She was still in her scrubs; she’d left the hospital so quickly she hadn’t even bothered changing. She’d just needed to get out of there; Jeremy was angry, and that troubled her somewhat. 

When she hovered into the kitchen, Brick was sitting at the dining table, he looked up at her, his expression tired, with a hint of dread, but he smiled a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hey. It's quiet.. Too quiet. Where are the kids?” Blossom said, placing her hands on her hips.

“At your Dad's.” Brick said, and Blossom screwed her face up in confusion. 

“Why?” 

“Because, we need to talk and, I thought it’d be better if it was just the two of us. They’re way too young to deal with all this.” Brick said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What are you talking about?” Blossom said, dismayed. “Why would you do that, I’ve been away from them all day and then I come home and they’re not here?” 

“Blossom, we need to talk. You’re shutting me out completely, and I just think you _really_ need to think about talking to someone who -” Brick began but Blossom lost it. Something in her snapped, and she totally lost it.

“Would you just _stop_ telling me what to do! Why do you think you can tell me what to do?! Why do you _men_ think you have so much control?!” She yelled, and Brick looked at her, astonished. He got up off of the chair, standing before her. 

“Blossom I don’t think that - you _know_ I don’t fucking think I have control over you! For fuck sake, you know I’m not like that!” He exclaimed, and she gave him a stony look, panting from shouting at him. “I can't read your mind - although I fucking try to. Just tell me how you want me to act! Tell me what you want me to do cos I just don’t fucking _know_ anymore.” 

Blossom’s bitter expression softened a little then. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I feel like I’m going insane.” She put her head in her hands, frustrated by the whole situation. “Why am I letting this happen? Why can’t I be stronger? Why is _he_ doing this to me?” She murmured into her hands. 

Brick stepped forward, wrenching her hands from her face so he could see her. “Blossom, I know you're hiding something, I can see it. I know you’ve been hiding something for awhile now too, so just out with it. Tell me what’s going on.”

He still had a hold of her wrists. Blossom tried to pull away but Brick refused to let her. Blossom took this as a sign that he wasn’t going to give up on this till she told him, so she gave a resigned sigh. “Jeremy has been at the hospital. Almost everyday for the past month.”

“What? _WHAT?_ Why?!” Brick blurted.

“His sister is one of my patients. She has kidney disease, she's waiting for a transplant.” Blossom explained.

“He’s been at your place of work _everyday?_ For a _month?_ Why the hell didn't you tell me, I'd have been straight down there?!” Brick hollered. 

“Exactly!” Blossom yelped. “I can't have you getting into any trouble because of him. I know if you ever come across him again, you'll lose control. I didn't know if you'd stay away, and I wanted to deal with it myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've been so stupid.” She said, her hands trembling as she wrung them, agitated. “If he’s not in Hayley’s room with her, he’s right behind me, following me around. But, but he’s been _so_ sneaky in his tormenting - no one has noticed the little things he says or looks he gives me. He won't leave me alone. He's mad at me, for going to the police and you three running him out of town. He says _I_ ruined _his_ life! And, and now with Hayley, he’s going to be even madder and -” Blossom had begun to burble, then cut herself off, looking up at Brick, numb with fear of his reaction. 

“Who is Hayley - what do you mean _tormenting?”_ Brick asked, his voice shallow as he attempted to control his breathing. He was losing it now, and losing it fast. 

Blossom didn’t want to say. He was mad already, he’d only lose his temper more. “Hayley is his sister.. And just, I dunno just following me around, and just intimidating me. His very _presence_ intimidates me.” 

“Blossom.” Brick said slowly, urging her to quit side skirting. 

“Look, there’s no point getting mad Brick, what’s happened has happened and -” He cut her off.

“Blossom,” Brick snapped furiously. “Has he - has he laid a FUCKING FINGER on you?” He bellowed, trying but failing to regain some control. Blossom didn’t, couldn’t answer, but her expression was enough to give it away.

Brick growled ferociously, grabbing one of their dining chairs and launching it across the room, shattering crockery and utensils on the kitchen sides. 

Blossom shielded herself from the glass and ceramic that flew off the side towards them as the chair crashed along the side and onto the floor. "Brick! Brick calm down! Please!" She bawled, grabbing his arm and hanging off it as he clutched another chair. "Brick please, stop, _please!"_

"When I find him, he’s dead. He’s a fucking _dead_ man!" Brick roared, punching a large hole into the wall in his anger. 

"Brick please stop! Please, you’re ruining the house! Just calm down!" Blossom begged, still clinging to him, pulling him back.

"What did he do?" Brick snarled.

"Brick, please." Blossom said in a desperate whisper.

"What did he do?!" Brick demanded, hammering his hand against the wall again, a hole forming instantly in the drywall. 

"He just, grabbed at me and - cornered me in the locker room, while I was changing. But nothing happened because I didn’t let it." Blossom said, but flinched as Brick turned and hurled another dining chair at the kitchen counter, denting the fridge and destroying anything else that may have escaped his fury. 

"Stop! Brick! Please?! Can’t you see you’re acting just as bad as him!" Blossom yelped, and Brick froze, turning to face her quickly. 

"Just as bad as him?" Brick said, breathing raggedly. "Did you actually just say that?! How, _HOW_ can you compare me to him?"

"Him raping me, it wasn’t just about sex." Blossom began to explain.

Brick squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched. "Stop." He warned, not wanting to hear this.

"No, listen to me. It wasn’t just about sex, that was something to do with it, but him actually raping me? It was an act of violence, and an act of gaining power and control. Sex is the method used to get that, but violence was the intent. He didn’t do it because he _loves_ me or cares about me, did he?! He did it to be violent. You act like this, you’re acting on his level." Blossom said, hoping he could somehow understand what she was saying.

Brick opened his eyes, and looked at Blossom, guilt suddenly consuming him, as he added it up in his mind and did his best to understand what she was saying. 

He looked around at the mess he’d made, then at Blossom: the tears on her cheeks, utter exhaustion and open vulnerability in her face; and he opened his arms out to her, the chair clattering to the floor. She fell into them instantly.

...

Blossom padded through from the kitchen, holding her cell phone in her hand. She'd finally gotten changed out of her scrubs; she was now in her pjs. Brick was sitting on the sofa, both elbows leaning on his knees, his chin propped up in his hands. 

Blossom peered at him, it was a good few seconds before he turned and looked at her.

"It was the Professor; he put the kids to bed in the spare room. He said they'd been a pleasure and to take our time." Blossom said in a small voice.

Brick nodded. "Just as long as they're both okay."

"They're fine. Enjoying a sleepover at their Grandpa's." Blossom added, putting her phone down on the coffee table.

"Good." He muttered as Blossom perched on the sofa next to him. Brick glanced at her apologetically. "I'll replace everything I broke. And get the worktops, and the walls and, _everything_ fixed."

Blossom nodded as Brick pulled his fingers through his fiery hair.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." He murmured, and Blossom gave him a sympathetic look. "Sometimes it's just so fucking hard to keep it in."

"No, maybe not, but this has been just as hard on you as it has me. I understand." Blossom said, but Brick shook his head.

"It didn't happen to me, did it?" He muttered, disagreeing.

"It takes down everyone in its path Brick, I told you, especially when it's not being handled correctly. Of course it gets to you too." Blossom said, and Brick sighed. 

"Just tell me everything, from the start". Brick said. And Blossom nodded.

"It started when Hayley Paxton arrived at the hospital. She's Jeremy's little sister, she has kidney problems. She's on the transplant list, she'll be with us till she gets one now - or it beats her. Jeremy turned up to see her. At first I thought I could handle it, I didn't think he would be stupid enough to actually try and talk to me or anything. But he did. And I ignored him at first. Then I threatened him, but he's not afraid." Blossom began, noticing Brick's fists clench angrily.

"He should be." Brick said in a low snarl.

"He's not afraid because of the consequences of any of us laying a finger on him." Blossom said, but Brick scoffed lightly.

"What about the consequences of him laying a finger on you? Of him drugging and raping you?" Brick asked bitterly, and Blossom frowned.

"We have a family to think about Brick! If you go beat him up or, or worse - lose control and kill him, you’ll go to _prison._ For a long time. Murder charges, Brick. Do you _really_ want that for your kids? You want Blake and Rosalie to grow up without you? To have to come visit you in a prison.. For you to actually _be_ in prison?” Blossom asked him.

“Of course I don’t want that. But, I can’t have him strutting around thinking he can taunt you and do whatever he wants. You’re as good as my wife, you’re the mother of my children, NO ONE treats you like that!” Brick said defiantly, and Blossom smiled at his fierce protectiveness.

“I know.. But there isn’t a lot we can do.” Blossom said quietly. “Like I tried to explain before - it’s not even like I can just go and complain to the chief of medicine or something about him. He’s been the perfect gentleman in front of everyone else, besides the odd weird look or comment that they might not catch or understand. I’ll end up looking like the strange one. Unless he says or does something inappropriate in front of someone I don’t know how I can get rid of him. He’s also the only person that has visited Hayley that I’ve seen - so then I feel bad about potentially taking away her one visitor.”

“You should complain anyway! You shouldn’t have to deal with this when you’re at work! You need to disassociate yourself with him. Get rid of his sister, bump her to someone else.” Brick said, but Blossom shook her head helplessly.

“It isn't fair on her though...” Blossom said, shaking her head slightly. 

“It isn't fair on _you_ having to go to work everyday and face the guy who got away with doing this to you! And have him acting like he’s a normal human being - when he’s a fucking _monster.”_ Brick retaliated. 

“I know, I know. But, she’s a nice person and it isn’t her fault -” Blossom began but Brick scoffed.

“She’s a _nice_ person? Her brother’s a rapist! It’s like the most reprehensible thing you could do to a person. Blossom I have done some fucked up stuff in my time, but that is beneath even me and my brothers in our heyday.” Brick grumbled, stunned at Blossom’s way of thinking.

“I know, Brick. But I can’t just bump her to someone else. It’s not how I do things, it’s not how I practice medicine.” Blossom explained.

“Well I’m sorry Bloss, but sometimes you’ve gotta put yourself first! You need to bump her to someone else, she shouldn’t be your problem right now.” Brick said, and Blossom sighed, knowing he was probably right.

“There’s more.” Blossom said, swallowing.

“What else happened?” Brick asked, looking around at her curiously.

“After he went to the papers, I started noticing a young woman following me around the hospital.” Blossom said, deciding she should tell him about Sasha.

“You’re being _followed?”_ Brick asked in exasperation, and Blossom could sense he was getting riled up again.

“I _was._ She’s not following me around anymore. Not in a stalker-y kind of way anyway. By like the third day I approached her and demanded to know who she was. Her name is Sasha Wood. She’s 25 years old, Townsville born, and another victim of Jeremy’s.” Blossom said, and Brick’s mouth fell open.

“He did it to her too?” Brick asked, and Blossom nodded.

“She figured out it was him from the article and she figured out I had actually been attacked as well. So she came and found me. She was only 22 when he did it to her. Basically exactly the same scenario too.” Blossom said with disgust.

“Why did she find you? For support?” Brick questioned, and Blossom shook her head.

“Well, possibly but, not the main reason. She’s going to the police. She never reported it, but what with Jeremy bringing it all up with me again, she’s hoping to use the hype and my case to actually get him convicted. But, she’ll probably need me to go see the police.” Blossom said, fiddling with the hem of her nightdress. 

“You’ve gotta do it Bloss. This is your chance if there ever was one. There’s _two_ of you. And potentially more, surely? If she comes forward, they might reopen your case.” Brick said, and Blossom nodded.

“I know.” Blossom said, her tone somber. "I got to talking with Hayley, Jeremy's sister. She knows, she knows what he's done. She doesn't know about Sasha, but she read the article and kind of guessed it was her brother. Which I thought was bizarre at first, but apparently I wasn't his first victim; but then I already kind of knew that from things he has said. She told me of two times he'd been accused of it when they were growing up. Jeremy knows she knows now too, I think." 

"Blossom, look at me." Brick said, scooting along the sofa and taking her hands in his. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't _let_ him hurt you anymore. Okay?" 

Blossom nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Okay." She croaked.

"All this - it's going to help. I promise." He pulled her close then, kissing the top of her head.

"I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. Now you know why I’ve slipped so much." Blossom murmured into his chest.

"It’s okay, now I know I can help. You’re safe, I'm not gunna let anything happen to you." Brick continued to promise her. She suddenly felt stupid for ever pushing him away. He loved her, all he wanted to do was look out for her and be there for her. And he couldn't do that if she wouldn't let him.

“I really am sorry.” She said, in a small whisper. “It must have made you feel so horrible, me pulling away from you like I have been.” She put her hand on his cheek, stroking his stubbly chin.

He hushed her quietly, dipping his head low and kissing her. And she let him. 

It was loving, and affectionate, and just how Brick had always touched her; because he loved her. He was stony, he was moody, and sometimes a little dark and cold. But he could hold her so delicately, and kiss her so gently. He was protective, and he was oh so passionate.

His hands slowly lowered as she held his head in her own hands. He was hesitant, she could feel it, but she didn’t stop him. She wasn’t thinking of Jeremy’s hands on her, she was thinking of Brick, and how much she loved him.

She moved her hands down to his shoulders, pushing him gently onto his back, her lips still glued to his as she pulled herself on top of him, straddling his waist as she continued to kiss him deeply.

His hands travelled along the curve of her waist attentively, going along the inside of her nightie, stroking her bare skin beneath. She shivered at his touch, wondering how she could have _ever_ pulled away from him in the past.

Her kisses had begun to travel down the side of his neck, and as she made her way to his collar bone she began to wish the shirt he was wearing just wasn’t there any longer.

Brick smirked as she pulled away to unbutton it, tucking a stray copper strand behind her ear.

“Well I wasn’t expecting this.” He murmured huskily, and she smiled too.

“You were right the other day,” She said, exposing his bare chest. “We aren’t intimate enough anymore. Whether it be a hug, or a peck on the cheek… Or this.” She said, trailing her hands along the grooves of the muscles on his stomach.

“I think I’ll leave the kids with the Professor more often.” Brick said, his hands wandering up her nightie.

She smirked then, leaning down and kissing him. “We better move this to the bedroom, else there’ll be a third on the way.” His eyes opened momentarily. The condoms were in his bedside drawer.

Within seconds Brick was up, holding Blossom wrapped around him still. “You don’t need to tell me twice.” He said, zooming toward their bedroom as Blossom chuckled in his arms.

...

“Excuse me, Buttercup dear? Could you just take off a couple more plates for me? I don’t think my calves can take much more.” Ms. Furst called across the gym, and Buttercup turned her way, smiling.

“No problem Ms. Furst.” Buttercup said, lifting one off with ease. “Why don’t you just try a 10 each side? That’ll be easier if your muscles are feeling a pull.”

“You’re the expert dear. If it’ll give me a figure like yours I’m game. And call me Betty for god’s sake.” She said, fluttering her hands at Buttercup. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

“You’re too kind, Betty.” Buttercup bantered, and Betty laughed, stretching in her seat. Betty Furst, a woman in her late fifties, was a bit of a regular at the gym, and often asked Buttercup to coach her. Buttercup found her to be one of the gym goer’s she’d place in the tolerable section; she said exactly what was on her mind, much like Buttercup did.

“She’s a fantastic advertisement for the gym, isn’t she?” Lonnie said, appearing out of nowhere, like he seemed to have a habit of doing, and smiling gallantly at Betty and then cocking his eyes over to Buttercup, who rolled hers.

Lonnie was definitely in the _aggravating shithead_ section of people.

“Honey I’d pay double my monthly fee if you could guarantee me I’d walk out looking like her.” Betty said, pointing at Buttercup, who smirked back at her, but then frowned when she saw Lonnie was looking her up and down.

“Hard work and dedication is all it takes Ms. Furst.” Buttercup said, leaning over one of the poles the plates were hooked onto and picking up a 10 pounder for the other side of the machine she was sitting on.

“Yeah, that and good genes.” Betty added, and Buttercup scoffed.

“Excuses, excuses.” She piped in sarcastically, and Betty chuckled. 

As Buttercup bent down to pick up the second weight plate, she felt someone almost laying against her back and backside; far too close for comfort. She could also feel _something_ pressing against her, something she did not _want_ to feel on her at all.

“Don’t mind me, I just need this 25 pounder for my guy over there.” Lonnie said, pressing himself against her bottom more as he picked it up and walked away.

Buttercup stood to her full height instantly, incensed by his self assured attitude. Just who the hell did he think he was, resting his crotch on her backside?! She managed to rein in her fury quickly, not wanting to lose her shit in front of a client. 

Betty however, looked impressed. She was still watching Lonnie walk away. “This is why I love this gym.” She said dreamily. 

“Funny, he’s the reason I'm starting to hate it.” Buttercup said, popping the weight onto the machine for her, looking peeved.

“You’re not enjoying that attention?” Betty asked, and Buttercup shook her head.

“I’m taken. _Happily_ taken. And he doesn’t seem to understand that, and it’s driving me insane.” Buttercup complained, perching on a gym ball.

“I’m not surprised, a pretty young thing like you.” Betty said warmly, and Buttercup rolled her eyes. 

“I’m closer to 40 than you’d think.” She replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, age is just a number baby. Anyway, if you don’t want the attention, I’ll take a damn job around here, he’s _very_ easy on the eyes.” Betty said, watching Lonnie lean over a young woman on a treadmill, the 25 pounder still tucked under his arm.

“You think?” Buttercup said, voice laced in boredom.

“You _don’t?”_

“No way. He’s not my type even if I _was_ single. He’s too, pretty, and mild. I like ‘em rough around the edges.” Buttercup explained, the jeering between the pair continuing. "Part man, part tank."

She giggled at her. “And your young man is rough around the edges? And part tank?” Betty asked, noticing the woman’s face soften slightly as she thought of her boyfriend.

“No part of him is at all vanilla. He's a big green tank all right.” Buttercup said. She too was looking out over the gym floor now. In the corner she could see Jason showing some new potential clients around the gym. She did a double take when she noticed Mitch stood amongst the handful of people, looking directly at her. _Glaring_ at her.

Buttercup quickly put two and two together. Mitch had watched the whole exchange with Lonnie; him pressing himself against her flirtatiously. And by the scowl on his face he had clearly gotten the wrong end of the stick.

“Will you excuse me, just one minute?” Buttercup burbled, jumping up. 

“Sure honey.” Betty said as Buttercup sprinted across the floor to Mitch.

He was shaking his head at her in disgust as he broke away from the throng of people.

“Mitch, hey, uhh, that wasn’t what it looked like back there -” Buttercup said, and he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Is this just what you do? You get some weird pleasure out of cheating on people? Man oh _man,_ I always thought it’d be Butch! I’d have put _good_ money on him royally fucking things up between you both once again, honestly, I thought it was only a matter of time. I shoulda guessed that once a cheater always a cheater, huh?” He sneered at her.

“No!” She cried. “Will you listen to me?! This is stupid, he’s just some cocksure kid with an over inflated ego, I’m not cheating on Butch!” She cried.

“Funny,” Mitch scoffed. “He sounds just like your type to me.”

Before Buttercup couldn't say another word, Mitch turned and left. She grabbed at her head in despair.

“Mitch! Mitch come on! What the fuck…” She muttered, turning and looking at Lonnie, still leant over the woman on the treadmill. The stupid tool had no idea what he’d just caused.

...

“Rosie stay with me, please.” Brick hissed, as Rosalie hovered by his feet.

“Why are we at a gym?” She asked, peering about excitedly.

“I told you, we’ve come to see your Aunt Buttercup quickly.” Brick said, looking around as he wandered through the cafe. “She should be here somewhere - Rosalie?”

When Brick looked back down, she was gone. He just happened to look up as her baby pink streak disappeared behind a closed door.

He growled frustratedly, stomping over and peeking inside. It was near impossible to get _anything_ done when his daughter was in tow. Blossom repeatedly asked him who he thought she got it from. He’d always told her he had no idea.

Through the small window in the door, he could see it was a yoga class, and Buttercup was teaching it. She was sat at the top of the hall in her workout leggings and red racer vest with the gym’s logo on it, standing in the Warrior pose, as was everyone else in the room; his daughter included, wobbling about in the back. He rolled his eyes, not being able to hold back a smirk.

Buttercup bent down into Downward-facing dog then, and he turned away and found a seat, not wanting to be greeted by not only Buttercup’s ass, but the entire hall’s asses too. 

About 15 minutes later, people started leaving, their yoga mats tucked under their arms. 

Buttercup and Rosalie were the last two to leave; Rosalie was in her aunt's arms, chatting animatedly when they did reappear.

"That was an unexpected surprise." Buttercup said, and Rosalie giggled. But when she glanced from her niece's innocent face to Brick's moody looking one, she frowned. "Is everything okay?"

“Uhh, yeah. Can we talk quick?” Brick said, and Buttercup nodded, looking back down at Rosalie and forcing a smile onto her face; she could tell Brick didn’t want a catch up and a coffee. They weren’t the bestest of friends as it was, much more civil in comparison to 6 or so years ago. But she knew he wouldn’t have come to see her for no reason.

“Sure. Why don’t we go down to the cafe? I can take my break a little earlier. You can play in the ball pit, Rosalie.” Buttercup offered, and Rosalie’s face lit up.

_“Ball pit?!”_

“Uh huh. And I’ll get you a slushie. Make you _nice_ and hyper for your Daddy.” She suggested, much to Brick’s chagrin.

...

“That girl could not be _less_ like her mother.” Buttercup said, watching Rosalie cannonball into the ball pit in the corner of the cafe, brightly coloured plastic balls going everywhere and hitting the other children with force.

“Actually, Blossom’s always saying she reminds her of _you.”_ Brick commented, and Buttercup smirked.

“Well, she is my little middle name sake. Plus, that’s what she gets for forever wishing she never had a daughter like me when we were kids. So, why are you here?” Buttercup said, turning back to Brick and watching him closely as he looked into his coffee cup.

“It’s just about Blossom. I dunno if you’ve seen her much lately or, or noticed the way she’s been, but she’s been on a bit of a downward spiral as of late, and a couple of days ago I found out why.” Brick said.

“I haven’t seen that much of her. I figured she wouldn’t have been in the greatest state of mind, after the feature in the paper. What’s happened?” Buttercup asked, her expression souring at the mention of the Townsville Tribunal article.

“Jeremy is at the hospital.” Brick said flatly, and Buttercup’s light green eyes widened slightly. 

“What? What he's sick or something?" The green puff questioned.

“No, his sister has kidney disease, he’s been in every fucking day for about a month to visit her. But, that's not _all_ he's been doing while he's been there. He’s been,” He paused, because just saying it made him want to trash the whole cafe in his anger. 

“What?” Buttercup asked if impatiently, her voice having a rough edge. 

“He’s been fucking _tormenting_ her!” Brick said through gritted teeth.

“How do you mean?” She asked darkly.

“She’s declined so much lately because of him. She didn’t tell us because she wanted to deal with it herself, but clearly it’s not been working that way, and what with all the case potentially being dragged up again now, with the piece in the paper and all, he’s just been screwing with her head. You’ll have to ask her for more details, I can’t, I’ll break this table in two.” Brick snarled, gripping it tightly.

Buttercup furrowed her brow angrily. 

“But, that’s where I need your help, and why I came to you. I want to go down there and make sure he _never_ goes near her again. But, Blossom has asked me not to.” The red ruff said, irritation clear in his voice. Buttercup furrowed her brow at him.

“So? Do it on one of her days off, she’ll never know. He fucking deserves something! Especially as the police did fuck all.” She cried, outraged for her sister having to go through all this. 

“It’s not that, it's something she said, I can’t go against it.” Brick muttered and Buttercup gave him a confused look.

“What did she say?” Buttercup said, her voice curious but more gentle. 

“She said something about Jeremy acting violently to gain control by - by doing what he did to her, because she rejected him and didn’t sleep with him when they dated. She said it wasn’t just about sex, sex was the means to gain control, and violence was the intent, something like that. And if I then act violently, it’s someone she loves behaving in the same way he did. I don’t like the comparison.” Brick murmured.

Buttercup’s face looked pained, but she nodded slowly. “Fair enough.” 

“But this is where you come in. You could go down there. Just threaten him, maybe rough him up a little. I’d do it myself, or have one of my brothers go, but what with our records and reputation, if he squeals we’ll go inside. I know it’s a big ask, but I was just thinking that -” Brick began to explain but she interrupted.

“I’ll do it.” Buttercup said instantaneously.

“Yeah?” Brick asked, sounding relieved.

“Of course. If he goes to the cops over me, I’ll get off. I have in the past, protector of the city and all that.” Buttercup said, looking determined.

Brick nodded. “That was my thinking. I just want him to fucking know we’re aware. I don’t know who he thinks he is treating Blossom like this, but he’s _not_ getting away with it. If it weren’t for Rosie and Blake he’d be fucking dead.”

“Trust me I’m with you on that one. If I didn’t have Jay and the girls to think about I’d have finished that fucker myself.” Buttercup growled.

The sound of Rosalie squealing with delight filled the room, and when Brick and Buttercup glanced over at her, all the plastic balls in the ball pit were now rolling around the entire cafe. Buttercup smirked, looking over at Brick, who had his head in his hands.

“I better get her out of here before we have to clear all this up." He grumbled.

...

“Daddy! Daddy! Can we come back here again tomorrow? I love it here!” Rosalie asked, clinging to her Dad’s arm as Buttercup walked the pair of them out to the foyer.

“Maybe. We’ll see. Say Rosie, aren’t you feeling like it’s nappie time?” Brick asked, and she shook her head rapidly.

“NUH UH! I’m awake! Awake awake AWAKE! What are we gunna do now Daddy? Hmm? Hmm?” She replied spiritedly, hopping around him.

“Thanks for pumping her with E numbers.” Brick said flatly, and Buttercup laughed.

“I'm her Aunt it's my job. Have fun with Daddy Rosie!" Buttercup cooed and Rosalie grinned excitedly.

Brick gave her an aggravated look, and put his hand up to wave as they turned to leave. Buttercup opened her mouth to say goodbye, but she never got to even start her sentence let alone complete it, she was distracted by Lonnie - once again appearing out of nowhere - and grabbing a handful of her ass as he passed her and headed over to reception as though he'd not done anything wholly inappropriate at all; it stunned her into a raged stupor.

Brick cranked an eyebrow at her, then looked around at the smarmy kid who’d done it.

“So, is that guy bothering you or you got something to tell me?” Brick asked, irate. 

Buttercup shook her head. She had clouded over in anger. “I can't, I can’t even - I'll kill him.”

“Unwanted admirer?” Brick questioned, and Buttercup nodded.

 _“Extremely_ unwanted. I haven’t told Butch cos I know he’ll kill him. And I haven’t dealt with him myself cos I kind of need this job to support my family.” Buttercup snarled through gritted teeth.

“Let me, I don't work here. Come on Rosalie, say goodbye to your Aunt Buttercup.” Brick said, his tone unchanged. Buttercup gave him a confused look as he turned away and Rosalie followed him, waving enthusiastically at her. She waved back slowly, still watching Brick for what he was going to do.

Brick sidled past Lonnie, taking his cell phone from his back pocket and dropping it onto the floor.

“Dude, you dropped your phone.” He muttered, and Lonnie looked around with a startled expression, looking down at his phone on the ground.

“Oh, thanks man.” Lonnie replied. As he reached down to get it, Brick booted him in the ass full pelt, and he landed straight on his face with a thump.

“Buttercup doesn’t want you to touch her. Understand? Rosie, let’s go.” Brick said, before swiftly leaving the gym with his daughter.

Buttercup burst out laughing; Lonnie’s astounded red face not looking like he knew what hit him.

Maybe Brick wasn’t that bad after all.

...

“I’m so sorry.” Bubbles said, putting a hand to her mouth. “I just keep throwing up. This part of being pregnant sucks.”

“Well you will keep having babies.” Buttercup said with a jovial sigh.

“Says the woman who still has more babies than me even when I’ve had this one.” Bubbles pointed out, and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well, triplets suck too.” The green puff replied sarcastically and Bubbles giggled.

The blonde patted her flat tummy. “I think this one will be our first boy. They say boys are easier to raise don’t they?”

“Apparently so. I wouldn't pay much attention to that though. Blake is no trouble. Yet.” Blossom said, smiling as her sister sat back down next to her on Buttercup’s couch.

“God knows, all my kids are trouble, no matter the gender. I actually didn’t get any sickness with the triplets. But, I did get triplets.” Buttercup said, and her sisters laughed.

“I don’t think I could actually hack triplets. I commend you, Rosalie alone is enough of a handful for me.” Blossom said, looking over to their children, who were all playing in Buttercup’s sun room, bar Jay, Blake and Bonnie, who were all at school. 

“Oh I’d love triplets! They’re so cute.” Bubbles gushed.

“They’re demons. _Cute_ demons, but demons.” Buttercup responded.

“Well you and Butch conceived triplets totally naturally, and I’ve not had a scan yet, so who knows?” Bubbles said, smiling sweetly.

“I’d be hoping it’s just the one considering you have a 6 and 3 year old already.” Buttercup said. As much as she joked, and as much as she hadn’t exactly planned on having more children with Butch, she loved her girls to no end.

“Hey, where’s Butch?” Bubbles asked, and Buttercup pointed upstairs.

“It’s his nap time. Seems watching the kids full time is taking its toll on him.” Buttercup said with a smug smile.

“He’s wanting to stop already?!” Bubbles cried, and Buttercup shook her head.

“No signs of bowing out just yet, but today is his ‘day off’, even though it’s technically _my_ day off.” Buttercup said, a little exasperated. “Big baby.”

“He’s doing better than I thought he would.” Blossom said, sipping her tea.

“Is Brick at work today?” Bubbles questioned, and she nodded.

“Yeah, it’s my day off too. Although, I wish I didn’t have to go back in tomorrow.” Blossom said, suddenly sullen. She’d manage to avoid Jeremy and Hayley since Hayley had figured it out and Jeremy had seen her post figuring out what he’d done. Ethan was now her doctor, she’d swapped him for his alcoholic hepatitis patient, who typically enough was a pigheaded tool, but she wasn’t in a position to complain. 

The few times she had seen him in the past couple of days he’d looked mad, but she’d gone in the opposite direction and managed to avoid him. She had no idea how Hayley was doing, she hadn’t gone to see her and she hadn’t even looked in on her room as she passed. She felt rotten about it, maybe she would face her soon; but if facing her meant facing Jeremy it wasn’t something she was so keen on doing in a hurry. 

She hadn’t seen Sasha in a few days either, which kind of worried her. If she didn’t see her at work the next day, she was going to drop her a line.

“What’s up with work?” Bubbles said, sounding disappointed for her sister; she’d always loved being a doctor, no matter how much hard work it was. 

Blossom sighed. “It’s been a pretty rough place to be in at the moment. I mean I know it’s a hospital, and stuff, and sad things happen there, but I’ve adapted to dealing with a lot of the sad things. You get strangely desensitised by it all, when you see it everyday. But, it’s not working that way with this, in fact, it’s making it worse -”

“Blossom! Spit it out.” Buttercup said encouragingly.

“Right right, sorry. Well, I know I should have said something sooner, but basically Jeremy has been at the hospital every day for the past month, give or take.” Blossom said, looking to them both for their reactions.

“What?!” Bubbles cried. “Jeremy? He’s been… Why?”

“His sister is ill, she’s a patient - or was a patient of mine. She has kidney disease.” Blossom explained and Bubbles nodded, her brow knitted with worry. Buttercup looked more angry than upset, but she didn’t look surprised. That was mostly because she already knew, Brick had told her. But she went along with Blossom just telling her now, she didn’t want Blossom to find out Brick had come and proposed the idea of her warning him off.

“Oh.” Bubbles said simply. “Has he been… Near you?”

“Yes. He has. When I first saw him I thought, surely he wouldn’t have the audacity or the balls to come and talk to me but, he has done. He’s been persecuting me a lot. And I’ve tried to cope with it alone, but I guess it’s all gotten to me a little more than I thought it would.” Blossom said quietly, and Bubbles frowned sadly.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Bubbles squeaked.

“Yeah, you didn’t need to go through it on your own - and for a month.” Buttercup added.

“I know, I’m an idiot. I thought I could handle it. I didn’t think he’d be like he has been. I thought he’d keep his distance. But the threat of having the life beaten out of him is no threat to him anymore it seems. He knows Brick, or any of us would get into trouble, and he knows I know he’s not worth that. You all know that deep down.” Blossom murmured, clearly annoyed with herself. “I couldn’t live with myself if one of you went to prison for hurting or, or killing him. Also don't want any of you to end a life 'for me'.”

“What has he been saying?” Bubbles asked in a small voice.

“He’s angry. He blames me - I’ve ruined his life apparently.” Blossom said, and Bubbles pulled a baffled expression.

“That’s fucking rich. He hasn’t witnessed half of what he did has done to you.” Buttercup said fiercely.

“He doesn’t really think he’s done anything wrong. He says his life was turned upside down because of me and Brick and the boys threatening him and chasing him out of town. He listed all the things he’s lost or missed out on, and thinking about it now just makes me want to laugh, because he doesn’t know the half of it. He compares drugging and raping me to ‘blackout wasted sex’ - it’s really not that big of a deal in his head.” She had almost fallen into herself a little as she spoke. It made Bubbles want to burst into tears just looking at her right now. “He’s angry. And he thinks he’s in charge, and that he’s calling the shots. But I don’t know how much more of this I can take. Sometimes I feel braver when he speaks to me and other people are around. But, other times I just - I freeze. I check out. I can barely function. It’s ridiculous.”

“No it’s not, Blossom.” Bubbles said in a soothing voice. “It’s a perfectly normal way to behave around someone who violated you like he did. Your brain is shutting off to protect you."

“I know, but it makes me feel so stupid and weak that I can let someone do that to me, you know?” Blossom had been fiddling with the buttons on her cardigan as she spoke. She let them go, cocking her head to the conservatory; Rosalie was still playing happily with her cousins. “But anyway, I told Brick, now I’m telling you two. And I’ve bumped Hayley, his sister, onto another doctor, so hopefully I’ll see him less and less till she’s out of there.” 

“Hopefully. Isn’t there anything you can do? Go to the police, maybe? Get a restraining order on him?” Bubbles questioned, concern evident in her features. Blossom shrugged, thinking of Sasha and her going to the police.

“I don’t know how much the cops can or will do now. It’s not like he was prosecuted, served his time and has come out and began to harass me. He got away with it, remember? I’ve got zero proof he’s been harassing me, because from the outside looking in he’s not put a foot wrong. He’s so sneaky and manipulative. Talking to all the nurses, making jokes, even trying to involve me in conversations so I look like the rude one when I ignore him or snap back. It’d be my word against his, again.” Blossom said, her voice a little defeated.

“That was the biggest slap in the face if I ever did see one. After everything we’ve done for this city, they can’t even bring you justice when you’re wronged? Fucking joke.” Buttercup spat angrily.

“Well, I know my case is closed and over with now, but there’s potentially a possibility of another chance. I think. I don’t know.” Blossom said. She was going to tell them about Sasha but then began to back down. If she told them, they’d only coax her into talking to the police like Brick had done. She’d told him she would do but she still had second thoughts about it all.

“What second chance?” Buttercup asked interestedly.

Blossom sighed, deciding she would tell them about her anyway.

“After that article in the paper was printed, a young woman tracked me down. Her name is Sasha Wood. She’s Michelle Wood’s cousin, Bubbles, the one you worked with.” Blossom began to explain, looking at her blonde sister briefly.

“Right…” She said, waiting for the redhead to elaborate.

“She tracked me down because she’s also a victim of Jeremy’s.” Blossom said, and both her sisters’ jaws dropped.

“No fucking way.” Buttercup hissed.

“Oh my god! He, he raped Michelle’s cousin?!” Bubbles gasped.

“It’s practically the same story. Drugged her at the same club and took her back to someones place. She never reported it. She was only 22. She’s 25 now, so it was 3 years ago, after me. Sasha read the article about me, and put two and two together, so hunted me down. She’s going to the police, she wants me to back her up, to try and get him to do time for what he’s done. She’s hoping they’ll reopen my case and we’ll actually get some kind of justice. Although I don’t know if it will make me feel any differently anyway.” Blossom said, trying not to wilt as she spoke about it all.

“But Blossom it never hurts to try.” Bubbles said gently.

“Yeah, if I were you I’d do everything I could to send that fucker away.” Buttercup added in a snarl.

“That’s the thing though Buttercup. You don’t know how you’ll feel until you’ve been through it. I used to think it could never happen to me. But now it feels like anything is possible. I don’t want to bring it all up again. If I go back to the police, I’ll have to talk about it again. And if it goes to trial, there’ll be a judge, and a jury. I don’t know if I could handle that. People trying to decide if I’m lying or telling the truth? If I think about all that scrutinisation I just think I’d rather leave it be.” Blossom tried to explain.

“And leave him to continue drugging women?” Buttercup asked, and Blossom frowned.

“That shouldn’t be on my back.” Blossom mumbled, knowing Buttercup was right.

“When we were young girls, and we would moan and complain about having to go save the city rather than go to the park, or the school dance, or any other normal thing kids did that we missed out on because we were on patrol or fighting some monster, what was it you used to tell us?” Buttercup asked her sister, who covered her face in her hands briefly. “Blossom?”

“This is our responsibility and our duty - it's our life and sometimes life doesn’t seem fair.” Bubbles muttered, remembering too.

“Right. Don’t go forgetting your own words Red.” Buttercup said, and Blossom wilted. 

“I’ll think about it.” She said quietly. “God, I’ve gotta stop doing this! Why am I such a self saboteur?! It’s not normal to constantly sabotage your own mental health!” 

“Oh come on, we all get in our own way every once in a while.” Bubbles said, trying to reassure her sister. 

“Yeah, just the other morning I was running late for work, and I had milk foam from my coffee on my top lip. I licked it off my lip like this,” She licked her lip sensually to demonstrate. “Even though I knew Butch was watching and would jump me. I was like 30 minutes late for work.” 

“30 minutes?!” Bubbles cried as Blossom smiled with a roll of her eyes. 

“Butch doesn't do things by halves.” Buttercup said with a shrug. 

“I guess I'm the only one here who wouldn't know that about him.” Bubbles muttered, and Buttercup nearly choked on her coffee, having taken a sip at the wrong time. 

“Bubbles!” Blossom cried, her cheeks almost matching her eyes. 

“What, it’s been like 7 years, we have to be able to laugh about it sometime soon!” Bubbles cried, but her sisters clearly didn’t agree. 

“Or we can just move this conversation along.” Blossom mumbled as Buttercup finally managed to stop choking. 

Almost as if there was a cue to go on, an ear splitting scream rang out from the sun room. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were there in a flash; even Butch had come down from the bedroom, looking sleepy and confused.

“What’s going on?” He slurred.

“Is everyone okay?” Blossom cried.

“Spider!” Bridget squealed, recoiling in the air. “Spider spider spider! Eww eww eww! Get rid of it!”

Butch sighed. “I’m going back to bed.”

"Aren't you gunna get rid of that thing?!" Buttercup yelled at her boyfriend’s retreating back.

“It’s a spider!” He replied as he ascended the stairs.

“Bridget you scared us!” Bubbles said, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“The spider scared me! Get rid of it!” Bridget cried.

“Don’t look at me.” Buttercup said, standing behind Bubbles. She had always had a fear of spiders.

“Don’t kill it!” Rosalie cried, bending down close to get a better look at the spider sat on the tiled floor. “Look at all it’s eyes, and hairy legs! It's so cute and cool and ugly.”

"Cute _and_ ugly?" Blossom asked her daughter with a smirk.

“Rosie come away! It’s icky!” Bridget wailed.

“I like him!” Rosalie said determinedly.

“Of course you do sweetie.” Blossom said, not at all surprised by her daughter’s bravery in the face of a large arachnid.

Before anyone could go get a cup to escort the spider outside with, a small hand came down on top of him with a thump and a squelch.

“Olive!” Rosalie cried in shock.

“Smush!” She hollered defiantly. “Smush smush!”

“Urgh, Olive, gross!” Buttercup cried, screwing her face up. “Come on, let’s go clean up your hands.”

“I smushed it.” She told her mom proudly.

“You smushed it good baby.” Buttercup agreed.

“He’s gone.” Rosalie mumbled, heartbroken.

“Honey, I’m, I’m sure it was a quick, painless death…” Blossom said, not really sure how to comfort her. It was only a spider after all.

“Thanks Olive. They’re icky.” Bridget said as Ivy began to poke the remaining spider legs on the floor.

“Sweetie don’t touch them.” Bubbles said, but she ignored her.

Blossom’s cell phone began to ring from her bag in the lounge. She looked back at it quickly, then over to Rosalie.

“You gunna be okay Rosie?” She asked gently. Rosalie nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Circle of life and all that.” The pink puffruff muttered sadly.

Blossom smirked, turning back and retrieving her phone from her bag. It was an unknown number.

“Hello?” She asked inquisitively. “Yes, this is she.”

Buttercup returned with a clean Olive and a wipe for the spider remains. She wiped up the spider goo, plonked Olive back down and then turned to Bubbles.

“Who’s on the phone?” She mouthed.

“No idea.” Bubbles shrugged. Bridget was finally good for her Mom to put her down again. Once the girls were happily playing in the sun room again, Bubbles and Buttercup rejoined their sister in the lounge.

“Mmhmm. Okay.” Blossom said, clearly answering questions for the person down the line. “Yes, that is correct. Okay. Okay then. Thanks - okay. Goodbye.” Blossom hung up her phone, staring at it for a few seconds after.

“Who was that?” Buttercup asked, as Blossom still looked at her phone blankly.

“Townsville Police Department. Sasha went to see them a couple of days ago. They want me to come down and see them next week. About my case.” Blossom murmured.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Bubbles questioned, confused by Blossom’s reaction.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is.” She replied quietly.


	7. Pick on someone your own size

_Break the cycle/Break the chains/Cos love is louder/Than all your pain_

...

“Hello Dr. Utonium, thank you for coming in to see us. I’m Detective Wren Jenkins.” Detective Jenkins said, sat opposite Blossom and Brick in a small room in Townsville police department. She had a kind, confident face and long black hair in a tight updo. “I’m the officer in charge of your case, the one you made against Jeremy Paxton on the 23rd January, 2022?” 

Blossom nodded, fiddling with her hands uncomfortably. “Yes, that is correct.”

“So I’ve read through your file, and basically back in 2022, you withdrew any involvement in the case, we decided to try and prosecute anyway, but the case was dropped due to insufficient evidence, yes?” Jenkins verified, and Blossom nodded again. “I’ve called you in today because I’d like to reopen your case. Some new evidence has come to light. We’ve had another victim of Jeremy Paxton come forward, with an extremely similar story to yours. There are a few differences but, the circumstances of the attack are almost identical.” 

Blossom nodded once more; she was talking about Sasha. 

“Also, as I’m sure you’re very well aware, the media has picked up on the story due to an anonymous person interviewing with the Townsville Tribunal, so the story in general has been picked up by the public too, which although may be irritating for you, and a huge invasion of your privacy, as it was mostly falsified, it actually helps your case - as it heightens public interest and overall public safety.” She explained.

“Okay… So, what happens now?” Blossom murmured, trying to hide her nerves.

“Well, first of all I need to know if you’re happy to be involved in reopening your case? The more involvement you have, the more likely we are of a conviction. But of course, with the sensitive nature of these types of cases, I understand if you would like to play no part." Detective Jenkins asked, her expression sincere.

Brick looked over at Blossom with hopeful eyes. She looked down at the table, but slowly nodded her head again. “I’m happy for my case to be reopened. I just - I want to have to see him as little as possible.”

Jenkins smiled warmly. “That’s perfectly understandable. If things go as I plan them to go, you should only have to see him when he's facing a judge and jury in court. Okay, well leave it all with me for now. It could be a long haul process, these types of cases normally are, there can be a lot of ‘your word against his’, but I believe certain aspects were overlooked in 2022, and especially since another victim has come forward, I believe there are definite grounds for conviction. But we will do all we can. Can you come in again to sort out statements and any more evidence? We have your original statement, and all evidence collected immediately after it happened that we can use. We need to bring Jeremy Paxton in again for questioning, then we will call you again and get the ball rolling.”

“Okay then.” Blossom said, exhaling shakily.

“Brilliant. Thank you Dr. Utonium. I’ll be in touch shortly.” She reached into the purse at her feet, sliding a couple of business cards across the table. “My details, if you need to call me, don’t hesitate. Also, you’ll need a lawyer. I recommend Molly Carter. She’s very good in these types of cases. But obviously the choice is yours.” 

Blossom picked both cards up, eyeing Molly Carter’s number curiously. “Right. Okay then.”

...

As Blossom walked down the corridor next to the ICU, Mr. Snauber’s chart under her arm, she smiled warmly at Brick as she passed him. She certainly felt safer at work when she knew he was there.

He obviously hadn’t been coming to her work every day. For starters, it was a hospital, not a mall. Plus, he had Rosalie and Blake to look after. But on the days he was off work, and Blake had school and Rosalie had kindergarten for a few hours, Brick would drop Blake off at school, take Rosalie to kindie and go and trawl the hospital for a couple of hours, meeting Blossom on her break if the timing was right. Since finding out Jeremy was around, it was the least he felt he could do and it made him, and Blossom feel better.

He spent a lot of time in the cafeteria. Depending on who was working, he could quite successfully linger around the nurses station for a while, but it wasn’t ideal. The cafeteria was the main place he could go without being questioned. The last thing they needed was Brick made to look like he was acting suspiciously. 

Though Blossom did secretly hope Jeremy and Brick _didn’t_ collide. It would be messy, and probably end up with Brick awaiting his own court date. Not what any of them needed.

But coming along to the hospital during Blossom’s day time shifts once or twice a week seemed to pacify Brick, and Blossom couldn’t deny she felt safer knowing he was around. 

Brick was heading to the cafeteria now. It was just gone 1pm, he had a few hours till Blake got out, and whilst Rosalie didn't have kindergarten that day, the Professor and Kelly had offered to take her to Pete's-a-pizza downtown, so he planned to sit here for a bit and get some work done from his laptop, then meet Blossom on her lunch break.

After buying himself a cup of coffee, he got a seat and pulled his laptop out of his bag. He’d only been answering email enquiries for twenty minutes when someone pulled a chair out opposite him and sat down.

He cranked an eyebrow and gave the visitor a severely unpleasant frown. “Can I help you?”

It was a woman, she was younger than him. With warm brown hair, big, almond shaped brown eyes and a confident smile on her face. “You’re Brick Jojo.” She said simply.

“And you are?” He questioned uninterestedly.

“You’re Blossom’s boyfriend.“ She said again, and Brick looked her up and down briefly.

“I also still don't know who _you_ are. Do you work here, or something?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“Do I _look_ like I work here?” She scoffed, still smiling. She had a cup of coffee and a pastry she’d bought, which she began to pick at. “I’m a friend of Blossom’s.”

The penny dropped then and Brick’s eyes widened slightly. “Sasha Wood?”

“Bingo. Nice to meet you.” She said, extending her hand to shake Brick’s. He did so, a little taken aback by her boldness.

“So tell me, how’s Blossom coped with all this, the past 6 or so years?” Sasha asked, taking a bite of her danish, and looking at him expectantly with her smokily made up eyes.

Brick furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“With the rape. How has she coped? I’m a few years behind her so, I’m intrigued.” Sasha said bluntly. Brick blinked, and after looking around him quickly, grimaced.

“She’s fine, mostly.” Brick answered shortly. The word ‘rape’ stung him whenever it was mentioned in reference to Blossom. Like another dagger, another reminder that he let that happen to her. That he didn’t protect her from it.

Sasha couldn’t see this in him though. She was blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil; so she carried on.

“But gotten worse since Jeremy’s been prowling around the hospital?” She asked. She noticed his grip on the table tighten so much he left finger indents. Her eyes widened slightly.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” He answered through grit teeth, calming down slightly. He knew if Blossom were here she’d have chastised him for his temper. “Wouldn’t you?” 

She scoffed lightly. “Please, he only has to look at me and I’m like human jelloid. Can’t move, can’t think straight. Blossom’s stronger than I am.” 

“I still think she could do with some therapy.” Brick murmured, and Sasha looked up at him suddenly. She had been eyeing the impressive impressions in the table.

“She hasn’t had any therapy?” Sasha cried, and Brick shook his head slowly, wondering if Blossom would be mad at him for mentioning this to her. “None at all?” Sasha repeated, and Brick shook his head. “Wow. Shit, I don’t think I’d still be here if it weren’t for the therapy I had during the first year after it happened.”

“I think it’d help her.” Brick muttered, and she nodded.

“Hell yeah it would. Especially at the minute. This trial that’ll hopefully happen, it’s gunna be tough. It’s _all_ gunna be tough. Jeez, course she could do with it.” Sasha said, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I’ve tried to get her to realise that but, she won’t listen to me. Says she doesn’t need the interference. Acts like I’m just telling her what to do.” Brick shrugged, leaning back in his chair too. 

As if on queue, Blossom approached the table, with her lunch on a tray in her hands. Brick couldn’t help but notice the neckline of her blue scrubs were spattered with a small amount of blood. Brick eyed it as she sat down next to him. She looked down at her top too, then back at him.

“Oh, an intern’s procedure gone awry - I did have an apron on but, well it got messy. The patient is fine. Hi!” She said cheerfully, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, still slightly grossed out by the stranger's blood down her front. She looked around at Sasha then, smiling warmly. “I see you’ve met Sasha, and you’ve met Brick.”

“Yeah. He made quite the impression - on the table.” Sasha said with a smirk. Brick rolled his eyes as Blossom smiled at him a little confusedly.

“Did he tell you we went to the police station?” Blossom asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

“No, but Detective Jenkins did.” Sasha said, looking at Blossom closely.

“Oh right. She seems nice, right?” Blossom said conversationally.

“Mmm, she’ll do. Hey, so Brick and I got to talking and he tells me you’ve not had a lick of therapy since you were raped?” Sasha asked, giving her a questioning look.

Brick shook his head slightly in disbelief that she’d landed him in it. This woman had a mouth on her. Blossom looked slightly peeved as she glanced at Brick, then back at Sasha.

“No, I haven’t. I, I don’t need it.” Blossom shrugged, continuing to eat.

“Oh really? Drugged and raped, whilst unconscious - you’re fully equipped to deal with that?” Sasha said nonchalantly.

“Sasha…” Blossom whispered, looking down at Brick’s hands; he’d gripped the table again. “Brick, temper.”

He hissed obscenities under his breath.

“Come on Blossom! There’s no shame in it!” Sasha cried, exasperated.

Blossom furrowed her brow. “Did _you_ have any counselling?”

“Yes! Of course I did. Like I said to Red Rage over here, I don’t think I’d be here anymore if it wasn’t for my psychiatrist! You need some help, just like _I_ need help. There’s absolutely no shame in that.” Sasha said, her voice softer now.

Blossom looked over to Brick, then down into her hands. Brick watched her quietly, thinking back to his brother's words: _‘She won’t listen to you. You don’t know what she’s been through’.._

But Sasha did, Sasha knew. He'd never really held much of an opinion on therapy, he'd never needed to, but if there was even the slimmest of chances it could help Blossom, he was up for it. He hoped, hoped _really_ badly, that Sasha’s words would hit home, and Blossom would be up for it too.

...

Jay trundled out of school morosely, his hands dug deep into his jean pockets. When he looked up to see his Dad, with his three sisters, all clambering over him standing by the gate, he halted slightly, considering going back into school instead of actually walking out with his father and crazy siblings.

Eventually, he decided to grin and bear it, he wasn’t the only parent there, but it was still mildly embarrassing, as cool as his Rowdyruff father was. It was also the last thing Jay needed right now; to be spotted going home with his _Daddy._

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, not stopping as he approached Butch, Olive, Ivy and Emerald. Butch caught up with his stride quickly, managing to balance the girls on him still with ease as they headed for the car.

“Nice to see you too kid. We’re going out for a burger. Figured you’d wanna come?” Butch asked as he began to battle the girls into their carseats. 

“Fine.” Jay huffed, buckling himself in in the front seat. 

“Why so miserable man?” Butch asked, pinning Emerald down and fastening the restraints around her. She giggled loudly in response. 

Jay responded by folding his arms over his chest.

“Is life in the 9th grade really that hard?” Butch questioned, semi sarcastically. He yelped as Olive bit his hand. “Down girl.”

As Butch climbed into the driver’s seat of the SUV, Jay shrugged.

“Do they teach a lesson on shrugging to you teenagers?” Butch asked, shrugging exaggeratedly as they pulled out of his spot. 

Jay rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to tell you my entire life story do I?” 

“No, no, of course not, I mean you’re 14 years old, basically a fully grown man, and I’m only your Dad.” Butch said, mock casually.

“I’m fine, okay, school is shit what sort of reaction do you want from me?! I bet _you_ didn’t like school.” He accused, and Butch bit his lip. He had hardly gone. He decided not to push it. 

When they arrived at the nearest fast food joint, Jay and the girls got a table while Butch queued for food. Once he came back, the triplets wolfed theirs down, and conversation was light; mostly consisting of the two of them telling the toddlers to sit down and eat up.

Once their burgers and fries were demolished, Butch unleashed them into the soft play area to go make hell. They were good at that.

When he came back to sit down with his son, he observed his broody exterior and sighed. What was _up_ with him? He didn’t remember being this miserable at his age. And they had it a lot worse off than Jay did. Brick, maybe, but not him and Boomer.

“Dude, I know I was a pretty shitty father for the first 8 years of your life, and I wasn’t around as much as I could be, but, that doesn’t mean I don’t know when something’s up. Is it Mitch?” Butch questioned.

Jay gave him a tentative look. He did wish he wouldn’t press on about not being there for him. Yeah, it was bad, and he wished things had been different; but his mother was just as much to blame as Butch was. Little things were always going to sting (Butch not being there when he was born, but him being present for the triplets’ birth for example), but for the most part, Jay was happy to move on and upwards with it all. He was there now, and had been for 6 years. That was something, to him. The man who wouldn’t commit had surely proven himself now.

Mitch wasn’t the problem. Yes, he couldn’t pretend Mitch’s sudden change of heart wasn’t upsetting, but it wasn’t getting to him as much as maybe it should, because he was happy with his actual family. His Mom, his sisters, and his Butch. Jay didn’t want to talk to anyone about the problem. It was _embarrassing._ His Dad, his huge, tank-like, ex villain, Rowdyruff Dad, positively oozing tough, brawny bruiser-ness. He couldn’t tell Butch he was having problems with a _bully._ He’d surely laugh in his face. 

“I’m fine, seriously. Stop acting like a woman.” Jay muttered, and Butch scoffed lightly. He was glad he seemed in a slightly better mood suddenly but, he did wonder if it was put on.

...

The hammering on his front door made Mitch jump out of his skin as he flicked through channels on the TV. Princess, however, was fast asleep on the sofa and didn’t even stir. Giving her a roll of his eyes, he jumped up to see what all the fuss was about.

Through the window in the door he could see a tall, well built figure, and he groaned. It was Butch, he could tell that much already.

He pulled his door open, a tiresome look on his face. “What do you want?”

“A word.” Butch said simply, arms folding across his chest as he spoke.

“And what word would that be?” Mitch said, leaning against the door frame boredly. Butch had never scared him. Many people would think that unwise, Mitch just didn’t find him intimidating at all. Maybe it was because of the years they'd spent as best friends.

“Don’t talk shit to me. You _know_ why I’m here. What’s your fucking deal?” Butch asked, clearly trying to keep his temper in check.

Mitch screwed his face up at him. “I _don’t_ know why you’re here. In fact, there’s no logical reason why you’d be banging on your girlfriends ex's door.”

“Come on man, you’re a little bit _more_ than Buttercup’s ex.” Butch tried to reason with him, but he shook his head.

“No, that’s _precisely_ what I am.” Mitch said, nodding rapidly. “No more, no less.”

“He doesn’t wanna show it, but you suddenly deciding to ditch Jay is really bugging him -” Butch began, but Mitch interrupted him.

“I’m _not_ his Dad, Butch. _You_ are. So it’s _your_ problem.” Mitch said firmly, and Butch’s upper lip curled at him in his growing anger.

“But you were in his life for 8 years.” Butch argued but Mitch scoffed lightly.

“Yeah, and where the fuck were _you?”_ He said in a low voice.

Butch gritted his teeth, leaning forward and giving him a menacing stare.

“I didn’t come here to knock your fucking teeth out, but if you’re after me leaving with a souvenir, I’m open to the idea.” He warned, in his face now.

“This is exactly why I can’t be bothered. With any of you. What’s the point in me seeing Jay a couple of times a month anyway? He’s only gunna turn into _you,_ and I wouldn’t fucking hang with you if I was paid.” Mitch told him, and Butch scowled at him.

“The feeling is mutual pal, but this isn’t about us. It’s about Jay. You spent 8 years with that boy and now you’re just done with him?” Butch questioned, and Mitch nodded.

“I’m done with _all_ of you. This scenario, it's not fucking healthy. Tell Jay I’m sorry but, that’s just the way it is.” He looked slightly saddened as he said this, but Butch could see he meant it. 

“Just the way it is?” Butch almost scoffed. “Are you for real? You’re gunna do that to him? Just cut him out of your life like that?”

Mitch laughed viciously. “You’re fucking hilarious Butch! You were absent from his life for years! I mean where were _you_ when he said his first words, hmm?”

Butch frowned deeply at him.

“When he took his first steps? His first day of school, where were you? And you’re standing there acting like _I’m_ a shitty person.” Mitch continued and Butch inhaled deeply, his fists in tight balls.

“You know what, as much as I fucking hate you Mitch, I’ve always thought deep down you were a good guy, _because_ you were there for all those things, knowing he wasn’t your responsibility. But, clearly I was wrong.” Butch said through gritted teeth, trying his very hardest not to lose it and hit him.

“Yeah well - people _are_ shitty. _Everyone_ is shitty deep down. Ask Buttercup about it, she knows all about being a shitty person.” Mitch spat viciously.

“Meaning?” Butch asked, fierce green eyes narrowed. 

“Why don’t you pay her a visit at work and you’ll see what I mean?” Mitch said, his voice almost smug. He then proceeded to slam the door, and Butch never got an explanation from him.

...

There was no time to dwell on Mitch’s words. He'd banged on his door for a while, demanding further explanation, till Mitch and Princess had threatened to call the cops if he didn't leave. Butch had figured none of that would go down well with Buttercup, so eventually he left, what Mitch had said playing over in his head. 

Then when Butch had gotten home, Brick and his two kids were sat in his living room with the triplets.

“So do you leave the 14 year old in charge of three 2 year old’s often?” Brick asked as Rosie chased Olive, Ivy and Emerald into the sun room as they giggled loudly. Blake had sat on the sofa and began to flick uninterestedly through a fitness magazine that had been on the coffee table.

“They’re super powered children. I think they’ll survive. Plus, the girls fucking love Jay, they’re always good for him. And yeah - he's 14. I was only out like 20 minutes anyway. Did Jay let you in?” Butch asked as he kicked his shoes off.

“He did. He told me I was his ticket out of here before I’d even sat down. He’s gone down the skate park. Said he’d be back by 6pm.” Brick said as Butch plonked himself onto the sofa beside him.

“Oh, okay. Everything okay?” Butch questioned, wondering why his brother had paid him a visit.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. You?” Brick answered flatly, as Butch nodded.

“Yup. All good.” 

Both couldn’t help but notice how they sounded the exact opposite to what they were saying, but neither asked any further questions. That wasn’t how they worked.

“Buttercup at work still?” Brick said, and Butch nodded. 

“She gets out at 5.30pm. Blossom at work?” 

Brick nodded now. 

“It’s nice to be kept men.” Butch said with a smirk.

“Speak for yourself, I still work. Thank god.” Brick muttered. Blake tore his eyes off the magazine for a moment to give his Dad an irritated look.

“Nice one Dad.” He murmured.

“Don’t mention it. So uhh, I’m planning to propose to Blossom again.” Brick muttered quietly, and Butch gave him a mildly surprised look.

“Dude, that’s great. Second time lucky, huh?” Butch couldn’t resist saying.

“Yeah, I guess so. We’re practically married as it is, so... I figured I’d try and do something positive for Bloss, what with all this impending trial and everything…” Brick said, eyeing Blake, not wanting to talk about the case in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s awesome man.” Butch said, glancing at Blake as well.

“About time.” Blake mumbled, not looking away from the page he was reading. “Don’t tell Rosie though. She'll _never_ shut up about it, and she’ll probably burst with annoying excitement. Or just go and tell Mom.”

Butch and Brick smirked at him, and Butch scoffed lightly. “He's so like you, it's funny. Little mini Brick. So, you got a ring?” 

Brick rummaged in his inner jacket pocket, and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to show him a rose gold ring with a substantial diamond set in the middle. Butch’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Damn son. I’d marry you. That’s fucking huge. How much did that set you back?” Butch exclaimed.

“$3300.” Brick said, popping the box shut and pocketing it again.

“Fuck me. ‘Scuse my language Blake. But your Dad’s brought your Mom one _fuck off_ big ring.” Butch explained. Blake only rolled his eyes in reply. It wasn’t like he didn’t hear his own Dad swearing all the time as it was. “When’re you asking her? You know she’s gunna say yes, don’t you?”

“I know she’ll say yes, yeah. I’ve already attempted it. I planned a night out, just the two of us. But the Professor had a seminar to teach and Kelly was busy too, so the kids ended up coming. It turned into Rosie throwing food everywhere and Blake was far too interested in reading the menu and discussing food origins than eating.” Brick said, glancing at his son with a mildly annoyed expression.

“You can’t ask Mom to marry you with _us_ there anyway! So it’s irrelevant.” Blake sniffed.

“He’s right man.” Butch responded, and now Brick rolled his eyes.

“I’ll try again soon. She needs a pick me up, and so do I to be honest. This is all fucking rough.” Brick commented with a sigh. 

...

“Hey baby.” Butch said as Buttercup whizzed through the front door, a green blur as she disappeared into the kitchen. “Good day?”

“Hey. It was fine. I’ve gotta pop out again, I won’t be gone long okay? I got Chinese take out. It’s on the side in the kitchen. Try and leave me some.” She said, coming back through to the living room and planting a kiss on Butch’s mouth as he opened it to ask where she was going.

“Where are you going?” He asked, confused. “You’ve only just got in?”

“Nowhere important. I just need to go see Blossom at the hospital. Super quick, I promise - I won’t be long.” Buttercup said quickly, she’d already got to the front door again now.

“Why?” Butch persisted, and she shook her head dismisively.

“It’s nothing, honestly. I’ll be like, half hour tops okay? Go eat your Chinese.” With that she slammed the door, and Butch looked over at the bag of food on the counter, feeling thoroughly confused. And almost suspicious.

Mitch’s words had been playing on his mind for hours. The look on his face, his insinuation, it was almost as if he was accusing Buttercup of… He shook his head. She wouldn’t _cheat_ on him. She loved him, they lived together, had four kids together. She wasn’t a cheater, she wasn’t that sort of person. Hot headed, and feisty, yes, but she had a heart of gold. A cheater? She wasn’t a cheater. 

...But she _had_ cheated on Mitch. With him. Mitch had known what it was like to be cheated on. To be cheated on by _Buttercup,_ too. Was that what that was earlier? Some kind of warning?

It had been different with him and Buttercup though. They had loved each other, but ripped each other apart. The feelings were always there, they had both just pushed them aside. And then reconnected. It wasn’t sordid. It was love.

He shook his head again, jumping over the back of the sofa to dish out the take out food. Buttercup wasn’t cheating on him. The very idea of it was ridiculous. He was annoyed at himself for even _considering_ it could be true, let alone actually suspecting her of anything. Mitch was just being a dick. Lord knew he was good at that.

...

“Son of a _bitch!”_ Jeremy groaned under his breath as he swept out of the main doors to Townsville General Hospital.

Hayley _still_ refused to speak to him. No matter what he said, no matter what he explained. His own _sister_ wouldn’t see reason and believe what he was telling her. And the worst thing was, this had happened before, and she’d believed him then. Both times, in fact. 

Why did Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff girls, make his story seem _so_ unbelievable? Yes, she was a former superhero, but so what! She was still capable of lies, just like anyone else.

But Hayley seemingly believed her over him, and it was tearing Jeremy up. He’d still been in to see her about 4 or 5 times a week; he was relentless in his pleas, but Hayley remained judgemental. 

A few times she seemed to see he was telling the truth, but then doubt had clouded her vision and she’d given him that look, that _fucking_ look, like he was a piece of dog shit, and it hurt him so much.

If only she knew what a poisonous bitch Blossom Utonium _really_ was, what a rotten tease her, Sasha Wood, and any of the other girls he’d preyed on had been, maybe then she’d see _he_ was the real victim in all of this.

He hadn’t even got the chance to vent his frustrations. Blossom and Sasha were managing to never be alone in the hospital. And Sasha had hardly been there; he knew next to nothing about her now too.

Jeremy’s malicious thoughts were cut off by a vice like grip on his arm, pulling him towards them as he approached his car.

He was yanked to a halt, and as he blinked, disoriented, he realised who it was who had a hold of him.

Buttercup Utonium stood before him, jade eyes glowing dangerously as she scowled at him.

“Uhhh, can I help you?” He muttered, his usual cocky arrogance gone in seconds.

“As a matter of fact, you _can_ help me. You can help me by leaving my sister _alone!”_ She snarled, throwing his arm away roughly.

“Your sister? Wh-which sister?” He stammered, and she glared at him.

“You _know_ which sister. You stay away from her.” She gnarled.

“Blossom? I, I, well I haven’t seen her in years. I, I left town you see. We, we lost contact. I, I hope she’s well.” He babbled, yelping when Buttercup seized him by the scruff of his jacket.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I know you’ve been following her around the hospital, tormenting her, thinking you have some kind of power over her. It fucking stops _now._ You may have gotten away with it, but Blossom has a life sentence, she has to deal with this for the rest of her life. _I_ know you're here. So if I know you’re here, that means Brick, Butch _and_ Boomer know you're here. Blossom is currently stopping them from coming down and dealing with you, but she doesn’t know I’m here, ready and willing to make you _not_ a problem for her anymore, if you get what I mean by that.” Buttercup growled, shaking him about for effect.

His bottom lip trembled as he gripped at her hands, trying foolishly to pull them away. He opened his mouth to babble some more, but Buttercup cut him off.

“And if you get a little ballsy? And go snivelling to the cops? Oh, you can go right ahead - and I wish you good luck. Yeah, I'll get in some trouble - but I'll get off lightly. Because I’m not even going to do anything right now. I don’t need to. But - if I hear you’ve so much as laid a fucking _finger_ on her again,” She raised her fist, smashing it through the back window of his car, the alarm going off loudly. But it didn’t deter her. “Next time, it’ll be your fucking head. You understand?”

He nodded shakily. She watched him tremble for a few seconds, smiling, then dumped him on the ground, disappearing in a flash of green.

...

“So did you sort everything you needed to with Blossom out?” Butch asked, watching his girlfriend carefully as she snuggled up on the sofa. The triplets were in bed, Jay was in his room.

“Yeah. I’m just looking out for her. She’s got a rough ride coming if her case is properly reopened and goes to court.” Buttercup said, brow creasing with worry. 

Butch felt guilty for even doubting Buttercup for a second. She was just being there for her sister. Of _course_ she was.

“Hmm. It really sucks. I feel for them both. I dunno how I’d be if it had happened to you. Probably in jail, to be frank.” Butch murmured, frowning.

“I know. I think Brick is practising a lot of restraint.” Buttercup replied.

“Don’t know how.” Butch said, shaking his head.

“He’s doing it for Blossom.” Buttercup said simply. “And the kids. You know if she wasn’t insisting he didn’t, he’d probably have ended Jeremy years ago.” 

“Fucker deserves it.” Butch muttered.

“I’m with you on that one. How were the kids today anyway? The triplets seemed happy when they went to bed.” Buttercup commented.

“Yeah, they were fine. Would you go talk to Jay though? I’ve tried but it’s like getting blood out of a stone.” Butch asked, irritated.

“He’s still off?” Buttercup asked, and the green ruff nodded.

“Yeah. I thought it was all over Mitch, so I went to see him. That was helpful.” He said sarcastically. “I’m not sure he’s all that fussed about that though.”

“You went to see Mitch?” Buttercup asked, looking around at her boyfriend now.

“Yeah.” Butch said, looking at Buttercup too. There was a moment then, where they each anticipated some kind of sign from each other. Buttercup was waiting for Butch to tell her Mitch told him or at least implied she was being unfaithful, and Butch was waiting for any little sign of guilt from Buttercup, to see if Mitch’s insinuation held any weight.

But they just ended up staring at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to be the one to accuse/ask about it.

Her face, it had kind of confused him. 

“Right. Well, I’ll go try and talk to him now.” Buttercup said, turning to hover up the stairs.

Butch watched her go, turning back to the TV but not really taking it in. Well, now he was a _little_ bit worried.

...

Butch was in bed by the time Buttercup emerged from Jay's bedroom. She came through and began to get herself ready for bed too.

"So what's up?" Butch asked, putting his cell phone down on the bedside counter.

"Well, he's having some problems with a kid at school. He's been being picked on by some kid for a few weeks now, and he doesn't know how to handle it." Buttercup said, and Butch screwed his face up in anger.

"Some kid is giving him problems? Why didn't he just say? I could have sorted it out for him!" Butch cried as Buttercup pulled her vest off.

"How exactly? You can't go down to his school and beat the shit out of some kid for him. It doesn't work like that." Buttercup said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I could have told _him_ to do that in the least." Butch responded with a scowl. The thought of some little punk being a dick to his son really riled him.

"I know that's precisely how you and I would have dealt with some snot nosed little cretin at school, but that doesn't mean it's the right way to teach our kids to act." Buttercup said, searching for her pyjama top.

"That's bull, it's teaching our kid to stand up for himself." Butch said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, and that I agree with. But teaching our kid to be violent is another thing. It's in his nature to fight back already anyway. He's already had a lunchtime detention and a warning for suspension for sticking a kick me sign on his back and shooting a hockey ball at him. He said he's mostly picking on his best friend Toby, but since he stood up for him he's changed his victim to him, and he's worried if he _properly_ retaliates he’ll get suspended." Buttercup told him.

"Why didn't he tell me? I've been asking what's up for ages." Butch murmured, trying not to sound a little hurt. He thought they were pretty solid nowadays.

Buttercup sat down on the bed by him now, stroking his wrist reassuringly. “He wanted to tell you. And he didn’t tell me easily, that’s why I’ve been in there so long. He was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? _Why?”_ Butch asked, screwing his face up in confusion.

“Because, he said you’re a big, tough, take-no-shit guy, and you’re his Dad. He thought you’d think he was pathetic or something if he admitted he didn’t know how to handle it.” Buttercup explained to him.

“I don’t think he’s pathetic. Did you tell him that?” He asked, sitting upright more, as if to get up and go tell Jay himself.

“Of course I did.” Buttercup said, pushing him back against the pillow he’d propped up behind him. “I told him we love him, no matter what. And that both of us would rather he felt like he could tell us anything then keeping things to himself cos he's scared of how we'll react. I said whatever it was he could tell us - no matter what.”

“Good. Okay, good. Don’t worry about it, I’ll sort it out tomorrow.” Butch said, a determined look on his face.

“Butch you can’t go down to his school and kick a kids head in. They’re 14 years old.” Buttercup warned him. “You’re 36. You'll go to jail.”

“I know that. I don’t plan to kick his head in. I’m going to sort it.” Butch said firmly.

...

So sure enough, the next day after school, Butch was waiting by the school gates. He’d left the girls with the Professor for a little while so there were no distractions for either of them. 

Jay hadn’t spoken to him much, you could see he was embarrassed now he knew Butch knew, but Butch hadn’t acted any differently around him. Why would he? Everyone had problems with people every now and then. Whether you were a grown up or an 9th grader.

It wasn’t easy to sail through school with super powers anyway, all of Jay’s family were well aware of that.

He spotted Jay walking out of the school, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his hooded jacket. And he wasn’t alone. Behind him there were three kids his age. Two were almost as tall as Jay was, but one was a lot shorter, yet he seemed to be the leader of their little gang. And if not the leader, he was certainly the mouth.

Butch could hear him taunting him with the use of his super hearing from way across the black top. His hands curled into tight, protective fists at the stupid kids’ words.

“Are you just going to ignore me? You lanky, bug eyed freak!"

He could almost hear Jay grinding his teeth, trying his best to hold his temper. Butch wondered why he was bothering. It didn’t bother him if he got suspended for slamming some kid who had it coming. But he supposed it would be better if it didn’t happen. This bully just needed to be threatened.

Butch stalked across the playground toward them. When Jay saw him coming, he cursed inwardly, shaking his head at him frantically. But Butch ignored him.

“Jay, everything okay?” Butch asked as the four boys looked all the way up at him. 

“It’s fine Butch.” Jay mumbled while the gang leader looked Butch and Jay up and down, putting two and two together.

“Is this your Dad? You called your _Daddy_ on us?” He cried, and Jay, who was now stood next to Butch, glared at him. "Utonium called his Daddy on us!"

“Knock it off Brett.” He barked, nudging Butch on the arm. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Is this the little fuck that’s been causing you problems?” Butch asked, pulling Jay’s arm back as he tried to walk off.

Brett and his two friends exchanged shocked glances at Butch’s open profanity in front of school children.

"Butch, _come on!"_ Jay hissed, turning to him again.

"If you don't show him you’re not gunna put up with this it isn't gunna stop." Butch told his son, who gave him an aggravated look back.

"If I hit him I’ll get kicked out of school!" He yelped. 

Brett laughed. "Jay Utonium wouldn’t swat a fly! You’re beating a dead horse there, old man." Brett taunted, and his two leery sidekicks laughed along with him.

Butch went rigid, momentarily squaring up to the kid, then froze, his brain telling him the time he'd do for assaulting a kid wasn't worth it.

“Whoaaa!” One of the kids yelped, flinching, as did the other two, the ring leader included.

"What the hell man?!" Brett cried incredulously. “Did you see him go to hit me?!”

"If I _could_ hit you I would hit you, you mouthy little shit." Butch threatened.

"Well you _can't_ hit me, cos I'm just a kid!" He yelled, almost triumphant.

So Butch grabbed Jay's hand and whacked Brett full force around the face with it, knocking him to the ground.

"He can. He’s just a kid too. Here’s a life lesson for you small fry - pick on someone your own size next time." Butch said, turning to leave.

Jay stared at Brett on the floor, eyes like saucers as his two cronies bent down and asked if he was okay. Brett was thankfully conscious, but extremely shell shocked as he nodded blearily. 

Jay could barely hide the grin that had spread across his face as he eyed the cowing bully, before turning to catch up with his father.

“That was _awesome!_ You just popped him right in the mouth!” Jay exclaimed excitedly. Butch looked down at him as they took flight, glad to see a smile on his face again.

“No, _you_ popped him in the mouth.” Butch pointed out, and Jay laughed.

“Yeah! I guess I did! Thanks Dad, that just made my _entire_ year.” Jay cried, beaming. 

Butch’s smile faded momentarily, as what Jay had just said went round and round in his head. Dad. He had called him _Dad._ Not Butch. Dad.

He’d always called him Butch. And for a time he’d called Mitch Dad, because he’d known him as Dad for the first 8 years of his life. When he’d learnt the truth he’d slowly begun to call him Mitch instead, and called no one Dad. But he’d just called Butch it.

It felt _so_ good to hear.

“Hey, its err, ya know, don’t worry about it." He stammered, staring at his boy in awe as they flew side by side. How lucky was he to have a kid like him? "Come on, we better go rescue your Grandpa from your sisters.” 

They headed towards Pokey Oaks suburbs in two green streaks.

...

Blossom exhaled shakily. She was nervous. She was _really_ nervous. God, this was nerve wracking… Why was she doing this again?

She got her answer when she looked beside her and saw Sasha, looking just as anxious as she was as they sat in a waiting room in the police department in downtown Townsville, waiting for Jenkins to come meet them both. She was doing this so no other women were sitting here, feeling small, thanks to Jeremy Paxton. _That’s_ why she was doing this.

Her and Sasha were here to give statements about Jeremy. They both knew this would mean talking in depth about what happened, and that was enough alone to make them jittery. 

As Blossom glanced at the posters on the wall, all to do with reporting various crimes and the increase or decrease in crime rates, she had an overwhelming feeling of nausea overcome her. This was _really_ happening. She was really doing all this, all this police stuff, and court stuff, everything she’d tried to avoid when it had happened years ago.

The very idea of standing in a courtroom, and being asked questions about this _terrified_ her. If Detective Jenkins was as determined as she appeared, it very well could end up in court. But Jeremy could also end up in jail, and that almost won over the fear she felt.

“Have you sorted a lawyer?” Sasha asked, making Blossom jump.

Blossom shook her head. “Erm, I think so. I think Brick called that Molly Carter that Jenkins recommended, so I’m assuming she’s representing me if it does go to court.”

“I called her too. I’m meeting her for a brief next week. She seemed nice on the phone. I hope she’s a fucking Rottweiler.” Sasha remarked, and Blossom smiled, but it was thin. 

“From what Brick said she sounded pretty tough. He told me she thinks we should sue the Townsville Tribunal for outing me as well.” Blossom told her, and Sasha nodded determinedly. "Waiving my right to anonymity. She said we'd have a strong case."

“I agree with her.” She said firmly.

“Hmm.” Blossom murmured, looking around. “Do you think Jenkins’ll be much longer?” 

Sasha shrugged. “Hopefully not. I just want to get this done.” She replied, not sounding half as confident as she had done at the hospital not that long ago, when she’d been hounding Blossom to come and do exactly what they were now doing.

“Miss Wood, Dr Utonium, sorry to keep you waiting! Follow me.” Detective Wren Jenkins appeared from around a corner then, accompanied by another female detective; a blonde woman with round brown eyes. Blossom sighed as she and Sasha got to their feet. They followed them through the halls of the Sexual Assault Response Team department at the station.“Oh! This is my partner, Detective Barnes. She’s working on the case with me.”

Detective Barnes turned as they all walked, shaking Sasha and Blossom’s hands. “Lovely to meet you both.”

They stopped at a small interview room with a table with four chairs around it. Sasha and Blossom sat down next to each other stiffly, as did Jenkins and Barnes.

“Are you both comfortable talking with one another for now? We can do this part separately if you would prefer?” Jenkins asked, placing a couple of files down on the table in front of her. “Obviously you will have to make your statements alone but, right now I’ll just be explaining the process to you both.”

“I’m fine with Blossom being with me.” Sasha said, and Blossom nodded her agreement.

“Okay. Well, this evening we will be going through your original evidence and statements together, and making new ones if you have any vital information you may wish to add. Detective Barnes will be taking you, Sasha, to a different interview room to talk, and you and I will remain here, Blossom. Is that okay for you both?” Jenkins asked gently.

They nodded, glancing at each other momentarily as Barnes got to her feet and indicated for Sasha to follow her.

“Don’t leave without me.” Sasha mumbled and Blossom nodded.

“Of course I won’t. Good luck.” Blossom replied, feeling silly, ‘good luck’ didn’t seem the appropriate sentiment to wish but she didn’t know what else to say. 

Sasha chuckled and nodded. “Good luck to you, too.” Her and Detective Barnes left the room. 

Blossom leaned back in her chair nervously as Jenkins looked up at her with a warm expression. “You two get on well?”

“Yes, we do. I mean, we’ve met in horrible circumstances but, she’s a good girl.” Blossom answered, glancing at the door after Sasha.

“It must be nice having someone who knows what you’re going through. Even though neither of you should be going through it." Jenkins commented, and Blossom nodded.

“It’s a unique friendship.” 

Wren Jenkins smiled, then looked down at the files before her. “Your statement from when you reported the crime 6 years ago was videoed, if you remember?”

Blossom swallowed, nodding. “Yes, I remember.”

"That will be used as evidence in court, as will any further statements you make today." Detective Jenkins said, eyeing a sheet of paper that had been scribbled on in front of her.

Blossom wrung her hands uncomfortably atop of the table. "Do you think this _will_ go to court?"

"I'm confident it will. Very confident." She replied and Blossom swallowed.

"And I'll have to testify?" She questioned, and Detective Jenkins looked up at her, tilting her head almost sympathetically.

"Yes. You will. If you'd like him to go to prison anyway." The detective replied. 

"Will I have to talk about what happened? What I remember?" Her voice sounded very small.

"It is a possibility. But we have your videoed statement from 2022, I imagine that would suffice. But, what we can do now is make a fresh statement that can also be used as evidence. That way we can add anything else that may have resurfaced in the years that have passed, any recent altercations or events that may be worth bringing up, okay?" Jenkins said, and Blossom felt every fiber of her body being thrown to the floor as she moved the papers and pulled the sleek silver laptop from underneath them.

Oh god. It just hit her that she'd be watching her original statement. Jenkins eyed her as she opened the laptop up. "Tell me if you're not comfortable with this. We can have a transcript typed up if you would prefer?"

"No, no, it's fine." Blossom said shakily. There was some kind of morbid curiosity with it, she was slightly compelled to watch it. Maybe if she saw how she was directly after, it might make her see how well she was doing now in comparison; how far she had come.

When Detective Jenkins played the video, the image of her 29 year old self appeared; she was sitting in a similar room, on a plastic chair looking more like a small child, Blossom felt her throat tighten and her breathing become more rapid. She didn't look like her. She didn't look how she remembered herself looking during that time of her life, when her and Brick hadn't been together. It was a few months after they'd had their night together, the one Blake had been conceived during, but then Brick had found out about her and Butch; and he'd not been able to move past it. She wasn't with Brick, and she wasn't seeing Butch; it had been the first time in a long time that she was properly alone, and Jeremy had preyed on her.

She looked so frail and shook up, and her voice trembled as she spoke. It was awful, like watching a flashback on a laptop screen. When the video finished, Detective Jenkins slowly closed the lid down and pulled some files out of the folder. She then reached forward to the box of tissues on the table and handed Blossom a couple.

Blossom took one, slowly dabbing at her eyes. She'd hardly realised that a few tears had escaped her eyes and rested on her cheeks. "Oh, thank you." She murmured, her voice sounding thicker then she expected it to sound.

"Do you need a minute before we continue?" Wren Jenkins asked, and Blossom shook her head, trying to compose herself quickly.

"No no, no I'm fine. I just, I didn't think it would be so difficult to watch." 

"None of this is easy. But you and Sasha are very brave - you're doing the right thing." Jenkins said encouragingly. She then leant forward and pressed a red button on the recording device on the table. "Case of Blossom Utonium, events of 23rd January 2022, interview on 12th October 2028, starting tape at 5.47pm.”

...

When Blossom walked out to the waiting room for a quick break, Sasha was already sitting out there. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her seemingly trademark green parka coat was almost swallowing her up whole; and when Blossom looked at her face, she wondered if that was the general idea.

Sasha also looked like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards emotionally, her face was slightly puffy and vulnerable. She didn't look too different to the woman Blossom had just watched on the video in the interview room. And it totally broke her heart. A lump formed quickly in her throat and a protective, somewhat motherly instinct overcame her as she threw her arms around Sasha tightly.

Sasha leant into her willingly, immediately beginning to sob into Blossom's chest. Blossom allowed a few tears she’d been holding back to land on her own cheeks as she gently rubbed her friends back.

It felt like she held her like that for hours, but it couldn’t have been very long at all, because before they knew it, Jenkins and Barnes were standing somewhat awkwardly, waiting to talk to them both.

“This is exhausting.” Sasha hiccuped, trying to regain her composure.

“I told you none of this would be easy. You knew none of this would be easy. But we’ve made it this far.” Blossom told her, giving her an encouraging squeeze before they broke apart.

Sasha nodded, wiping at her eyes and getting to her feet, as did Blossom.

“I’ll wait for you out here, okay?” Blossom told her, and Sasha nodded. 

“Okay.”

...

“Starting tape at 6.21pm. When was the last time you saw Jeremy Paxton?” Detective Jenkins asked; she now wanted to talk about the present, and what had led to Jeremy going to the press about what had happened. She had her suspicions something had happened that brought him to that decision - otherwise it would have been a fairly random move on his part.

“The last time I saw him? Yesterday. At my place of work, Townsville General Hospital.” Blossom answered, and Jenkins looked mildly surprised.

“You only saw him yesterday?” She confirmed, and Blossom nodded.

“Yes, he’s been coming to the hospital for the past couple of months, to visit his sister. She has kidney disease, and is - well, _was_ a patient of mine.” Blossom said, thinking guiltily of Hayley.

“Jeremy Paxton’s sister was a patient of yours? What is her name?” The detective asked, typing away quickly.

“She was yes. I recently handed her care over to a colleague though. Her name is Hayley, Hayley Paxton.” Blossom couldn’t help but feel bad about Hayley, even though she knew she’d done the right thing. Yes, she still saw Jeremy here and there, but at least she’d not actually had to encounter him in a while now. 

“How come you handed Hayley Paxton onto another doctor?” Jenkins asked curiously.

“I wanted to care for Hayley, it’s my job to look after my patients no matter their background, she’s a lovely woman, and what her brother did isn’t her fault. But I couldn’t face having to see and interact with Jeremy. The more I saw Hayley, the more I saw Jeremy.” Blossom explained.

“Has Jeremy made any attempt to talk to you?”

“Yes. He has no qualms with talking to me, no matter how much I try to avoid him.” Blossom answered frankly. “In fact, he was irritated that I didn’t want to talk to him or see him.”

“What has his behaviour been like around you?” Jenkins queried.

“Not pleasant.” Blossom answered simply, so the detective asked her to elaborate. “He’s angry. He thinks all of this is my fault. He doesn’t think he really did anything wrong. He thinks _I_ ruined his life.”

“Has he approached you often?” 

"Yes. Not always directly. Although, not for a week or so now, maybe longer. I've been successfully avoiding him and making sure no scenario where I'm alone with him arises. He’s very sneaky and manipulative. If you questioned the staff who work with me they’d tell you what a nice guy he is. He makes engaging conversation with the nurses and other doctors, and even tries to include me in it - then I look rude when I’m standoffish or ignore him." Blossom said, tracing the wood pattern in the table top with her finger. “It’s what has mostly made me feel like I can’t complain about him being here. In the eyes of everyone else he’s not put a foot wrong.”

"I see. All this to cope with whilst looking after patients?" Jenkins asked with a slight smirk. 

Blossom nodded slightly. "Somehow, yes." 

"What has Jeremy Paxton done to make you feel harassed?" Jenkins enquired.

"He follows me around a lot, and is quite intimidating if he manages to get me alone. He knows his very presence unnerves me. He knows just speaking to me makes me uncomfortable. He has told me he’s in charge, thinks he has control over me. He's angry at me for apparently ruining his life. A few months after the attack, my partner Brick Jojo threatened him, and told him to stay away from me and my family and to leave town. And he did, but he came back to see his ill sister. Us driving him out of town and forcing him to start fresh somewhere else was uncalled for in his eyes, and it's my fault. It seems he blames me for a lot of his problems, maybe it's because I was his only victim who immediately went to the police, as far as I know. Jeremy and I dated very briefly years ago, in 2021. Calling it dating is a stretch. It wasn't serious at all - we didn’t even kiss. But he was very keen to make it so. I wasn't, and ended things before they even started. He took a little more convincing to see it was not going to amount to anything. He recently told me if I'd have just slept with him when we were dating, he'd have never preyed on me that night all those years ago." Blossom explained.

"You’ve said he’s angry - has he ever acted on his anger?" Jenkins queried.

"How do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"You say he's told you he blames you for the repercussions of attacking you. Has he only demonstrated this verbally? Or has his aggression also been physical?" The detective elaborated. 

"No, he has gotten a bit physical... He hasn't physically hurt me though, if that's what you're asking." Blossom answered.

"Has he sexually harassed or assaulted you?" Jenkins said bluntly.

Blossom thought back to the supply closet, and the locker room; and even the unwanted touching in the cafeteria. "Yes. I guess you could call what he’s done that."

"Can you explain the incidents in which he has sexually harassed or assaulted you, in as much detail as possible?" Wren Jenkins asked.

Blossom told Detective Jenkins about the three occurrences: when he had cornered her in a supply closet and groped her breast, the thigh grabbing in the cafeteria, and the almost attempted attack in the empty locker room that she had put a stop to. It was strangely therapeutic talking about it, she hadn't told anyone what had happened in such detail, not even Sasha.

"What you have just described to me is three examples of sexual harassment and/or assault. These are further offences we can charge him for if you wish to?" Detective Jenkins said, and Blossom nodded, slightly taken back. She wasn't sure why, what he had done was _obviously_ wrong, she supposed she had just given up on the idea of him actually getting into any trouble for anything he did to her.

"Yes, sure, okay."

"Okay. Is there anything else you feel may need discussing?" Jenkins said, and Blossom remembered everything Hayley had told her.

"Well, the only other thing that I imagine would be worth mentioning is actually something Hayley Paxton told me. Jeremy had been accused of drugging and raping two other young women that aren't Sasha or me."

Detective Jenkins did look interested, very interested. "Did she tell you anymore? Could you go through exactly what she told you with me?" 

So Blossom explained about Hayley's two friends that claimed Jeremy had drugged and assaulted them, about Hayley putting two and two together when she read the Townsville Tribunal article and witnessed Jeremy and herself interacting. She told Detective Jenkins about Hayley pestering her to tell her if she had guessed right, and how she had ignored her till she managed to get it out of her. Blossom had no idea what the situation was now; Jeremy was still visiting Hayley, just not as often, and every time Blossom saw Jeremy he looked furious, and this made Blossom believe he knew Hayley knew and he was working on persuading Hayley it wasn't true.

Detective Jenkins absorbed the information quietly. "Do you think Hayley Paxton believes her brother is guilty?”

“Yes. I think she knows. I just don’t think she knows how to deal with it or quite what to do with that information.” Blossom murmured.

“Is Hayley Paxton up to visitors? We're going to need to talk with her." Jenkins said, making a few notes on her files in front of her.

"Oh, I don't know about that, she's quite seriously ill. I don't want to drag her into it all, she has enough on her plate as it is, I just thought what she told me might help us..." Blossom said, suddenly feeling bad again, imagining the police turning up in Hayley's hospital room. 

"It will help us, if she's willing to talk. We need to hear her side of the story, and get the names of the alleged previous victims. Ending tape at 7.04pm.” She clicked the stop button. “Don't worry about Jeremy; I'll do my best to get him brought in and kept in for the sexual assault charges you've told me about today. Though don't hold your breath. He was granted bail when we brought him in for his charges against Sasha Wood. But we'll do our best, he's definitely going to face a judge and jury, that's for sure." Detective Jenkins said determinedly.

...

When Blossom had gotten home that evening, everyone had been asleep. Even Brick was snoring. Although Blossom could see he had attempted to stay awake; he was asleep and sat up, the book he'd been reading was propped up against his face. 

She smiled warmly as she carefully removed it from his hands. He didn't even stir. Her smile saddened slightly as she stroked his face; he must have been really tired. 

After getting changed into her pyjamas, Blossom left Brick to sleep. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him. And even though she was exhausted, she didn't think she was capable of falling asleep just yet. Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute. 

Quietly, she hovered downstairs into the living room, pulled the soft throw off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around herself. She put the TV on on a low volume and flicked through the channels.

She still couldn't get that image out of her head. The image of herself, sitting in an interview room, so vulnerable and small. Only hours after he'd decided he was done, and had gone to buy them breakfast. She wondered, as she had wondered more than once, what had gone through his mind when he'd returned to his apartment to find her gone. Had he panicked? Or had he been as calm and collected about it as he had always behaved; it wasn't like he'd never done it before was it?

According to Jeremy and Hayley, she was the first of his victims to go to the police, that she knew of anyway. Maybe this factored into why Jeremy was so mad at her about it. Because she'd tried to get him into trouble. And he honestly didn't think he deserved any trouble for it.

She pondered idly what kind of upbringing he must have had for him to think what he had done was okay. How could he think he behaved in an acceptable way, taking away a woman's ability and right to say no for his own twisted gain? It was totally beyond her.

She'd been in such a crappy place back then, before it had happened. Butch had told everyone about their year long fling, for want of a better word, her and Brick had slept together, but rather than maybe getting back together like Blossom had hoped, he could barely look at her after learning that she'd kind of been with Butch for 12 months. He'd been the first person she'd called, that morning in the police station. And he'd been there for her without question. 

And then she'd found out she was pregnant with Blake. And it was all too much. Jeremy. Brick. The baby. The slim possibility Butch was the father. It was too much to handle, so she'd jumped at the opportunity to escape Townsville and everyone else for three months on a work project. But in those three months, her stomach had grown, and by the time she'd come home again she was almost 7 months pregnant. And things had been awkward. But she had to face everything some time.

She hadn't wanted Brick to be with her just because of the baby on the way, and what Jeremy had done. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of the way Brick forced them to stop walking around in circles by coming to her old apartment with boxes and literally forcing her to move into the very house they shared with their family now. It was the push they had both needed, as they'd been together since.

The hushed sound of someone floating down the stairs distracted Blossom from her thoughts, and she glanced around just as Blake's head peered around the side of the door.

"Blake? Honey, are you okay?" Blossom said, scooting forward on her seat to peer back at him.

"You're home. It was bedtime, and you weren't home, and I didn't think you were working nights today." He mumbled, his tired red eyes full of concern.

Blossom smiled, her heart melting a little. "Yeah, I just had somewhere I had to be. But, I'm home now, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down here so I didn't wake your Dad." 

"Oh, okay. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice small, eyes slightly anxious.

"I'm fine Blake. Especially now I have some company." She patted the sofa next to her, indicating for him to join her.

His worry disappeared instantly and was replaced with this cheeky grin he owned; the very same one as his father. He bounded into the room and jumped next to Blossom, snuggling up against her and the covers.

Blossom kissed the top of his head as he sat beside her wordlessly. 

Him and Brick had gotten her through that dark time of her life, and him, Brick and now Rosalie too would help her once again, whether they knew just how much they would help or not.

After watching the first 20 minutes of an old black and white movie, Blossom nuzzled her head against Blake’s soft red hair. “You can’t stay up too late though sweetie, you have school in the morning.” 

But when she looked down at him, he was already fast asleep.


	8. Our kids have like zero hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos & comments - it means a lot! Just wanted to leave a quick note to say that if the court scenes in this chapter are extremely unrealistic I can only apologise! I have done my best to make it as accurate as possible, but my knowledge is pretty basic, I've researched what I could to try and make it seem authentic - hopefully it's passable in the least! 
> 
> Also want to mention if you're reading and become confused about one of BC & Butch's triplets' name and feel like there's been a name change - thats because there has been! I changed Eden to Ivy - honestly I didn't like Eden to begin with, I didn't really feel like it flowed with the other names very well, but I was just having a brain fart trying to think of something that made me think of green that went with Emerald and Olive - Ivy fits perfectly in my opinion and I wish I'd thought of it before I began to post this fic. So yeah, Eden is now Ivy, apologies for any confusion! Enjoy!

_Is it all truly broken?/Irreparable mistakes?_

...

“So, how are you holding up?” Sasha asked, one hand dug into her coat pocket, the other nursing a cigarette tucked between her fingers.

“Okay, I suppose. It’s all _really_ hard. I started some counselling though. That’s helping more than I thought it would.” Blossom answered, her hands deep in her coat pockets too.

“I told you it would.” Sasha responded before taking a drag. “Is your therapist nice?” 

“Yeah, she’s okay... It’s all really drawn out, all this, isn’t it?” Blossom said, and Sasha nodded slowly.

“I know, how long does it take to see he’s guilty and throw him in the slammer? And how could they grant him bail _again?!_ It’s a joke.” Sasha complained.

Blossom’s face crinkled slightly with concern at the thought of him still being out there. Fortunately they had put a no contact restraining order on him, he wasn’t allowed within 10 feet of her or Sasha, else he would be sent inside till the trial.

“And we haven’t even started the trial yet.” Sasha said, and Blossom groaned.

“I’m dreading it for so many reasons. It'll be the first time Brick has seen Jeremy in years. I'm worried they'll end up hauling him away for murder. It would be easier to just stay out of the room, I can’t stand the scrutiny. And I just don’t want the stress. But, I know it can’t be that simple. And I want to see how it goes down. Both my sisters are coming. And Brick's brothers; my Dad is watching the kids.” Blossom explained.

“Not exactly the day out without the kids you conjured up in your mind’s eye, hmm?” Sasha asked with a smirk, before taking a drag on her cigarette and blowing the smoke to the side.

“No. I’m glad my Dad’s about though to watch them. They can have a fun time while we get it over with.” Blossom murmured. “I just keep telling myself how amazing it is that it’s even gone to trial. It didn’t the first time.”

“Mmm. Wanna smoke? It helps with the stress.” Sasha said, offering her a cigarette. Blossom shook her head. 

“No, and neither should you.” She answered quickly. 

Sasha didn’t disagree, but she still took another toke. “I smoked my first cigarette when I got home from Jeremy’s apartment you know, after it happened.”

“Well, surely that’s another reason to quit? Don’t let him rot you from the inside through cigarettes. My sister used to smoke, I hated it.” Blossom wrinkled her nose at the smell.

“Same. My roommate at the time offered me one and I just took it. Haven’t stopped since.” Sasha said with a shrug. 

“Well you should.” Blossom reached forward and took it from her fingers, throwing it to the ground and stamping on it. 

“Sorry Ma…” She murmured with a sarcastic smile. “So have you been reading the papers?” Her hand lingered aimlessly, till she shoved it into her other pocket.

“I did, but I haven’t for a couple of weeks. Too infuriating. Brick always burns them to pieces if he sees one in the house.” Blossom said with a small smile.

“I know. I fucking wipe my ass with the Townsville Tribunal now; wonder how quickly they'll change their tune when this goes our way.” Sasha said, shaking her head disapprovingly. 

“You should really get to know my sister Buttercup, I think you'd get along quite well. She also reckons she has a pile of Tribunals in her bathroom.” Blossom replied. 

“You've mentioned that before. Oh, and Jeremy’s Mom? Her interview was the best one. Some tirade about desperate women targeting her poor son. Deluded witch.” Sasha said, her voice mock empathetic. Blossom smiled at her, but her smile soon disappeared when a familiar voice shouted at them in the distance. 

“Look at you two, the _best_ of friends.” 

It was Jeremy, stalking towards them, and he was angry. “My sick sister, my _seriously_ ill sister has had the cops at her bedside all day, interviewing her because of you two! I know you’ve told her Blossom! You’ve poisoned her mind! She won’t even talk to me! She won’t listen! And now she won’t even let me in her room! All because of you two fucking pathetic liars!” He yelled hotly.

Blossom and Sasha were like deer caught in headlights, frozen side by side in fear as he bellowed at them both.

“I could do it all again you know! And you wouldn’t even see it coming. So you better stop messing with me! Stop fucking messing with me, or who knows how safe your morning coffee is!” He hissed savagely. Jeremy rummaged into the pocket inside his jacket, and brandished a pill pot of white pills. “Using these is the only way to get stuck up bitches like you two under the sheets, and if it’s effective in shutting you both up too, then so be it! Women like you think you’re better than everyone else - well you’re not! I have absolutely no regrets for taking your useless, fucked up selves back to my place all those years ago, cos you both got what you deserved! You lead me on! You fucking deserved it!”

Blossom tore her eyes off of him to glance at Sasha, and she looked terrified. She’d paled considerably, and was standing stock still. He couldn’t keep doing this. He thought he had power over them, and the longer they let him do this to them, the longer he’d continue to think he could do it. It had to stop, and that meant being brave. Braver then she’d already been. Jeremy couldn’t hurt her. She could snap him in two like a twig. Why did she keep forgetting that?

“That is enough.” Blossom bit out, her voice coming out strong and firm. Jeremy looked like he was holding back a scoff. She swallowed, and spoke again, her voice even. “You are breaking the terms of your bail. Get away from us. I'm calling the police." Her phone was in her hand. "I mean it Jeremy, you can threaten us all you like but you’re not scary, you’re just a selfish, sad little man, whose twisted and disturbed enough to think what he goes around doing is okay. I’m not kidding, get away from us, now - or you’ll regret ever approaching us.” 

Jeremy sneered at them both, shaking his head, before stalking away. Sasha and Blossom both exhaled with relief.

“Are you okay?” Blossom asked, turning to face Sasha.

“Wow… You, you _really_ told him.” She answered breathlessly.

“Well, it’s needed doing for a while now. He can’t keep doing this. I’m going to call Detective Jenkins and tell her what’s happened. He broke the restraining order, maybe they can haul him in…” Blossom noticed Sasha’s eyes widen as she was talking. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, It’s just, I got all that recorded. On my phone.” Sasha said, retrieving her phone from her jacket pocket.

“What?!” Blossom exclaimed as Sasha stopped it recording.

“Well I have an app, that lets you record voice messages, you know, memos and stuff, and it’s a widget on my home screen. I’m always accidentally recording stuff, it actually majorly pisses me off normally, but this time it really came in handy.” Sasha explained.

“You accidentally recorded him threatening us?” Blossom asked, confused.

“No, I just, I had my phone in my hand in my pocket, so I just did it. I just fumbled with my phone hoping I pressed the record button, and I think it got it all, look:” Sasha pressed play, and Jeremy shouting at them could be heard clearly. Blossom’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Oh my god. He - he practically confesses!” Blossom cried.

“I know. This, this could be it. This could be enough. What do we do with it?” Sasha asked, holding her phone like it was a priceless gem.

“We take it down to Jenkins! Like, right now. Come on!” Blossom cried, grabbing Sasha by her arm and soaring into the sky. Sasha gripped on for dear life.

“Blossom! I’m not accustomed to flying!” She yelped as they disappeared amongst the clouds.

...

Blossom slowly opened the door to her house, peeking inside with an almost guilty expression. It was late; she’d gotten out of work three and a half hours ago, and she’d not gotten the chance to contact Brick, she knew he was going to be worried, and most likely pissed off _because_ he was worried.

He was in the kitchen, doing the washing up. She glanced at the dishwasher; it was full and on, he must have been washing the leftover dishes that didn’t make it in.

“Hey.” She mumbled, and he turned to look at her with a relieved look. “Have a good day?”

“Where the hell have you been?” He looked around at her briefly, then turned his back again to carry on soaping dishes. He was angry, but it was worried anger. She felt guilty. She should have made more of an effort to contact him. It hadn’t been easy though, what with sorting everything out at the police department. 

“I was down at the police department.” Blossom murmured, going to the food cupboard and looking for something to eat. She’d totally skipped dinner; she was starving.

“Why?” Brick asked, putting the plate he’d been washing down now and turning to look at her. 

Blossom settled for a granola bar. As she turned and pulled the wrapper off, she noticed tall candle holders on the draining board. And as she chucked the wrapper in the trashcan, she saw tons of used tea light candles and burned out tall candles in the bin. She felt a worse stab of guilt then. Had he prepared a romantic dinner for them? And she’d been three hours late home? God, she felt _terrible._ She almost didn’t want to tell him now; though she wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“Well, it was Jeremy. He approached Sasha and I outside the hospital. She’d popped by to see me just as I was finishing my shift.” Blossom began to explain. Brick gave her an outraged look as he wiped his hands viciously on the hand towel.

“What? He did fucking what? What did he say? Why didn’t you call me?!” He asked, automatically furious.

“Brick, it was okay, just listen! He threatened us -” Blossom tried to continue explaining but Brick interrupted her.

“For god's sake Blossom, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to just sit back and do nothing when he keeps coming after you? Do you know how _useless_ I feel at the minute?” He asked bitterly, and Blossom frowned. 

“Brick, wait I -” 

“He just keeps taking it a step too far! And I’m expected to sit back and just, just let him?! I swear to fucking _god_ Bloss, I’m gunna fucking _kill_ him, I mean it!” He growled angrily. 

“Just listen to me!” She cried.

“I'm gunna kill him, and it's gunna be so fucking _easy_ -” Brick began, his features darkening with boiling anger until Blossom interrupted him.

“He threatened us, and I handled it! I stood up to him, I told him to back off. I just saw Sasha’s face, and she looked so frightened and she’s so young! And I just thought, why is this tiny little guy doing that to us? So I got rid of him. And what makes it even better is, Sasha recorded the entire exchange. On her phone with a voice recorder. That’s why I took so long getting home, we took it straight down to the cops as new evidence, we basically got a confession from him!” Blossom cried, trying to make Brick see how good this was. But he was still mad. 

“What did he say?” He demanded. 

“Brick, did you hear what I said? That really isn’t the part that matters!” Blossom exclaimed.

“Tell me!” He insisted.

“He had rohypnol, or some equivalent on him, he was rattling them about and trying to be intimidating; going on about how he has no regrets for what he did. But he basically admitted he did it and he shows absolutely no remorse for doing it… Brick?” Blossom stopped her explanation, concern evident in her face.

Brick was slowly going, the haze of anger was taking over, she could see the flames in his red eyes. Sensing the need for new kitchenware and some home repairs creeping up again if she didn’t rein him back in, Blossom grabbed his face. “Brick, I stood up for myself. I know he’s disgusting and vile and just the _worst,_ but I did it. I stood up to him. And I was okay - I wasn't scared. _And_ we’ve got indisputable evidence. Please celebrate with me.” She kissed him, and he was a little rigid at first, but she felt him melt against her slowly as the anger faded.

“Are the kids in bed?” She questioned, arms still around his neck.

“Yeah…” Brick mumbled, almost dazed by her kiss.

“Let’s go to bed too.” She murmured, her voice extremely alluring. Brick suddenly couldn’t remember what he was so angry about.

...

Bubbles cocked her head to the side as she examined her redheaded sister. She glanced at Brick sympathetically, who was standing beside the blonde puff.

“How’s she been?” She asked quietly. Blossom was talking with her lawyer, Molly Carter, a couple of tables down. Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup were sat nearby. They were at Townsville Courthouse, all in their Sunday best waiting in the lobby for the hearing to start.

“She’s nervous. And well aware the defense lawyer is going to rip her story apart.” Brick said, looking over at Blossom too.

“Yeah… I guess she’s just gotta keep reminding herself that they’re just doing their job, and not to take it personally. Not that that will make it any easier. You’ve been summoned to testify too, haven’t you?” Bubbles responded, and Brick nodded.

“Yeah. I’m not nervous though.” Brick said, a hard determination in his face. “I’m just gunna tell it exactly how it is.”

“Just make sure you keep your cool Brick.” Boomer reminded his hotheaded brother. “I know this is the first time you’re gunna see Jeremy in a long time but, try to keep it together; for Blossom.” 

Brick didn’t reply, he just continued to look ahead with a stony expression.

...

“Jeremy Paxton is a dangerous man. He is a dangerous predator who believes there is no wrong doing in his actions. Paxton preyed on Blossom Utonium, and at least 3 other women, by slipping rohypnol into her drink, taking her back to his apartment and raping her a maximum of two times. We have evidence that there was rohypnol in her bloodstream that night. He then left his apartment to buy groceries; Blossom Utonium awoke, dazed, confused and frightened; and upon realising what had happened, went straight to Townsville Police department. But it seems not even that is enough anymore. I repeat, Jeremy Paxton is a _dangerous_ man. He has been accused of this offense 4 times that is known. Who knows how many more of his victims are out there? Jury, today you will see just how much of a hazard this man is to women, and society when you see exactly what he has put the victim through. Not only did he assault her, but he has continuously harassed and intimidated her. And during this intimidation, Jeremy Paxton confessed to his crimes. The facts are clear, and will enable you to convict Jeremy Paxton of the sexual assault of Blossom Utonium.” Molly Carter, a fiery blonde in her early 40’s, and the prosecuting lawyer, spoke to the 8 members of jury and the judge, eyed the defense lawyer frostily, before sitting back down at her desk opposite the judge’s podium.

Jeremy’s lawyer, Sonny Hudson, a tall, dark and handsome man in his early 30’s stood then, greeting the judge and the jury with a smooth, self assured smile. “Good morning, your honour, members of the jury. My client, Jeremy Paxton is a good man. He’s Townsville born and bred, has no previous convictions and his life has been torn apart by these allegations. Blossom Utonium, and other women who have seemingly jumped on the bandwagon, have falsely accused him of rape. The repercussions of this have been substantial. They have completely changed his life. The evidence and facts you will hear during this court will allow you, dear jury, to hear how this allegation has ripped an innocent man’s life apart and made him live in fear. And you will see for yourself the many holes in the story.” He sat down at his desk next to his aide, still looking smarmy and arrogant.

Molly Carter stood then; she had the same confidence as Hudson did, except it was a lot easier to swallow. But her confidence stemmed from her knowing her client was telling the truth. She was representing a Powerpuff girl for goodness sake; this was in the bag for her.

“I would like to call Dr Blossom Utonium to the stand.” Carter said, turning to watch her client enter the courtroom with a sure smile on her face.

Blossom exhaled shakily. When she got to the stand, she mumbled out the oath, then stood, glancing at her counsellor with wide eyes, awaiting her questioning.

Molly Carter smiled warmly, stepping toward her. “Hi Dr Utonium. How are you feeling today?”

“Okay, I suppose.” Blossom muttered. She gazed out at the many people in the viewing area. She could see plenty of familiar, friendly faces: Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch. Brick wasn’t there. He was being treated as a witness, he couldn’t be in the viewing area to observe until after he had made his statement. She wished he was there, just to give her a bit more strength, because god, she was _nervous._

“Good. Could you start by telling me how you knew Jeremy Paxton?” Molly asked.

“He used to work with my sister, Bubbles Jojo, at a dance production company. I’d met him a few times at a couple of wrap parties.” Blossom answered, being sure not to look at Bubbles as she did; she knew her sister somehow blamed herself about it all, being the one to introduce them.

“Dr Utonium, on the 22nd January 2022, you went out for a work celebration with some of your colleagues from Townsville General Hospital, and you ended up at Temptress nightclub in downtown Townsville, correct?” Carter asked, and Blossom nodded.

“Yes.”

“And you had one or two drinks?” Molly queried.

“I had two. One, prior to the one Jeremy bought me.” Blossom answered, and Carter nodded.

“So Jeremy Paxton bought you a drink? How did that happen?”

“I bumped into him. We weren’t on the greatest of terms, we very briefly dated but, in all honestly I feel like calling it dating is a stretch. I wasn’t all that interested in a relationship with him and it ended before it really even started. I wasn’t keen to chat with him when he approached me, seeing as the last time we spoke I made it very clear I didn’t want to pursue a relationship with him. But he told me he had a girlfriend now and there were no hard feelings. Then he offered to buy me a drink.” Blossom explained. “I was still apprehensive, but didn't want to be rude.”

“What happened after that?” Molly said.

“I stood talking to him for a short time and then I just felt awful, and it came on within about 5 to 10 minutes of him buying me a drink. I couldn’t stand upright, I couldn’t talk, and I felt sick and dizzy. It’s all a little blurry from there on out. I remember the burst of air on my face as he took me outside, and it just made me feel worse, and I threw up on the floor outside of the club.” Blossom said.

“What is your next actual memory?” Molly Carter asked. Blossom paused for a moment, staring ahead of herself, trying to keep it together knowing that one of the hard bits was coming now.

“Waking up in his bedroom. I was laying on his bed, in my underwear. The straps to my bra were - they were done up all wonky, and the dress I’d been wearing the night previous was on the floor, covered in dry sick. I vaguely recognised the small apartment I could see through the open door; I’d been to Jeremy’s place once before but never in his bedroom.” Blossom said, a wave of nausea coming over her at the memory.

“And how were you feeling?” Molly asked gently.

“Scared.” Blossom mumbled. “I felt horrendous. My head was hammering and I just felt horrible, no energy and nauseous.” 

“What did you do next Dr Utonium?” Molly said.

“My purse and shoes were on the floor, my casual clothes for after work were in there so I put them on. During that I spotted the used condoms in the trash can in his bedroom - and then I just ran. Jeremy wasn’t at home, the apartment was empty. I went straight to the police department.” Blossom said, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt nervously.

“Okay. Thank you, Dr Utonium. If you refer to Exhibit A, your honor, and members of the jury, you will see the report written up by the medical team Blossom Utonium was seen by that night. There were indeed trace amounts of the drug rohypnol found in her system.” Molly Carter was clogging over to a TV plugged in in the corner on a wheeled TV stand. She took the handle at the side and pulled it around so the jury and the judge could see. “We also have CCTV footage of the southern exit of Temptress nightclub. As you can see, Blossom Utonium, easily recognisable due to her vibrant hair colour, is hardly conscious, and led out of the nightclub by Jeremy Paxton - she vomits, then a bouncer intervenes. But undeterred, Paxton carries her limply away from the club.” She took the video back again, replaying it. “You can see with your very own eyes, ladies and gentleman of the jury, that Dr Utonium isn’t able to stand herself. She is dizzy and disorientated, and is vomiting violently. All symptoms of rohypnol use.”

“Objection.” Hudson stood. “These are all also symptoms of overuse of alcohol.”

“Sustained.” The judge murmured, gazing back at the CCTV footage. “There was rohypnol in her system, counsellor.”

“Yes your honour.” Carter agreed. She took her seat, smiling confidently at Blossom. But Blossom only swallowed as Sonny Hudson got to his feet.

“Hello, Miss Utonium.” He oozed, smiling at her. Blossom pursed her lips at him, eyeing him carefully. 

“Dr. Utonium.” She corrected him, and he smiled a thin smile.

“Yes, of course. _Dr._ Utonium. Let me start by saying it’s nice to meet you. You’ve done a lot for this city, which I just wanted you to know we are aware of, and thankful for.”

“Bullshit.” Buttercup murmured quietly, folding her arms across her chest. Bubbles hissed at her to shush.

“Start with your cross examination, counsellor.” The Judge said, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

“Certainly your honour. Well, I can’t argue with the CCTV evidence, Mr. Paxton did take you home with him that night, because clearly you weren’t able to do so yourself.” Hudson began, and Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

“No, I could barely stand, he’d slipped rohypnol in the drink he had bought me.” Blossom responded.

“Are you sure you weren’t just a _bit_ too drunk to get yourself home safely?” Hudson asked, and Carter jumped to her feet.

“Objection. No alcohol was found at the time the rape kit was performed.” She cried.

“Sustained.” The Judge said. “Go with the facts please, counsellor.” 

“Withdrawn.” Sonny Hudson muttered, before shifting on his feet and glancing at Blossom again. “Are you aware rohypnol is used in the club scene as a relaxant as well as a date rape aid, Miss Utonium?”

“I am aware.” Blossom said, finding it irritating he wouldn’t call her Dr. Utonium.

“Have you ever used drugs recreationally?” Mr Hudson asked, and Blossom said no. “Definitely not? Not even as a teenager?” He was almost trying to persuade her to admit to something she’d never done.

“No.” Blossom said, frowning deeply at him. “I’m a doctor, I know more than most the repercussions they have, I’ve seen it go wrong too often. Plus, I was too busy protecting Townsville and saving the day in my youth.” Blossom pointed out.

“I see. Contrary to that though, you’re now dating Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff boys, correct?” He asked her.

Blossom cranked a brow at him. “Correct. And that's the former leader. They’re… Retired from villainy. And have been for a very long time now.”

“Your honor, could you remind Miss Utonium to give yes/no answers when appropriate please?” Sonny Hudson said, not taking his eyes from Blossom.

“Continue please, Counsellor.” The Judge said.

“Certainly. How long have you and Brick Jojo been dating?”

“Just over 6 years. Previously 10.” Blossom answered. 

“Lovely. Tell me, does Brick Jojo have a history of violence?” The defense asked, and the prosecuting jumped to her feet.

“Objection, what does this have to do with the case in hand?” Molly Carter cried. 

“Overruled. Answer the question, Dr. Utonium.” The judge decided, and Hudson smiled cockily, while Carter glared at his back.

“Yes, but not with me since being romantically involved, or since giving up his villain status.” Blossom replied, watching what she said, she already had some idea of what he was attempting to do. 

“Yes or no will suffice, Miss Utonium. Have you ever been scared of Brick Jojo?” The defense asked, and Blossom gave him a confused look. 

“No.” She answered simply, and he looked incredulous. 

“Really? You used to fight a lot, back in the hero vs villain day. Are you _sure_ about that?” He asked her.

“Yes I’m sure. No I’ve never been scared of him.” Blossom answered honestly. 

“Some may find that hard to believe. Were you dating Brick Jojo when you slept with Jeremy?” Hudson asked and Blossom’s eyes flashed.

“I did not _sleep_ with Jeremy. In order to sleep with someone you have to be conscious. He raped me.” She snapped.

“Answer the question please.” The defense continued.

Blossom exhaled angrily, reining her temper in. This was _hard._ “No I was not dating Brick, when Jeremy _raped_ me.” 

“Were you dating anyone at all when the alleged rape occurred?” He continued and Blossom shook her head. 

“No.” She answered.

“Did you still have feelings for Brick Jojo when you slept with Jeremy?” 

Blossom and Molly Carter both spoke angrily at the same time.

“Stop saying when I slept with him! He drugged and raped me!” Blossom snapped angrily.

“Objection! Hearsay.” Carted cried.

“Sustained.” The Judge muttered.

“Withdrawn.” Hudson said, turning away in one sweeping motion. “At the time of the alleged attack, did you have feelings for anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Brick Jojo, I’m going to presume?” The defense asked.

“Yes.” Blossom answered.

“Tell me, does your partner have a temper?” He asked, and Blossom hesitated. She knew where he was going with this. “And I’ll remind you you’re under oath.”

“Yes, he can. He has mellowed since becoming a father though.” Blossom responded honestly.

“Would Brick have been angry at you for sleeping with someone, an old flame you’d bumped into at a nightclub?” Hudson queried. 

She felt dread hit her as her suspicions were confirmed. “No, it wasn’t like that at all. We weren’t dating when it happened. We'd been broken up for over 3 years when the rape occurred. It wasn’t like that.” 

“Was it easier to tell him you’d been drugged and attacked, then that you’d _willingly_ slept with someone else?” Sonny Hudson asked, turning to face the jury now with a knowing, sympathetic look. 

“I know what you’re trying to do but it _isn’t_ like that. I was drugged! He drugged me with rohypnol!” Blossom insisted. 

“Have you slept with a large number of men, Miss Utonium?” The defense suddenly asked and Blossom gave him a mildly offended look. 

“Objection. Inflammatory.” The Prosecution barked. 

“Sustained. Where are you going with this, Hudson?” The judge asked.

“Have you had any long term relationships with anyone other than Brick Jojo?” Hudson questioned, and Blossom was still confused. 

“No.” She answered, uncertain.

“Not even a fling? Friends with benefits, type situation?” Hudson asked, smiling conceitedly. He knew what he was asking about, he already knew, he just wanted Blossom to say it, in front of the jury. “Remember you are under oath.”

“Oh objection, what _is_ this?” Carter cried.

But the judge was intrigued. “Overruled. Answer the question please.” 

Blossom looked to Butch; he was looking at her already. “Yes. A, a brief fling.” She was instantly annoyed at herself for stuttering. 

“Could you define brief?” Hudson pressed.

“A year.” Blossom said flatly, not being able to avoid Buttercup’s eye line. She didn’t look happy. But Blossom could see why. Butch just looked uncomfortable.

“And who was this with?” Hudson couldn’t stop the smile creeping up his face.

“What does that have to do with what Jeremy did?” Blossom quipped.

“Answer the question asked of you please, Miss Utonium.” The defense instructed.

“Butch, Butch Jojo.” Blossom eventually said.

“Your partner's brother?” Sonny Hudson reiterated, his expression haughty.

“Yes.” Blossom bit out. 

“You were in a relationship with Butch Jojo?” The defense clarified.

“It wasn’t a relationship. It was, just - just sexual.” Blossom said, still avoiding either of Buttercup or Butch’s line of vision.

“Did you enjoy being with Butch Jojo?” Hudson asked with a smug smile on his face.

“Objection. This is irrelevant.” Prosecuting said.

“Sustained, please move it along, counsellor.” The judge said.

“Withdrawn - most certainly your honour. Miss Utonium, what were you wearing the night of the alleged assault?” Hudson questioned, and Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

“A black dress.” She answered shortly. “Could you refer to me using my given title, Dr. Utonium, please?”

“Was it particularly short? Low cut?” The defense asked, ignoring her other question, and Blossom glared at him deeply.

“Would I have deserved to have been drugged and raped if it was?” Blossom replied evenly, still glaring at him. 

“Answer the question.”

“No. It was a strappy black dress a colleague of mine had leant to me, because I wasn’t planning to go to the late Christmas outing in the first place. But they insisted. And I relented.” Blossom answered huffily.

“Why did you go off alone? Why were you alone when Jeremy Paxton allegedly preyed on you?” Hudson asked and Blossom gave him a seriously dirty look.

“I was going to get my second drink. I didn’t think by approaching a bar alone I was forfeiting my right to basic safety.” Blossom responded, and Sonny Hudson smiled at her. She was sharp, he’d give her that. He turned to face the jury. 

“So, your honor, members of the jury, we have established the victim’s relationship with two, not just one, but _two_ members of a villainous group, the Rowdyruff boys, who have caused this town a number of _headaches_ over the years. How is this relevant, you may be asking? I think it paints a picture of a person, these types of things.” The defense said smoothly. “Especially with allegations of this kind.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Molly Carter asked, and the judge silenced her.

“I think the judge and the jury know what I’m getting at.” He answered, and Blossom glared at him. He was accusing her of being easy. “I put it to you, _Dr._ Utonium, that you lied. You got yourself tangled up into a web of lies with two rough and violent criminals, and rather than face the consequences, you cried rape, and destroyed a man’s life in the meantime.”

“That isn’t true.” Blossom cried. 

“Objection. He is badgering the witness your honour.” Carter barked.

“Sustained.” The judge responded.

“I have no more questions.” The defense said, returning to his desk.

Molly gave Blossom a nod, and Blossom stepped down, trembling slightly. That was one half of it over, unless the defense called her up as well, which as far as she knew he wasn’t going to. It was just watching the others go up now. And soon, she’d have to face Jeremy again. She hadn’t seen him since her and Sasha had caught his confession. He’d actually been taken inside for breaking his bail, much to their surprise.

She took a seat beside her lawyers junior counsel, who gave her an encouraging nod. Instinctively, Blossom turned to look in the viewing area, where her family bar Brick were sitting. Bubbles blew her a kiss and Buttercup smiled at her; the pink puff sent an apologetic smile back her way but Buttercup didn't look mad. Blossom sighed, smiling half heartedly back before turning back around.

Prosecution called Brick to the stand then and Brick came through the side doors. He automatically found Blossom’s face and gave her a look that asked, ‘Are you okay?’ She forced a warm smile onto her face back at him.

Brick took the oath then stood in the stand, awaiting Molly’s questions.

“So Mr Jojo, you were the first person Blossom called, in the early hours of the morning, when she first became aware of what had happened?” Carter asked, and Brick nodded.

“Yes. She called me, she was at the police station, I went straight down there.” He replied.

“Describe the state you found Blossom in, when you eventually got down to the department.” Prosecuting questioned, and Brick glanced at Blossom for a moment. She looked slightly aghast. 

“She didn’t look like her. It was like she’d checked out. Just this small, ghost of herself.” He answered honestly.

“And how is Blossom coping now?” Carter went on.

“She’s not. She doesn’t. There has been improvements of course over the years but, it’s all ebbing away since he came back to Townsville.” 

“Had you met Jeremy Paxton previously?” Carter asked.

His jaw went rigid at the mention of Jeremy. “Not properly. We were less than acquaintances. Before it happened I just knew of him as the guy Blossom had been set up with.” 

“When did you first interact with him?” Molly queried.

“At my brother Boomer's house, he and his wife Bubbles had thrown a welcome home party for Blossom. She’d been away for work. He wasn't invited, but he came anyway, some of Bubbles' colleagues had mentioned it to him.” Brick said, and Carter nodded.

“Thank you Mr Jojo. I have no more questions.” She stepped back to her desk, and Brick breathed steadily, awaiting the onslaught of the defense.

Sonny Hudson stepped towards Brick, and his smarmy expression faltered slightly as Brick gazed at him with a dark, frosty expression, his red eyes almost piercing through him.

“Are you a violent man, Mr Jojo?” Was the question the defense began with. 

But Brick didn’t miss a beat. He just gave the counsellor an even look and said: ”When I need to be.” 

Blossom groaned quietly, and Boomer covered his face. 

“Right. Jeremy Paxton states that you and your retired villain brothers ran him out of town. Is that true?”

“Yes.” Brick replied.

“How, exactly?” Hudson asked.

“I threatened him.” Brick replied crisply. “I told him if he came back to Townsville and came anywhere near Blossom again, I would turn him into the cops, or kill him myself.” 

There was a slight silence in the courtroom, but Brick was undeterred. Sonny recollected himself slightly. “And you backed this threat up with the use of violence?” 

“Yes. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him there and then.” Brick said, matter of fact.

Hudson rose a brow, then continued his questioning. “Have you ever in your lifetime, hit Blossom Utonium?” 

“That’s a dumb question. You know I have in my lifetime.”

“Do not mock the counsel, Mr Jojo.” The judge chastised, but Brick ignored her. 

“Yes, I’ve hit her in my lifetime, but no, I’ve never laid a finger on her in our romantic relationship.” Brick responded. 

“Have you ever intimidated her?” The defense pressed.

“No.” Brick answered uninterestedly. 

“Has she ever dated or slept with someone you’ve disapproved of, or disliked her being with?” He asked, and Brick faltered slightly, his eyes flickering to Butch, who looked slightly guilty. Damn, his antics of the past were coming back to bite them all right now. 

But Brick shook his head. “No.” 

“No? Really? So you had no issues with her dating your brother, Butch Jojo?” Hudson asked, enjoying the fact that he’d hit a nerve. 

“They didn’t date.” Brick replied, clearly not wanting to talk about it. 

“Can you answer my question? You didn’t have a problem with Butch Jojo and Blossom Utonium being in a sexual relationship, which is what your girlfriend previously described it as being during questioning?” Hudson asked in disbelief.

Brick was quietly seething, his expression fogging over in anger. Carter took this opportunity to jump in there before he could answer. 

“Objection, what does Mr Jojo and Dr. Utonium’s romantic life have to do with the case?” Prosecuting asked. 

“Sustained. Move it along please, defense.” The judge agreed. 

“I’m done questioning anyway.” Hudson said, looking Brick up and down, and returning to his post.

“The prosecution rests.” Molly Carter said, nodding at the judge, who slowly slipped on her spectacles.

“I’m going to call for a brief recess, then we will reconvene for the defense’s case in chief.” She said before knocking her gavel against her desk.

...

“He’s trying to turn this on Brick. Paint him as a violent, overbearing partner, and convince the jury you took rohypnol recreationally, slept with Jeremy and regretted it so cried rape. He’s also trying to make the jury think you’re promiscuous, Blossom. That’s why he’s using anything from your past that he can manipulate against you. It won’t work. I don’t think the judge will tolerate much more of him digging through your romantic history to try and make you seem like, well, a slutty liar.” Molly Carter said, stirring her coffee as she glanced through her files in front of her. They were in the lobby of the courthouse once again.

“He’s making out you’re slutty?” Brick asked, feeling the rage boiling up again. “How?”

“That’s why he’s brought up Butch. I don’t even know how Jeremy even knew it was Butch I was… 'With'.” Blossom murmured, brow furrowed.

Brick quietened at the topic. It obviously wasn’t his favourite thing to talk about, and it being dragged up now was just making the entire thing more stressful for him.

Bubbles and Boomer arrived with a cup of coffee for Brick and Blossom then; and Molly bid them adieu to prepare for the defense’s case in chief.

The four of them sat at one of the tables, and Bubbles gave her sister an encouraging look. “How are you doing?”

“Okay. At least that’s like a third of it over and done with now. I’m just dreading this next bit. Because he’ll be there.” Blossom murmured. “Talking about it all wrong. He’s going to say horrible things, I just know it.” 

“Hey, we know what really happened. Try to not let it get to you.” Boomer said, knowing it was easier said than done, but still wanting to try and show some support to his brother and sister in law. 

“I know but, urgh, it’s just awful feeling so judged by everyone. I can’t wait for it to be over.” Blossom said, covering her face.

“Where’s Buttercup and Butch?” Boomer asked, trying to change the subject a little but then realising mentioning his green brother wasn’t exactly doing that at the minute, what with the way the case had gone so far.

“I think they went outside for some air.” Bubbles said softly. She felt for Buttercup, it must have been tough having it all brought up now her and Butch were so settled and happy. Regardless of how Buttercup brushed it off and pretended she didn’t care, she knew it was one thing that would always bug her just a little bit. “Oh wait, there they are.” Bubbles said, pointing across the lobby. “Why are they with Jeremy’s lawyer?” 

Boomer, Brick and Blossom all looked round in the direction she was pointing. And sure enough, Sonny Hudson and his junior counsel were stood talking with Buttercup and Butch several yards away.

“What the fuck?” Brick growled. “What do you think he’s doing?”

“Trying to pull some sneaky trick, I’d guess.” Bubbles muttered. Both Buttercup and Butch didn’t look impressed as he spoke to them, Buttercup particularly, eventually he walked away, heading back towards the courtroom; but Butch had a sheet of paper in his hand that the defense counsellor had given him.

Buttercup and Butch stood chatting for a few minutes; they looked like they were arguing. Blossom sighed, burying her head into her hands again. This was all too stressful for words. She couldn’t believe all that with Butch had been brought up. Not only was this causing upset for herself, and Brick, but now it was causing problems and emotional upheaval between Butch and Buttercup.

She was really beginning to wish she’d not agreed to all of this those few months ago.

Slowly the two brunettes made their way over to their brothers and sisters, and Brick practically leapt on them the moment they arrived at their table.

“What did Hudson want?” Brick demanded as Blossom slowly looked up guiltily.

“They’ve asked Butch to testify.” Buttercup said bitterly, folding her arms across her chest as she sat down beside Bubbles. 

“Why?” Blossom gasped, looking to Butch.

“He said it was to get a better picture of what was happening in our lives during that time, or something.” Butch said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why? Why would they want to talk to you? Why? What fucking game does he think he’s playing?” Brick snarled.

“It’s like Molly said, isn’t it? He’s probably just trying to show Blossom and Brick in bad light. Maybe he thinks he’ll achieve that by bringing Butch up to the stand.” Bubbles said and Blossom swallowed, still looking at Butch.

“Are you going to do it?” Blossom mumbled. Butch suddenly looked really torn as he looked at her sadly. But Buttercup answered before he could.

“I don’t think he should.” She said. Butch looked at her then, his expression was almost apologetic.

“I’m with Buttercup. He thinks you’d be helpful for him, to help Jeremy get off.” Brick said to Butch.

“But if he manages to wangle this, I don’t exactly have a choice.” Butch said, showing them the piece of paper he was holding. “I’ll get arrested if I don’t, it’s a legal summons to court.”

“Then get arrested.” Brick quipped and Blossom shot him an astounded look.

“Brick! _No!”_ Blossom exclaimed.

“Dude, I’m already skating on thin ice for punching a 14 year old in the face with my son’s fist.” Butch quipped, receiving confused looks from his family.

“Let’s come back to that at a later date.” Boomer murmured, completely baffled by whatever it was his brother was talking about. Buttercup, who knew about Butch’s antics on the school playground and the caution that had followed it, covered her face in her hands momentarily.

“Butch no, you don’t need to go through all that over this. If you’ve been summoned as a witness, then, well there isn’t much we can do about it...” Blossom said quietly. She noticed Molly Carter and her junior marching towards the judge’s chambers, and she felt slightly relieved - she wouldn’t allow him to do this. “Can he really call a witness up that late? I didn’t think it worked like that.”

“He’s clearly trying to work the system somehow or something.” Brick complained.

“Well, if his lawyer manages to get the judge to agree, I don’t see what’s so wrong in Butch doing what he has to.” Bubbles said, and everyone looked round at her all at once.

“What do you mean?” Buttercup asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Well, if Butch has been called as a witness, legally he has to stand for questioning. And it doesn’t matter if he does anyway. Jeremy is guilty. Nothing Butch could possibly tell them all is going to disprove that. We have nothing to hide here.” Bubbles explained softly, and everyone could see she was right.

“You’re right.” Buttercup muttered, giving her redheaded sister’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s not going to change anything is it…”

“No. It still happened and he’s still guilty. But, he’s probably just going to ask a bunch of questions about.. About Butch and I, years ago…” Blossom added. Buttercup’s expression soured considerably, but she didn’t let go of Blossom’s hand. Her having to hear details about their year long fling wasn’t half as bad as what Blossom was about to face, and she knew that.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Buttercup murmured. Brick was looking at Buttercup, knowing how she felt, but also trying to just focus on Blossom, and what she was going through, or was about to.

...

Sonny Hudson approached the jury and then turned to face the judge. “I would like to call Detective Jenkins to the stand.” He said, turning to watch Blossom’s specialist detective come in through the side door, take the oath and take the stand.

“Why does he want to talk to your cop?” Buttercup leant forward to ask Blossom, who was sitting beside her lawyer, and she shrugged in reply. She was just grateful she didn’t have to sit and look at Jeremy yet.

“Detective Jenkins, can you confirm that you were not the leading officer in this case when it was first reported on the 23rd January 2022?” The defense asked and Jenkins shook her head lightly.

“No, I reopened the case after a second victim came forward, and the media attention on the allegations heightened. I also came to discover a few errors that occurred when the crime was originally reported.” Detective Jenkins replied, catching the judge’s attention.

But Hudson knew mistakes wouldn’t help his case, so he ignored her last sentence. “And you’ve arrested hundreds of rapists, correct?”

“Wait a second, what errors are we talking about, Detective Jenkins?” The judge asked. Hudson grit his teeth.

“Well, it was more certain steps that could have been taken, _should_ have been taken, weren’t. For instance, no one had checked CCTV footage, which I in turn did. Dr Utonium may have had a better chance of the case not being dropped if these corners hadn’t been cut in 2022.” Detective Jenkins explained, and the judge nodded, taking everything in.

“Continue, Mr Hudson.” She said, and Sonny forced a smile onto his face.

“Certainly. Detective Jenkins, you’ve arrested hundreds of rapists, correct?” Hudson asked, and Jenkins cranked an eyebrow. 

“Yes. My team specialises in sex crimes.” She replied.

“How many innocent men have you bought to trial?” Hudson continued, and Jenkins thought about it briefly.

“Only one, but when I realised he was innocent I fought for his release.” She answered.

“So an innocent man being brought to trial for a sex crime he didn’t commit has happened at the hands of your team before?” Hudson reiterated, and Jenkins pursed her lips.

“Only once.” She repeated.

“But it _has_ happened. A rape kit was performed on Miss Utonium, correct?” He went on to ask.

“Yes it was, only hours after the assault.” Jenkins said.

“And what evidence was found?” The defense questioned.

“There was no semen found, due to the use of condoms; which according to the report were spotted in Mr Paxton’s bedroom trash can before Dr Utonium left his apartment. No other bodily secretions were found either, but there was slight trauma consistent with sexual assault.” Detective Jenkins said. 

“There is no way to know that condoms were used during a rape or consensual sex, is there?” Hudson pointed out.

“No, but Dr. Utonium having rohypnol in her system, blacking out for hours on end, suffering flashbacks symptomatic of post traumatic stress disorder, and having internal trauma commonly found on someone who has been raped speaks for itself.” She responded quickly.

Hudson frowned momentarily, then recovered. “Is it possible this kind of trauma can occur from consensual sex?” 

“It is possible, yes.” Detective Jenkins answered after an irritated pause. 

“And once again, no DNA evidence of Mr Paxton was found on Miss Utonium?” Hudson confirmed.

“No.” Detective Jenkins answered bitterly.

“Thank you. No more questions.” The defense said.

Blossom felt sick. It was just like when she’d got the letter from the police department all those years ago, saying the case had been dropped. She looked at the jury. She could see some of their faces had changed. Doubt. She could see it. What if this swayed them? What if this was enough to make them think she was lying about the whole thing? She felt so sick.

Molly Carter stepped forward then to cross examine the witness. “Detective Jenkins, you believe there were certain errors made by Townsville Police department in 2022 when Dr. Utonium first reported the crime? Could you elaborate on that?”

“Yes, no CCTV was checked, it even states that there isn’t any in the areas Dr. Utonium and Mr Paxton were on the night the allegations happened. But that isn’t true, as you saw earlier, I found CCTV footage of Dr. Utonium being led from the nightclub, half conscious, with Mr Paxton. His apartment also wasn’t searched - more evidence could have been found if this had happened, for instance, the used condoms could have been found, or rohypnol. None of this happened, though. And they are all steps that should have been taken.” Detective Jenkins revealed.

“It’s a fucking joke.” Buttercup spat quietly.

“Tell me about it.” Bubbles agreed. “After _everything_ we’ve done for the police department and the city.”

“So would you go as far as to say Townsville Police department failed Dr Utonium in 2022?” Carter asked, and Detective Jenkins nodded.

“I would, yes. She may have had a higher chance of trial and conviction years ago had there not have been this major oversight by TPD. Seemingly, because the rape kit results were so poor, they were more inclined to drop the case due to no evidence. But using a condom is like the new rapists trick. Not only does it protect them from STD’s and pregnancy, but they can take the evidence away with them. And from my experience, it is a method commonly used by repeat offenders.” Detective Jenkins said. “Like Mr Paxton.”

“Objection.” Hudson cried. “The defendant is innocent until proven guilty.”

“Sustained.” The judge muttered. 

“I have no more questions.” Carter said, taking her seat once again.

The defense was calling Butch to the stand now, and he came through the side door with the usher as Brick had done.

Blossom once again breathed a sigh of relief; at least Jeremy wasn’t here yet. She knew it was only a matter of time before his questioning began.

“Mr Jojo, how long have you known Miss Utonium?” Counsellor Hudson asked, beginning to slowly pace in front of him in the stand.

“Since I was like 5; all of my life really.” Butch answered casually.

“And what is your current relationship with her?” He continued.

“She’s like my sister in law, and a good friend. She’s family.” Butch replied. Blossom smiled slightly.

“But your relationship used to be very different didn’t it?” The defense questioned, smirking at him.

“Well yeah, years ago.” Butch replied, still just as casual, he didn’t have anything to hide. 

“You were romantically involved with Miss Utonium in 2021, correct?” Hudson confirmed and Butch shook his head.

“No.”

“You’re saying you never dated Blossom Utonium?” Hudson asked again, surprised Butch was lying.

“No, we didn’t date.” Butch replied, still unabashed.

“Mr Jojo you are aware you are under oath?” The Judge said, tipping her specs slightly. “It has already been stated by both Dr Utonium herself and your brother that you were involved at some point.” 

“We weren’t dating.” Butch continued.

“You deny a romantic relationship with Blossom Utonium?” Hudson asked again. 

Buttercup and Brick were both watching him with pursed lips. 

“We weren’t romantically involved, our relationship was purely physical. We weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend.” Butch insisted. 

“You had a sexual relationship with Miss Utonium?” Hudson reiterated.

“Yes. Just like Blossom said.” Butch said, as Blossom and Buttercup breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t just going to deny what had happened.

“How long for?” Hudson pressed. He was also glad Butch wasn’t planning to lie. He was taking a gamble himself bringing him up here for questioning.

“About a year.” He responded.

“And she used to date your brother? And is now, again?” Hudson asked.

“Yes.” Butch said flatly. 

“Objection, this is irrelevant.” Carter said, jumping to her feet. 

“Overruled.” The Judge muttered. 

“Who initiated this affair of sorts?” Hudson asked, and Butch screwed his face up.

“It wasn’t an _affair._ We were both single at the time.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Can you answer the question Mr Jojo?” Hudson continued.

“What does that even matter? It was like, a million years ago?! We’re both practically married, with kids now.” Butch spluttered. He didn’t want to talk about all this, not in front of Buttercup, or Brick. He could see Buttercup’s face, how uncomfortable she looked. They didn’t need this kind of talk right now.

“Mr Jojo answer the question asked of you.” The judge barked, and Butch sighed angrily.

“I dunno, it was so long ago now. It kind of just happened. It was probably me that made the first move.” Butch answered, avoiding his girlfriend’s line of vision.

That wasn’t the answer Hudson was looking for though. So he turned his questioning to a different angle. “How did Brick feel about this?” 

“He didn't know, for most of the ‘relationship’ if you need to call it that.” Butch replied. 

“But when he found out?” 

“He was pissed off.” Butch said, and Hudson smiled. 

“It upset him?” The defense asked. 

“Yeah.” Butch muttered, struggling to stay calm now.

“Was he angry?” He pressed.

“Well, yeah. Of course he was.” 

“Did he become violent?” Hudson asked and Butch narrowed his eyes at him. 

“My brothers and I are always violent with each other.” He said, nonchalant. 

“Was he physically violent about your relationship with Blossom?” The defense asked. 

“Yes! He beat my ass for it, but what do you expect?” Butch cried, and Brick rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. 

“You can confirm Brick Jojo has a temper?” Sonny Hudson asked yet again and Butch ground his teeth together in anger. 

“Yes, and so do I.” Butch growled. 

The defense counsel had a large smirk on his face as he returned to his desk where his junior sat, and retrieved a piece of paper from him, which he began to read off of. “Can you also confirm that Brick Jojo has been arrested, or attempted to be arrested, 38 times in his lifetime, according to his criminal records?”

“What?” Butch asked, baffled. Brick looked up from his hands in surprise. Hudson repeated his question, waiting for an answer from Butch.

“I don’t know?” He cried incredulously.

So Hudson reworded it. “Can you confirm that Brick Jojo, your brother, has been charged for incidents of arson, GBH, violent disorder, robbery, burglary, breach of bail conditions, criminal damage, assault - I can go on -” 

Butch interrupted him. “His record’s not clean but neither is mine or my brothers, in fact it's probably identical.”

Hudson began to repeat the question again but prosecuting interrupted him. “Objection! What does this have to do with anything? Brick Jojo isn’t the one on trial here.” 

“Yeah, Jeremy is, for rape, remember? Much worse than anything Brick, me or Boomer have ever done to this shitty town in our past.” Butch added.

“Thank you Mr Jojo.” The judge barked. “Sustained.” She added, looking to Carter, then Hudson.

“I’m done questioning.” Hudson said, turning to face the jury. “Members of the jury, these facts lead me to wonder who the _real_ criminal is here?” He pondered aloud. Brick shook his head in disbelief.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” He muttered under his breath.

“It isn’t going to work.” Bubbles said surely.

Prosecution stood then to cross examine Butch. She looked to the jury first. “Jeremy Paxton is the real criminal here, members of the jury. Not Brick Jojo, or either of his brothers. Mr Jojo, I was wondering if you could shed some light on when Mr Paxton and Dr Utonium were seeing each other before the attack. What were they like together?” She asked.

Butch thought back momentarily. “He came on very strong. Blossom was kind of 'involved' with me at the time, and was trying to take it slow with Jeremy as she still had some wounds from Brick and their break up. Jeremy was obsessive, though; constantly showing up at her work or wherever she was and hounding her. Their relationship, if you can even call it that, was brief, but he just wouldn’t let it go. There was always something odd about him. She told me more than once that he kept calling her or he kept showing up at her apartment. He only backed off when she made out to him that she was in a relationship with me, which wasn’t the case, but he felt he’d been cheated on and was angry and upset. And then he finally left her alone.” 

“And then the next time he saw her was at Temptress?” Molly questioned, and Butch nodded. 

“Yeah, as far as I am aware.” 

“So he had reason to be upset with her in the first place; he thought he’d been cheated on, he had his own reason for some kind of revenge?” Carter asked and Butch nodded.

“Definitely.” He replied, and Molly smiled. Hudson’s little trick wouldn’t work.

“Thank you, no more questions.” Carter said, and Butch stepped down, leaving the courtroom.

Prosecution took her seat at the desk with Blossom and her junior once again, and the defense lawyer began to arrange some papers on his desk to prepare for what was to come next.

Blossom swallowed hard as she watched Hudson step forward and clear his throat. She knew what was coming. Jeremy was coming. 

“I would like to call the defendant, Jeremy Paxton, to the stand.” Hudson said, and Blossom felt sick. She wrapped her fingers along the table top nervously and tried to take deep breaths. Beside her, the junior counsel clutched at her quivering hand and Blossom was more grateful for the gesture than she'd ever know. Not being able to sit with her family right now was tough.

The side doors opened, and he came inside, cuffed and escorted by two policemen. They walked him to the stand, uncuffing him as he took the oath and stood ready for questioning.

Blossom watched him examining the crowd, and she noted that he looked scared. She was glad he was scared. Finally, he’d ended up in a courtroom for his crimes. She just hoped he’d _actually_ go down for all he had done. 

Regardless of everything that had happened, Blossom felt like this was the most terrifying time she had seen him. Because she knew he was about to lie through his teeth to try and save his own ass. She knew he was going to say some awful, untrue things. It was making keeping that pale blue lampshade that often signalled a flashback at bay difficult.

“Mr Paxton, can you describe for us what happened on the night of January 22nd 2022?” Hudson asked, and it began.

“I was going out with my work colleagues after work, Bubbles Jojo, who was a colleague of mine at the time, didn’t come out with us on this occasion.” He’d found Bubbles in the crowd as he said this, and she glared at him, as did everyone else. He eyes travelled to Blossom then, and she swallowed hard as he looked at her. “We went to Temptress, and I got split up from my friends. I spotted Blossom out at the bar, queuing to get a drink. She was alone. I hadn’t seen her in a few months, since we split up because she was seeing someone else, who I now know was Butch Jojo.” He glanced at Butch then, and was once again greeted with a glare. 

“We got to talking, and I could see she’d already had a few drinks, she was unsteady on her feet -” He continued until Carter stood and interrupted him.

“Objection, we have evidence that Blossom only had two drinks that night, and one of them was the drugged drink Jeremy gave her. Traces of alcohol was found in her bloodstream during the rape kit.” Carter cried.

“It was hours later the rape kit was done, any alcohol could have left her system by then, so it’s a moot point.” Hudson countered. 

“Objection, what about the written testimony from two of Blossom’s colleagues, who she attended Temptress with that night, stating she only had one drink prior to the one Jeremy gave her? Exhibit e4, your honor, members of the jury.” Carter rebutted, and Hudson sneered at her. There was a flutter of papers as the jury and the judge looked through their evidence. Blossom mentally thanked Tess and Tom from work for agreeing to written testimony.

“Well she had rohypnol in her system, maybe she’d taken that prior and that was what was making her unsteady on her feet.” Hudson proposed, but Carter bit his head off once again. 

“I wasn’t drunk!” Blossom hissed quietly.

“Objection - are you insinuating Blossom took rohypnol prior to Jeremy Paxton approaching her?” Carter questioned.

“She must have done. I didn’t give her any.” Jeremy muttered. 

“These written testimonies hold.” The judge said. “Continue. What else happened, in your own words, that night Mr Paxton?” 

“I bought her a drink,” Jeremy carried on. “and she became faint suddenly, vomited and passed out. I didn’t know what to do, my house was closer so I took her home and laid her on my bed to sleep it off. I thought I was being a nice guy. She awoke a little while later, seeming a lot better. That was when one thing lead to another and we had sex.” 

Blossom shook her head as she listened to him, eyes wide with shock. “He’s lying.” She mumbled quietly.

“How many times did you have sexual intercourse?” 

“Twice.” Jeremy said, and Blossom hid her head in her hands.

“Oh god.” She whimpered.

“And did Miss Utonium seem to give consent?” The defense asked and Jeremy nodded. 

“Of course. I mean, I couldn’t force her - she’s super powered!” He cried.

“He’s lying.” Blossom said, louder this time. “He’s lying!”

"Quiet in the courtroom please." 

Hudson asked Jeremy what happened after that. “I woke up later, and went out to buy breakfast for us. When I got back she was gone.” 

“When did you see Miss Utonium next?” 

“About 3 months later, at her surprise party at Bubbles’ house. She was heavily pregnant, I was concerned the baby was mine. It was the only reason I approached her.” He said, looking at Blossom quickly, who was looking at him in disgust.

“And this was where Brick Jojo attacked you?” Hudson clarified, and Jeremy nodded once again.

“Yes, he caught me talking with Blossom, he must have been jealous, or something.” Jeremy said. Brick was rigid in his seat. If he moved even an inch he knew he’d just lunge for him.

“Members of the jury, your honor, if you see to exhibit d5, you will see photos of the injuries Mr Paxton sustained at the hands of Brick Jojo.” Hudson said. There was a hushed gasp as they looked over the photos taken at the hospital. “Mr Paxton attended Townsville General Hospital for his injuries but refused to speak to the police about the matter through fear of further assault or worse. After this attack, Mr Hudson, you were told to leave Townsville and never come back, correct?”

“Yes.” Jeremy said, chancing a glance at Brick, who snarled at him.

“And you did, didn’t you?” Hudson said, sympathy evident in his face.

“Yeah, I mean - I was scared for my life. I only came back to Townsville now because my sister became very ill again. She has chronic kidney disease. I couldn’t risk her dying and me not being able to say goodbye because of all this.” Jeremy said, and Blossom shook her head. He really was disgusting, trying to come across as a genuine guy.

“Thank you, Mr Paxton. No further questions.” Hudson said. Carter got up then to begin her cross examination.

“I hope she fucking rips him apart.” Buttercup hissed under her breath.

“Mr Paxton, you were pretty keen on Blossom Utonium when your former work colleague introduced you to her, weren’t you?” Molly Carter began, and Jeremy swallowed before nodding.

“Yes. I was definitely interested.” He replied, sounding nervous.

“Were you mad when she wasn’t super keen on you back?” Carter said, and Jeremy frowned.

“Not mad. Upset, maybe. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Jeremy said, sounding like a pouting child.

“Can you admit to being a little needy? Pestering her as she left her place of work? Turning up on her doorstep?” Molly asked, her expression mildly sympathetic.

Jeremy blinked, considering her words. “I did that like once. Not often.”

“Finding out she was seeing someone else when you went on a handful of dates with her must have got you mad right?” Carter pressed, and Jeremy shrugged.

“No, again - I was more upset than anything.” He replied. Carter asked if it bugged him and he agreed that it did. 

“So, when you spotted Blossom Utonium standing alone at the bar at Temptress that night - did you see an opportunity?” 

“Objection. Counsel is asking leading questions.” Hudson cried.

“Overruled. Move along please Carter.” The judge muttered.

“Mr Paxton, I am right in thinking you say Dr Utonium was conscious, and consensual when you had sexual intercourse with her on the night of 22nd January 2022, yes?” Carter started by asking, and Jeremy nodded, swallowing hard.

“Yes. She was.” He answered.

“Yet you claim she was so drunk, or high on drugs only a matter of hours, if that, earlier that she passed out?” Carter asked, and Jeremy suddenly began to look nervous. 

“Yes, but she had come around when we had sex. She was conscious. And, and willing.” He replied. 

“You’re under oath, Mr. Paxton.” Molly Carter reminded him. 

“I know.” He muttered. 

“You’re saying, under oath, she was conscious?” She reiterated.

Jeremy paused, glancing at his lawyer, before murmuring out a shaky: “Yes.” 

“If the jury can't see he is totally lying they're all dumb as fuck.” Buttercup muttered irritably.

“He’s just digging himself a deeper hole.” Bubbles replied.

“So you thought it wise to have sexual intercourse with a woman who had not long been out of it to the point where she was sick, disorientated and passed out? Did it never cross your mind she may have clouded judgement still?” Carter asked.

“No.” 

“When you saw Blossom 3 months later, did you intimidate her?” 

“No. I, I was just concerned about her being pregnant.” He stammered. “My only concern was that the child she was carrying could have been mine, because of our night together.”

“What about when you saw her next after that?” Prosecution questioned.

“What - when do you mean?” He stammered.

“Answer the question.” She barked at him.

“I can’t remember when I saw her next.” He said after a pause. 

“Mr. Paxton can you confirm you were on the critical care ward at Townsville General Hospital on 15th September 2029?” Molly asked, and Jeremy blinked, asking her what she meant. So she repeated the question.

“I can't confirm for definite but, yes, I probably was. Visiting my sister.” Jeremy murmured.

“And Blossom Utonium was your sister, Hayley Paxton’s doctor, correct?” Carter pressed, and Jeremy told her yes. “But she wasn’t her doctor for long as she was forced to hand her care over to a different doctor. Do you know why?” 

“No idea.” Jeremy replied, beginning to pale even more.

“Did you talk to her at work?” Molly Carter queried. 

“Yes, but only about my sister’s health. Our previous relationship wasn’t discussed.” Jeremy said, having the cheek to glance over at Blossom again. 

“How about when you cornered her in a hospital supply closet?” Carter asked, and Jeremy stiffened. “While she was on shift, may I add.”

“I don’t recall this happening.” He murmured. 

“You don’t huh? Well, lucky for you I can stir your memory for you. We have CCTV evidence of this happening. May I, your honor?” Molly asked, she’d pulled the TV stand over once again. 

“Go ahead.” The judge said. Blossom suddenly felt she was going to throw up. She glanced at Brick as the clip appeared on the screen; slightly blurry and black and white, but clear enough to make out. 

The room was silent as they watched. The clip was silent too, and Blossom found it pretty eerie, the entirely quiet room watching a terrible moment from her life in muted black and white. 

Molly rewound the clip and played it again, this time describing what you could see. “As you can see, the defendant is aggressively backing her into the supply closet. He grabs her face to make her look at him, and she pushes his arm away. He then proceeds to grope her breast. Her expression is clearly frightened and uncomfortable; she raises her arm to stop him and eventually she fends him off. He has a few more words to say, then leaves. Dr Utonium then breaks down.” She explained for the judge and the jury watching. “Until another doctor enters here, and she forces herself to resume her job and pretend nothing happened.”

Blossom glanced at Brick; he looked like it was taking everything in him not to charge, not to scream, not to kill him. She looked along the row her family were all sitting on. Bubbles had big tears on her cheeks and Buttercup looked just as furious as Brick did.

“So can you explain that for us, Mr Paxton?” Carter said, pushing the TV away slightly and turning back to face Jeremy. 

“Maybe I just read the signals wrong.” Jeremy said lamely.

“You’re saying you thought Dr Utonium _wanted_ you to touch her? While she was on duty at work, caring for your sister, I may add?” Carter reiterated.

“Yeah.” Jeremy said, looking to his lawyer shiftily. Hudson looked like he was grinding his teeth into sand. 

“She didn’t look that way on the CCTV. She looked frightened, don’t you think?” Carter asked, but Hudson leapt to his feet.

“Objection, leading questions again.” He cried. 

“Sustained. Mr Hudson, the act just seen on the CCTV is sexual harassment.” The judge said, looking at Jeremy with a dire expression. “Answer the question, Mr. Paxton.”

“I, I guess she looks a little startled.” Jeremy answered quietly. 

“I have more for you to see.” Carter replied with a smile, going back to the TV. “Can you talk to me about when you entered the co ed staff locker room after Blossom Utonium had entered to change out of her scrubs and collect her belongings after she finished a shift? Do you recall that?” 

“No.” He responded too quickly.

“I didn’t think you would. You accosted her while she was changing.” Carter accused him. Brick’s eyes flashed as he glanced at Jeremy, then at Blossom, who swallowed hard. She hadn’t really gone into much detail about Jeremy’s intimidation when she’d told Brick about it. “And you suggested you have sex in the locker room. So cocksure of yourself and your newfound power over Dr Utonium, you thought you could coerce her into sexual intercourse in her place of work.”

“I didn’t -” Jeremy stammered, looking a picture of guilt. “We didn’t have sex!”

“You told her she owed you that much.” Carter came back with.

“Objection, this is all hearsay! We have no evidence of this.” Hudson rebutted.

“Overruled.” The judge said, and Carter frowned momentarily.

“Unfortunately we don’t have CCTV of inside the locker room, for obvious reasons, but I can prove you entered that locker room.” Carter said, pressing play at the next clip. Jeremy is on the CCTV of the staff room, stalking inside the locker room that was attached to it angrily. A few minutes later, he charges out. 

Brick was fuming. He gave Blossom a riled look. She had not gone into enough detail when she’d said he’d tormented her at work. This was way beyond what he’d imagined.

“Objection!” Hudson cried. “You’ve no proof of what entailed when the defendant entered that locker room!”

“Overruled.” The Judge muttered, nodding at Carter to continue speaking.

“You were angry with Blossom. She ruined your life didn’t she? She ran you out of town. Out of your hometown. When you supposedly did nothing wrong... You knew she was afraid of you, you used that power to threaten her again, but she stopped you.” Carter said and Jeremy began shaking his head. 

“No!” He cried. 

“If we watch the footage of you leaving once again,” She said, pointing to the screen as the clip played. “We can see you storm out. You seem pretty angry. What happened?”

“I must have read the signs wrong again.” Jeremy repeated. Carter crinkled her brow at him.

“You thought she wanted to have sex with you in her place of work’s locker room? Even though she has a long term partner, with whom she shares two children, and claims you raped her? And is clearly frightened of you?” She questioned incredulously. 

“No comment.” Jeremy burbled. 

“Fill us in Jeremy come on - is there some aspect of yours and Dr Utonium’s relationship we’re not aware of that could shed some light on what happened?” Carter pressed but Jeremy was still frozen.

“No comment.” He mumbled again.

Hudson got to his feet. “Your Honor, if I could call for a short recess?”

“Recess granted. Prosecution’s cross examination will continue after.” The Judge said, banging her gavel.

Brick stood up, and swiftly left the courtroom. 

...

Brick stood halfway up the staircase, breathing heavily as he stared out of the glass window in front of him.

He was furious. He was so fucking _furious_ and he just couldn’t hold it in any longer. He let out an ear splitting roar of frustration, trembling with the ferocity of it.

Once Blossom had managed to make her legs move, which had taken a few seconds, she’d jumped up and followed Brick to see if he was okay. She’d heard his bellowing, and followed the sound, still feeling overcome with sickness from the stress of it all.

“Why, _why_ didn’t you tell me he did that?!” Brick asked through shallow, angered breaths.

“Brick, try and calm down. I'm sorry you're upset, but he's not worth the consequences of your anger.” Blossom said, standing a few steps away from him on the staircase. 

“Upset? I've just watched CCTV footage of him touching you, and intimidating you, and _you?_ You crumbling in fear and just breaking, and I’m expected to do _fuck all_ about it?! He thinks he can just corner you and make you do whatever he wants, and I can’t -” He couldn’t finish his sentence, his anger was so black and pure and overwhelming. “I’m gunna kill him Blossom I’m gunna fucking _kill_ him!” He roared, turning to leave. But Blossom grabbed him, and pulled him straight into her arms.

She held him tightly, as tight as she could muster. He didn’t try to pull away but he was stiff with anger and didn’t hold her back. “We’re in this together, remember. I’m here for you just as much as you’re here for me.” Her voice was thick with emotion.

“Let me go Blossom, I’m going to do _exactly_ what I should have done in the first place. And I don't fucking care what happens afterwards.” He said, but that fiery passion in his voice was diluted by her calming touch. 

“No. You’re not. I’m here for you Brick.” She told him gently, refusing to let go of him. She could hear his heart thumping away in his chest. But eventually, it slowed a bit, as he calmed down. Seriously, the woman was like a tranquilizer to him sometimes.

“This is tough on you, too. And I’m here for you. I love you.” Blossom told him.

“I love you too.”

...

“Hey, BC.”

Buttercup looked up at Butch expectantly as they tucked into the muffin’s he’d bought them from the coffee shop in the lobby.

“Are we okay?” Butch said, and Buttercup gave him a confused look.

“What kind of a question is that?” She asked, taking a bite of her cake. 

“A legitimate one.” Butch said with a shrug. 

“What do you mean are we okay?” She said, and he looked at her for a few seconds before responding. 

“I mean, are we okay? None of this was supposed to go like this. I didn’t think I’d get pulled into it all.” Butch said, and she shook her head slightly, looking down at the table.

“It isn't about you, or me. It's about Blossom, and getting the justice she deserves, and that guy getting thrown in fucking jail for the foreseeable.” Buttercup said. 

“I know,” Butch replied rapidly, “but, it was still tough on you, having to have all that dragged up again. It wasn’t fair for you to have to hear it all again.” 

“Don’t be stupid, this isn’t tough on _me,_ it’s tough on Blossom, and Brick.”

“Buttercup.” Butch said, and his voice sounded more serious than it had before. She looked up at him. “I’m sorry any of it ever happened.” 

Buttercup half smiled at him. “Yeah? Well, I am too. But then in a weird way I’m not. If you didn’t hit rock bottom -” 

Butch interrupted her with a smirk. “Whoa, harsh -” 

“You know what I mean! Low enough to think fucking my sister, for a _year,_ was a good idea, well, maybe we wouldn't have all that we have now. Maybe it wouldn’t have been a wake up call. I’d still be with Mitch, and be unhappy, but telling myself things were fine, and you’d be what? Probably hospitalised with some nasty STD you caught that made your dick fall off?” Buttercup hazarded a guess, and Butch laughed.

“I guess so.” He chuckled. “But, I’m still sorry. I seriously didn’t think you’d care at the time.” 

“Well, I did. And I do. You’re mine. And you always have been.” She said, leaning forward to kiss him firmly on the lips.

...

“So you still swear, under oath, that you and Blossom Utonium had consensual sex on the night of January 22nd 2022, and that you read signals wrong and you never intended to sexually harass and assault her in her work place in September of this year?” Molly Carter asked, pacing along slowly in front of Jeremy in the stand, not taking her eyes off him as he replied. 

“Yes.” He was definitely looking nervous. His lawyer had told him to pull it together but he hadn’t managed to.

“What about what happened 2 weeks ago, on 22nd October of this year, when you confronted Blossom Utonium and Sasha Wood, another alleged victim, outside of Townsville General Hospital?” Carter questioned, and Jeremy’s eyes grew wider. 

“I, I don’t recall what you’re talking about.” He muttered.

“You didn’t approach them outside the hospital? Even though your bail conditions were broken in the process, and you were charged for it? And thrown into Townsville Jail until trial?” Molly responded. Hudson got to his feet, disagreeing.

“Objection, how is this relevant?” Hudson tried, knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Overruled. Go on, Carter.” The judge said. 

“Thank you. Let me refresh things for you, Mr Paxton. You were angry. You’d just found out the police had paid your hospitalised sister, Hayley Paxton, a visit and interviewed her. She even submitted a testimony _against_ you. Your own _sister_ thinks you’re guilty.” Carter explained for him.

Jeremy looked angered, but ashamed. 

“But we’ll come to that later. You were angry, you spotted Dr Utonium and Miss Woods and you snapped. You vented your pent up aggressions to them, you - hang on, I don’t need to explain this, I can just show you all. Your honour, we have digital evidence that was handed into the police by Miss Woods. The altercation was recorded on a mobile cell device.” Molly Carter said, turning to face the judge now. 

“Play away.” The judge said, and Carter nodded as the TV was set up to play the piece of audio. 

The clip Sasha had recorded on her phone was played aloud for all to hear.

Blossom couldn’t hide the smug, proud smile on her face as Jeremy swallowed hard, guilt evident on his face. Even Hudson was struggling to not look stumped.

“We have the CCTV footage of the exchange.” Carter said, pulling the TV over and playing the next clip. “Note the time and date matches with the footprint of the digital evidence.” She added as the jury watched on. “Care to explain that exchange, Mr Paxton?”

“Objection, how can we even prove this was Jeremy Paxton on the recording?” Hudson cried. “The body of the crime - you can’t prove this is him. It could be anyone posing as Jeremy Paxton!”

“Overruled. I have deemed this confession as admissible - it was made voluntarily by the defendant. He was not pressured by anyone to part with this confession. The CCTV footage clearly shows an altercation between Mr Paxton, Dr Utonium and Ms Woods outside the hospital, and the data from the submitted audio matches with the CCTV evidence, making this confession legitimate evidence. Mr. Paxton, may I remind you you are under oath. And if you’re lying at all, you’re committing perjury.” The judge said, her tone scolding and serious.

Jeremy looked to his lawyer, who just gave him a blank expression. He looked as though he knew he’d lost already. Jeremy had lied through his teeth and it had done him no favours. “N-no comment.” Jeremy stuttered. 

“I didn’t think you would have a comment. But a smart jury would see that this is an outright confession.” The prosecuting had clipped over to her junior counsel, who passed her a piece of paper. “Reading over a transcript of the confession, you say, and I quote: ‘Using these is the only way to get stuck up bitches like you two under the sheets, and if it’s effective in shutting you both up too then so be it! Women like you think you’re better than everyone else - well you’re not! I have absolutely no regrets for taking your useless, fucked up selves back to my place all those years ago, cos you both got what you deserved! You lead me on! You fucking deserved it!’ The ‘these’ he is referring to are Rohypnol pills, which he brandishes as seen on the CCTV footage. Mr Paxton, are you sure you don’t want to admit you’ve lied now? Admit that Blossom Utonium was not conscious, or consensual, when you had sexual intercourse with her? When you raped her?” Carter declared, and Jeremy raked a trembling hand through his brown hair.

“I have nothing to say.” Jeremy said eventually.

“That somehow doesn’t surprise me. I’m not done with you yet though. We spoke to Hayley, your sister. She had lots to tell us. She commented on the way Blossom behaved around you. She was scared. And it gave her a sense of deja vu. She’d seen women, or should I say girls, behave in that way before. Does the name Rae Vance mean anything to you, Jeremy Paxton?” Molly asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Jeremy swallowed, looking away, not wanting to say anything.

“Mr. Paxton, you are not going to get through this trial by refusing to speak. Answer the question.” The judge reprimanded. 

“She’s someone I knew a, a long time ago.” Jeremy said shakily. 

“How did you know her?” Carter pressed. 

“She was a friend of my sisters, when they were kids.” Jeremy said.

“9 years ago, Hayley Paxton and Rae Vance, along with a third friend, came down to New York to visit you while you performed in a production there, correct?” Carter said, and Jeremy shrugged lightly. 

“I think so, I don’t remember clearly. It was a long time ago.”

“You were all drinking, she was underage. She passed out, and woke up in your bed, her clothes were off and she knew something had happened. Later, the flashbacks followed. No one believed her. She never went to the police. Your family ‘lynched her’, in the words of Hayley Paxton. She was too afraid to tell any authorities. But we contacted her, she gave us a written testimony, see exhibit h, jury, your honor. The story is very similar. Your sister now thinks you’re guilty of raping Rae Vance, and Blossom Utonium. Do you still stand by what you’ve sworn to on oath? You stand by your insistence, that Blossom was conscious and willing?” Molly Carter asked, and Jeremy, now beginning to sweat, looked down.

“No comment.” He mumbled.

“Mr Paxton, if you have lied, now would be a good time to admit to it. Or we will add perjury to your charges, which could give you 3 years in prison on its own.” The judge warned.

“You’ve lied to this courtroom. You’ve lied to the judge and the jury. You put rohypnol in Blossom Utonium’s drink, then you took her home and raped her. Just like you did to Sasha Woods, and Rae Vance. Didn’t you?” Carter barked, and suddenly, Jeremy broke down in tears in the stand.

“Yes,” He croaked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was - I just thought that - I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, turning and looking to Blossom, to all the eyes that were on him. He looked directly at Blossom as he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Blossom watched him, her expression uneasy and numb. She didn’t feel sorry for him, she didn’t really feel anything in that moment. He was finally seeing himself for the monster he really was. And it wasn’t pretty to witness, especially when you were someone who had been wronged by the monster.

“No more questions.” Molly Carter said, taking her seat once again. Hudson put his face in his hands as his client sobbed in the stand. What a _disaster._

...

“I don’t understand why it’s taking so long. Jeremy admitted it. This should have taken _minutes_ to agree on.” Bubbles pondered as the six of them sat in a lobby by the courtroom. The jury was deliberating, and it had been two hours so far. It had been a long day, it was now almost 6pm.

Buttercup was on the phone with the Professor, filling him in and checking in on all the kids.

Blossom just kept glancing at the courtroom door, her foot tapping against the ground repeatedly through nerves. “I guess these things can take time sometimes. Maybe they have certain procedures they have to follow. They normally have to be unanimous too, remember.”

“How could they not _all_ agree he’s guilty though?!” Boomer cried incredulously.

“They will.” Bubbles replied confidently. Blossom sure hoped so.

Buttercup came back to sit with them, shoving her phone in her pocket.

“Are the kids okay?” Blossom asked, and Buttercup nodded.

“Yeah, Professor said they’re doing fine. Think Jay is itching to come home though.” Buttercup said with a smirk. “Probably fed up of being dog piled by baby cousins all day long.”

“The ladies love him.” Butch smirked.

“He might have another baby boy cousin in here.” Bubbles said, patting her still flat tummy.

“He does.” Boomer said confidently and Bubbles smiled at him.

“Blossom?” 

Blossom looked up rapidly at the sound of a familiar voice, and saw Sasha rushing towards her.

“Sasha!” Blossom cried, getting up as well and throwing her arms around her. Sasha held her back tightly.

“Are you okay?” Blossom murmured into Sasha’s shoulder as they held each other. Sasha nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” Sasha replied, holding her at arm’s length. 

“Yeah. I think so. I feel really weird. Numb, again. Like I’m watching all this happen, like I watched everything else -” She paused, glancing over to the others, who were all watching the exchange. “Oh! Sorry, guys this is Sasha. Sasha, this is everyone! My sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, and their husband/partner Boomer and Butch.” Blossom said, as Sasha shook their hands.

“Hi, nice to meet you all.” Sasha mumbled, not as cock sure as she usually was - she was feeling pretty tense right now.

“And you’ve met Brick before.” Blossom said as Brick nodded at her.

“Hey man. So, how are you all holding up?” Sasha asked. “And how did it go?”

“We’re okay. We’re doing okay. It was tough. But we knew it would be. How did it go for you?” Blossom replied.

“Erm. Not great. He just lied. He lied through his fucking teeth. And he didn’t give a shit about doing it either. It’s different for us. You’re Blossom Utonium. The fucking Powerpuff girl. I’m nobody.” Sasha said, and Blossom squeezed her hand gently.

“You’re not _nobody._ ” She told her. “You’re Sasha Woods. And we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. You matter just as much as I do, and you didn’t deserve it to happen just as much as I didn’t. He lied throughout our trial too, until the end, anyway. He just crumbled. He crumbled and admitted it.”

“No fucking way?! Seriously?!” Sasha cried, and Blossom nodded. “How did that feel? Getting to see that?” Sasha asked her, and Blossom shrugged lightly.

“I don’t know. I don’t really feel anything right now. Apart from maybe nauseous. I just want to go home, and none of it happened, and it’s all over and done with.” Blossom murmured, and Brick took a hold of her hand gently.

“I know. Me too. Hopefully, they’ll find him guilty, and they’ll sentence him right here and now and then, well, it would have still happened but hopefully we’ll have some closure.” Sasha said, but she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself this would be the case.

“They’re back.” Molly Carter’s junior had popped her head around the corner. Blossom felt her blood run cold as she realised what she'd said.

“Seriously? Already?” Blossom cried.

 _“Two hours.”_ Butch reminded her, but she ignored him.

“I thought it would take longer.” Blossom murmured as they all got to their feet. She said goodbye to Sasha briefly and followed the junior counsel inside. 

Blossom glanced at Jeremy as she sat with her lawyer and her junior; the others took a seat in the viewing area. He was stood by Hudson, his face red and blotchy still from his breakdown. Suddenly, for the first time, she pitied him. He had completely ruined his life, as well as a handful of others to some extent, and he’d only just realised it. Whether or not he went to jail now, she knew that realisation would eat him alive. At least she hoped it would anyway.

The judge’s clerk rose from his seat and cleared his throat. The lead member of the jury stood too, and Blossom inhaled sharply.

“Members of the jury, do you find the defendant Jeremy Michael Paxton guilty, or not guilty?” The clerk asked.

The lead member of the jury swallowed before answering. “Guilty. On all counts.” She answered clearly, and Blossom’s eyes nearly bugged out of her skull.

Her sisters and the others had begun to make noises of delight, so much so the judge was banging her gavel loudly to quieten them.

“Order please.” She commanded.

“Guilty! He’s guilty!” Bubbles whispered excitedly, reaching over for Blossom to try and gauge some reaction from her sister, but Blossom was just shocked.

“Jeremy Paxton, you are found guilty of the rape of Blossom Utonium. Your crimes are despicable, and you’ve convinced yourself over the years that the stories to cover your actions up were true. You are charged with rape, sexual harassment and possession of rohypnol. Your sentencing hearing will commence within a fortnight.” She banged her gavel as the police officers began to cuff Jeremy again to take him away. “I hope you can find remorse and forgiveness for your heinous actions in prison. Take him away.”

Jeremy sobbed as he was dragged away. And Blossom, still in shock, felt a weight lift off her chest as she watched him go.

...

“Bloss? You did hear, right? It’s good news. He’s going to prison! Likely for a long time.” Brick exclaimed as they slowly exited Townsville Courthouse.

“I know, I heard. I just, I’m shocked. I don’t know why but I wasn’t expecting it to go that way.” Blossom murmured as they approached their car.

“Of _course_ it did. He all but confessed. It’s over now. He’s never coming near you again.” Brick assured her.

“I know.” She mumbled back. Brick couldn’t understand why she wasn’t jumping for joy. Sasha had been.

“Blossom!” 

They both turned to see Sasha running towards them. 

“Sash-” Blossom was interrupted by Sasha bundling into her with open arms and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Guilty! Can you believe it?! That would have never happened without you. He’s gone! We’re free! You can go to work without worrying about him! We can move on!” Sasha cried, and Blossom finally smiled.

“Yeah. You’re right. Closure, huh?”

“Exactly. I feel _so_ much better. Like a huge weight’s been lifted off my chest.” Sasha said, glancing at the ground awkwardly. “I called my Mom. She’s coming to pick me up. I’m gunna explain, I’m gunna explain _everything_ to her.”

“Good. She’ll want to be there for you Sasha, she’ll probably be really upset you didn’t let her support you.” Blossom commented. Sasha had all but lost contact with her family, she’d pushed everyone away after it had happened. But now she felt ready to let them in and explain.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you so much for everything Blossom. I mean it, you’re like, my soul sister or something.” Sasha said, and Blossom chuckled.

“You sound like my sister when you say things like that. Bubbles, not Buttercup, for once.” Blossom replied. “Stay in touch. I’m only a phone call away.”

“I will.” Sasha promised, hugging her once again. 

“But _call me,_ don’t come stalk me at work, okay?” Blossom added with a smile, and Sasha laughed lightly.

“I will, I will! You better get back to your kids. It’s been a long day. Look after her Red.” Her last comment was aimed at Brick, who rolled his eyes lightly.

“Of course I will.” Brick commented, smiling slightly. 

...

Brick exhaled softly as he lay back in his bed. He felt about a tonne lighter. Clearly he hadn’t realised how much all of this had been grating on him too, as he also felt the relief everyone else was feeling.

It was over.

Yeah, he understood that Blossom would never forget it, or ‘get over it’, but he was in jail, he was to be punished for his actions; Blossom had gotten the justice she deserved, _finally._

Hopefully, it would help her and improve her mental health immensely.

Blossom padded through to their bedroom, wearing her silk nightgown. The kids were both in bed asleep, it had been a long, but fun day for them with their Grandpa, but they were both glad to be home. She switched the light off as Brick sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, and within seconds they were both lying in bed together.

Brick reached out and held her hand gently. She automatically nuzzled her head into the hollow of his collarbone, and his arms found their way around her.

“I’m actually looking forward to work now.” Blossom said quietly, and Brick chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Good. It’s good to have you back.”

...

“Hey,” Jay hissed, cocking his head back at his mother, who was in the kitchen fixing herself a drink. “What’s up with Ma? I thought it was good news? He’s in jail ain't he?”

Butch, who was sprawled on the sofa, completely beat from the long day, sighed as he ran a hand through his jagged black hair. “I got called to the stand.” Butch replied in a murmur.

“What? _Why?"_ Jay asked, confused, and Butch shushed him as Buttercup returned to the lounge with her drink.

“I’m gunna hit the hay.” She said simply, hovering up the stairs. Both Butch and Jay wished her goodnight as she disappeared.

“Why?” Jay asked again after hearing the door to his parents bedroom shutting. "What did you do?"

It wasn't so much _what_ he did, but _who,_ Butch thought dryly. “His lawyer was just prying. Pulling at strings, trying to turn it on me and your uncles somehow. It didn’t work though.” Butch said, not really wanting to talk to his son about the ins and outs of it all. 

“Did they talk about you and Aunt Blossom? Is that what it is?” Jay asked, and Butch gave him a startled look.

“You, you know about that?” He cried, immediately feeling a sense of shame wash over him. 

“Of course I do. You announced it at Thanksgiving dinner, remember, like an asshole?” Jay replied casually.

“Oh yeah.” Butch mumbled. He’d been so wrapped up in his anger at the time, he hadn’t even thought about his 8 year old son, sat a few seats down, listening to every word as he disclosed the fact he’d been sleeping with his mother’s sister. “Well, I _was_ an asshole.” 

“Yeah. You got that right.” Jay answered, but there was no anger in his voice. “That’s probably why Mom’s all quiet. She was the same when she found out about it. All, moody. Well, _moodier._ It obviously makes sense now."

“She’s always said she doesn’t care about it.” Butch said with a light shrug.

“Of course she does. That’s her _sister._ My aunt. I mean, I know you and Ma are tight now and all but, she’s not gunna like hearing about it is she?” Jay said, and Butch felt worse, talking about it with Jay. He was 14 and he seemed to know more about it all than him. “Go talk to her.”

Butch sighed as he got to his feet. “I will. Now go back to acting like a 14 year old again.” 

...

When Butch came upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Buttercup, she was sat in bed, in her usual spaghetti straps and hot pants, and she was skimming a fitness magazine. But he could tell by the crease in her brow and her pursed lips that she wasn’t really taking anything in.

He perched on her side of the bed, placing a hand on her leg affectionately. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She muttered, and Butch immediately knew by her tone that she wasn’t.

He gave her a doubtful look, and she laid her magazine down on her lap with a sigh. “I dunno, I think it’s just hit me.” She said, and Butch continued to stroke her leg, letting her go on. They both knew they were talking about his thing with Blossom without even having to bring it up properly. “I didn’t think I was bothered by it - I mean, _I am,_ but I didn’t think I was really. And I feel so shitty, for feeling so shitty, cos all of that today really had nothing to do with us. I feel like an ass for being bothered by it all.”

“Well, you know I’m sorry about it. I mean, it wasn’t like we were cheating, or, or anywhere near in love. We were both so screwed up we magnetized toward each other. It wasn’t anything -” Buttercup interrupted him.

“I know. I _know_ all that. I kinda thought Brick was being a major drama queen about it all at the time but, I think I convinced myself that’s how I felt about it because I was with Mitch and I shouldn’t have cared. I didn’t want Mitch to know it bothered me. I knew he’d question what that meant, and _I_ didn’t even know what that meant. But it _did_ bother me. It did. And it still does.” She explained.

There were a few moments where they stared at each other, forest gazing into jade. “BC, what are you saying..?” Butch finally asked, his voice a little apprehensive.

“I’m not saying anything. I mean, look at all we have together now.” She reached forward, grabbing his hand on her leg and giving it a squeeze. “I know that, you know, things are different now and stuff, and given that, it shouldn’t matter at all. I just, I’m just - I dunno. It’s weird. And it’s _always_ gunna be there.” 

Another short silence ensued. Butch wasn’t sure what to say. But she was still clutching his hand.

“You must have really thought we were over to have slept with my sister, huh?” Buttercup asked suddenly, and Butch felt his eyes widen in surprise.

“Err, _yeah!_ Buttercup you were with Mitch for almost _9_ years! You raised my own _son_ with him over me - you allowed other people to assume Mitch was his Dad! _Of course_ I thought we were truly over! If I’d have had even an inkling that we’d end up how we are now back then, there’s _no way_ any of it would have happened.” Butch cried. Buttercup’s brow had furrowed slightly at the mention of raising Jay with Mitch, but she brushed it off at the rest of his words.

“I guess I’m just gunna have to cling to that, then.” She murmured. “We’ve both fucked up several times over the years. I mean, this is _genuinely_ the longest streak we’ve both been on the up.”

Butch laughed, leaning forward and clutching her face in his hands and planting a kiss onto her lips.

She kissed him back, pulling away slightly to talk to him. “Seriously, our kids have like zero hope -”

He stopped her mid sentence by kissing her again.


End file.
